En Busca de Venganza
by Naytzelina
Summary: Lo que dicen de tí, es una tontería, lo que dicen de mí una idiotez ¡Exijo venganza!... después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría unir a dos Enemigos?
1. Cap 1 El Tren en Navidad

_Yeah! nuevo fic!_  
><em>A todos, sean bienvenidos a este fic. No recuerdo de donde o porque surgio, pero lo que recuerdo, es que esta interesante... como en Una Pausa en mi Vida, lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero a diferencia de ese, este si lo estoy modificando, sobre todo porque hay varias partes que deben ser seriamente afinadas y creo que por ahi me faltó escribir un par de capitulos con el fin de evitar un salto en el tiempo demasiado largo y que deja un mal sabor de boca (si a mi me lo dejó, ahora que lo volví a leer, debe haberselo dejado a mis lectores en ese entonces. Así que lo único que pueden esperar de este fic, es pasarlo bien, divertirse con esta historia bizarra de una mente osciosa que en vez de planear el proximo evento mundialmente mortal, utiliza sus capacidades creativas para escribir un Fic, o dos, o tres... o bueno, para escribir xD.<em>

_Gracias por leerme, espero disfruten estra historia tanto como yo._

_Atte Suya_  
><em>Nay<em>

_PDD.- Suya en el sentido NO literal de la palabra, luego querrán una esclava y yo a esas cosas no le hago xD_

**_DISCLAIMER.- PErsonajes, y lugares, de JK Rowling, el resto me pertence... cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera concidencia xD._**

* * *

><p>En Busca de Venganza.<p>

_¿Que otra cosa podría unir a dos Enemigos?_

CAPITULO I: "El Tren en Navidad"

Hermione Granger, una chica que estudiaba su último año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, miraba por la ventana el paisaje nevado de su recorrido de regreso a Londres. Estaba sola en el vagón escribiendo en un cuadernillo negro; esa sería la primera Navidad desde su primer año en el colegio que la pasaría lejos de sus amigos… esa sería la primera vez en años que pasaría la Navidad sin amigos.

Volvió a lo que estaba escribiendo, aunque no podía concentrarse, estaba dolida, enfurecida, y en ese momento odiaba a todo el mundo… aunque la verdad era que llevaba odiándolos ya un buen rato.

Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja, tenía planes para esas vacaciones; iría a su casa, que estaría vacía pues sus padres se la pasarían en un crucero por el mediterráneo creyendo que ella se quedaría en Hogwarts, saldría con su básicamente único amigo Muggle, iría al cine a disfrutar de una película infantil para olvidar el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida a raíz de la primera fotografía, y trataría de pasárselo bien… o bueno, ese era el plan original y que había planeado decir en caso de que alguien le preguntase, aunque nadie lo haya hecho hasta ese momento.

Porque además, estaba el otro plan, gran parte de la razón de no decirle nada a sus padres sobre sus planes, era convencer a su amigo Daniel que le ayudara a encontrar al infeliz que le había puesto a toda la escuela en su contra.

Volvió a clavar su mirada miel en el horizonte, una lágrima escapo de sus ojos, pero solo fue una, hacía tiempo que no podía derramar más que eso en cierta cantidad de días, al parecer se había cansado de llorar.

El carrito de la comida paso frente a su compartimiento, la mujer rechoncha y de sonrisa bondadosa le ofreció algo, pero ella no tenía hambre, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía hambre y que solo comía por obligación… en realidad lo que sucedía, es que se la vivía con mas nauseas que otra cosa en su organismo, y rara vez podía mantener la comida en su estomago el suficiente tiempo para ser procesada.

-¿Te apetece compañía?

Pregunto una fría voz abriendo la puerta de compartimiento.

-Aléjate de aquí Malfoy, no me ha hecho nada de bien que te acerques para insultarme mucho menos para "hacerme compañía" –espeto molesta la castaña sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Relájate Granger no creas que yo estoy feliz con lo que está pasando, mi vida antes era miserable, pero ahora es insoportable, mi reputación se fue al caño.

-¿Tu reputación? ¿Y qué me dices de la mía? Por si no lo notaste yo tenía una imagen intachable hasta este año. Hasta que es maldito apareció.

-¿Alguna vez has oído la frase: "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi Amigo"? –cuestiono él sentándose en el sitio más alejado a la chica y mirando al frente.

No le apetecía mirarla, aunque en realidad no le apetecía ni siquiera estar en el mismo sitio con ella, pero debía de aceptar que a acciones desesperadas, medidas drásticas, y él en ese momento se sentía bastante desesperado.

-¡Claro que sí! –Obvió- ¿O qué demonios crees que me hizo hacerme amiga de Lavender y Parvati? Créeme, no era su amiga por lo finísimas personas que son.

Hermione seguía sin verlo, no estaba interesada, mientras que él había dejado de mirar al frente con esa declaración y ahora la miraba directamente a ella, tratando de comportarse lo más civilizadamente posible y no perder la calma, debía de solucionar unos problemas antes de volver a odiarla, y por mucho que le calara, necesitaba de ella.

Observo que tenía abierto un cuadernillo en el que al parecer estaba escribiendo, le dio curiosidad saber si la sabelotodo tendría un diario, nunca habría creído que ella fuera de esa clase, genial, ¡Ahora resultaba que su enemiga de toda la vida no era más que una chica tonta cursi y soñadora que anotaba sus memorias!" una cosa más para despreciarla, ¿Acaso ella no podía hacer algo para que le fuera más sencillo a él?

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta Granger -dijo por fin, luego de notar que si él no hablaba, ella lo ignoraría, y de cierta forma, no podía culparla, después de todo, en los meses pasados cada que se hablaban solo conseguían empeorar las cosas, incluso si era para provocarse y decirse lo mucho que se detestaban.

-No tengo inconveniente en escucharte –dijo ella secamente, cansada.

-Estaba pensando en darle al público lo que quiere –espero una reacción violente que nunca llego- cuando menos mientras logramos averiguar quién es el hijo de puta que nos ha arruinado lo que va del año.

- ¿Por qué te interesa? –por fin volteo a verlo, estaba apática y sin ganas, ya no le importaban las cosas.

Ya no tenía amigos, todos en el colegio la veía como una traidora, incluso los Slytherin habían dejado de meterse con ella, lo que solo significaba que ella había dejado de existir, y así era como se sentía; una especie de fantasma que vagaba por el colegio asistiendo a clases pero sin que nadie la notara.

Nadie la tomaba en cuenta para absolutamente nada, aun contaba con el apoyo de su maestra favorita, ese apoyo incondicional que era solo para ella, y había logrado distinguir un par de miradas de apoyo en los ojos normalmente fríos del profesor Snape, pero fuera de esas dos personas el resto del colegio fingía que no existía o la miraban con lastima como hacían el resto de los profesores.

-Es cuestión de principios Granger, nadie le hace la vida miserable a aquellos a los que yo se las hago –mintió.

-Un poco mas y te creo –espetó- la próxima vez esfuérzate más Malfoy. ¿Qué ganas?

-De acuerdo –acepto el chico- nadie, absolutamente nadie dice una mentira de mi persona y sigue vivo, –dijo por fin molesto, estaba furioso con su incapacidad de encontrar al mequetrefe que lo había metido en todo eso solo, y eso era lo que le orillaba a hablar con Granger- quiero venganza.

-Entonces tómala, es más, me harás un favor si me dices quien es el imbécil para evidenciarlo y luego asesinarlo –dijo fríamente, muy capaz de aquello, ¡si a Draco Malfoy nadie le levantaba falsas, a Hermione Granger menos aun!

-Ahí está el problema, esa la razón por la que me veo orillado a hablar contigo –dijo por lo bajo el Slytherin.- No sé quién demonios es, y eh estado tratando de sorprenderlo, de encontrarlo, pero no lo consigo, por mucho que me duela, necesito de tu ayuda tanto como tú necesitas la mía.

Hermione lo sopeso unos momentos, ella había pensado en ir a hablar con Draco tarde o temprano, de hecho entre sus planes estaba averiguar la ubicación de la casa del chico e ir a verlo arriesgándose a que su madre la echara a patadas ya que no se había atrevido en el colegio, no necesitaba más escándalos.

Pero debía de aceptarlo, si alguien podría ayudarle a descubrir y destruir a quien les estaba haciendo la vida una miseria, ese era aquel rubio.

-De acuerdo, ten mi dirección –arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió su dirección- búscame después, y ya no me hables aquí, no quiero una fotografía en el Profeta sobre "La Nueva Pareja de Hogwarts" o aun peor un encabezado que hable sobre lo caza-fortunas que soy… de nuevo.

Draco Malfoy se levantó guardando el papel en la bolsa de su túnica y salió del compartimiento, al salir tomo su varita y con un encantamiento lo hizo desparecer, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera aquello, ya tenía bastante.

Entro en un compartimiento del otro lado del tren, al igual que el de Hermione, este estaba vacío, o más bien ocupado única y exclusivamente por un enorme y majestuoso búho negro que lo observaba desde su jaula. Entro y se tiró en el asiento, detestaba su vida, siempre lo había hecho, pero antes había tenido un refugio, en Hogwarts, en Slytherin, el era el Rey.

Cerró los puños con fuerza al recordar que "era" el Rey.

Gracias a ese sujeto que no sabía quién diablos era, ahora el pobre chico estaba apartado, incluso sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas, con el poco cerebro que se cargaban, se habían atrevido a darle la espalda al rubio.

A pesar de que en el tren iba toda su antigua pandilla, estos lo habían expulsado, todo por esos estúpidos rumores sobre él y... ¡Arghh! Tan solo de recordarlo le daba asco, aún no podía entender qué clase de gente estúpida vivía en ese castillo como para creer en algo así. ¡Sería más sencillo que el anduviera en una relación con un hombre, con un hipogrifo, con Snape! Maldijo de nuevo a los que se habían creído semejante estupidez.

-Idiotas –murmuro con la voz llena de veneno, de odio, definitivamente, los odiaba a todos.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo fic, Más Revs!<em>  
><em>Deberías dejar un Rev, digo, es mejor que estarte rascando la panza o picandote la nariz... si, te hablo a ti, el que esta leyendo estas palabras sonre el hombro de mis lectores... digo, si me estas leyendo, dejame un Rev, no seas maloooooooooooo.<em>

_jajaja. Bueno, dejen Revs, y nos leemos pronto ^^_


	2. Cap 2 Por fin en Casa

_Detesto los cambios u.u... hoy he pasado mas de media hora tratando de encontrar donde subir el nuevo capitulo!, y ahora la edicion y con eso de que perdí la contraseña... chale, yo y mi cabeza xD. Bueno, pos POR FIN! les trahje el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho, y antes que otra cosa.. ¿En serio creen a Ron con el suficiente cerebro para idear esto? O.o ... bueno, se sabrá mas adelante, jajaja._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y espero les siga gustando este fic._

**_Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK Rowling. Histria, mía._**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO II: "Por fin en Casa"<p>

Cuando Hermione salió de la estación llovía copiosamente, había sentido la mirada de alguien clavarse en ella mientras salía del tren, pero no se había dado la vuelta para buscar al dueño de esa mirada, no le importó, ya no le importaban muchas cosas.

-¡Hermione! –la llamaron, al chica reconoció la voz, y se giro, quería sonreír a la muchacha de cabellos azul-metálico que se le acercaba, pero no pudo… su sonrisa hacía mucho que había olvidado el camino a sus labios.

-Hola Tonks –la saludo en cuanto esta la hubo alcanzado.

-¿Bueno, tu estas sorda o qué? ¡Estuve llamándote desde hace un buen rato! –exclamo sonriente la mujer.

-Lo siento, ando algo distraída –la sombra de una sonrisa triste cruzo por sus ojos, seguramente ella y Lupin habrían ido a recoger a todos los Weasley y a Harry para las vacaciones.

-Ginny me conto lo que sucedió en Hogwarts –dijo tristemente- no entiendo porque ella esta tan convencida de que tú estás con alguien como él.

-Pues fue su decisión creer en los rumores –dijo secamente la chica, el que su mejor amiga le hubiera dado la espalda así aun le oprimía el pecho.

Tonks la observo unos momentos, generalmente era algo despistada, pero desde que estaba con Lupin, se había vuelto un poco mas observadora, noto el dolor y la desolación en los ojos de Hermione, comprendió como había sido rechazada por todos, se sintió mal por ella… ¿Lástima, compasión? No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que Hermione no quería ninguna de ellas.

-Hablaré con Ginny -prometió-, ella debe de saber que tu…

-Déjalo Tonks –la interrumpió la chica- no me interesa que Ginny me crea porque tú le dices que lo haga, ella puede hacer con su vida y sus decisiones lo que le plazca.

Tonks iba a replicar, pero mejor cambio de tema, la castaña no se veía muy bien y no sabía cómo tocar esos temas con la suavidad necesaria. Atrás mencione que estar con Lupin la había hecho un poco mas observadora, pero ella sabía que no había que pedir milagros.

-¿Donde están tus padres? Quiero saludarlos. –cuestiono mirando alrededor en busca de los dos Muggles.

-No están yo vine sola, me quedare en un hotel –mintió a medias- ellos están de vacaciones.

-¿Por qué no vienes con Remus y conmigo? Cuando menos para Navidad, nos encantará tenerte con nosotros.

Hermione miro hacia donde Lupin estaba, Harry le mando un fría mirada que la chica supo interpretar, no quería molestarlo a pesar de lo idiota que se había portado con ella. Estaba convencida de que no quería arruinarle la Navidad a Lupin y Tonks con su presencia y la de Harry, y tampoco quería que escogieran, ella sabía que se pondrían del lado de Harry.

-No, muchas gracias –rechazo la invitación- debo irme, se me hace tarde, y tengo reservación.

Y sin más se alejo de Tonks, perdiéndose entre la multitud, Hermione se estaba obligando a entender que Lupin, Tonks, y básicamente todos en la orden la querían porque era amiga de Harry, de pronto se sintió desamparada al no tener ninguna clase de red de emergencia para cuando sus amigos le fallaran… esos meses se había dado cuenta de lo realmente estúpida que había sido al tener un grupo de amigos tan endiabladamente reducido.

Su cubrió de la lluvia cuando llego a la calle, y paro un taxi que la llevara a su casa, no estaba de muchos ánimos, y el encuentro con Tonks la había vuelto a derrumbar, últimamente todo la derrumbaba.

El Taxi se estaciono frente a una bonita casa de los suburbios de Londres, estaba pintada de un color verde claro, y la reja era blanca, en el cajón de estacionamiento, estaba aparcada una camioneta plateada pero no había ninguna luz dentro.

Hermione bajo del taxi, y mientras el chofer bajaba su baúl de la cajuela, la chica miro a la casa de enfrente, solo una luz estaba encendida, la del cuarto superior derecho, esa era la habitación de Daniel, pensó en ir a visitarlo en ese momento, pero sus padres no debían saber que ella estaba en la ciudad.

Pago al chofer y cuando este se hubo alejado, le dio un toque suave a su baúl que desapareció y sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su chamarra, abrió la reja y luego la puerta de entrada.

La recibió un delicioso aroma a Pino, al parecer sus padres habían dejado puesto el árbol de navidad. Creo una cortina negra frente a las ventanas que impidiera que se viera la luz del interior que prendió en cuanto estuvo terminado el hechizo.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa de sus labios, todo era tal y como lo había dejado en Verano, cuando salió por la misma puerta llena de alegría, y de buenas esperanzas, de entristeció al pensar que llegaba derrotada y huyendo.

Suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillón de tres piezas en el que se quedo profundamente dormida.

Un juguetón rayo de luz la despertó de un sueño en el que estaba en Hogwarts, con todos sus amigos, riendo del calamar gigante, todo era genial, hasta que abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad con un duro golpe de luz.

Un "CRACK" unos segundos después de haber comprendido donde estaba, la hizo reaccionar y se giro violentamente hacia el comedor con la varita al ristre, frente a la mesa un par de ojos grises la observaban, la estudiaban y hacían un gran esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada.

-Eres tú –dijo ella, no planeaba ser amable.

-¿No vas a invitarme a desayunar?

Él era Draco Malfoy, cualquier persona estaría encantada de invitarlo a desayunar, pero por la mirada fría y molesta que la chica le dedico, se dio cuenta de que al parecer ella no, que mal, el había ido a desayunar ahí.

-¿Tu madre no te extrañará en el desayuno? –pregunto ella para que se fuera, mientras, ella se levantó rumbo a la cocina; no por darle de comer, o porque ella tuviera hambre, simplemente sabia que debía de comer algo, las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle.

-No, ella está en nuestra casa de verano, en Escocia, yo me quede en la de Londres, no me estará vigilando.

-Me alegra que te hayas desecho de tu madre –su tono decía todo lo contrario- si quieres algo decente de desayuno, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, mis padres solo dejaron café y unas latas de atún –dijo revisando la despensa- me temo que tendré que ir de compras.

-¿No sabían que vendrías?

-No, de serlo así, ellos habrían ido por mí a la estación, según ellos, yo pasare la Navidad en Hogwarts con mis amigos –sonrió agriamente al pensar en ello.

-Debes de tener algo más de comer –sentencio el rubio.

Aunque Draco no solía hacerlo, esta vez se acerco a la cocina y a Hermione, y examino las alacenas, todas y cada una de ellas mientras la chica ponía a hervir algo de agua para prepararse un té.

El resultado: 5 latas de atún, una de verduras, 4 de puré de manzana, tres litros de leche en tetrapack, azúcar, café, te, y especias al por mayor, los padres de la chica llevaban fuera una semana, y tardarían en volver tres más, así que era bastante evidente que no dejarían nada que se pudiera echar a perder, incluso el refrigerador estaba desconectado como el resto de los aparatos de la casa.

-Iré a mi casa- avisó Draco saliendo de la cocina hambriento y molesto, por un momento, pensó en preguntarle a Hermione si quería algo de comer, pero decidió que ella se las ingeniara como pudiera.

Desapareció frente a una molesta Hermione, que subió a su habitación, se aseo y cambio y bajo justo a tiempo para tomar una taza de té caliente que la tranquilizara. De inmediato reviso sus ahorros, una parte en libras y otra en galeones, aunque la segunda no le servía de nada, la primera era bastante lujosa, así que tomando un poco, decidió ir de compras antes de que alguien la viera.

Salió de su casa a las 8 de la mañana, a esa hora la mayoría de la personas ya se habían ido al trabajo, así que no había ningún peligro de que la vieran, aún así salió bien abrigada y con unas gafas que le cubrían más de la mitad del rostro.

Nunca le había gustado ir de compras, sobre todo porque generalmente terminaba comprando todo lo que no necesitaba, y así fue en esa ocasión, compro demasiado queso, bastante pan, algunas verduras y muchas frutas, compro tanto que tuvo que tomar un taxi de regreso mientras se maldecía y pensaba que la mayoría de la comida terminaría en la basura cuando ella se fuera.

De nuevo, bajo sus cosas y espero a que el taxi se fuera, cuando hubo dado la vuelta en la esquina, miro a todos lados y con un toque de su varita las cosas volvieron a desaparecer, camino hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa en esta había una nota.

La terrible letra solo significaba que de alguna forma, Daniel se había dado cuenta que ella había vuelto. La nota le aconsejaba tener más cuidado al arribar a su hogar, y le informaba que sus padres se irían desde las 7am y volverían hasta las 8 de la noche, que lo fuera a visitar en cuanto regresara del sitio al que había ido.

Hermione sonrió y arrancando la nota dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y cruzo la calle.

La casa de enfrente, en la que Dan vivía, tenía un tono amarillo en las paredes y su reja era roja, a Hermione la gustaba, le recordaba mucho a los Gryffindor; toco la puerta y desde arriba se escucho una especie de gemido indicando que ya la habían oído.

La puerta se abrió dos minutos después, mostrando a un chico en pijama de rayas azules y blancas, con el cabello largo suelto y alborotado, y unas gafas de armazón cuadrado y grueso; parecía que lo acababa de despertar.

Se tallaba los ojos con pereza mientras clavaba la vista en la persona que había tocado el timbre.

-No recuerdo haber pedido la visita de ninguna detective –dijo el luego de un gran bostezo- ¿se le perdió algo oficial?

-Sí, un genio tecnológico en un pijama sexy de rayas azules –sonrió Hermione ante lo dicho por su amigo pero sobre todo su pinta… que de Sexy en realidad no tenía ni la S.

-Entonces vino al lugar correcto.

Daniel sonrió abiertamente al ver a su mejor amiga frente a su puerta, pero luego, como si se acordara de algo, la jalo y cerro de un golpe, la tenía bien sujeta por los hombros y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

Aunque los brazos del chico la lastimaban, Hermione sonreía, sonreía como hacía meses no lo lograba. Sonreía porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió querida y a salvo de cualquier cosa o persona, estuvo a nada de llorar.

-Bienvenida a casa –dijo él cuando la hubo soltado y le dio un beso tronado en la frente- estas muy delgada, no me gusta que estés tan delgada, siento que te podría partir con un abrazo mas –la reprendió al notar que la chica estaba en los huesos- ¿No has desayunado verdad? Pues aunque lo hayas hecho, ahora mismo desayunaras conmigo, me alegra haberme vuelto a dormir o ya habría desayunado y sabes la flojera que me da cocinar dos veces en un día.

Hablaba rápido y seguido, sin darle oportunidad de responder a Hermione, la chica negó con la cabeza divertida y mientras se quitaba el abrigo y los lentes, y los dejaba sobre un sillón, siguió a su amigo a la cocina.

Dan, era alto, tal vez alcanzaba el 1.90, era delgado pero con algo de musculo, pues había comenzado a ir al gimnasio, su cabello en ese momento suelto y alborotado, era de un café paja muy brillante, tenia los inicios de una barba en su rostro, y un par de bellos ojos verde claro, ojos dulces que se ocultaban tras las gafas que tanto tiempo frente al computador le habían obligado a usar.

Hermione se sentó en la barra del desayuno mientras el chico se movía en la cocina, el decía que no le gustaba cocinar, pero Hermione sabía que era una de sus grandes pasiones, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, y todo eso había sido excitado aun mas gracias a su ex novia, una chica que estudiaba cocina gourmet, y le había mostrado varios trucos.

* * *

><p><em>Y a las que no saben, en mi otro Fic, solía dejar algunos datos ñoños, así que aqui tambien lo haré, recuerden, es bueno saber cosas que a nadie mas le interesan, jajaja.<em>

_¿Sabian ustedes que los Corales cuando necesitan crecer, lanzan acidos digestivos a los corales de un lado para comerselos vivos y hacerse espacio? ¿Quien dijo que los corales eran pacificos? xD... oh, y tambien existen corales niños, y corales niñas, y se reproducen lanzando el esperma y los huevecillos (o como sea que se le llamen a lo que tengan las plantas xD) al mar en ciertos días del año, y todos estan sincronizados... Interesante xD_

_Bueno, dejen Revs y salvaran a un Dragon de Comodo =F_


	3. Cap 3 Primeras Impresiones

_HOLAAA! Hey, lamento la tardanza, he estado tratando de meterme desde la semana pasada y no me dejaba, lo siento, mi internet es una Mie$%#%$...a, ustedes saben el complemento de esa palabra xD, y si no, preguntenle a sus mayores, pero no les digan de donde la sacaron, o me tildaran de mal ejemplo y mis datos ñoños no contarán en lo más minimo u.u._

_Revs:_  
><em><span>La Mancha Amarilla:<span> Gracias por leer, espero saber mas de ti ^^  
><span>Anonimo:<span> No tan anonima xD, en cuanto mi **$&%#** internet de **#%/$** me permita conectarme al Skype, te voy guiando ¿okaS? mientras tanto, gracias por leer ^^.  
><em>

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, les dejo el siguiente capitulo, y para todas las que aman a Dan... Es Mío ¬¬_

_Ahora, si, sin más preambulos: comenzemooooooooooos  
><em>

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Jk Rowling, historia mía ^^**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO III: "Primeras Impresiones"<p>

En menos de media hora Hermione tenía ante si, un gran banquete que consistía en un enorme plato de frutas, unas tostadas francesas calientes con nutella y mantequilla de mani para acompañar junto con un licuado de fresa. Al principio, se le antojo todo, pero luego el hambre volvió a escapara de su cuerpo y vio todo con asco bien disimulado.

-¡A comer! –exclamo Dan mientras servía fruta en los dos platos, aunque se las ingenio para que en el plato de ella hubiera más de la mitad.

Hermione comenzó a comer con lentitud, le gustaba que su amigo estuviese tan emocionado, pero ella no tenía hambre; hizo un gran esfuerzo para comenzar a comer y fingir que lo hacía con apetito y hambre. Pero a veces olvidaba que Dan no era tonto, y que se daba perfecta cuenta de que ella no tenía ganas de comer, ni apetito; la observo de reojo hasta que hubo terminado toda su fruta.

-¿Quieres una tostada? –pregunto ofreciéndole los humeantes panes.  
>-Este… -pensó en rechazarla, ya estaba a punto de vomitar, peor el chico la veía con esos ojos tan claros, y tan escrutadores que pensó que sería mejor comerse cuando menos una para evitar preguntas- Solo una, estoy algo satisfecha.<p>

Dan le sirvió dos en el plato y sin consultarle, lleno ambas de nutella, casi vacía el frasco en ellas, Hermione las observaba luchando por no vomitar, y tratando de pensar en otra cosa, su estomago no había ingerido esas cantidades de alimento desde hacía bastantes meses y ya no podía más.

Mientras ella se comía esas dos tostadas a fuerza, el chico alcanzo a servirse seis y le ayudo con la mitad de una. Por fin terminaron de desayunar y subieron a la habitación de Dan.

Como siempre, en el lugar parecía que había estallado alguna clase de bomba nuclear, aunque Hermione agradeció que no hubiera comida echada a perder o platos sucios, no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de ropa que había en el suelo e incluso sobre los muebles.

-Tendrás que disculparme, pero ya sabes cómo soy –dijo a modo de disculpa el chico mientras recogía la ropa y juntándola toda en una enorme bola la aventaba al closet, que cerro no sin poco esfuerzo; estiro el edredón de su cama para que Hermione se sentara y el tomo asiento en la silla giratoria entre ella y su escritorio.

Hermione observo todo, aquel cuarto siempre estaba igual, lo único que había ido cambiando era la desaparición de los juguetes sustituidos por algunos libros, muchos comics y varios juegos de video y películas, se sentó en la cama y miro el techo, aun estaban las estrellas y los planetas que habían puesto juntos a la edad de 9 años.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas de posters, posters de grupos de música y de paisajes estelares, uno que a la chica le fascinada era el de todas las lunas de Saturno, definitivamente era su favorito. Sobre el escritorio, ya no estaba la antigua pantalla de Dan, había sido sustituida por tres grandes pantallas de plasma, un teclado inalámbrico y un mouse también inalámbrico, junto al escritorio, en una mesa descansaba un centro de trabajo, Herm imagino que tendría impresora, fax, escanner y quien sabe que otras cosas.

Daniel se había convertido en un genio tecnológico con el paso de los años, el chico podía ya hackear paginas del gobierno británico y Americano, lo hacía cuando estaba aburrido, había creado un par de sistemas operativos que algunas empresas de automóviles utilizaban y además, encontraba tiempo para estar en quien sabe cuántas comunidades en línea.

Hermione siempre se preguntaba cómo le alcanzaba el tiempo para hacer todo aquello si ella siempre estaba escasa de este.

-¿Bueno, y a que se debe su secreta visita? –pregunto el chico cuando Hermione termino de ver toda la habitación.  
>-Necesito tu ayuda, -suspiro, le miro unos segundos y bajo la vista al agregar en un tono bajo:- eres el único amigo que me queda.<br>-Eso significa que no pudiste arreglar las cosas con Harry y los Weasley –concluyo él.

Hermione lo había mantenido al corriente de la pesadilla que había estado viviendo en la escuela, y el solo había podido ofrecerle su apoyo, ahora nacía la oportunidad de ayudarle en algo más, lo que le encantaba.

-¿Y qué tal ese chico… como se llama… ah sí, Que tal Draco Malfoy, lo iremos a buscar a ver si se interesa en solucionar esto?  
>-El ya me busco… al perecer tendremos una especia de tregua mientras destruimos al que nos está haciendo esto… -la chica se sintió extraña al utilizar un "nosotros" refiriéndose a ella y a Malfoy.<br>-¿Eso significa que vendrá aquí?  
>-Eso creo<br>-¡Genial, por fin podre conocerle! –exclamo emocionado.

Daniel siempre había querido conocer al chico, desde que Hermione se había quejado por primera vez de él, le habían dado ganas de saber qué clase de hombre podría tener los pantalones para insultar a alguien como Hermione… aunque también se preguntaba por qué seguía con vida luego de haberla insultado.

Cuando Hermione le había contado su episodio con él, cuando le había llamado "Sangre Sucia" por primera vez, el chico estaba dispuesto a colgarse de la primera lechuza e ir a partirle la cara a Malfoy, ya que al parecer ninguno de sus "amigos" se había atrevido a hacerlo. Pero Hermione logro tranquilizarlo y el chico se quedo con las ganas.

También tenía ganas de conocer a Harry y a Ron, Hermione siempre le había hablado muy bien de ellos, aunque para el siempre habían sido un par de gallinas incapaces de saltar a defender a la que en teoría era su mejor amiga.

Como si todo eso hubiera sido una especie de invocación, un "Crack" en el pasillo les anuncio que alguien se acababa de aparecer en la casa.

Hermione se levanto de inmediato nerviosa, esa no era la manera en la que habría querido que ambos chicos se conocieran, temía que Malfoy le hiciera alguna grosería a Dan o aun peor, que Dan recordara sus propias quejas.

Draco Malfoy con su actitud de superioridad entro en la habitación sin tocar a la puerta, casi parecía flotar en el suelo, sus ojos grises recorrieron la habitación, deteniéndose unos momentos en Hermione y otros en Dan.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy –se presentó el rubio, aunque su expresión mostraba lo incomodo que se sentía ahí, sus modales dictaban que se comportara correctamente, después de todo, estaba ahí por negocios, no por placer

Detúvose en el pijama de Dan, en su cabello desordenado y sus lentes… le pareció interesante el conjunto, bueno, no, en realidad pensó que esa era la cosa con menos gusto que había tenido la desgracia de contemplar "y he contemplado a Granger por más de 6 años" pensó; pero lo tomaba con filosofía.

El castaño se levanto de su sitio y se acerco al rubio para estrecharle la mano.

-Daniel Sandler, soy el mejor amigo de Hermione y el único caballero que conoce. –le extendió la mano izquierda para estrechar la del rubio, quien correspondió no muy seguro de que aquel comentario no tuviera alguna mala intención.

Debió de haber confiado en sus instintos, apenas Dan tomo su mano, estrello su puño derecho en el perfecto rostro del Sly, quien trastabillo, aunque no cayo, pues Dan aun lo sujetaba por la mano izquierda.

-Ahora será mejor que recuerdes esto, si nadie defiende a Hermione en el colegio, no significa que suceda lo mismo fuera de el. Es una Dama y aunque sea Sangre Limpia, Sangre Sucia, Sangre Mezclada, morada o verde, sigue siendo una Dama.

Draco abrió los ojos, al escuchar aquello, y su reacción no tardo nada en llegar, tomando impulso, le regreso el golpe a Dan, quien realmente no se lo esperaba tan pronto, pensó que el chico tardaría aún un par de segundos más en reaccionar.

Hermione grito por la sorpresa al ver que ambos chicos se habían enfrascado en una pelea a puño limpio, los dos se golpeaban con toda la fuerza de la que al parecer eran poseedores, la chica, que se había quedado observando que a pesar de todo los dos seguían estrechados de la mano, volvió en si y sacando su varita lanzo un "Petrificus Totalus" a ambos.

Los dos se entiesaron como tablas y cayeron de espaldas, Draco había alcanzado a soltar la mano de Dan al escuchar el inicio del hechizo; no quería quedar petrificado al lado de él.

-¡Ustedes se comportan como niños pequeños! –exclamo furiosa la castaña mientras los veía.

Ninguno ofrecía una vista muy agradable, la cara de Malfoy comenzaba a hincharse, y su labio estaba roto del lado izquierdo a causa del primer golpe de Dan, el otro, tenía la nariz al parecer rota, y de ella emanaba mucha sangre, el labio hinchado y al parecer un morete en la mejilla.

Hermione se puso roja de coraje. Con su varita, levanto el cuerpo de Dan y lo coloco en la cama mal tendida, y luego paso a Malfoy, a quien llevo a la habitación contigua, la de Visitas.

-¡Ya vengo! –dijo en voz alta para que ambos la escucharan y luego de quitarle la varita a Malfoy, desapareció, reapareciendo un par de minutos después.

Malfoy tomo aire y paciencia, aquellos golpes le habían ayudado a des estresarse, aunque ya estaba listo para el segundo round, ¡la Sangre Sucia lo había interrumpido en el mejor momento! Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación bastante decente, con las paredes en blanco con una cenefa baja amarilla, y los muebles y decoraciones en tonos beiges y cafés, era un sitio que casi podía pasar por cómodo y agradable de no ser por lo diminuto del lugar y lo común de los adornos.

Se preparó a esperar un buen rato antes de que Granger fuera a des-petrificarlo y le devolviera la varita. Además, seguramente ella acudiría primero a ayudar a su amigo, y de ser posible, lo dejaría esperando mucho tiempo… eso es lo que el haría. Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Hermione entro con un frasco de vidrio en la mano y su varita en la otra.

-Ni me mires así Malfoy –dijo en cuanto se percató de la mirada de odio y reproche que el Slytherin le dirigía- a mí me gusta esto bastante menos que a ti.

"Seguro Sangre Sucia, como si yo disfrutara estar tirado inconsciente en una casa muggle sin mi varita y bajo tu cuidado" pensó él y lo habría dicho, de no ser por su estado petrificado.

Hermione se alegro de que el no hablara, pues casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos, no era que fueran muy complicados cuando de ella se trataba. Aún así, y con todo el coraje del mundo, se dispuso a atender las heridas del rubio.

Abrió el frasco de vidrio que contenía una pomada transparente, y la aplico sobre la piel del rubio sin mucha delicadeza, esperando que el chico se percatara de su falta de tacto, cuando hubo terminado, el rostro del Slytherin tenía una enorme plasta roja sobre la cara, Hermione sonrió de lo ridículo que se veía.

Y prosiguió a examinarlo, notó que su mano derecha se encontraba en un ángulo bastante extraño y cuando la toco casi pudo escuchar el grito y la maldición que en la mente de Malfoy habían surgido. Al parecer el muy tarado se había roto la muñeca al pegarle con demasiada fuerza a Dan. Hermione le movió la mano con malicia, no le gustaba que Malfoy se hubiera atrevido a golpear a Dan, ella era la única que tenía ese derecho.

Luego de ver como los ojos del Slytherin se llenaban de lágrimas, decidió que ya era suficiente, y con un movimiento de su varita la mano tomo su postura correcta y quedo vendada para que el chico no la utilizara en un rato, debía de esperar a que todo se terminara de fijar donde debía.

-Quédate aquí Malfoy, iré a ver como esta Dan. –miro los ojos molestos del chico y sonrió- oh está bien, para que no digas que soy un bruja sin corazón, saco su varita y exclamo: Finite Incantatem.

El chico quedo libre y lo primero que hizo fue decirle.

-La próxima vez evita que tus sucias manos me toquen.  
>-La próxima vez evita pelearte donde soy la única que te puede curar, a mi no me hace feliz tener que atenderte.<p>

Y cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta salió de ahí.

"Estúpida Sangre Sucia, que sepa que todas se las estoy contando para cuando termine todo esto" pensó amargamente y luego de unos minutos se levanto a ver qué hacia la chica. La cara ya no le dolía y aunque le molestaba un poco la férula, tuvo que aceptar que Granger no era tan mala enfermera.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua, Dan trataba de no gritar de dolor. Si Hermione había sido poco cuidadosa con Malfoy, parecía querer causarle todo el dolor posible a Dan, y a este si lo había liberado del encantamiento para verlo sufrir.

-¡Hermy, se supone que soy tu amigo, trátame bien! –se quejó luego de que la chica le pasara la mano por el labio hinchado con demasiada fuerza.  
>-¡Pues a ver si así te aprendes a comportar, sabes que no me gusta que te pelees enfrente de mí! –Le reprocho- y menos con Malfoy, me alegro de que no recordara que tenía su varita.<br>-El no me iba a atacar con magia Herm, se nota a leguas que es educado a la antigua y me iba a responder del mismo modo del que yo le ataque.  
>-¡No le debiste de haber atacado! Cuando menos hubieras esperado a que el diera el primer paso.<br>-Dicen que le que pega primero tal vez no deba de pegar una segunda vez –dijo satisfecho de sí mismo, pero lo lamentó cuando la chica le presiono la mejilla lastimada.  
>-Cállate si no quieres que esto sea más doloroso –le reprendió ella aguantándose las ganas de hacerle desaparecer un hueso solo para volvérselo a crear con mucho dolor.<br>-Ahora estoy agradecido de que sea a mí al que odias Granger.

Malfoy entró en la habitación divertido ante la actitud de la castaña, el esperaba ver como Dan era tratado con todo el cuidado del mundo y en su lugar Granger lo estaba maltratando. Se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Dan y siguió observando como Hermione cuidaba de su mejor amigo.

-¿Eso significa que fuiste condescendiente con él? –pregunto incrédulo Dan.  
>-Sí, incluso beso mis heridas –se burlo Malfoy.<p>

Dan miro la cara de asco de Hermione, y adivino que el chico mentía pero pensó que sería divertido seguirle la corriente.

-¡Entonces lo tratas con cuidado y además lo besas! –exclamo fingiendo indignación.  
>-No te besaría ni por la biblioteca más grande del mundo Malfoy –espeto ella al rubio- y tu Dan, cuando te digo que será mejor que te calles es en serio.<br>-Claro la "Come libros" ha hablado… ¿No pudiste haber hecho una comparación menos tu Granger?  
>-Cierra la boca Malfoy –espeto ella y volvió a curarle las heridas a Dan.<p>

Luego de 10 minutos de miradas de desprecio entre Draco y Hermione, escrutadoras de Dan, y valorativas de Draco hacía Dan y viceversa; Hermione termino de curar a su amigo.

-Bueno, ahora me voy a acomodar las cosas que compré, procuren hacer una tregua, que no voy a estar soportando que se agarren a golpes a cada rato –dijo fríamente caminando hacia la puerta.  
>-Dame mi varita –ordeno Draco.<br>-No hasta que te vayas, iré también por unas cosas que tal vez nos sean de utilidad –agrego en el marco de la puerta- procuren no matarse.

Salió y cerró con un encantamiento para que ninguno saliera, desde adentro, escucho el grito de Malfoy.

-¡Cuando menos estoy con un Sangre Pura! –grito el chico golpeando la puerta con el puño izquierdo.

La chica desapareció negando con la cabeza, no quería escuchar como Dan le daba el primer golpe por eso.

* * *

><p><em>Dato ñoño, dato ñoño, dato ñoño *pensando*... *pensando*...*pensando* Oh ya se, les pondré los nombres de los demonios de cada uno de los 7 pecados capitales, se les dio el nombre por Demonologos en la Edad Media en Europa, asi mismo, la primera lista de los pecados, no eran pecados, eran "Tentaciones", escritas por un monje en Egipto, en el año 375 Dc (Evagrio Póntico), y además, eran 8, no 7. Fue hasta el año 590 Dc, que el Papa Gregorium Magno tomo la lista y desapareciendo dos, dejo la lista que hoy conocemos como lo "7 Pecados Mortales" o "Capitales". En teoria, cada uno de ellos, te llevará a la muerte. Oh, tambien ¿sabian ustedes que...? el concepto de "infierno" que tenemos hoy en día no esta escrito en ningun sitio de la Biblia, de ninguna biblia, si no que mas bien es el resultado de lo que Escribió el Escritor Italiano Dante en "La Divina Comedia" (1329 Dc) ... Libro pesado que no recomiendo a quienes se aburren con facilidad u.u, yo aun no lo he podido terminar de leer.<em>

_Bueno, les dejo la lista y quiero muchos Revs ^^_  
><em>Saludos<em>  
><em>Nay<em>

_* Lujuria: Asmodeo_  
><em>* Gula: Beelzebub<em>  
><em>* Avaricia: Mammon<em>  
><em>* Pereza: Belfegor<em>  
><em>* Ira: Amon (demonio)<em>  
><em>* Envidia: Leviatán<em>  
><em>* Soberbia: Lucifer<em>


	4. Cap 4 Dan y Draco

_Hey Gente! Saludos desde la estratosfera llamada mi cama xD. bueno, no es la estratosfera, y tampoco es una cama en forma, pero ustedes me entienden, jajaja. En fin, antes de seguir decrayando, debo decirles que lamento mucho la tardanza, todo el mes estucvo muy ocupada con la escuela, estudiando para un examen, el trabajo y un proyecto externo que absorbió todo mi tiempo u.u. En serio, lamento mucho no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, pero bueno, hoy les traigpo un cpaitulo, respondo Revs y les traigo el que sigue, espero no tardarme mucho, que me ando durmiendo, en serio han sido 4 o 5 semanas muy pesadas para mi bella persona xD._

_En fin, sin más, aqui les dejo el capitulo, disfrutenlo!_

**_DISCLAIMER: Personajes de JK Rowling, situaciones he historia (Dan) de mi autoría mía de mi xD._**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IV: "Dan y Draco"<p>

Hermione apareció en su cocina, miro a todos lados extrañada, en teoría todas las bolsas del super deberían de estar ahí… suspiro extrañada y sin comprender, tal vez las habría mandado a su habitación por error…

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador apara ver si cuando menos las que había mandado ahí estaban, y ahogo un grito cuando todas las compras se le vinieron encima.

Había sido tal su descuido y luego la excitación de la chica con el mensaje de Daniel, que sin querer había mandado todo al refrigerador, que no teniendo espacio suficiente vomitó todo su contenido sobre la chica.

-Creo que me rompí algo –se quejo saliendo de la montaña de víveres, una lata le había pegado justo en la cabeza y eso no mejoro su humor.

Se levanto y comenzó a acomodar todas las cosas en sus respectivos lugares al estilo muggle… había perdido las dos varitas entre las bolsas y los productos, y ahora debía encontrarlas esperando que la de Malfoy no tuviera ninguna abolladura o se pondría insoportable.

Pero mientras la castaña se peleaba con sus propios suministros, en la casa de enfrente, sucedía algo demasiado extraño para cualquiera que lo presenciara, incluso para los protagonistas de la situación.

Daniel se había predispuesto a llevarse mal con el rubio, después de todo, el era el que la había hecho la vida de cuadritos a su mejor amiga. Por su lado, Draco no estaba dispuesto a llevarse bien con nadie que fuera de un linaje inferior al suyo, y un muggle lo era.

Y todo había comenzado luego de que el Rubio le gritara la última frase a la castaña, quien creía que Dan le rompería la cara por ello. ¡Qué bueno que se había ido! o de lo contrario no habría cabido de la indignación al escuchar la sonora carcajada que siguió a aquellas ofensivas palabras.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto Draco volviéndose hacía la sonriente cara de Daniel.  
>-Lo de la Sangre, se me hace un tema realmente divertido –dijo aun riendo por lo bajo- no sabía que a un muggle cualquiera se le considerara Sangre Limpia.<br>-Pues bien dicen que hasta en los perros hay razas ¿No? –pregunto Draco, él aun luchaba por llevarse mal con el chico.  
>-Tú lo has dicho, no he sido yo –sonrió volteándole el sentido de sus propias palabras.<p>

Hacía un par de meses, el rubio se habría ofendido, pero a esas alturas, se rio de la broma. Para ser un asqueroso Muggle el chico era listo.

-¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de la come-libros Granger? –pregunto sentándose en la silla.  
>-¿La verdad? Me golpeo en el rostro por una broma que le hice –sonrió, siempre nos la pasábamos peleando, es muy divertido hacerla enojar –Draco compartió la sonrisa, ¿quién si no lo sabría mejor que él?- Y al parecer sabes a lo que me refiero.<br>-Si, nunca se lo diré, pero dentro de todo es ingeniosa cuando se le molesta, es mi persona favorita en todo Hogwarts para pelear, ella tiene…  
>-Estilo –termino Dan.<br>-No era eso lo que iba a decir.  
>-Bueno, ¿entonces que era?<p>

Draco lo pensó un poco, y tuvo que aceptar que si, Granger tenía estilo cuando de peleas se trataba, Potter y Weasley se iban directo a los golpes siempre, pero ella… sabía por dónde atacar, sabía perfectamente donde estaban las heridas y hasta donde presionar, lo suficiente para molestar, más no tanto para causar una reacción violenta.

Daniel sonrió aun más igual que Draco, cada uno recordando todas las veces que habían sacado de quicio a la castaña; que por cierto, eran bastantes.

Pasaron cerca de media hora hablando de la chica y escuchando música, Draco tuvo que aceptar que le chico escuchaba música bastante decente, aunque no tan buena como sus propios grupos, y le termino prometiendo que le conseguiría un par de canciones para que el aceptara que su música era mejor.

-Ustedes cambiaron mucho a Hermy –dijo Dan luego de otra larga conversación sobre ella- cuando estaba aquí, no leía tanto, preferías salir y correr por la calle con el resto de nosotros.  
>-En el colegio nadie la cambio, siempre fue la misma come-libros adicta al conocimiento, incluso sus amigos la despreciaban al principio.<br>-Y creo que ahora también… que lastima por ellos, se pierden de una gran chica.  
>-Si tú lo dices –Draco rodo los ojos, para él Hermione Granger sería siempre una asquerosa Sangre Sucia, molesta, altanera y pedante.<br>-Algún día te darás cuenta Malfoy, no puedes convivir con alguien planeando una Venganza sin descubrir un par de virtudes en esa persona.  
>-Yo lo puedo hacer, y ella también, porque espero que no pretenda que seamos amigos después de que todo esto termine.<br>-Nunca lo pensaría –interrumpió Hermione entrando por la puerta.

Los chicos habían estado tan inmersos en su conversación que no escucharon cuando la chica había aparecido en el pasillo ni cuando había destrabado la puerta.

-Ten tu varita –le extendió su varita a Malfoy mientras que con la propia le quitaba los vendajes de la muñeca- solo trata de no moverla demasiado para que no haya complicaciones.  
>-Aja –Malfoy se sentía incomodo.<br>-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Dan con curiosidad señalando la caja que la castaña traía flotando detrás de ella.  
>-Es todo lo que pude conseguir para la investigación –explico.- Aquí hay tres listas de todos los alumnos del colegio con nombres y direcciones, y cada uno de los mensajes y fotografías que dejaron por el colegio. Pensé que los necesitaría cuando me vengara -comentó alzando los hombros al ver el modo en que los otros dos la interrogaban con la mirada, uno sarcático, el otro sorprendido, solo como nota, el sarcástico era Malfoy.<br>-¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan organizada Granger? –preguntó Malfoy, el había tratado de conseguir la lista, pero solo había conseguido los nombres de los de su propia casa.  
>-Cuando tú dejes de ser un prepotente –dijo ella secamente.<p>

Mientras ellos discutían, Dan comenzó a ver todas las fotografías, en algunas los dos chicos parecían a punto de besarse, aunque en otras parecía que se querían matar… ¿Cómo no notaron que les tomaban esas fotografías?

-Hermy… ¿puedo quedarme con esto? –señalo las imágenes.  
>-¿Para qué? –pregunto Draco, no quería que más gente las viera, tenía suficiente con la bola de idiotas con los que debía de compartir clases.<br>-Tal vez pueda ver qué tipo de papel se utilizo para las impresiones, y si es una marca especial puedo conseguir al distribuidor y sus clientes, además una amigo mío tiene un programa para identificar el tipo de tinta y hace cuanto se imprimieron… y si por casualidad alguna de estas es la original, incluso puedo encontrar que tipo de cámara se utilizo.  
>-¿Puedes hacer todo eso? –pregunto Draco sorprendido.<br>-Claro que sí, soy Daniel Sandler, puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa –sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza, estaba segura que si el chico hubiese sido Mago habría terminado en Slytherin; mientras que Malfoy pensaba lo mismo y sonreía reconociendo ese gesto como propio.

-Ustedes deberían hacer una lista de las personas que tendrían alguna razón para hacerles algo así.  
>-Eso es imposible, mi único enemigo está frente a ti –dijo Hermione- listo termine mi lista.<br>-Por favor Granger ¿En serio crees que soy el único que tiene alguna razón para detestarte? Recuerda que eres la chica: "Soy infinitamente más inteligente que tú, además, de que me junto con el elegido y chico que vivió, y tengo al atención del más guapo de la escuela, soy mejor que tú en todo lo que pienso, hago y digo" -dijo con una voz chillona que hizo reír a Dan y sonrojarse a Hermione- No tienes idea de la cantidad de reproches que recibí siempre de las chicas de mi casa por no molestarte lo suficiente.  
>-¡Yo no tengo esa actitud! –se intento defender la chica sin poder bajar su sonrojo.<br>-Oh claro que si, incluso los profesores se daban cuenta.  
>-Tu cállate Malfoy que tu tampoco eres muy popular que digamos.<br>-Todos me adoran excepto Potter y su sequito de idiotas.  
>-Lo cual es el resto de la escuela, so-genio.<p>

Como los ánimos comenzaban a exaltarse, Dan decidió intervenir para que las cosas no se fueran a peores, no era que el no muriese por ver una batalla con magia, pero no quería que destruyeran la casa.

-Bueno, ya nos quedo claro que los dos tiene un par de personas molestas con ustedes –dijo pacíficamente- ahora deben de pensar en las cosas con claridad, tu Hermy quítate la idea de que eres la Madre Teresa de Calcuta y tu Draco quítate la idea de que eres el sujeto mas apuesto de tu colegio… ambas actitudes son las que les crearon esos enemigos. Piensen fríamente quienes realmente tienen una buena razón para dañarlos.  
>-Debe de ser alguien cercano –comenzó Hermione- después de todo supo como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.<br>-Que me aplaste una manada de hipogrifos si no pertenece a Slytherin –dijo Draco- sin ofender mucho Granger, pero los de mi casa son los que saben cómo golpear y donde.  
>-¡Pero yo no me llevo con nadie se Slytherin! –exclamo la castaña, estaba de acuerdo con Malfoy, pero era imposible que alguien de esa casa la conociera tan bien.<br>-¿Y si el fotógrafo es más de uno? –opcionó Dan- Tiene que ser trabajo de más de una persona, pues no podrían cubrirlos a ambos todo el tiempo de no ser así.

Los Dos se quedaron pensando en las últimas palabras de Dan, al parecer a ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido la idea de que fueran más de uno… de ser así no solo sería más difícil encontrarlos, sería pensar en dos o más venganzas; porque después de todo, si en algo estaban de acuerdo era en que la o las personas responsables de todo ese desastre pagarían muy caro y de manera personalizada.

-Ahora ustedes dos váyanse a hacer sus listas a otra parte –dijo Dan- debo cambiarme e ir a visitar a un par de personas.  
>-¿Cuándo volvemos Dan? –pregunto la chica, sabía que era mejor dejarlo hacer su trabajo solo.<br>-Ten –anoto su número de celular en un papel- consíguete un celular y mándame un mensaje para darme el número, yo te avisaré a ti y luego tú te pones en contacto con Draco.  
>-De acuerdo Dan –dijo la cica disponiéndose a desaparecer.<br>-Trabajen juntos por una vez en su vida –les dijo a ambos- si luego se quieren sacar los ojos adelante, pero deben de trabajar juntos para que puedan pelearse con libertad más pronto.  
>-Si papá –se burlo Draco.- ¿Algo más?<br>-Sí, encárgate de que Hermione coma como debe, se le nota a leguas que no ha comido bien en mucho tiempo y la quiero ver fuerte y sana.

Hermione iba a quejarse, pero Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y le susurro "Solo mientras la tregua dure"

-Bueno Dan –dijo la chica ignorando el comentario- hoy mismo consigo ese celular y te mando mi numero, suerte.  
>-Espero un gran regalo de Navidad por esto –bromeo él.<br>-Bye –sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Malfoy se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y ambos desaparecieron dejando a Dan en su habitación. El chico prendió su computador y mientras escaneaba las fotografías de su amiga se metió a duchar.

* * *

><p><em>Dato ñoño... Dato ñoño... ¡Oh ya se!<em>

_a pesar de que todos hace algunos años nos sentimos decepcionado al saber que Plutón no es cponsiderado hoy en día mas como un planeta (Recordemos que se nos recordo toda nuestra educación que Pluton era el noveno planeta del sistema solar xD) Pues el otro día, em vine enterando de que... *pausa para crear suspenso* ¡Es considerado un planeta! Y no solo eso! Además, hay tres planetas más considerados planetas enanos, sus nombres son: Ceres, Plutón, Makemake y Eris._

_Dejen Rev y salvarán un conejo =D_


	5. Cap 5 Como comenzó

YEAH!

Aqui les dejo els iguiente caítilo, disfrutenlo!

Oh y los Revs del cap 3 que no respondí porque no tiene cuenta en FanFictions. net, y porque no estaba respondiendo mientras publicaba el siguiente capítulo (como generalmente hago), aqui les dejo:

**Incognito.-** Bienvenido(a), gracias por leer, y espero saber mas de ti... un nombre sería un lindo detalle xD  
><strong>R-nii.-<strong> sos ta,bien bienvenida (creo que eres mujer xD), antes que nada dejaré algo claro: Dan es mío... puedes tener todas las fantasias que quieras con le, pero recuerda siempre que ES MIO! muajajaja *risa malevola xD*. No, ya en serio, gracia spor leer y por el Rev, espero tenerte aqui hasta el final.

Saludos a todos!

**Disclaimer.- Personajes de JK Rowlin, la idea, es totalmente de i cabezita lok =D... juro que no es de ella... es más ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V: Cómo Comenzó…<strong>

Mientras que en la casa de enfrente una intensa guerra de miradas tenía lugar.

-Ni creas que voy a permitir que me vigiles cuando como y lo que como.  
>-No será necesario, solo debo de vigilar que comas –sonrió altanero el chico- será mi forma pasivo-agresiva de recordarte que por muy tregua que esta sea, sigo siendo el rey.<br>-No puedes ser Rey si no tienes que Reinar –argumentó ella recordando el capitulo del Rey del Principito y sonriendo con eso.  
>-No me provoques Granger, que te las estoy juntando todas para cuando esto termine.<br>-Pues tendrás que hacer una larga lista, porque yo también las estoy anotando, a ti y a Dan.

El rubio lo miro arqueando una ceja… por fortuna, eran amigos que si no…

-Bueno, ya está bien, vámonos, hay que ir por esos celulares -interrumpió el chico cambiando de tema... no era que no le gustara discutir todo el tiempo con ella, pero en ese momento había cosas mas importantes que hacer, y el no planeaba ir a perderse solo en el mundo muggle a comprar una de esas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que eran.

Y esta vez fue el turno de la chica en arquear la ceja… ¿Él… el gran Draco Malfoy iba a ir con Ella… la Sangre Sucia Ratón de Biblioteca al mundo muggle por un celular? ¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y nadie le había avisado o qué demonios sucedía?

-Ni me mires con esa cara Granger –espetó él adivinando sus pensamientos- no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación.  
>-Si tú lo dices… -dijo no muy convencida alzando los hombros- será mejor que aparezcamos en otro lado, la gente no puede verme entrar y salir de la casa cuando mis padres no están, y menos con un chico.<br>-Yo no haría nada contigo Granger –dijo el asqueado.  
>-Ni yo contigo, pero la gente habla y suficiente infierno vivo por eso en el colegio para hacerlo extensible a mi calle, ahora muévete.<br>-¿Y dónde nos vamos a aparecer sin que nadie nos note? –preguntó incrédulo sin moverse un centímetro.  
>-Pues…<p>

¡Demonios! Ella había pensado en aparecerse en algún baño de chicas del centro comercial, pero con Malfoy no podría.

-Eso pensé –dijo el fríamente y tocando su chamarra en el brazo con asco, desaparecieron ambos del lugar.

Hermione sintió esa horrible sensación de succión quiso voltearse para golear a Malfoy, pero esa sensación al tomarla desprevenida la estaba mareando. Todo cesó tan pronto como comenzó, la chica agradeció a Dios el volver a tener los pies sobre un lugar firme, apenas y había conseguido mantenerse en pie.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto recobrando su tono frio perdido por la susodicha aparición.  
>-En mi casa, y más te vale no mencionar jamás que pusiste tus sucios pies en ella.<p>

La chica miro alrededor, la fama de los Malfoy de gente de buen gusto resaltaba en cada cuadro y cada mueble, a su parecer el lugar era bello, elegante y hermoso pero un poco lúgubre; Draco camino a su lado hasta la puerta de la entrada, habían aparecido en el vestíbulo.

-Ni te acostumbres, no pisaras este lugar a menos que sea realmente necesario –bufo indicándole que lo siguiera.

Hermione respiro profundamente para no responder a eso y lo siguió con fingida indiferencia, el abrió la puerta y salió tras ella, cerrando con quien sabe cuántos encantamientos.

Estaban justo en el centro de Londres, Hermione se impresiono de la maravillosa vista de la ciudad que el Slytherin tenía desde su residencia, y pensar que ella solo tenía la casa de Dan para distraerse en los días lluviosos, giro sobre ella misma y vio la imponente casa de los Malfoy era en una palabra: Esplendida.

-Toma un fotografía, duran más –dijo burlón el chico sacándola de asombro.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se inflaba ante la mirada de la castaña sobre su casa, él como todo buen Malfoy, se sentía orgulloso de lo que tenía.

Hermione cayendo en cuenta del modo en que con esa mirada había crecido el ego del Slytherin negó con la cabeza y avanzo hacía las calles del mundo muggle. Draco la seguía de cerca, mas por temor a perderse que por querer estarlo, las pocas veces que había salido al mundo muggle había sido por que no tenía otra opción y siempre estaba acompañado de alguien que sabía a dónde ir… paso media hora en que la castaña caminaba con tranquilidad observando todo a su alrededor, Draco estaba casi seguro que lo hacía solo para enfadarlo.

Por fin, Hermione entro a una enorme plaza comercial. Lo que el chico había pensado, era cierto, ella había tenido dando vueltas a Malfoy por gusto al notar que el chico no sabía dónde estaba. Era le ventaja de salir con Daniel, él le había hecho que se aprendiera los principales plazas y calles de la ciudad para que nunca se extraviara.

"No es desconfianza" había dicho el "Es solo que las mujeres tiene un raro sentido de la orientación que no les sirve de nada si no es para comprar ropa o cosas que nunca van a utilizar" por ese inteligente comentario, se había ganado un golpe en el hombro de parte de la chica.

-Llegamos –anuncio deteniéndose frente a una tienda en la que muchos modelos distintos de celulares estaban en el mostrador.  
>-¿Esos son celulares? –pregunto el rubio con superioridad.<br>-Sí, elige uno y págalo –dijo ella secamente mientras buscaba uno para ella.

De inmediato el modelo que tenía Dan le llamo la atención, pero al ver el precio casi se va de espaldas, eso era demasiado para un celular que utilizaría solo un par de semanas.

-Entonces con esto nos podremos comunicar sin necesidad de una lechuza –comento Draco viendo los modelos, ninguno le terminaba de convencer.  
>-Sí, es más rápido que las lechuzas.<br>-¿Y si lo utilizamos en Hogwarts para coordinarnos? –pregunto interesado.  
>-En Hogwarts no se pueden utilizar aparatos muggles –dijo sabiamente la castaña.<br>-Pero estoy seguro que la sabelotodo Granger encontraría la forma de utilizarlos sin que nadie lo supiera –sonrió adulador, le gustaba la idea de tener vigilado a alguien por medio de esos aparatejos.

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos, era más cómodo que los Galeones que había encantado… y el celular como accesorio lucía bien, miro al rubio que la miraba seguro de que aceptaría.

-De acuerdo –sonrió ella, después de todo, estaba segura que en algún lado había leído como hacerlo- elije uno que no llame demasiado la atención.  
>-Elegiré el que yo quiera Granger<p>

Y como si la chica le hubiese suplicado lo contrario, eligió el celular más complicado y con más botones que encontró… aunque claro, Negro y Plata para que combinara con el uniforme y con su persona. Hermione rodo los ojos cuando vio el modelo que el chico había elegido, ese era el celular de Daniel.

Pensó en decirle algo, pero se lo pensó mejor, sería divertido ver la reacción del Rubio al ver a su amigo con el mismo modelo. Ella por su parte, eligió un celular mas sencillo de color morado con grabados un poco más oscuros de plantas y flores, Malfoy vio el teléfono, lucía bien y era el que él habría elegido de ser para una chica que el considerase de valor.

-El momento de pagar fue un completo desastre, Malfoy jamás había tenido la necesidad de tener dinero muggle, así que cuando Hermione le pidió las libras para pagar juntos los teléfonos, el lo miro sin comprender.  
>-¿¡No me digas que no tienes dinero Muggle! –exclamo shokeada la chica.<br>-No sabía que lo necesitaríamos –se defendió el queriendo mantener en silencio el hecho de que no tenía idea de cuantos galeones equivalía todo aquello.  
>-Uno de estos días Malfoy –espeto molesta, y sacando de su cartera una tarjeta de Banco, pago ambos teléfonos.<br>-Me debes dinero, y será mejor que me lo traigas pronto para volver a depositarlo, mis padre me mataran si saben que gaste todo ese dinero en un par de teléfonos celulares.  
>-Si Granger, luego me dices cuanto te debo y yo te doy los knuts necesarios.<br>-¿Knuts? –Preguntó sarcástica- No Malfoy, aquí se fueron más de 50 galeones en tu juguetito.

El chico alzo las cejas… no era mucho, pero tampoco era algo que soltar así como así, miro a la chica que recibía una bolsa de papel con las cajas de los dos teléfonos luego de que el joven que los había atendido diera de alta los números.

-Yo me llevo eso –dijo el tomando la bolsa sin tocar a la chica.

Hermione no dijo nada, era lo menos que le podía hacer luego de que ella pagara la cuenta. Como la castaña no se sentía muchas ganas de caminar con el rubio y mientras más pronto se deshiciera de él sería mejor, camino directo a la mansión Malfoy, llegaron apenas doblar una esquina.

Malfoy noto como la chica volvía a su mansión por un camino distinto, y la siguió esperando verla regresar, él ya había memorizado el camino, casi le da un infarto al verla doblar una esquina y justo frente a ellos aparecer la Mansión, sintió como la ira le subía hasta el cabello… pero había demasiada gente a su alrededor como para hacerle una escenita ahí, así que espero a que la castaña entrara en la residencia y el cerrara la puerta.

-¿¡SI ESTABAMOS TAN CERCA POR QUE DEMONIOS ME HICISTE CAMINAR TANTO ENTRE MUGGLES! –pregunto furioso a los castaños ojos que lo miraban despectivo.  
>-Porque se me dio la gana –contesto ella- y a mí no me gritas Malfoy, mejor ve a gritarle a alguien más que no estoy de humor.<p>

La chica le quito la caja de su celular y desapareció bufando con ira; apenas hubo aparecido en su casa se dejo caer en el sillón muriendo del coraje, rumiando y deseandole la muerte al rubio y a todo el mundo... y en esta ocasión ni Ron ni Ginny y mucho menos Harry se salvaron de sus bellos deseos.

-Bueno, ¿y ese quién demonios se cree para estarme gritando como si yo fuera qué? No soy ni su nana, ni su guía, somos socios, solo eso y es temporal… arghhh pero ese maldito ya aprenderá, cuando todo esto termine, veremos quién puede más…

Y entre lucubraciones, la chica se quedo profundamente dormida.

Por su lado, en la Mansión Malfoy, sucedía algo bastante similar, solo que al contrario de la castaña, el rubio si tenía con quien desquitarse… luego de 15 minutos de agudos gritos y quejidos, varios elfos domésticos salían de la sala dejando a un cansado y un poco menos furioso Draco en uno de los sillones repasando como había llegado ahí.

_Unos hermosos ojos grises se abrieron ante el insistente llamado de un despertador negro sobre la mesa de noche. El Rubio dueño de aquello enigmáticos ojos se sentó en su cama mirando alrededor y apagando el aparato._

_Sus compañeros de casa seguían dormidos, aun en los brazos de Morfeo mientras el comenzaba ya con su día. Se metió a duchar mientras una lluvia de almohadas caía sobre sus compañeros… ese era el precio por no estar listos cuando el despertaba._

_Sonrió al espejo frente a él, el día anterior se había vuelto a agarrara a gritos con la Sangre Sucia, el cara rajada y los pobretones, y no había nada que lo pusiera de mejor humor que desquitar su ira y su frustración con otros. Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cadera mientras buscaba su uniforme en su baúl._

_Sus compañeros ya estaban levantandos, y mientras Zabinni –el segundo en rango- se metía a duchar, el resto revisaba y preparaba las cosas que utilizarían aquel día… media hora después todos estaban listos e impecables._

_Los 5 Slytherin salieron de su habitación como si hicieran una entrada a un lugar público, todas las miradas de los alumnos se volteaban a verlos con asombro y respeto… o eso es lo que había sucedido hasta esa mañana, esa mañana, nadie volteo a verlos, y los que lo hacían los miraba con una mueca de asco y de sorpresa... Draco no podía decidir que expresion era la que reinaba.  
><em>

_El chico estaba furioso aunque no lo demostara, caminó como si nada sucediera hasta el tablón de anuncios donde un grupo de estudiantes de años menores observaban un anuncio en especial. Eso era lo que llamaba la atención de todos, y al rubio le gustaba estar bien informado de lo que sucedía.  
><em>

_Los 5 echaron una rápida mirada a ver si había algo que les llamara la atención, y casi se van de espaldas a leer el anuncio principal._

_Una Enorme fotografía de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en una Heladería Muggle, sentados uno enfrente del otro y ambos sonriendo, uno con coquetería, la otra con timidez parecía saltar ante los ojos de los presentes, sobre esta imagen había un enorme letrero que rezaba:_

**_"La nueva Pareja de Hogwarts_**

**_¿Sera que este si fue un Verano de amor para esta Leona y su Serpiente?"_**

**_Así es, al parecer la Leona más inteligente del colegio consiguió no solo atrapara al Niño que vivió, y al mejor jugador de Quidditch de la época, ha ido por más, nuestra corresponsal encontró a estos tortolitos en una heladería muggle sonriéndose y tomándose de la mano en actos muy íntimos "se podía sentir la electricidad en el ambiente" comenta una de las chicas que los vio mientras se abanica el rostro con la mano._**

**_Lo que es cierto, es que estaremos al pendiente de esta nueva relación que al parecer será muy fructífera para la leona, y para la serpiente. Nosotros los apoyamos chicos._**

_Draco Malfoy sintió como se le iban los colores de la cara con cada palabra ahí escrita, y luego como una furia incontenible luchaba por fugarse de sus labios. Sus compañeros de habitación, habían dado un paso a un lado, no atreviéndose a alejarse más por asco, pero temiendo la ira del chico al ver su reacción._

_El rubio tomo el cartel y lo arranco del tablón de anuncios, sin más, salió de la sala, cualquiera que se lo topara en ese momento corría el peligro de terminar muerto flotando en el lago negro._

_Llegó en un tiempo record al comedor, si sus cálculos no le fallaban el trió de Oro estaría sentado ya desayunando gracias a la puntualidad de la Sangre Sucia y el apetito del pobretón. Y estaba en lo correcto, en cuanto los localizo en la mesa de los leones fue a su lugar, a enfrentarlos. No le importó que ningún Slytherin estuviera detrás de él, que sus compañeros lo siguieran a una distancia prudente, o que se fuera a meter en un lió del que difícilmente saldría sin ayuda, después de todo estaba caminando solo hacía la mesa de los Leones._

_-¡RETRACTE! –Exclamo deteniéndose frente a la castaña, quien leía un libro en ese momento- la chica levanto la vista, pensativa._  
><em>-No sé de qué me hablas Malfoy –dijo tranquilamente.<em>  
><em>-¡De Esto! –Casi grito dejando el impreso sobre la mesa de un golpe- no sé qué tramas Granger pero será mejor que te retractes.<em>  
><em>-Largo de aquí Malfoy –se escucho la voz de Harry, al chico estaba sentado a un lado de la castaña.<em>  
><em>-No tengo de que retractarme Malfoy –dijo la chica mirando los ojos furioso del Slytherin- pero te agradeceré que dejes de hacer esta clase de bromas estúpidas y luego quieras echarme a mí la culpa –dijo ella molesta sacando de su mochila un cartel similar por no decir idéntico- suficiente tuve con las calumnias de Skeeter hace tres años como para que ahora vengas tu a hacer lo mismo.<em>

_Draco la miro contrariado, la chica parecía igual de furiosa que él, pero lo disimulaba mejor._

_-Ya te dije que quiero que te retractes –dijo el no muy seguro de que la castaña tuviera algo que ver en lo que había ocurrido._

_Se dio la media vuelta y se encamino a su mesa… sus compañeros se sentaron a su lado, después de todo, no creían que él hubiese sido capaz de estar con alguien como ella... Mientras que el chico miraba la comida sin apetito y sin ganar de otra cosa que extrangular a la Leona que miraba desde su mesa._

Draco se quedó dormido en el sillón tratando de no pensar en nada de eso.

* * *

><p><em>Sabían ustedes que: Gracias a un broma de un profesor de una Universidad en Estados Unidos, hoy en día Existe un Culto al Monstruo del Espaguite Volador (Monesvol) que ahora esta en todo el mundo, y que incluso, ya tiene un lbro similar a una biblia con sus requicitos y toda la madre?<em>  
><em>Así es! Los Pastafaristas, gobernarán el mundo!<em>

_Eso claro esta si los que adoramos el Murcielagoi Rosado y Peludo no nos hacemos de él primero, somos mejores, solo que no nos gusta la publicidad xD_  
><em>a quien desee unirse, digame, y les paso el Logo! =D<em>

_Es en serio, de verdad tengo ese culto xD_

_Dejen Revs_!


	6. Cap 6 Celulares

_HOLAAAA_

_Bueno, antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, pero bueno, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y les dare un Spoiler xD, ya sabemos lo que paso con Draco y con su Celular... y deben de aceptar que muchas lo haríamos, jajaja_

_**ACLARACIÓN:** El capitulo pasado, mencione que el mosntruo del Espagueti Volador había sido una Broma, mas bien fue una Carta que un profesor escribio al Senado de los Estados Unidos, para detener la enseñanza del Creacionismo que la Iglesia quiere implementar en la educación publica. Aun así, hoy en día se ha vuelto algo serio._

_disfruten este Capitulo!_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: JKROwling es la dueña de los personajes, la situacion (esta vez) es completamente mía xD... bueno, y la chica rubia si existe,. jajaja<strong>_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VI: Celular<p>

Hermione abrió los ojos, el sol se había filtrado por algún lugar de la cortina y le daba directo sobre los parpados. Soltó un gemido de molestia y se cubrió la cara con lo primero que encontró… un cojín.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto a la nada, y vio su reloj, marcaba las 7. La chica se levantó molesta por haber pasado otra noche en el sofá teniendo ella su propia habitación en la planta alta con una cama deliciosa.

Terminó levantándose con pesar y dirigiéndose a la cocina por algo de comer. Abrió el refrigerador y prendió el televisor, se sentía mareada y desorientada, tomo un yogurt liquido de fresa y comenzó a beberlo mientras volvía al sofá a ver la televisión… hacía tanto que esperaba estar así en su casa, completamente sola haciendo lo que ella quería, que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía.

Se escuchó la música introductoria del noticiero de las 7 de la tarde. Hermione se sorprendió y se rio de ella misma, al ver la luz de la ventana, no había imaginado que apenas estaba anocheciendo.

-Vaya confusión –se dijo ella sonriendo- debo de conseguir un reloj para la sala que marque si es de día o de noche.

Se estiró con pereza mientras bostezaba y apagando el televisor subió a su habitación con la caja de su nuevo celular a ver que tanto tenía.

-Veamos –dijo sacando todo de la caja y conectado su teléfono, sabía que debió de haberlo hecho desde el principio, pero había llegado tan molesta que solo quería olvidarlo todo. En definitiva Malfoy era un idiota… pero ella ya lo sabía.

Se acomodo sobre su cama mientras dejaba su teléfono cargando a un lado, lo observo un buen rato y luego lo tomó y examinó… desde hacía mucho tiempo había querido uno de aquellos aparatos, pero nunca le había encontrado ningún sentido a tenerlos si no funcionaban en Hogwarts, ella, era una muchacha práctica.

Sacó su libro de Historia de Hogwarts, ya lo conocía de memoria, pero tal vez había algo que pudo haber omitido por error, tal vez ahí decía la forma de poder lograr que un aparato funcionara dentro de los terrenos y el castillo, tal vez encontraba algún secreto entre líneas en el que no se había fijado antes.

Dio la media noche y ella no había encontrado nada, sus ojos le ardían, y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, Así que dejo el libro a un lado y tomo su celular y lo abrió.

Era bastante bello, cómodo y discreto, aunque elegante, de cierto modo, era lo que siempre había querido ser ella… lo miro un instante y recordó el teléfono de Malfoy… -¿en la Mansión Malfoy habría electricidad, o tendrían miles de ratones en ruedas que les proporcionaban alguna clase de energía? -era una idea graciosa, y un hipótesis interesante de comprobar.

De inmediato saco el numero de Dan y le mando un mensaje para que supiera que ella ya tenía un teléfono, estaba segura de que no le molestaría la hora, después de todo, aun se veía luz en su habitación… y luego, marco el numero de Malfoy con sonrisa maligna en los labios.

El teléfono repiqueteo varias veces, pero nadie contestó, la mando directo a buzón, la chica sonrió, tal vez marcaria más veces solo para despertar a Malfoy puesto que si la había mandado a buzón luego de darle tono significaba que el chico había encontrado la manera de cargar el teléfono y ella había encontrado la manera de atormentarlo un rato.

Se durmió luego de marcar algunas veces más, con la hermosa imagen de Malfoy tratando de contestar el teléfono; antes de quedarse completamente dormida, recibió un mensaje de Dan deseándole un linda noche.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con el repiquetear de su despertador a las 7 de la mañana, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto apetito como en ese momento, definitivamente, estar en su casa le hacía mucho bien. Se levantó y bajó a la cocina, aun llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, pues había olvidado cambiarse, no le importo demasiado, hacía tiempo que no le importaba nada su aspecto, o lo que llevaba puesto o nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Saco del refrigerador un litro de leche y de la lacena la caja de cereal, se dispuso en la mesa con un plato hondo, chocolate en polvo y una cuchara, y se sirvió lo que sería su desayuno más completo en los últimos meses.

Jamás le había gustado cocinar y jamás le cogería el gusto a eso, su madre había tratado que aprendiera algo de ello, después de todo, no quería que se intoxicara cuando viviera sola, pero aun siguiendo las recetas de la forma más estricta, nunca le salía nada como se suponía que debía salirle. Salvo el cereal y lo huevos revueltos, no era capaz de cocinar nada más.

Un Crack en la sala le anuncio la llegada de Malfoy, no le importo y siguió con lo suyo, aun estaba molesta con esa serpiente para darle el privilegio de dirigirle la palabra.

-Se supone que comas bien Granger –dijo el observando su patético y muy poco nutritivo desayuno.

-Se supone que no te importe Malfoy –contesto ella fríamente y siguió con su desayuno.

-Eres una niña berrinchuda Granger, ni Parkinson era así.

-Lo que sucede Malfoy –levantó su mirada para clavarla en el chico- es que Parkinson nunca te pudo negar nada, y ella hacía lo que tú le decías que hiciera, pero no todas somos iguales, y si eso no te gusta, puedes largarte, yo te avisare su Dan nos llama, mientras tanto, deberías estar haciendo tu lista.

El chico alzo una ceja e hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, se sentó frente a ella sin preguntarle y la observo mientras terminaba de desayunar, estaba dudoso si decirle o no el problema que había sido usar el maldito aparto ese, y luego había olvidado apagarlo en la noche y a las doce comenzó a pitar con una canción horrible… y no se cayó en un buen rato, el aparato casi salió volando por el tercer piso de la mansión.

-¿Anoche pudiste dormir bien? –pregunto la chica sonriendo la muy maldita luego de terminar su desayuno.

-¡Fuiste tú! –exclamo él. Claro ¿quién mas podría haber sido…? de haberlo agarrado un poco mas despierto se habría aparecido en esa casa y le habría hecho pagar tal osadía.

-Solo quería saber si estabas durmiendo ya –extendió su sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que creo? –pregunto por fin Malfoy, luego de haberla matado de 15 distintas formas en sus pensamientos.

-¿Que Santa existe?

La actitud de Hermione había cambiado mucho en esos meses, muy pocos reconocerían en esa chica sarcástica y siempre a la defensiva a la antigua Hermione, tan amable y risueña, pero pocos también se habrían mantenido igual luego de la cantidad de desprecios que ella había recibido injustamente, ella lo único que quería era venganza y ver a todos aquellos que le habían dado la espalda pidiéndole perdón.

No se daba cuenta de lo parecida que se estaba volviendo una imagen del joven que tenía enfrente.

-No, que tu eres el conejo de pascua –le respondió en el mismo tono. Hermione ladeo su sonrisa.- ¿Para qué me molestaste a esa hora Granger, no crees que ya me había fastidiado mucho con hacerme caminar tanto tiempo entre muggles?

-¿Y tú no crees que el llamarme Sangre sucia era suficiente como para además aumentar toda aquella cantidad de adjetivos calificativos para menospreciarme y humillarme en incontables ocasiones frente a todo el colegio? Tú eres como eres, y yo soy como quiero ser, no me fastidies por fastidiarte.

Malfoy la observo sin saber si reírse o negar con la cabeza, la chica había cambiado, pero no había creído que tanto, la antigua Granger le habría espetado que cerrara la boca, que los muggles eran mejor que él y quien sabe cuántas patrañas mas, pero esta Granger, comenzaba a reflejar todo la amargura que había en su ser… tal vez, la chica podría servirle para vengarse de sus enemigos mejor de lo que él creía en un momento.

-Bueno Granger, me volveré una persona paciente contigo mientras todo esto termina, y tal vez después, podamos llevarnos de manera soportable.

-No habrá un después Malfoy, yo quiero mi venganza y después me iré –dijo ella.

Por fin sacaba lo que realmente deseaba, luego de que todos se arrepintieran y rogaran por su perdón, ella se alejaría, tal vez iría a América, allá, tendría bastante futuro con su cerebro y sus habilidades, y lo mejor, no escucharía a cada rato el nombre de Harry Potter o de Draco Malfoy.

El teléfono de la chica sonó con un tono que Draco Malfoy reconoció como la primavera de Vivaldi, se sorprendió que la chica no tuviera la misma tonada que el. Hermione contesto sonriendo, era Dan, que les pedía que fueran a su casa en cuanto pudieran.

-Sera mejor que me apresure, Dan quiere vernos –dijo poniéndose da pie y encaminándose a lavar sus traste.

-Me adelantare con él, así sirve que me muestra cómo utilizar esta porquería –dijo señalando su teléfono.

-Adelante –accedió ella- total yo aún me tardaré cerca de media hora.

El chico la observo acomodar sus trastes ya limpios en una alacena y luego subir por las escaleras, entonces, desapareció.

45 minutos después, Hermione aparecía en la habitación de Dan, recién bañada y lista para conocer lo que el chico había averiguado. Malfoy y el estaban sobre la cama, Dan le mostraba lo que debía hacer para llamar a alguien, o mensajearse, aunque realmente ellos dos serían los únicos con los que lo podría hacer.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Hermione sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio mirando a ambos.

-No deberías de ser tan mala Hermy –sonrió Dan- no es justo que lo llames para despertarlo a sabiendas de que él no tiene idea de cómo utilizar el teléfono.

-La vida no es justa –dijo fríamente ella.

Dan lo observo unos momentos, pero lo dejo pasar, ahora comprendía a que se refería Draco cuando le dijo que la chica estaba cambiando sin darse cuenta… Volvió al rubio, quien trataba de encontrar el menú de mensajes. Hermione los observaba divertida por dentro, aunque por fuera, su cara era apática.

-¿Que investigaste Daniel? –preguntó la chica aburrida, no había ido a ver cómo le enseñaban a Malfoy a usar un aparatejo tan sencillo como un Celular.

-Sus folletos fueron impresos en una maquina manual, -comenzó mientras le mostraba algunas funciones a Draco- es antigua, del siglo pasado, según los registros de distintas casas, solo existen 23, la mayoría en museos, pero 5 de ellas en casa de antiguas familias –no conseguí los nombres de tres de ellas, supongo que deben de ser brujos –miro a Draco significativamente.

-Lo que significa que no tenemos nada –dijo Hermione tristemente- ¿Alguna idea de cómo consiguieron modificar las imágenes?

-Sí, curiosamente, utilizaron un programa de computadora –explicó el chico y se acerco a su escritorio- es uno viejo, y supongo que debieron de tener a alguien afuera del colegio, pues los aparatos eléctricos no funciona ahí según ustedes.

-Entonces es alguien de sangre muggle –determinó Draco- debía de haberlo sabido, todos son unos…

Se interrumpió ante la mirada asesina de Hermione.

-No todos somos de sangre pesada Draco –sonrió Dan negando con una sonrisa- además, el que lo hizo tiene nociones muy básicas, es un trabajo sucio y mal hecho, las imágenes están encimadas en vez de estar embonadas, si quieren mi opinión no muy profesional, el que lo hizo no tiene una gran esencia de cómo se utiliza el programa.

-Entonces pudo haber sido cualquiera, seguimos sin tener nada –repitió desganada Hermione.

-Granger por que no mejor te largas a otra parte con tu pesimismo inservible, algunos queremos encontrar una respuesta, no mas pregunta –dijo Malfoy molesto, no le gustaba el pesimismo en los demás, el era el único con ese lujo.

-Mira Malfoy por que no mejor…

-Hermione –la interrumpió Dan- compórtate.

-¿¡Por qué me cayas a mí y no a Él?

-Porque esta razonando y tu no.

La chica lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada más, El sonido de un motor interrumpió el silencio que se había formado entre los tres. Daniel sonrió alegremente mientras bajaba corriendo a abrir la puerta antes de que el timbre sonara, los dos Magos se miraron interrogantes.

Minutos después, entro en la habitación con una chica de bellos ojos azul-verdoso y cabello largo, rizado y rubio, Hermione alzo las cejas al verla y Draco se levanto como todo buen caballero… según él.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, ahora comenzamos con el dato ñoño<em>

_Los Tiburones Blancos utilizan como principal sentido la vista, los Tiburones Martillo viven, la mayoria de las hembras del caribe en Bancos, y además, estos deben de nadar todo el tiempo o mueren asfixiados!_

_Espero lo que leyeron haya sido de su interes xD, Dejen REVS! o los golpearé ¬¬ ... y es en serio._


	7. Cap 7 Por fin un Plan

_Bueeeeeeeeno, ya que he leido de que iba el capitulo anterior, bueno, la sección de antes del capitulo, ahora si puedo responder a donde me quede... bueno, mejor ire a ver los Revs a ver si hay algo que aclarar antes... lo siento, ando dispersa xD *10 minutos después* Bueno, ya estoy de regreso. Ahora si, en este capitulo conoceremos un poco de este nuevo personaje, la verdad es que es el personaje de una chica de otro foro, que me leia (y aun a veces me lee en otro fic xD) y que contesto primero a una solicitud, ais que podría decirse que ese es mi disclaimer de ella xD, Claro que todo lo demás es mío... y de JK xD._

_**Multisobrenombres:** Gracias por tu Rev!  
><em>

_Lamento la tardanza, e estado tratando de acostumbrarme a mi nueva-vieja vida de familia y es algo duro... a veces extraño la soledad (bueno, casi siempre xD). Así que heme aqui, poniendoles el proximo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten ^^... cada vez se pone mejor!_

**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VII: "Por fin un Plan"<p>

-¿Anne? -preguntó Hermione a la recién llegada, no sabía que ella y Dan aún se llevaran.

-Hola Hermione –saludo la recién llegada y espero pacientemente a que la presentaran con el chico Rubio que se encontraba al lado de la castaña. Y que la chico noto, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Hola –regreso el saludo algo confundida- ¡ah! –exclamó al comprender lo que la Rubia quería- este es Draco Malfoy, un compañero de la escuela… Malfoy, ella es Anne, una amiga de este mundo –los presento la castaña con sonrisa forzada.

-Un placer –dijo cortésmente Draco y dando un par de pasos hacía ella tomo su mano y le beso el dorso.

Anne sonrió ante el tan espontaneo gesto de caballerosidad, pero fue la única, pues Dan los observaba frunciendo el entrecejo y Hermione rodaba los ojos con fastidio… ¡y qué decir de Draco! El pobre estaba pensando en la cantidad de hechizos y pociones que tendría que utilizar para lavarse la boca luego de haber besado la mano de una Muggle… ¡y todo por hacer enfadar a Granger!

Después de tan molesto e incomodo gesto para todos menos para Anne, el rubio volvió a su asiento en la cama, Hermione se sentó a su lado para mantener alejada a Anne, después de todo, si ella debía de juntarse con esa clase de porquería, no quería que ella también se viera involucrada.

Lo que no sabía, era que la rubia ya estaba involucrada…

-Dan me comentó algo sobre su problema –dijo Anne en cuanto se hubo sentado en la silla que el ya nombrado le ofreciera.

-Se supone que esto sería un secreto Sandler –espeto Draco clavando sus ojos como puñales en el chico, él menos que nadie quería que una sucia Muggle supiera que un Mago de su estirpe estuviese pasando por algo así.

-Ella puede ayudarlos –dijo a modo de disculpa- la verdad, eso de los planes malignos a mi no se me da, pero ella es bastante buena, solo necesita que la alienten un poco. –sonrió recargándose ligeramente en su escritorio.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido -sonrió la rubia dulcemente.

-No te ofendas –dijo Hermione- pero no luces como alguien que sea un experto planeando nada malo.

Eso era lo que decía, pero en realidad temía un poco, Anne siempre había mostrado ser una persona un poco radical, o bueno, lo poco que ella la había tratado, y para haber sacado una conclusión así de solo un par de meses…. No quería imaginarse que tan radical podía llegar a ser.

-Eso es mi estimada Hermy, porque aún no la conoces como yo –sonrió Dan poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su ex.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea? –pregunto Draco, no creía que la chica pudiera pensar en algo realmente malvado, para eso estaba él ahí.

-Ustedes dos deberán volver al colegio como pareja –sentencio seriamente.

Ambos involucrados se atragantaron con su propia saliva, en la cabeza de ambos, cruzo la misma idea: "¡Una cosa era trabajar juntos como socios mientras todo eso pasaba, y otra, muy, muuuuy distinta iniciar una relación aunque fuese fingida!".

-¡Estás loca! –exclamo Hermione, la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Yo no tocaré eso! –Señalo con la cabeza a la castaña, en su rostro se reflejaba el mas infinito asco- ¡prefiero ser devorado por un hombre lobo!

-¡Y yo preferiría ser desollada viva antes que si quiera pensar en tocarlo!

-Como si no estuvieras coladita por mi Granger –dijo el rubio con el orgullo herido.

-Huy, si, eres mi fantasía sexual y erótica más recurrente Malfoy, tú y tu enfermiza piel transparente –replico ella mordazmente rodando los ojos.

-¡A mí no me hablas así Granger, soy superior y por lo tanto me debes respeto!

-¡Tú no eres superior a nadie en este cuarto Malfoy, y como que le vas bajando 10 rayitas a tu tono, que no eres nadie para alzarme la voz!

En un acto reflejo, Draco Saco su varita y apunto a Hermione directo al corazón, pero la chica ya lo había imitado, así que en un par de segundos, ambos se apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas y con ganas de asesinarse. Y las ganas se convertirían pronto en una realidad, si alguien no intervenía.

Un momento después, Daniel se interponía entre ambos, tratando de que bajaran sus varitas y volvieran a la cordura, no sería nada bueno que comenzaran a lanzarse hechizos en esa habitación tan reducida y con dos Muggles que no podrían defenderse.

-¡Chicos, ya basta!

Repitió la orden un par de veces hasta que ambos bajaron sus varitas, aunque la mantuvieron a la mano por si eran requeridas.

-Te dije que algo así sucedería –dijo Dan clavando su mirada en la chica rubia, quien en ese momento, se limaba las uñas como si nada malo pasara, esperando que la discusión terminase.

-Denme una buena razón para no largarme en este momento –espeto furioso Draco cruzándose de brazos.

El chico se sentía ofendido, humillado y contrariado. Ofendido y humillado por todas aquellas cosas que Granger le había dicho, el estaba tan acostumbrado a que las chicas del colegio lo persiguieran, que nunca habría imaginado que hubiera alguien que no; ¡era algo inconcebible! Y estaba contrariado, no alcanzaba a comprender porque había obedecido a Sandler cuando se había interpuesto entre las varitas.

Mientras tanto, al castaño no se le ocurría ninguna buena razón, estaba más preocupado porque ellos no se mataran en ese momento, por otro lado, Hermione comenzaba a desear que le rubio cumpliera su amenaza y se largara, no había podido estar mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo y aunque se le quemaban las habas por vengarse, comenzaba a odiar la constante presencia del rubio en su vida.

-Bueno, ustedes se portan aun más infantiles de lo que Dan dijo –comenzó Anne levantando la vista de sus uñas hacia aquellos.- Tú Draco, no te moverás, porque muy en el fondo sabes que la razón me pertenece. Solo piénsenlo, si ustedes regresan a la escuela como una pareja establecida… bueno, será un golpe bajo para los que los metieron en esto, además, no levantaran sospechas cuando se vean, pues no se tendrán que ver a escondidas para cambiar impresiones…

Hermione iba a interrumpir, igual que Draco, pero Dan los silencio a ambos con una mirada.

-Nada de lo que les está pasando puede empeorar –continuó la rubia- ahora nadie cree en su inocencia, bueno, pues háganse culpables. Además, ninguno de ustedes dos tiene una vida social muy activa que digamos, no después de lo que ha pasado, así que no tienen nada mejor que hacer… tómenlo como un tiempo libre.

Termino la rubia sonriendo con autosuficiencia, desde que Dan le había comentado que Hermione tenía un par de problemas, ella comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de ayudarle, se notaba a leguas que la chica y el rubio no se llevaban ni remotamente bien, pero para la guerra se exigían sacrificios.

-Definitivamente estás loca –dijo Hermione mirando incrédula a su interlocutora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienen un mejor plan?

Ninguno había pensado en lo que pasaría a ciencia cierta cuándo volvieran al colegio, esperaban descubrir al o a los culpables en esas vacaciones, no había pasado por la cabeza de ninguno de los dos que tal vez no podrían descubrir al culpable en esas vacaciones, que tal vez necesitarían observar en el colegio el comportamiento de sus compañeros para poder deducir algunos nombres. Habían tratado de vivir el un día a la vez… y debían de aceptar que no les estaba funcionando nada bien.

-Chicos –intervino Dan ante la mirada pensativa de ambos- Anne, tiene razón, ustedes aún no tienen un plan, y a este paso, no lo tendrán jamás.

-Aún hay tiempo, no tenemos por qué ser tan radicales –interpelo Draco pálido, se sentía acorralado, y no le gustaba sentirse acorralado.

Clavo sus ojos grises en los miel de la castaña, esperando que ella dijera algo para volver a la razón a esos muggles, pero cuando la vio, sus ojos parecieron decirle: "Nos están ganando Malfoy, nos están apabullando con la razón"

Draco parpadeo un par de veces al comprender esos pensamientos de la chica, el no se daría por vencido tan rápidamente… aunque las palabras de Anne aun sonaban en su cabeza. Debían hacerse culpables si de todos modos iban a recibir el castigo.

-¿Estas dispuesta a fingir… eso? –pregunto el rubio con asco, no podía siquiera imaginarse tener que besar a esa Sangre Sucia.

-No me causa mucha gracias, pero supongo que si finjo que estoy con un gusarajo tal vez no sea tan difícil –sonrió la chica de lado. Por alguna extraña razón, hacer enojar a Draco Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en un vicio y una necesidad.

El chico iba a contestar, pero un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, se imagino a Granger como un cadáver pudriéndose y se dio cuenta que así le daba muchísimo menos asco; Hermione nublo el entrecejo, no leía la mente, pero era bastante claro el tipo de cosas que rondaban la cabeza del rubio, algo en su mirada o su sonrisa se las decía.

Anne, adivinando que ambos estaban aceptando su plan, decidió decir algo antes de darles tiempo de arrepentirse.

-Draco, tú te vienes conmigo ahora –ordeno- debo explicarte un par de cosas de la manera correcta de tratar a un mujer.

-Yo sé tratar con mujeres –se quejo él.

-Numero de novias y cuanto has durado con ellas –exigió saber la rubia.

Si Draco Malfoy era como ella creía que era, seguramente nunca habría tenido una sola relación duradera en su vida, aunque seguramente bastantes chicas habían pasado por sus labios y alguna que otra por su cama, dudaba que alguna pudiera darse el título de Novia.

-Una y dos meses –siempre se había sentido orgullosos de tales datos, pero esta vez como que comenzó a comprender que tal vez ser tan inestable no era lo mejor de este mundo… pero definitivamente, no habría durado más con Pansy ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, de eso estaba seguro.

-Se nota tu amplia experiencia –levanto una ceja- las chicas con las que has tenido fajes y todo eso no se les puede llamar mujeres, sus nombres de pila suelen ser Putas.

Hermione se sorprendió ante tal vocabulario, Draco no, él pensaba exactamente igual.

-Tu Hermione, relaciones y tiempo

-Tres –contesto ella de inmediato- veamos… con el primero dure 6 meses, con el segundo fueron unos 3 meses tal vez 4, y con el último 4 meses.

-¿Solo 4 meses con al comadreja? –preguntó sorprendido Draco, el habría jurado que habían estado juntos desde siempre y que lo del pobretón con Lavender había sido solo un descanso en su relación.

-Sí, solo 4 meses con Ronald –contesto ella cansada y sorprendida de las ganas que le dieron de llamar a su ex "Comadreja"

-Pues tienes más experiencia –acepto Anne. Pero aquí, Draco es diferente al resto de los chicos.

-¿Qué tiene el de diferente? –pregunto ella molesta.

-Que soy superior a todos ellos, le guste a quien le guste Granger –intervino con superioridad el chico- Ya debiste haberte hecho a la idea.

-¡No seas ególatra Malfoy!

Antes de que comenzaran otra discusión, que ya estaba en la mira, Anne habló.

-Lo que lo hace diferente –dijo ella reprobando al chico con la mirada- es que a él, tú le odias, y básicamente no andarías con el por ninguna razón menor que esta.

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos, era un gran argumento, de todos los chicos con los que ella habría aceptado salir, jamás pensó que tendría que fingir una relación con Draco Malfoy, el hurón botador Draco Malfoy.

-Draco –dijo Anne. El chico despego su escrutadora mirada de una pensativa Hermione para posarla en la rubia.

-¿Si?

-Lo que hoy haremos, es hablar de ti, me dirás todo de ti, lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, que esperas en una relación, que no soportarías nunca, y todo eso, hoy hablaremos solo de ti y yo tomare nota de todo –sonrió, sabía que al chico le gustaría hablar solo de él.

-Y mientras.-dijo Dan- Hermione y yo haremos exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Hablar de Malfoy? –pregunto la castaña que solo había alcanzado a escuchar parte de lo dicho por Anne.

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa –negó con la cabeza- no mi estimada y dulce amiga, hoy hablaremos solo de ti.

-¿Con que objeto nos interrogaran? –pregunto Draco, quien veía venir algo grande tras esas intenciones.

-Para que la próxima semana que yo pase todo el tiempo con Hermione y tú con Dan, ambos se vuelvan las personas con las que el otro andaría, después de todo, si llegan a su colegio como son y fingen una relación… bueno, alguien creerá que hay gato encerrado. Además, es la mejor forma de que se conozcan sin que se estén peleando cada 5 minutos.

Dan asintió con la cabeza mientras Hermione y Draco intercambiaban una mirada en la que parecían decirse: "Estos dos definitivamente han perdido la razón".

Pero no pudieron evitar que le plan de Anne comenzara, y de hecho a ninguno se les ocurría uno mejor, así que mientras Draco era arrastrado fuera de la habitación hasta le automóvil de la chica, Hermione se recostó en el colchón de su amigo clavando al vista en las estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad que le chico tenía en el techo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeno chicas y Chicos... ahora, les propondré algo genial. dejaré aqui 6 colores... y cada una, me dira algo curioso de alguno de ellos... se vale repetir color, no dato xD. Los colores son:<em>

_Rojo (mi favorito.. y no se vale ponerlo como dato xD)_  
><em>Negro (aunque digan que no es un color xD)<em>  
><em>Rosa<em>  
><em>Amarillo<em>  
><em>Anaranjado<em>  
><em>Morado<em>

_Yo les diré algo del azul: para que se internacionalicen, les daré un par de cosas curiosas de este color en otros idiomas:_  
><em>Ingles (Blue): Blue tambien es un adjetivo, que dice que estas triste o melancolico... me gusta mas que "sad" xD<em>  
><em>Alemán (Blau): Blau, le dicen a las personas que estan hasta la mdre (osea, ebrias jaja). Y esto salio, que antes, para hacer el azul, ponian a fermentar las hojas del glasto con Orina, peeeeero la mejor forma de fermentarlas, era con alcohol, y como el alcohol directo arruinaba el tinte, utiliizaban el alcohol que se encontraba en la Orina de los hombres... asi que cuando se encontraban a alguien tirado de borracho, decían: Er ist blau (el esta azul, osea borracho para el tinte xD), y la expresion se quedo hasta hoy en día en Alemania.<em>

_Su turno!_


	8. Cap 8 Hellados y Bebida

_HOLAA... Ahora mismo les hablo, o bueno, les escribo desde casa de mi abuela, de su cocina, mientras ella cocina y nosotras platicamos._

_Bueno, pos muchas gracias a las hermosas personitas que se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron Revs y Datos curiosos de los colores... ¡Vamos todos podemos participar! xD_

_Bueno, me extendería a contarles lo pesimo que me esta llendo por el momento, con la que dicen que es mi hermana y situaciones extras (además, de que aun no encuentro trabajo u.u). Pero eso s aburrido xD. Así que mejor les traigo el siguiente capitulo ^^. Espero que lo disfruten mucho!_

_Sin mas por el momento. Muchas gracias. Nay_

**_Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares JK Rowling_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VIII: "Helado y Bebidas"<p>

-Te invito un helado –dijo Dan al notar que su amiga no diría nada por un rato.

Le ponía triste verla tan callada, tan cerrada, ella que siempre que estaban juntos no le podía para la boca, ahora le estaba ocultando sus pensamientos "¿Qué tanto y por qué te lastimaron así Hermy?" se pregunto él.

-No lo sé… –dijo ella.  
>-Vamos, incluso lo pagare yo –dijo el empujando a su amiga sobre la cama y recostándose a su lado.<br>-¿De dónde? –preguntó ella, aunque tenían una heladería favorita, ahora no podría volver ahí, no después de descubrir lo cercano de la casa de Malfoy y de que ese fuera el sitio en el que la habían fotografiado por primera vez.  
>-Descubrí un sitio nuevo, está del otro lado de la ciudad, pero estoy seguro que te encantará –sonrió el mirando a su amiga- Vamos –la animó- así me contaras que fue lo que paso con más detalle.<br>-En realidad, preferiría no pensar en eso.  
>-A eso viniste Herm –le recordó él- no llegaste aquí de vacaciones, viniste a trabajar y eso harás, te guste o no.<br>-No quiero –se rodo y se agarro del colchón.

Dan no pudo evitar sonreír, ese gesto era clásico de su amiga cuando no quería ir a algún lado o estaba haciendo un berrinche, solía agarrarse de los muebles para que no la movieran. Se alegro de que en el fondo ella siguiera siendo la Hermione Granger que él conocía.

-¡Ven acá! –exclamó y tomándola de la cintura comenzó a jalarla.

La chica se resistía, parecía que se había agarrado del colchón hasta con los dientes, pues a Dan le costó un poco poder despegarla del lugar y el saldo fue su cama echa un desastre, y su cubrecama en las manos de una Hermione roja por el esfuerzo, pero feliz.

Salieron y caminaron un rato. Dan no conocía otro lugar mejor, pero había querido que su amiga se despejara un poco, así que al llegar a una tienda, compro un litro de helado de Fresa y con dos cucharas de plástico los dos se sentaron en un parque cercano a consumir el helado pre-fabricado que el chico había comprado.

-Definitivamente es el mejor helado que he probado –sonrió Hermione cuando el bote quedo vacio.  
>-No me bromees –se quejo él- no es el mejor, no estaba mal, pero hemos probado mejores.<br>-Pues a mí me pareció que sabía a amistad incondicional y no hay un mejor sabor que ese. –le abrazó del brazo sonriéndole.

Hermione apreciaba todo lo que su amigo hacía por ella, aunque a veces no encontraba la forma correcta de agradecérselo siempre trataba de hacerlo, aunque ella con las emociones no era precisamente la mejor, y últimamente solo conocía el odio y el rencor al 100 por ciento, el resto solo las había probado por encima, eran más difíciles de controlar.

-Bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame lo que pasó –terminó con el momento Dan apurándola a contar su historia.

Se dejo caer en la hierba recostado con sus manos tras la nuca, la chica lo observó, ojala ese momento durase para siempre, ojala ella no tuviera que volver al colegio, ojala que Malfoy nunca regresara y ella se pudiera quedar así, en su mundo, con su mejor amigo y sus padres… pero ella no era una cobarde y no renunciaría a aquello por lo que había abandonado todo lo que amaba solo por un par de rumores.

-Estoy esperando  
>-Bueno, prepárate porque es un poco largo…<p>

_La impresión de Hermione al encontrar el cartel en su sala común, había sido bastante distinta a la de Malfoy, ella lo había despegado con tranquilidad y lo había guardado en su mochila; aunque Harry y Ron estaban muy enojados por la bromita de mal gusto, ella había tratado de mantenerse tranquila y relajada, todo había ido tan bien las primeras semanas que no dejaría que algo como eso le arruinara el día._

_Pero cuando Malfoy había comenzado a gritarle enfrente de todos, la chica comenzó a preocuparse… una parte de ella creía que el culpable de la bromita había sido Malfoy y que el cartel solo había aparecido en su sala común._

_El resto del día comenzó a ir todo peor, las habladurías a su alrededor por primera vez en 6 años eran solo para ella, se sentía incomoda, antes había compartido al atención con Harry, pero ahora solo le tocaba a ella, y aunque Harry y Ron trataron todo el tiempo de defenderla de las miradas inquisitorias de las chicas y de las de desprecio de algunos de otras casa, hubo un par de clases que no compartían._

_-Esto apesta –había susurrado en un pasillo solitario luego de que un grupo de chicas de Slytherin se metieran con ella diciéndole lo fea que era, lo pasada de moda que estaba y el realmente mínimo cuidado que según ellas le ponía a su imagen y aseo personal... además, de acusarla de desesperada por estar cazando a Draco._

_Hermione era por naturaleza una persona paciente, rara era la ocasión en la que había perdido los estribos, solo recordaba una o dos, la cachetada a Malfoy en tercero y el ataque de Canarios a Ron el año anterior._

_Comenzó a caminar, sus amigos aun tardarían un poco en salir de su clase y ella estaba un poco aburrida, así que se fue a la biblioteca, ahí nadie se metería con ella, después de todo, estaba bajo la protección de la señora Pince._

_Entro al lugar y para su mala fortuna, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en una mesa tras dos pirámides de libros de adivinación, Hermione lo vio, pero siguió su camino hasta el fondo, junto al despacho de la bibliotecaria, ahí nadie la molestaría, más que nada porque la mujer asustaba a muchos._

_Pero la chica no contaba con que la bibliotecaria había salido hacía unos momentos y ella se encontraba totalmente desamparada en la parte más alejada de la salida de la biblioteca. Así que Hermione, con toda la inocencia del mundo, saco el cartel que había despegado esa mañana y comenzó a observarlo._

_Se sentía curiosa, solo lo había visto de reojo en la mañana así que en esa ocasión aprovecho para inspeccionarlo con detenimiento. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que esa era la misma heladería a la que acudió como 40 veces esas vacaciones con su mejor amigo Dan. No lo podía creer…_

_La única persona de su mundo que había visto en aquella ocasión había sido Draco Malfoy, que iba con una chica Bruja muy mal vestida al estilo Muggle. Pero ambos se ignoraron, era una especie de trato implícito, ninguno se hablaba nunca a menos que fuera totalmente necesario._

_-¿Admirando tu obra de arte Sangre sucia? –preguntó una voz fría frente a ella._

_Hermione se sobresalto del susto, no había visto acercarse al Rubio quien en ese momento clavaba su helada mirada en ella; se volvió hacía el despacho de la bibliotecaria y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vacío._

_-Yo no hice esto Malfoy –dijo ella con voz débil, se sentí vulnerable y no le gustaba sentirse así.  
>-Claro que si, seguramente me has estado siguiendo todas las vacaciones y esperaste el momento preciso para encontrarnos en un lugar y aprovecharte. Pero que sepas que esto no se va a quedar así Granger.<br>-¡Tú fuiste el que llego a la heladería! –Exclamo a la defensiva- yo ya estaba ahí, además ese es mi lugar favorito desde hace 5 años que abrió, a mi no me reclames nada.  
>-Fuiste tú Granger, este es el trabajo de una Sucia Impura como tú, no tiene clase ni estilo, eres patética, ¿por fin te harto el pobretón que estas en busca de peces más gordos?<br>-No le digas así a Ron –se levanto ella en su defensa.- el es mejor de lo que tú nunca serás Malfoy, así que mejor ve a buscar a alguien más a quien molestar, que no estoy de humor.  
>-Ya te dije que espero que publiques una disculpa por lo que aquí está escrito.<em>

_Puso su mano sobre el cartel y se acerco a ella por sobre la mesa; le susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara._

_-O vas a saber lo que es meterte con un Malfoy y su reputación._

_Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Hermione resoplo y se seto, guardo el cartel y saco su tarea de Pociones… Ella no se iba a disculpar por algo que ella no había hecho, y seguramente el Rubio le metía miedo para que ella se inculpara cuando era inocente._

_10 minutos después volvió la bibliotecaria con cara de pocos amigos, y la chica para no enemistarse con la mujer decidió salir e ir a buscar a sus amigos. Pero Draco Malfoy había dejado una diminuta semilla de duda en la castaña, después de todo, algo le decía que tanta ira e indignación no podían ser fingidas._

-Luego de eso, las cosas empeoraron, cada que Malfoy y yo discutíamos, un nuevo encabezado aparecía, siempre diciendo cosas como "la reconciliación está en proceso", o "vamos chicos, dejen de fingir, todos sabemos que tienen encuentros secretos" –bufo Hermione molesta.  
>-¿Entonces nunca te diste cuenta de en qué momento se tomaban las fotografías?<br>-No, siempre peleábamos frente a nuestros amigos o cuando nos encontrábamos en pasillos desiertos, no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor –explico ella- incluso comencé a buscar a Malfoy para pelear y desmentir aquello que ya hacía dudar a mis amigos.  
>-Pues los fotomontajes van mejorando en calidad poco a poco Hermione –dijo él tristemente, detestaba darle esa mala noticia a su amiga- pronto serán excelentes.<br>-Entonces debemos de encontrarlos antes de que eso ocurra –dijo ella.  
>-Hay uno que me causa mucha curiosidad -Hermione lo observo esperando saber cual era- aquel en el que ambos se están besando. ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste?<br>-¿La verdad? –pregunto ella sonrojándose.  
>-Sip.<br>-Rompí ese cartel, y el siguiente que encontré y el otro, y todos los que había en mi camino –se avergonzó- perdí los estribos, eso creo que era demasiado para poder soportarlo.  
>-Qué alivio, por un momento creí que te habías imaginado besándote con Draco… o aún más gracioso, que eso había sido cierto.<p>

Hermione le dio un leve golpe en la pierna al chico, ella estaba loca, pero nunca se imaginaría a ella con Malfoy… tan solo el inicio del pensamientos era interrumpido por una nube negra de odio, eso iría contra sus principios… y de pronto recordó que tal vez tendría que hacerlo en los próximos meses, rogo internamente no llegar a esos extremos.

-Draco me agrada –soltó de pronto Dan.  
>-A mi no –dijo Hermione y se recostó en la misma posición que su amigo- es un ególatra, egocéntrico, altanero, pedante, déspota, idiota, imbécil, racista, fascista, y todos los adjetivos calificativos malos que se te puedan ocurrir, no te dejes engañar.<br>-Sé que es todo eso Hermy, -sonrió- pero de todos modos me agrada, es una persona que tengo curiosidad por conocer mejor, y para eso tendré toda una semana.

Hermione rodo los ojos, si su amigo quería conocer mejor a Malfoy solo significaba que el chico comenzaba a perder la razón.

-Hablando de eso –dijo la chica- ¿que se supone que hare toda la semana con Anne? Se supone que debo de estar investigando la forma de hacer que los celulares funcionen en el colegio.  
>-Pues no lo sé, ella es la de la mente malévola ¿lo recuerdas?<br>-¿Y qué harás tu con Malfoy?  
>-Hablaremos de ti, lo haré memorizarse tu color favorito, tu primer libro, tu primera película, le mostrare lo que son las películas, la forma en que tomas tu té y tu café, cuantas cucharadas de azúcar en tu bebida y todo eso, hare que él te conozca tan bien como yo.<br>-Eso no me agrada Dan, no quiero que Malfoy se inmiscuya tan profundamente en mi vida, y tú me conoces demasiado, no quiero que él me conozca tanto.  
>-Relájate, tú harás lo mismo con él.<br>-Pero Anne solo pasara hoy con él, no le sacara lo suficiente.  
>-No la subestimes Hermy, ella es capaz de sacarle la combinación de la caja fuerte de la bóveda principal del vaticano a quien sea cuando quiera.<p>

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos, no se había tomado nunca el tiempo de conocer a Anne cuando era novia de Dan y a hora, tendría toda una semana para conocerla…. Y sí era tal y como Dan decía, sería una semana un tanto cansada.

-Vamos al cine, yo invito –dijo Hermione sentándose.  
>-¿A ver qué exactamente? Estamos de vacaciones Hermy, los cines han de estar abarrotados de niños.<br>-Oh por fa, sabes que hace mucho no voy, y me quedaste debiendo una salida en el verano.  
>-Está bien –accedió el sin mucho ánimos,- pero me dejaras gritarle al niño que yo quiera si me saca de mis casillas.<p>

La chica lo pensó unos momentos y luego asintió con la cabeza, Dan sonrió malignamente, Hermy debía de estar muy desesperada por salir si había accedido a que él se portara mal. 10 minutos después, estaban en el automóvil del chico rumbo al centro de Londres.

Mientras tanto, en un bello departamento de exquisito gusto y magnifico lujo, dos rubios se encontraban en dos distintos sillones, la chica con una hermosa laptop en las piernas escribiendo a gran velocidad mientras el rubio que observaba por la ventana hablaba.

Cualquier persona que espiara por ahí pensaría que el chico se dedicaba a hablar sobre autos o cosas sin importancia mientras la chica lo ignoraba y hacía su tarea, pero no era así, la chica se encontraba escribiendo a máxima velocidad sobre la vida del muchacho.

Llevaban más de tres horas en eso, en cuanto habían puesto un pie en el lugar, lo había guiado a la sala y ella tomando su computadora comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida.

A esas alturas ya tenía cubierta su infancia casi hasta su entrada en Hogwarts.

-¿Tienes algo de tomar? –pregunto Draco suspendiendo el relato de su último año de estudiar en casa.  
>-No hay tiempo para eso Draco, debemos terminar con esto –se quejo ella- sigue, ¿qué paso con el maestro…?<br>-Tengo sed y no diré una palabra más hasta que haya tomado algo –la interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.  
>-Te juro que eres igual a mi primo –dijo ella alzando la vista de la pantalla de su computadora e interrumpiendo su rápido tecleo- ¿que se le antoja al señorito de beber?<p>

Draco frunció el entrecejo ante el nombre de "señorito", pero las tres horas que llevaba con Anne, le habían enseñado un par de cosas: la chica estaba acostumbrada a que se le obedeciera, era irónica y un poco sarcástica, y además, una mandona de lo peor. Pero a pesar de ello, era mejor no meterse con ella… no demasiado.

-¿Tienes Wisky de Fuego? –le pregunto dudoso  
>-Aquí no se toma Alcohol Draco –le respondió seria- ¿Quieres un jugo o refresco?<br>-Jugo de Calabaza, por favor –pidió el.  
>-¡Qué asco! –Exclamó ella- solo tengo de Mango, Manzana y Fresa. ¿De cuál quieres?<p>

El chico lo pensó… ¿acaso no había nada decente de tomar en aquel lugar?

-¿Y si mejor voy a mi casa por algo de Wisky de Fuego y Jugo de Calabaza y terminamos esto mañana?  
>-No –negó con la cabeza- lo lamento Draco, pero mañana es Navidad y la pasare con mi familia, además, estaré fuera del país unos días, apenas volveré para estar con Hermione toda la próxima semana. Y decide rápido, que si no, no tomaras nada.<br>-Bien, jugo de Manzana… -se hizo un mohín en el sillón cruzando los brazos molesto mientras ella se levantaba por la bebida.

Jamás, en toda su vidas, había conocido a una persona tan Mandona como Anne… y eso que llevaba 6 años y medio tratando con la sabelotodo Granger.

Esa noche, en una hermosa mansión antigua al Norte del País, tres copas llenas de Vino Tinto se unían en un brindis.

-Por el exterminio de la Sangra Sucia –Dijo una  
>-Por el final del Huron Botador –dijo otro<br>-Por la primera alianza entre casas –dijo un tercero.  
>-Por darle una lección a la sabelotodo Granger –alzo la copa un cuarto.<p>

Y una última copa con Vino Blanco se unió al resto.

-Por que todo salga según lo planeado –dijo una voz recién llegada.

* * *

><p><em>Les debo el dato ñoño, como dije, ando en casa de mi abuela.<em>

_Dejen Revs o les caera la maldicion del chamucho en tanga de elefante rosado O.o... asuuuuustense_

_Saludos ^^_


	9. Cap 9 Compras Navideñas

_HEY MUNDO!_

_¿Que tal les trata la vida? ¿se divierten en su existencia? ¿Encuentran alguna clase de sentido a sus vidas? ¿aprenden algo nuevo todos los días de alguien nuevo en sus vidas? ¿Conocen nuevos personajes dignos de ser satirizados en una historia nueva e inovadora adelantada a nuestros tiempos por la que serán criticados y humillados hasta su muerte, pero que luego de esta serán reconocidos como los grandes personajes que en vida fueron?... bueno, creo que ya comence a exagerar, jajaja... nota personal, le hecho la culpa al agua de guayaba *mirando sospechosamente a la sospechosa agua de Guayaba*_

_**La **... debes alegir un nick y quedarte con él xD. Gracias por leer y lamento el retraso  
><em>

_Bueno, sin mas por el momento, les dejo el capitulo numero 9, pero el 1ro de hoy ^^._

_Espero lo disfruten mucho!, yo me reí escribiendolo jajaja._

_**DISCLAIMER.- Personajes y ambientación de JK, historia, y exageraciones mías =D**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IX: "Compras Navideñas"<p>

Hermione llego tarde esa noche, ese había sido el día más genial que había pasado durante mucho tiempo, llego directo a cambiarse y recostarse, y así como su cabeza toco su almohada, la chica se dejo llevar por la susurrante voz de Morfeo.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, en la Mansión Malfoy sucedió algo similar, el rubio llego pasadas las 3 de la mañana, y aunque hubiera dado la mitad de su fortuna por poder llegar a dormir, aun se entretuvo media hora en su escritorio escribiendo y mandando algunas lechuzas.

Se quedo dormido con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Al día siguiente comenzaría lo realmente bueno.

La alarma de un auto de la calle interrumpió los pacíficos sueños de una castaña, quien deseo poder lanzarle un "silencius" al vehículo, pues no solo la despertó, además, la mantuvo despierta desde las 5 de la mañana. La joven, ya harta, decidió levantarse cuando su despertador comenzó a repiquetear a las 7.

Había tenido sueños muy alentadores, no todos eran bueno, en realidad en la mayoría descubría a los mequetrefes que le habían arruinado su ultimo año, y en todos, ellos sufrían. Se metió a bañar y salió 15 minutos después envuelta en una toalla.

Buscó su ropa, Dan la convenció de que debía comenzar a vestirse un poco menos aseñorada, y aunque Hermione se había molestado por el comentario, tuvo que aceptar que su amigo tenía razón, su ropa era demasiado aseñorada para una joven de 17 años.

Miro su armario, todo estaba repleto de ropa muggle, miro sus faldas… todas eran muy largas… algunos suéteres… demasiado holgados… blusas… ya no le quedaban…. Pantalones… encontró unos en tono sangre que le gustaron así que los arrojo sobre la cama.

Salió al cuarto de sus padres, tal vez su madre tendría algo que pudiera utilizar, ella no se enteraría. Encontró una blusa negra con un par de alforzas al frente y un suéter de cuello alto del mismo color. Los tomo y se encamino a cambiarse y arreglarse a su habitación.

Media hora después, la castaña estaba apareciéndose en el Caldero Chorreante. El lugar estaba vacío, después de todo aún era temprano para que los huéspedes estuviesen levantados. Un anciano la miró aparecer y le sonrió.

-Me da gusto verla señorita Granger –la saludó.  
>-A mi también señor Tom –le dedico una espléndida sonrisa, aquel anciano le agradaba mucho.<br>-Si gusta le iré a avisar a sus amigos que ha llegado, seguramente se alegraran de verla.

La chica palideció y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro… así que Harry y los demás estaban hospedándose ahí… ¡Maldición!, debió de haberse aparecido directo en la librería.

-No los moleste, seguramente seguirán dormidos –trato de fingir complicidad- No les mencione que he llegado, quiero darles una sorpresa cuando los vea en el Callejón.  
>-Como desee, seguramente que será una sorpresa muy grande.<br>-Seguramente.

Sonrió débilmente y salió al patio trasero tratando de mantener la sonrisa en su cara el mayor tiempo posible. Una vez que cerró la puerta que daba al bar soltó un largo y profundo suspiro… debía andarse con cuidado, o se los encontraría en algún lugar y eso no sería nada agradable… para nadie.

Tocó los ladrillos indicados mientras pensaba en las terribles consecuencias que tendría aquello… debía apresurarse y tal vez acabaría sus pendientes antes de que ellos terminaran su desayuno. Por primera vez, deseo que Ron se quedara en cama hasta las 12 o 1 de la tarde.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio la calle principal de Callejón Diagon abarrotada de gente y Nieve, ¡Claro, era Navidad!, las calles estarían llenas de compradores de última hora… uff, esperaba llegar viva a su casa, pero el lado positivo, era que entre tanta gente, alguien difícilmente se percataría de su presencia, se envolvió en la capa Negra que traía y se perdió entre la multitud hasta llegar a la librería.

En el camino se sorprendió de ver tantas tiendas abiertas, después de todo apenas serian las 8 de la mañana, era temprano para casi cualquier negocio. Entro en la Librería y se sacudió la nieve del cabello y los hombros. El cambio de temperatura era algo agradable, el calor del establecimiento aunado con el delicioso olor de los libros nuevos logro arrancarle una radiante sonrisa de los labios.

Se conocía el lugar mejor de lo que la mayoría creería, así que de inmediato se encamino hacía la parte más alejada de la entrada, ahí, un montón de libros viejo y la mayoría de enormes proporciones reposaban en las estanterías. No eran tantos como los nuevos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba repetido en los tres libreros que ocupaban.

De inmediato comenzó a pasara su dedo por los lomos de los volúmenes, buscaba algo en especial, y lo compraría aunque se quedara sin un solo knut.

-Buenos días señorita Granger –la saludo el dueño de la librería, la chica y él habían tenido un par de conversaciones y el siempre era alguien agradable con quien platicar o una buena elección para preguntarle algo importante.  
>-Buenos días –le sonrió… el podría ayudarle.<br>-¿Qué libro busca? No es normal verla en esta sección.  
>-Sí, bueno –se avergonzó, era cierto, ella siempre miraba de reojo la sección, pero jamás se acercaba, temía encontrar algo demasiado bueno y no podérselo llevar.- Busco algo de información de Hogwarts –explico.<br>-¿Ha perdido su volumen de "Historia de Hogwarts"?  
>-No, pero, no he encontrado lo que estoy buscando –explico la chica- si quiere mi opinión a veces es un libro muy superficial.<br>-Sí, efectivamente lo es, pero es esa edición, de la primera a la 5ta que sacaron, fueron ediciones muy completas, créame cuando le digo que en esos libros venía hasta el color de las primeras cortinas que fueron colgadas en el castillo.

Hermione se emociono, si podía echarle la garra a alguno de esos libros… bueno, seguro que encontraría la forma de burlar cualquier encantamiento.

-Por desgracia, la mayoría de esas ediciones fueron destruidas, ahora están o en poder del Ministerio de Magia o en poder de algunas familias antiguas que supieron apreciar lo que tenían.

Eso vino a destruir todas las esperanzas de la castaña.

-¿Significa que usted no tiene ninguna?  
>-No a la venta –sonrió- tengo una, tercera edición, pero me temo que aunque quisiera, no se la mostraría –dijo apenado.<br>-¿Por qué? –Pregunto dudosa, aunque no quería ser demasiado entrometida  
>-Digamos que una de esas ediciones le pertenece a mi familia, pero está en algún lugar de la biblioteca familiar y aún no logro encontrarla –sonrió dulcemente.<br>-Es una lástima –dijo la chica- pero debe admitir que el hecho de tener tantos libros como para perder uno de ellos es bastante adulador.

El hombre sonrió igual que Hermione.

-Bueno, le deseo suerte en su búsqueda señor –continuo ella.  
>-¿No esperar que se la mande al colegio cuando la haye verdad?<br>-No, -se sonrojo por no ser clara- le deseo suerte para que usted por fin la tenga entre sus manos. No es agradable buscar algo sabiendo que ya lo tenemos y no encontrarlo.  
>-Gracias, y también suerte para usted, por si sigue buscándolo.<p>

El hombre se alejo y Hermione miro alrededor, eso significaba que había un historia de Hogwarts con más secretos… comenzó a pensar en las distintas posibilidades de conseguir uno. A lo mejor en Hogwarts tuvieran una de las primeras ediciones.

Su teléfono sonó, y la chica contesto con un manos libres que se puso en la oreja.

-¿Quien habla? –pregunto, pues no había visto el nombre.  
>-Adivina –la voz que arrastraba las palabras no podía ser de alguien que no fuera Malfoy<br>-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cortante, había esperado no tener que verle la cara hasta el día siguiente.  
>-Muchas cosas Granger, pero no animaré tu imaginación relatándote las posiciones –Hermione enrojeció.<br>-¡Eres un pervertido!  
>-Tú solita, yo no dije que clase de posiciones, yo hablaba de torturar a algunos fotógrafos de chismes del colegio –estaba sonriendo, ¡el infeliz sonreía con la vergüenza a la chica!- pero ya, hablando en serio, ¿qué haces en Flourish y Blotts?<br>-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó volteando alrededor.  
>-En todos lados Granger, en todos lados.<p>

Esa era una respuesta típica del rubio, así que Hermione sonrió de lado y rodo los ojos, siguió viendo los libros de otros estantes mientras hablaba con el rubio.

-No es una sorpresa, ya te vi, estas en el bar de enfrente con un vaso de Wisky en la mano derecha –invento ella imaginando que eso estaría haciendo.  
>-¿Acaso me ves desde ahí? Yo solo veo tu enorme cabellera.<br>-Cállate. Sí, si te veo –mintió asombrada de haber adivinado. Los libreros eran demasiado altos para ella- mejor dime cual es el motivo de tu llamada.  
>-Negocios, no te llamaría por ninguna otra cosa.<br>-Lo sé, es la única razón por la que yo sigo hablando y no te he mandado el diablo.  
>-Tienes que pasarte por Madame Malkim antes de irte, y sería bueno que evitaras la tienda de los Weasley, tiene a un piojo lentudo de visita.<br>-Gracias por el consejo –dijo la castaña, aunque la verdad no había planeado pasarse por ahí.- ¿algo más?  
>-Sí. Dime que le puedo regalar a Sandler para Navidad.<p>

La Castaña se quedo asombrada por unos momentos, así que no respondió. ¡Malfoy le haría un regalo a su mejor amigo! Genial, ahora debía de esforzarse por que el suyo fuera mejor.

-Le gusta el espacio, está obsesionado con todo lo que hay de aquel lado de la atmosfera –dijo ella. Aún no sabía que le daría ella- pero no seas muy exagerado, recuerda que es un Muggle.  
>-Seré tan exagerado como me plazca. ¿Acaso no te quedo claro con los celulares?<br>-Y hablando de eso –siguió ella- necesito el dinero, llévamelo mañana.  
>-Perfecto, no me agrada tener deudas, y menos con una como tú.<br>-Genial, porque a mí no me gusta que me deban.

Ya iban a colgar cuando la chica escucho su nombre pronunciado por aquella despreciable voz.

-Hermione  
>-¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! –exclamo ella asombrada.<br>-Sí, y no lo volveré a hacer.  
>-Que bueno, porque suena horrible con tu voz –sonrió ella, no era del todo cierto, pero sí que era divertido decirlo.<br>-Pues será mejor que entonces te busques otro nombre. No quiero que la gente me escuche hablando contigo.  
>-¿Luego de lo que ha pasado, te preocupa que te escuchen hablando conmigo? Además, yo no quiero estarte llamando a ti por tu nombre, estos son negocios y hay que mantener la distancia.<br>-Te propongo algo, yo buscaré tu nombre y tu el mío, será divertido –sonrió él.  
>-Pero como me digas tú, yo te devolveré el favor León.<br>-De todos los animales, no me digas así –se molesto- sabes que no soporto a los leones, serpiente.

La chica nublo el entrecejo, el rubio había pensado rápido.

-Como sea, hablamos después, que aun tengo varias compras que hacer –dijo ella y colgó el teléfono.

Salió de la librería sin despedirse del dueño, mientras que en la planta alta del lugar un par de ojos grises la observaban divertido. Había estado justo sobre ella todo el tiempo y la distraída castaña no se había dado cuenta…

Hermione caminó a lo largo del callejón, tanta gente le brindaba muchísima seguridad, la seguridad de la invisibilidad. Miro hacia la derecha, ahí estaba la tienda de Quidditch, en Verano, como todos los años, había tenido que sacar de ella a Ron y a Harry para que continuaran sus compras; a punto estuvo ella de entrar en esta ocasión, pero se contuvo… sus ex -amigos seguramente irían ahí tarde o temprano, y aun no se sentía psicológicamente preparada para enfrentarlos.

Entró a la tienda de al lado y compró algunas plumas, tintas de distintos colores que le ayudaban a poner énfasis en las palabras clave cuando estudiaba, y varios rollos de pergamino. Cuando iba saliendo en el mostrador vio una bellísima pluma negra con destellos en plata.

El color oscuro de la mayoría con esos diminutos filamentos plateados la hechizaron por unos momentos, esa pluma le recordó a Malfoy y por alguna clase de arranque de buena fe, la chica decidió comprársela para Navidad… después de todo ella tenía corazón. -Aunque luego trató de convencerse que la compraba para hacer quedar mal al Rubio-.

Salió de la tienda con la pluma en un hermoso estuche negro y largo y el resto de sus paquetes dentro de su bolso de mano. Ese bolso lo utilizaba desde hacía un año para sus compras mágicas, estaba encantado para aumentar su tamaño interior sin modificar su peso.

Luego de recorrer algunas otras tiendas para comprar el resto de los materiales que probablemente usaría para los últimos meses del colegio y su venganza contra el periodiquito y sus integrantes –para los últimos había conseguido una diminuta Daga-, y de pasar en más de una ocasión frente a "Sortilegios Weasley" –Donde vio varias veces a Harry y Ron examinando algunos articulo- la joven entró en Madame Malkim´s.

De inmediato se molestó, el lugar estaba atestado de mujeres tratando de comprar una buena túnica de Gala para la fiesta de esa Noche, Hermione pasó entre ellas, más entre sus piernas que entre las mujeres, y se fue hasta la parte trasera del lugar, allí casi no había nadie, después de todo, la mayoría de las túnicas eran negras y sencillas, de hecho, las que los alumnos de Hogwarts compraban.

Aunque la castaña había pensado en comprarse una linda túnica azul turquesa, al ver a tanta mujer había cambiado de opinión, siempre podría comprarla en Hogsmeade o pedirla por lechuza a la tienda, además, lo que le urgía era comprar más túnicas del colegio, después de todo, las que tenía ya le quedaban cortas y estaban algo gastadas.

-¡Señorita Granger! –Exclamó la dueña del local al descubrirla examinando algunas túnicas- la estaba esperando.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia la parte del personal de la tienda, Hermione miró todo sorprendida, varias cintas métricas estaban sobre una enorme mesa en la que un bello lienzo de seda Roja estaba siendo cortado por tres tijeras en distintas direcciones.

5 Maniquis de distintos tamaños estaban alfileteados y marcados con cintas de colores… Hermione jamás había entrado a un taller de costura muggle, y menos a uno mágico, pero ese le impresiono agradablemente. En otra mesa un poco más chica, similar a un restirador Muggle, una muchacha estaba concentrada trazando algo.

-Por aquí señorita Granger –la guio hacia la parte más alejada de la muchacha y la subió en un banquillo similar a los que había afuera.- Se me hizo un encargo esta mañana de algunas túnicas para usted, y ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que no se apareciera por aquí.  
>-Yo… -iba a dar una excusa cuando reacciono- ¿Encargo? ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?<br>-Son algunas túnicas para usted –sonrió con obviedad, como si la chica solo estuviera fingiendo sorpresa.  
>-¿Quién las ordeno? –preguntó dudosa, aunque imaginaba la respuesta.<br>-El Joven Malfoy vino esta mañana –le explicó mientras le pasaba una túnica por la cabeza- me dijo que yo debía de atenderla en persona y me encargó algunas túnicas especiales para usted.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo suave de la tela, el roce con su piel era realmente delicioso, no recordaba haber vestido nunca con una prenda tan delicada en sus componentes. Y luego acudió a ella la pregunta más importante. ¿Para qué diablos Malfoy le estaba encargando Ropa? De pronto esperó que no fuera su forma de pagarle lo del celular, porque realmente necesitaba el dinero muggle.

-¿Cuánto va a ser? –pregunto haciendo sus cuentas.  
>-Deje de bromear señorita Granger –dijo la mujer mientras clavaba algunos alfileres a la altura de su cintura y de su axila- el señor Malfoy lo dejo pagado.<br>-Pero quiero saber cuánto fue –insistió ella testarudamente.  
>-Me pidió que no le dijera –dijo la mujer comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué sucedería si en realidad la chica no sabía nada de las túnicas?<p>

Hermione nublo el entrecejo, no podía dejar de desconfiar de Malfoy, pero algo dentro de ella le recordó que en ese momento ellos eran socios, y que él no haría nada en su contra hasta que todo hubiese terminado. Suspiró y dejo que la mujer terminara de tomarle las medidas.

La tuvo de pie en el banquillo con los brazos abiertos cerca de una hora, mientras le medía, modificaba o cambiaba las túnicas que le probaba. La chica comenzaba a quedarse dormida en esa posición cuando la mujer le quito la última y le anuncio que había terminado.

-Le haré llegar las túnicas listas esta tarde –le sonrió tiernamente- mientras tanto, terminé usted con sus compras.

La acompaño hasta el local donde fue absorbida de inmediato por un montón de mujeres que querían que les ajustara las túnicas que habían elegido. Hermione resoplo, por alguna razón sentía que había caído en una trampa, una trampa de la que no se podría librar.

Miró su reloj, comenzaba a hacerse bastante tarde, así que decidió caminar de regreso al caldero chorreante, de ahí se aparecería en su casa con todas sus compras y prepararía una escueta cena de Navidad… aunque tal vez pasaría por Pizza… Comenzaba a pensar en los ingredientes cuando alguien paso un masculino brazo sobre sus hombros y la estrecho contra su pecho.

La chica se congeló.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah! ¿quién la tiene? Bueno, lo verán el siguienmte capitulo =D ... solo pushenle a Cap 10. claro esta, eso solo funciona si dejan un Rev, si leen el siguiente capitulo sin dejar Rev en este, les caere la Maldicion del Cesar Augusto Romano... y quien sabe que... tomenlo en serio O.o<em>

_Bueno, aqui dato curioso 1.- El TajMajal fue construido como tumba de la favorita de Sha Jahan (Mumtaz Mahal), arquitectonicamente esta basada en las tumbas de 4 de los antecesores del gobernante, y su construcción le costo tanto al reino, que su hijo tuvo que derrocar a su padre para poder salvar a su nación. a pesar de eso, el hijo encerro a su padre en una torre con vista al Taj Majal y a su muerte fue llevado a este. Los turistas que hoy en día lo visitan, bajan a una tumba falsa, la verdadera camara mortuoria se encuentra un piso mas abajo, a salvo de saqueadores y curiosos... Es una linda historia de amor =D._

_Y para contrarrestar la dulzura, algo sobre el 31 de Octubre  
><em>

_Como muchos saben, se celebra la noche de los Santos y esta basada en una tradicion celtica (Samhain) que luego la iglesia la transformo al cristianimsmo. Samhain significa en realidad Fin del Verano, y era una fecha clave que indicaba el incio del año nuevo céltico, que iniciaba con la oscuridad del invierno. Los Celtas creían que en el Samhain la linea que divide el mundo de los muertos de este, es mas delgada permitiendole a los espiritus pasar, asi que los familiares eran invitados mientras que los enemigos o malos espiritus eran ahuyentados, se cree que las mascaras eran para esto ultimo._

_Bueno, sin mas, les dejo agradeciendo esos Revs que tan amablemente me van a dejar (xD), y con una invitación a que me digan de que se dizfrazaroon este Halloween. Yo fui una Novia Zombie =D._


	10. Cap 10 Material Extracocurricular

_Bueno, les dejo este capitulo de una buena vez, se van a divertir, jajaja._

_**DISCLAIMER.- JK, te pertenecen los personajes, gracias por permitirnos su manipulacion, humillacion y degradación al hacer que hagan cosas que jamás creyeron posible hacer xD**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO X: "Material Extracurricular"<p>

Mientras la chica era arrastrada hacía una enorme tienda, unos penetrantes ojos grises siguieron a ambos hasta que se perdieron tras la puerta. Draco Maldijo por lo bajo, hizo bien en seguirla, ella sola se metía en problemas y no tenía la entereza para negarse ni salir de ellos sola.

Se envolvió en su capa para tratar de pasar desapercibido y entró detrás de ellos a la gran tienda. Como siempre, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, sobre todo niños y sus cansados padres, aunque pudo identificar a varios conocidos.

Dio varias vueltas hasta descubrir donde se habían metido, estaban en la bodega del lugar y dos hombres arrinconaban a su socia contra varias cajas, la chica parecía nerviosa, pero Draco decidió esperar un poco, no intervendría hasta estar seguro de lo que sucedía; se recargo a un lado de la entrada y agudizo el oído.

Mientras tanto, adentro, Hermione estaba muerta de nervios, dos pares de ojos azules la estaban inspeccionando con la mirada, sentía como si aquellos dos pudieran entrar en su cabeza y conocer su asociación con Malfoy, y eso no le convenía en lo más mínimo.

-Creo que la estamos asustando –dijo uno de ellos al otro sonriendo- quien lo diría, Hermione Granger asustada por un par de alborotadores.  
>-La antigua Hermione ya nos hubiera lanzado alguna maldición –sonrió el otro- pero parece que esta disfruta de nuestra presencia.<br>-Sí, aunque deberíamos de enseñarle a no seguir a cierta clase de personas, imagínate, si creyéramos los rumores, en este momento estaría colgando de cabeza –siguió el otro aumentando aun más su sonrisa.  
>-¿No creen en los rumores? –era la primera cosa que salía de los labios de la chica, pero aquellas palabras la habían hecho reaccionar.<br>-Vaya, ¡No te cortaron la lengua! –exageró uno de ellos.  
>-Oh, cierra la boca –espeto la chica sonrojándose- mejor dime para que me trajiste aquí.<p>

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras reían por lo bajo.

-Queríamos saber qué harías si nos encontraras, tú sabes, por todo lo que dicen –dijo el que la había interceptado en el callejón.  
>-Además, queríamos preguntarte a ti en persona que harás con los sujetos que te metieron en todo esto.<br>-Porque de habernos metido a nosotros en tu lugar...  
>-…Ya estarían colgados de la torre de astronomía<br>-Déjame decirte –volvió al ataque el otro.  
>-Que nos tienes muy decepcionados.<br>-Exacto, aquí mi socio tiene razón, jamás creímos que serías un blanco tan fácil.  
>-Pero debimos de haberlos supuesto por tu actitud pacífica.<br>-…y tolerante…  
>-…a veces un poco dejada…<br>-…con complejo de tapete…  
>-…falta de carácter…<br>-¡Ya basta! –los interrumpió antes de que continuaran enalteciendo sus "cualidades"- ya comprendí su punto.  
>-¿Segura? Podemos seguir aún un poco más.<br>-Vayan al punto –les exigió la castaña cruzando sus brazos desafiante, a veces olvidaba lo molestos que podían ser esos dos.  
>-Queremos ayudarte.<p>

Toda la conversación estaba sorprendiendo mucho al chico de platinado cabello que los escuchaba a hurtadillas… tal vez ni siquiera ellos dos habrían podido alguna vez encontrar al culpable, pero era cierto, Granger no se estaba esforzando como debía seguramente aún tenía dudas… ¡Granger y su maldito corazón blando!

Además, ¿Para qué demonios querían ayudar esos dos? No eran más que unos niños en cuerpo de adultos, ambos solo servían de revoltosos.

-Veras mi estimada Hermione -Continuo uno y el rubio dejo de cavilar para poner atención- Este es el trato.  
>-¿Trato? –Alzo una ceja- ¿acaso ustedes quieren hacer una clase de negocio con migo, Premio Anual Granger? –estaba incrédula.<br>-No lo digas en ese tono Hermy –dijo uno fingiéndose herido.  
>-Haces que pensemos que nos consideras malas personas –siguió el juego el otro.<p>

Mientras que Hermione los miraba con sonrisa torcida y una mirada clara de que no les creía ni un pepino, ambos trataron de mantener su teatro unos segundos más, pero Hermione era de las pocas personas con las que no funcionaba, ella y su madre. A todos los demás, o les provocaba una risotada o se sentían culpables.

-Me están quitando el tiempo –advirtió ella tratando de no sonreír ante la actuación patética de aquel par.  
>-Veras, nosotros, -se señalo a ambos- queremos ofrecerte una serie de artículos que aún no salen a la venta.<br>-Así, es, el ministerio aún no aprueba que los vendamos… pero si te los obsequiamos no tendremos ningún problema… no hacemos ninguna clase de negocio ante ellos…  
>-Además, así sirve y tú también los pruebas y…<br>-¡No me va a usar como conejillo de indias! –los interrumpió creyéndolos muy capaces, y recordando el maldito ojo negro que consiguió el verano anterior.  
>-¡Nunca lo haríamos!<br>-No sin tu aprobación –le giñó un ojo.

Hermione trataba de mantenerse en su papel de correcta… pero esa actitud no le había servido de mucho últimamente y comenzaba a dudar que fuese la mejor que en ese momento podía adoptar.

Los dos la vieron tan pensativa que decidieron intervenir e interrumpir sus pensamientos, si no se había negado, tal vez y solo tal vez tendrían la oportunidad de convencerla.

-No son peligrosos, los hemos probado en nosotros mismos.  
>-Como todo lo que hacemos.<br>-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó dándose por vencida… ese par podían ser muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de hacer cosas ilegales, pues, eran los mejores.

Uno de ellos se alejó y trajo una enorme caja con el emblema de la tienda en ella, dos letras "W" entrelazadas. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, de cierta forma el que los gemelos no le hubieran creído a su hermano la tranquilizaba… ¿Qué les habría dicho Ron?

-No entiendo porque te enojas con Ron si siempre has sabido que es un tonto –dijo Fred mientras abría la caja y sacaba un par de hojas de pergamino.  
>-Fred tiene Razón Hermy, es un tonto influenciable, nunca fue nuestro favorito.<br>-Sí, pero no es el único, no sé que tanto sepan, pero todo el colegio me cree capaz de estar con Malfoy.  
>-Pues si quieres nuestro experto consejo, ya te tardaste en estar con él.<p>

La chica se sorprendió de lo dicho… si los gemelos creían que era lo mejor, era oficial: su plan era muy descabellado.

-Aceptémoslo Herm, por mucho que detestemos a Malfoy, el tiene contactos y conoce gente fuera del colegio, tal vez dentro no pueda hacer gran cosa, pero fuera es otro cuento, él es capaz de hacerle la vida miserable a quien quiera.  
>-Y si ya te creen en asociación con el diablo… pues deberías asociarte y destruirlos.<br>-Ustedes dos hablan como si se tratara del fin del mundo o algo así –bromeo la chica, el saber que los Gemelos le creían de cierto modo la tranquilizaba, y le devolvía algo de fe en ella misma  
>-Pues esto parece el fin del mundo –irrumpió Draco entrando con elegancia a la bodega.<p>

Había estado escuchando todo, y su pecho se había inflado al escuchar a los gemelos hablar así… no era que le importara mucho la opinión de los Weasley, pero debía de aceptar que esos dos serán al parecer los únicos de la familia que tenían un par de dedos de frente.

-Mira hermanito –George codeo a Fred- al parecer nuestra Hermy es más lista de lo que creíamos, ya se han asociado.  
>-Vaya Weasley´s –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- al parecer son los únicos que han pertenecido a Gryffindor con sentido común.<br>-Estimado Malfoy –sonrió Fred- nosotros tenemos todo, menos sentido común.  
>-Exacto, nosotros, tenemos instinto… y déjenme les digo que necesitara de todo el que ustedes posean para encontrar a sus difamadores.<br>-Sabemos lo que necesitamos, y no necesitamos su ayuda –respondió Draco molesto.  
>-Si la necesitamos –interrumpió Hermione matando a Malfoy con la mirada.<br>-Por eso siempre fuiste nuestra favorita –la abrazo George, que era el más cercano a ella  
>-Déjense de sentimentalismos y muestren lo que tiene –dijo Draco molesto, no le gustaba que nadie tocara así a la Sangre Sucia en su presencia… ¡vomitaría!<p>

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y comenzaron a mostrarles lo que tenían… para empezar varios pergaminos calcas, aún no a la venta, en ellos lo que se escribía en uno era inmediatamente copiado en el otro así estuvieran a varios kilómetros de distancia… aunque solo se podía escribir en el original.

Varias plumas con un espíritu adentro que repetía todo lo que se decía a su alrededor… a Hermione le recordaron a una grabadora. Mochilas con portales a distintos sitios de la elección del dueño, unos anteojos oscuros que mostraban los pensamientos del que estaba frente a ellos, unas orejeras para aumentar la capacidad auditiva por varios kilómetros a la redonda del que las portaba, capaces de seleccionar una voz y poner especial atención en ella… y varias otras cosas.

-Ahora veo porque el ministerio no les quiere permitir venderlas al público –comentó Hermione examinando los lentes- son cosas demasiado peligrosas para caer en las manos incorrectas.  
>-Lo sabemos, ellos quieren que solo se las vendamos a ellos, pero nosotros somos de la idea de que todos deben tener la oportunidad de obtener lo que puedan comprar –contestó Fred guardando lo que ya habían visto.<br>-Hemos tratado de meterlo al mercado negro… pero no tenemos los contactos –dijo como si nada George, pero Hermione alcanzo a distinguir una mirada fugaz en Malfoy.  
>-¿Cuánto nos costara esto? –pregunto la chica fingiendo que no había visto nada.<br>-Si se los vendemos, estaríamos rompiendo leyes Herm –explico George- y hay leyes que nosotros no debemos romper.  
>-Tomando en cuenta que el Ministerio es de sus mejores clientes –soltó Draco quitándose las orejeras.<br>-Tal vez eso tenga algo que ver –aceptó Georg sonriendo.  
>-¿Y si no quieren romper reglas, para que quieren entrar al mercado negro?<br>-Para aumentar nuestros costos –dijo Fred como si fuera lo más evidente- en el mercado negro podemos venderlo a lo que nos plazca, sobre todo si el ministerio sigue sin permitirnos vender al público en general.  
>-Ustedes dos nacieron con un asesor financiero a su lado –sonrió Hermione, era una buena estrategia de mercado y así también obligaba al ministerio a permitirles vender sus productos- ¿Cómo le harán para que no los descubran?<br>-Eso mi estimada Hermione, no lo quieres saber.

Era cierto, la chica no estaba muy segura de quererlo saber… después de todo si ella no lo sabía cuando alguien le preguntara no tendría que mentir… aunado al hecho de que nunca había sido una gran mentirosa.

-Yo no les deberé nada a ustedes –espeto Malfoy sacándola de sus pensamientos- así que mejor tomen esto.

Sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino y una vuela pluma y los puso sobre una caja, de inmediato la vuelapluma comenzó a moverse escribiendo algo en el papel… minutos después el rubio doblo el pergamino a la mitad y se lo entrego a uno de los gemelos, no sabía a quién y no le interesaba.

-Yo me largo, mandaré a un elfo domestico por las cosas más tarde, tengan suficientes. –casi casi, ordenó.  
>-Como diga señor Malfoy –dijo Fred sonriendo cuando leyó el papel que su hermano le acababa de dar con idéntica sonrisa.<br>-Su encargo estará listo.  
>-Será mejor que te vayas Granger, escuche al pobretón que quería volver a ver si le podía sacar unas cosas a sus hermanos.<br>-Ron nunca entenderá –comento Hermione, por un momento pensó en agradecerle a Malfoy, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo- gracias por todo chicos.  
>-No hay de que Hermy, eres nuestra Leona favorita a pesar de ser tan estricta y mandona.<br>-Yo también los quiero –sonrió y los abrazo.  
>-Basta de eso –espeto el rubio- Termínate de despedir y vámonos.<p>

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y tomando su bolso desapareció del lugar, Draco y los gemelos se sonrieron con complicidad y el rubio también desapareció segundos antes de que Ron entrara a la bodega cargado de artículos… planeaba negociar con sus hermanos cuando vio la enorme caja abierta.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó dudoso.  
>-Queso –contestó Fred cerrando la caja de golpe y sellándola con su varita- ahora fuera, los clientes no pueden estar aquí.<br>-¡Pero soy su hermano!  
>-Y un cliente –apoyo George- así que sal con Fred mientras yo termino de poner todo en orden.<p>

El menor de los pelirrojos salió gruñendo delante de Fred mientras George guardaba lo que los chicos necesitarían en la caja y la dejaba lista para cuando llegara el elfo.

* * *

><p><em>HUM... me falta otro dato ñoño aqui... pensemos, pensemoooooooooooos *ahora, imaginen que mi cerebro e sun hermoso y majestuoso arbol de Maple, ahora, vayamos a Ototño, casi Invierno, en el que las hojas estan terminando de caer... asi estoy yo con los datos ñoños xD*<em>

_¿Sabian ustedes que las mujeres rien menos que los hombres, pero lo hacemos con mas ganas? Esto no lo digo yo. Existe un estudio hecho por el Dr. Alan Reiss en la universidad de Stanford que investigó las reacciones de un grupo de hombres y de mujeres. Esto se debe a que las mujeres no estamos tan a la espectativa del chiste, o la broma, por lo que esta si nos causa gracia, lo expresamos alto y claro._

_Bueno, ahi ta mi dato ñoño. disfrutenlo y dejen Rev!_


	11. Cap 11 Cena de Navidad

_HOLAAAA... bueno, luego de mi tardanza, porfin he vuelto, y bueno, no es mi culpa (del todo), es solo que me negaba a poner nuevo cap hasta tener una historia mas decente que publicar porque... ¡Porque tenemos ya 103 Revs en este fic! y como me siento feliz de ese logro, ¡pos yo si lo celebro ^^ y lo celebro con una pequeña historia más, ahora en mi perfil, llamada "Almas Gemelas" ¡y relatada por Draco Malfoy! Así, es leyeron bien ¡por Draco Malfoy!_

_Así que espero leerlos a todos por allá con sus opiniones, después de todo, es por ustedes por quien la escribí. Espero disculpen que no tengamos dato ñoño en esta ocasión, pero creo que la historia es mucho mejor regalo xD._

_¡Disfruten este capitulooo!_

_**Gaby27.-** aun no llegan al colegio, pero verás que sucede después... por cierto, no me deja enviarte Revs O.o_  
><em><strong>Hip.-<strong> huy, gracias por ignorar las garras de horrografía xD. ¡Y por el Post! ¡y por Leer! ¡y me alegro mucho que te guste la historia!_  
><em><strong>La Mancha.-<strong> jajaja, ¡yo no me cansó de decir cuanto adoro a los gemelos! Gracias por tu Rev ^^_

**_Disclaimer: Personajes de JK... todos, desgraciadamente todos u.u_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XI: "Cena de Navidad"<p>

El pitido del horno de Microondas avisó a la castaña que su cena de Navidad estaba lista. En realidad no era muy afecta a la comida congelada, pero era muy consciente de que si ella trataba de cocinar algo era muy probable que su casa terminara en cenizas.

Suspiró cansada mientras terminaba de apilar los papeles en los que había estado trabajando toda la tarde desde su regreso del Callejón Diagon. Los dejó a un lado y se levantó arrastrando la silla tras ella.

Estaba cansada y exhausta, pero era Navidad, una celebración que siempre le había gustado y que no dejaría de celebrar solo porque ese año no había sido el mejor de su vida… no iba a detenerse por nimiedades como estar sola en una casa fría, sin el amor de sus padres ni la existencia de sus amigos… bueno, de casi todos sus amigos.

Tomó los cubiertos de plata que su madre reservaba para esas fechas y los acomodó en su sitio, un vaso, una copa, un servilletero con Nochebuenas amarillas y rojas, y apareció un par de candelabros con velas blancas sobre la mesa. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió en un bonito plato negro cuadrado el contenido de la bandeja de comida congelada que humeaba lista para ser consumida.

Sacó una jarra de jugo de mango fresco del refrigerador, apago la luz y se sentó a la mesa lista para disfrutar de sus sagrados alimentos... miró la copa con anhelación, ¡Como le gustaría ser una alcohólica! De serlo, en ese momento podría perderse en los dominios del Dios Baco y olvidarse de cómo se sentía, cuando menos por una par de horas, con suerte toda la noche.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, pero, en el resto de las casas de la calle, la música dejaba en evidencia que aquella era una noche para celebrar, las risas de las familias que hace mucho no se ven, las peleas de los niños por los lugares en la mesa o por llamar la atención de los mayores, el llanto de los bebes no acostumbrados a dormirse tan tarde, los villancicos de algunos niños, que al ser corridos de sus casas por escandalosos, cantaban afuera en una fiesta para ellos solos… todos aquellos sonidos hacían que la chica se sintiera aún mas sola de lo que en realidad estaba.

Miró su plato con algo de asco; comparada con la cena del Castillo o la deliciosa Pierna de Cerdo que hacía su abuela, aquel plato era escuálido y desabrido. Pincho una zanahoria baby, y la observo a la altura de sus ojos, ya podía sentir la sensación porosa del vegetal congelado, era la misma sensación porosa y detestable que toda la comida congelada le producía.

Se llevo el alimento a la boca tratando de imaginar que en realidad se trataba de una zanahoria fresca, recién hervida de forma tradicional… pero le fue imposible.

5 minutos después, ya que hubo probado todas las cosas distintas de su plato: que incluían, brócoli, un pedazo de carne, guisantes y puré de papa; el resto del contenido de su plato descansaba en el bote de basura de la cocina ante la mirada triste de la chica. ¿Ahora qué cenaría?

Comenzó a revisar las alacenas, tal vez podría hacerse algunos Hotcakes, o tostarse pan, tal vez un sándwich. En eso estaba cuando en la sala se escucho un "Crack" clara muestra de que alguien se había aparecido. Salió de la cocina con su varita en alto, no esperaba visitas, y se suponía que nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí. Para su sorpresa se topo con la fría mirada de un par de hermosos ojos Grises.

-Feliz Navidad Granger –saludo él con una inclinación de cabeza.  
>-¿Malfoy?<br>-La respuesta adecuada es: Feliz Navidad Malfoy –la corrigió el aprovechándose de su sorpresa.  
>-Lo siento, Feliz Navidad Malfoy –le remedo ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>-Vine a pasar las fiestas con una pobre alma en desgracia –sonrió de lado.

La chica frunció los labios, ella NO era "Una pobre alma en Desgracia"; tal vez esa navidad se la pasaría sola, sin amigos, sin cena, y sin regalos… ¡Pero ella no era una Pobre Alma en Desgracia! ((NA.- Yo creo que si))

-¿Te corrieron de tu casa? –pregunto ella recargándose en el marco de la cocina, no podía imaginarse otra razón por la que el chico decidiera pasar las fiestas lejos de su familia.  
>-No, pero hay una gran fiesta a la que todos los chicos de mi casa junto con sus padres están invitados… y no pienso compartir mis alimentos con un traidor –sentenció el rubio.<br>-Y prefieres compartirlos con una Sangre Sucia.  
>-Con una Socia –la corrigió- por ahora eres mi socia Granger, pronto volverás a ser mi Sangre Sucia favorita, pero por ahora solo somos socios.<p>

Hermione se ahorro una sonrisa irónica, el chico había utilizado la palabra Mí para referirse a ella… bueno, no profundizaría en el tema, seguro que solo había sido un error de dicción.

-¿Y bien, qué hay de cenar? –preguntó el chico frotando las palmas de sus manos.  
>-Nada –dijo ella levantando los hombros. La verdad prefería quedarse sin cenar a prepararle algo al Slytherin.<br>-¿Nada?  
>-Nada –confirmo.<br>-Que poco espíritu festivo Granger –comentó- pero si no hay Nada como tú dices, ¿Por qué esta puesta la mesa para la cena? –preguntó señalando el sitio con la cabeza con actitud de haber ganado un punto.  
>-Porque mi cena se echo a perder, -se excuso- así que ahora no hay nada.<br>-¡No me digas que no sabes cocinar! –exclamo el divertido… no era común encontrarse con una chica del nivel económico de Granger que no supiera cocinar.  
>-Bueeeeno –comenzó ella ruborizándose- cocinar, lo que tu digas cocinar nunca se me ha dado.<br>-¡Pero eres buena en pociones!, deberías de serlo para cocinar… segundos después se arrepintió de haberla adulado, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.  
>-Pues debería, pero no lo soy –se comenzó a sentir agredida, así que respondió con agresividad- además, tú tampoco eres del todo malo en pociones y no sabes cocinar –afirmo.<br>-En eso te equivocas Granger –sonrió con autosuficiencia- yo SI se cocinar.

Eso si que era nuevo e impactante, y la primera reacción de Hermione ((NA.- Como de cualquier chica cuerda que lo conociera)) fue dudarlo… Imaginarse a Draco Malfoy cocinando era aún más extravagante que imaginarse a Neville sacando una A en Pociones.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? –Preguntó ella irónica- no creo que sepas si quiera como utilizar un sartén.  
>-Soy un estuche de maravillas Granger, a diferencia al parecer de ti, yo tengo varios talentos.<br>-Pues hasta no ver, no creer –contesto ella incrédula. Y era cierto, ella no le creería ni una palabra hasta que no lo demostrase con hechos.  
>-Te arrepentirás de tus palabras Granger.<p>

Amenazó y entro a la cocina pasando muy cerca de la chica, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y luego se giro para ver lo que hacía en la cocina. Valía la pena tener que limpiar el desorden después si así veía a Draco Malfoy tratando de cocinar.

El chico miro a su alrededor para tratar de localizar lo que necesitaría, se detuvo unos momentos en la comida que estaba en el bote de basura y el olor que aún desprendía le causo asco. Comenzó a abrir las alacenas y los cajones memorizando su contenido y dejo el refrigerador para el final.

Cuando lo abrió nublo el entrecejo, no había más que algunas salchichas, un par de yogurt, leche, jugo y frutas, pero ni un solo vegetal o trozo de carne… ¿Qué clase de Anoréxica sería Granger?

-Si vamos a tener una relación Granger, que sepas desde ahora que yo no salgo con Anoréxicas. –la amenazo cerrando el refrigerador con tranquilidad.  
>-¡Yo no soy una anoréxica!<br>-¿No? Bien, dime que comiste hoy.  
>-Desayune un yogurt y cereal, y hace rato comí mi cena –dijo con orgullo.<p>

Draco levantó una ceja incrédulo de que alguien llamara a eso una comida; él no era un experto en dietas, ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba acostumbrado a ver a las chicas haciendo dietas radicales y desesperadas para mantenerse en un peso muy por debajo del idóneo nunca le había gustado. Negó con la cabeza.

-Me encantan las anoréxicas, son patéticas cuando se sienten orgullosas de las pocas cantidades de comida que ingieren.  
>-¡No soy una anoréxica!<br>-Si lo eres –sentencio él en tono tan autoritario que no dejaba cabida a replicas- pero a partir de ahora vas a dejar de serlo, ya te dije, que no voy a estar con una tipa que se aprecia tan poco como para volverse anoréxica.

Hermione bufo molesta y salió de la cocina sentándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y rumiando, tratando de convencerse a ella misma que no era ninguna anoréxica.

-Y será mejor que subas y te pongas algo decente Granger, no vas a Cenar en Navidad con uno pants decolorados y el cabello hecho un asco. –le grito desde la cocina.

¡Claro, para él era fácil, el sujeto parecía siempre salido de una maldita revista de modelos! Incluso con ropa Muggle, el siempre lucía como un Ken de juguetería. La chica se levantó con movimientos rudos y paso por la cocina antes de subir las escaleras, Malfoy se colocaba un mandil oscuro bastante masculino y comenzaba a sacar unas ollas de debajo de la estufa, la chica lo contemplo unos momentos… Así el chico podría pasar por una persona amable. Draco Malfoy era el chico perfecto…mientras no abriera la boca.

Subió a su habitación y busco entre sus prendas, en cualquier momento, se habría puesto algo normal, un vestido corto o algo así, pero no quería sentarse a la mesa y sentirse como una campesina al lado de un Draco Malfoy vestido de forma tan elegante.

Entro en la habitación de sus padres y luego de ponerle seguro a la puerta se dejo caer en la gran cama distraídamente, a su cabeza acudió la imagen de Mago en la cocina, traía puestos unos pantalones rectos y negros, junto con un suéter de cuello alto blanco, había dejado su tradicional capa negra en el sillón. Su cabello estaba despeinado, pero le sentaba bien que no lo usara siempre relamido hacia atrás como si lo hubiera peinado una vaca a lengüetazos.

La castaña debía de aceptarlo, el chico era guapo, con esos ojos grises tan lindos, las pestañas largas y un poco enchinadas, sus labios delgados y su acostumbrada sonrisa de super-modelo… una sonrisa picara se atravesó en sus labios. A partir de la próxima semana, ella sería la chica más odiada de todo Hogwarts, ya no solo tendría las mejores calificaciones, ya no solo sería la favorita de la directora y de casi todos los profesores, ahora también sería la "novia" de uno de los chicos más guapos y mejor posicionados del colegio.

Y sintió deseos de estar a la altura.

Se desnudo y se metió a la ducha, el agua sobres su cuerpo le gustaba, se lavó el cabello con cuidado y aprovecho para ponerse un tratamiento para rizos que su madre había olvidado en la regadera. Salió oliendo a lavanda y fresas.

Se miro al espejo escrutando su cuerpo… le molestaba admitirlo, pero Malfoy tenía razón, se había puesto demasiado delgada. La chica jamás había sido gorda, pero detestaba su nueva delgadez, se veía enferma y de hecho se sentía enferma, se propuso comenzar a comer como debía a partir de ese momento aunque la comida no le entrara.

Saco un vestido negro de tirantes del armario de sus padres, era un bello modelo que su madre había comprado ese Verano para una reunión de viejos amigos, y la chica se sorprendió de que le quedara un tanto grande.

Lo ajusto a su cintura con un movimiento de su varita y quedo vestida… ahora le quedaba lo más difícil, debía de pelear con sus ingobernables rizos, se sentó frente al tocador de su madre y se observó pensando en la mejor forma de arreglarlo sin tardar demasiado.

Un chongo alto dejándose solo el fleco que alació con su varita, fue la decisión más acertada. No se maquillo, no le gustaba y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, así que calzándose con unas sandalias bajas de su madre abrió la puerta.

El aroma de la pasta llego a su olfato y sus estomago rugió por alimento.

Cuando bajo la mesa estaba bellamente decorada con una vajilla desconocida y cubiertos de plata, una copa y un vaso decorados con filamentos plateados estaban dispuestos frente a dos lugares. La vajilla era hermosa, triangular y blanca con decoración de pétalos de cerezo, iba en sincronía con las copas, los vasos y los cubiertos de plata. Un gran candelabro de 5 velas blancas iluminaba el centro de la mesa, y el Mismísimo Draco Malfoy se encontraba acomodando unos trozos de pan en una charola plateada del centro.

-Te tardaste mucho –comentó al escucharla bajar sin levantar la vista hacia ella.  
>-Quería dejarte tiempo de que llamaras a tus elfos domésticos y los pusieras a cocinar para impresionarme –sonrió ella con delicadeza.<br>-Sigue de Graciosita Granger, pero yo cocine la cena, quieras o no aceptarlo, es solo una más de las cosas en las que te supero.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de él, quien seguía ocupado acomodando el Pan y algunas charolas más chicas con salsas y purés. Hermione comenzó a preguntarse de donde habría sacado todo aquello.

-Tu cocina está vacía Granger, deberías de ir a comprar algo de comida de verdad –comento el al sentirse observado… por alguna razón, la mirada impertinente de la chica lo estaba distrayendo.  
>-No vale la pena –comentó ella desde su lugar al final de la mesa- si no se cocinar la comida se echará a perder.<p>

Draco levantó la vista para que ella viera su sonrisa de superioridad, pero la sonrisa tardo unas milésimas de segundo en llegar hasta sus labios. La castaña que tenía frente a él, lucia bastante bien, aquel vestido aunque enmarcaba su demasiado delgado cuerpo le lucía muy bien, y el cabello recogido mostraba sus facciones delicadas, aún quedaban en su rostro muestras de su niñez. Se sorprendió de que la chica luciera tan bien sin una sola gota de maquillaje, pero era bastante evidente, después de todo la mayoría de las chicas tenían la piel maltratada por que desde los 13 años comenzaban a ponerse cosas en la cara. Era raro ver un rostro sin siquiera un poco de Sombra o labial.

Se mordió la lengua antes de que de sus labios brotara algún comentario sobre la vestimenta de la chica, era la segunda vez que debía de mordérsela para no halagarla… era la segunda vez que la veía vestida de algo más que una adicta a los estudios.

-Sentémonos a cenar –dijo luego de haber superado su momento de sorpresa.

Hermione frunció la boca, ¡Que poco delicadeza tenía Malfoy!, ella que se había arreglado por su petición –más bien orden- y el tipo no era capaz de hacer un comentario sobre su atuendo. Y luego se enfureció por haber estado esperando aquel comentario.

Ambos se sentaron y mientras Malfoy servía la pasta que había preparado, Hermione vaciaba un poco de Jugo en los vasos de ambos. Cuando comenzaron a comer ninguno decía nada, no querían, o tal vez no sabían que decir.

Para ella era extraño tener al Rey de las Serpientes sentado en la mesa de sus padres y compartiendo la cena de Navidad con él ¡preparada por el! Aunque para el chico tampoco era sencillo, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser él el que sirviera en la mesa y jamás creyó que terminaría cocinando para la Sangre Sucia Granger… Era tan peculiar tenerla enfrente y no insultarla que se sentía en una clase de sueño sub-realista.

El silencio duro poco más de 20 minutos, solo roto por los ruidos y la música de las otras casas y el constante golpe de los cubiertos en los platos. Duró, hasta que Hermione incapaz de cerrar la boca por más habló.

-Siempre he querido preguntarte algo Malfoy –comenzó.  
>-Las prefiero Rubias Granger –dijo el sonriendo y de cierta forma intimidando a la chica quien guardo silencio.<p>

Malfoy comprendió que tal vez –conste que es un tal vez- había sido algo rudo, y decidió continuar él la conversación.

-Revisé tus notas de posibles culpables –soltó como quien habla del clima.  
>-¿Con qué derecho? –pregunto ella alzando la vista… en realidad no le molestaba, pero no podía dejar esa manía de retar al rubio.<br>-Estaban sobre la mesa y alguien debía de quitarlos –se excusó… ¡¿Por qué se excusaba?  
>-¿Y encontraste algo interesante?<br>-Tus notas sobre la realeza de los Slytherin –sonrió de lado- no sabía que creías que en mi casa existían jerarquías de esa clase.  
>-¿Y no las hay? –pregunto sarcástica. ¡Claro que las había!, el chico había llegado a ser el Príncipe y luego el Rey, eso era evidente.<br>-Como en todas las casas –sonrió de lado… se suponía que aquello era un secreto de casa. No comprendía como la chica hubiera sabido aquello.  
>-En Gryffindor no existe esa jerarquía.<br>-No como Reyes y Reinas Granger –contesto el- pero si te detuvieras a observar lo que sucede a tu alrededor y expandir tus horizontes, te darías cuenta que incluso en Gryffindor existe un Rey y una Reina.  
>-¿Quiénes? –le reto a que le dijera.<br>-El Rey, es el grandiosísimo Potter, como todo el mundo se habrá dado cuenta –contesto el rubio con obviedad. Dudaba que la castaña no supiera de las jerarquías de su propio hogar.  
>-¿Y la reina?<br>-Una chica de cuarto, me parece que se llama Jara Black.

Hermione hizo memoria, Jara era una chica muy lista más no demasiado inteligente. Estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor como reserva pues no había llegado a la pruebas a tiempo, se presumía que ella sería la capitana el siguiente año que Harry ya no estuviera. Era intrépida y nunca cerraba la boca cuando algo le parecía injusto, defendía a sus compañeros y se notaba a leguas que era una líder nata.

-La chica llego a desfalcar a La Weasley, le robo la corona… como una Black debe hacer.  
>-¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de eso?<br>-Porque no fuiste elegida –dijo el sin tacto, pero al ver como la cara de la castaña se ensombrecía agrego- solo aquellos que son elegidos son capaces de descubrir sus coronas.  
>-Harry nunca me comento nada –ella aún no lo creía.<br>-Eres demasiado escéptica para ser una Bruja hija de Muggles Granger –comentó el comenzando a enfadarse… ¿Por qué ella dudaba de todo lo que él decía? Jamás le había mentido en nada.

La chica lo medito unos momentos, pero decidió dejarlo para después, no pondría sus acciones en tela de juicio con Malfoy.

-¿Y qué hay de las otras casas, como se organizan?  
>-En Hufflepuff se maneja como una Orden de Caballeros, hay uno o una que esta sobre los demás, y ese elegido tiene consejeros. Los consejeros son llamados caballeros de Oro, y el o la elegida es nombrado o nombrada Caballero o Dama de Negro<br>-Si eso es cierto, ¿Quiénes son?  
>-No lo sé, se supone que debería de mantenerse en secreto, secretos de casas, pero si alguien es observador y conoce la existencias de las distintas ordenes y jerarquías, puede identificar a los otros.<br>-¿Entonces en Gryffindor solo hay un Rey y una Reina?

No quería aceptarlo, pero verdad o mentira, aquello era muy interesante y era de las cosas que no se encontraban en: "Historia de Hogwarts" no en las ediciones actuales.

-Hay un Conde, una Condesa y un Bufón –explicó, la chica levantó la ceja ante la palabra bufón, no pudo evitar pensar en Ron- El bufón no es que los hace reír a ambos –adivino el su pensamiento- y por muchas ganas que tenga de decirle Bufón al pobretón, él no tiene tanta suerte.  
>-Explícate.<br>-El bufón es aquel que cuestiona los mandamientos y las acciones de los Condes. La mayoría de los Condes nunca se dan cuenta que lo son, algunos lo perciben demasiado tarde, pero el Bufón conoce su papel desde el comienzo y es el único que puede hacerlos dudar.

A esas alturas, los vestigios de la cena que quedaban en sus platos habían sido olvidados, Malfoy disfrutaba tener la atención de la chica y demostrarle que él sabía más que ella, y la chica adoraba aprender, así que era la oyente perfecta.

-Ósea, que es alguien que los cuestiona a ambos, pero me imagino que no siempre les cuestiona con palabras, algunas veces debe de hacerlo con acciones.  
>-Exacto, el los impulsa a sacar los valores que Gryffindor deseaba en sus alumnos.<br>-¿Qué hay de Ravenclaw?  
>-Existe un Sabio y seis consejeros. Cada consejero surge de un grado del colegio excepto del mismo del Sabio.<br>-¿Ósea?  
>-Si el Sabio es de tercero, los consejeros serán de primero, segundo, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo –explicó contando con los dedos- Ese sabio es insustituible, uno llega hasta que el otro se va, un sabio jamás va a conocer a otro, no están destinados a eso.<br>-¡Pero se supone que en Ravenclaw todos son inteligentes!  
>-Pero hay distintos tipos de inteligencia Granger, un Sabio debe de cumplir con todos, y cada consejero representa a un tipo distinto.<br>-Ósea que entre todos ellos crean un todo para apoyar al sabio y guiarlo mientras aprende –razono la chica.  
>-Exacto, por ejemplo, si tu no hubieras deseado estar en Gryffindor, tu serías el Sabio de esta época –explico el chico.<br>-¡Yo no desee estar en Gryffindor, el Sombrero seleccionador me coloco ahí!  
>-¡Por favor Granger, No seas absurda! tú y yo, y el resto del colegio sabe que por muchas cualidades de Gryffindor que tengas, estabas predestinada a ser de Ravenclaw.<p>

Lo meditó… cierto, el sombrero le dijo que era prefecta para Ravenclaw, pero ella deseaba estar en Gryffindor, desde que leyera Historia de Hogwarts, había deseado fervientemente pertenecer a la casa de los Valientes… ¿Por qué? Porque ella no se consideraba Valiente. Ella eligió basándose en sus defectos y no en sus virtudes.

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy examinaba sus facciones, casi podía leer lo que sucedía en su cabeza, ella como muchos otros, había elegido su casa porque no admitían sus cualidades, por que deseaban ser algo que no eran; eso era lo que diferenciaba a los Slytherin del resto del colegio, los que estaban en esa casa estaban ahí porque habían sido educados para estarlo, porque era lo que ellos deseaban y porque era lo que ellos eran. Por eso sus miembros se sentían tan superiores a los demás, porque ellos se conocían.

-¿Y qué hay de Slytherin? –Preguntó la chica tratando de desviar la atención de ella- ¿Qué tan precisas son mis notas?  
>-Te acercas bastante, nosotros somos Rey y Reina, pero somos elegidos de manera distinta, y además, tenemos príncipes herederos.<br>-¿Príncipes herederos?  
>-Si, si en algún momento la Reina o el Rey rompen alguna norma, le Príncipe o la Princesa deberán asumir las cargos y elegir a otro heredero exiliando y castigando al destronado.<br>-¡Pero si son Reyes, es porque deben de estar arriba!  
>-No siempre Granger. Las personas cambian conforme a lo que van viviendo. –su voz se ahueco ligeramente, la chica lo sintió, pero no comento nada, por el contrario, lo cuestionó más para que no pensara en lo que había modificado su tono.<br>-¿El príncipe heredero lo elije el Rey?  
>-Si<br>-¿En que se basa, puede elegir a su mejor amigo o algo así?

Pensó en Harry y Ron, el ojiverde seguramente elegiría de príncipe heredero a Ron, pues era su mejor amigo y así se aseguraba de que no lo traicionaría.

-No, es decir, puede ser tu mejor amigo o no, pero como Rey te debes a tu pueblo, en este caso al resto de la casa, así que debes elegir a alguien que estés seguro tendrá la entereza suficiente para quitarte el trono si en algún momento llegas a mancillarlo.  
>-¿Mancillarlo?<br>-Mancillarlo –confirmo- por ejemplo, a mí están a punto de quitarme el trono porque voy a Andar con una Sangre Sucia y ese es uno de los preceptos que mayor importancia tienen para los Slytherin.  
>-Pero vas a andar conmigo para limpiar tu nombre –trato de razonar.<br>-No importa para que, voy a estar contigo y eso es lo importante. Para los Slytherin, los Traidores a la Sangre, los Mestizos y los Sangre Sucia…ni por diversión.  
>-Te estás jugando mucho Malfoy –comento ella. Después de todo, ella no tenía un trono que proteger.<br>-Si, pero estoy apostando como se debe –sonrió de lado- después de todo, tengo de mi lado al Sabio por derecho de los Ravenclaw.

La chica lo observo… ¿acaso se refería a ella? No podía ser, para empezar, ella era una Gryffindor… pero era una leona porque así lo había elegido, no por que fuese legítimo.

El rubio noto que la chica tardaría un poco en reaccionar, así que se levanto para recoger los platos y continuar con el postre… Un pastel de 4 chocolates que había traído un elfo de la casa principal de los Malfoy.

La chica siguió en su ensoñación preguntándose qué habría sido de ella de haber permitido que el Sombrero la asignase, ¿Que privilegios tendría ella al ser "El Sabio" de Ravenclaw? Tal vez jamás habría conocido a Harry y a Ron, su vida sería otra de la que llevara hasta ese momento, ella misma sería alguien diferente. El aroma del chocolate la volvió a la realidad. Y un foco se encendió en su cerebro al ver los grises ojos del rubio.

-¿El príncipe puede decidir por el solo quitarle el lugar al Rey?

Eso saco de balance a Malfoy, pensaba que lo primero que le preguntaría cuando por fin reaccionara, sería algo sobre el Sabio y su lugar.

-No –contesto torpemente y de inmediato se compuso- necesita el apoyo de la Reina para eso.  
>-Entonces tienes a tu reina de tu lado –sentencio la chica metiendo un trozo de pastel en su boca- esto esta delicioso, estoy segura que no lo hiciste tú.<br>-¿Por qué dices que esta de mi lado?  
>-Porque tu príncipe es uno de los que esta tras los letreros –aseguro al castaña- a lo mejor el no tenga nada personal en mi contra, pero el Poder es el Poder y seguramente está cansado de vivir bajo tu sombra. Además, de no tener ningún impedimento tú ya no serías Rey desde el primer cartel.<br>-¡El no puede traicionarme, conoce las consecuencias de hacerlo! –exclamo… el Príncipe no podía traicionarlo, no debía…  
>-Pues lo hizo –sentencio ella- piénsalo, quien más ganaría algo con tu caída. Cuando actuamos, actuamos para conseguir algo a cambio, para tener una buena remuneración directamente proporcional al riesgo. Y créeme, debe ser grande para que se hayan metido contigo o conmigo… ¿en serio, compraste el pastel o alguien en tu casa lo hizo?<br>-¡Deja de pensar en el pastel!

El chico veía ahora las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y si lo que la chica decía era cierto, entonces correría sangre oscura por sus blancas manos. ¡¿Cómo podía Granger pensar en el maldito Pastel cuando él estaba dándose cuenta que había sido traicionado por una de las personas en las que más confiaba! Y todos lo acusaban a el de ser insensible ante los problemas de los demás.

-Esto es un buen motivo de celebración –dijo la chica sonriendo y comiendo otro trozo de pastel- y es un excelente postre para celebrar.  
>-¡¿ESTAS LOCA? –exclamo furioso casi poniéndose de pie.<br>-Cálmate –lo miro ella extrañada- ahora sabemos quien es una de las ratas –dijo ella tranquilamente- bueno, tú lo sabes, porque yo no tengo idea de quien sea tu príncipe.

El chico se le iba a lanzar encima hasta que escucho la última parte, era cierto, ahora tendrían un nombre, un rostro y una víctima… y la primera era la que los guiaría al nido, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Blaise Zabinni nunca habría podido urdir algo tan bien planeado solo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeno, como dije al princió, les debo el dato ñoño, pero espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.<em>

_Pasenla bien este año nuevo ^^_


	12. Cap 12 Guacala que ricoooooooo

_HOLAAAAA_

_¿Qué creen? ayer me fui a una reunion con mis ex compañeros de secundaria (a la que solo fuimos 5 xD), y hoy desperté con cruda de Cigaroo... y ¡¿Adivinen qué? no fumo ¬¬ ... es culpa del tiempo que me he pasado apartada de ser fumadora pasiva (ya algunos años), y terminé con cruda de cigaroo. que munga xD._

_Como sea, les traigo el siguiente capitulo... ¡dios inicia mi faceta más o menos romántica en esta historia! xD.. así que temaaaaaaaaaaaan._

_En fin..._

_**adriana:** Esta vez, el avance no tardo tanto como la ultima vez xD, y eso fue a que gracias a mi cruda de digarro, me puse hoy a revisar redacción y horrografía, y he aqui los resultados!. Espero lo disfrutes, y si, el avance debe de ser poco a poco, eso de a primera vista... aún esa clase de romances son poco a poco, no puedes pretender conocer a alguien de la nada u.u. gracias por tu Rev ^^._  
><em><strong>La Mancha:<strong> repetiste los mensajes xD... huy, me dejaron tres revs... dos iguales, pero ¡Egal! jajaja_

_**DISCLAIMER.- Personajes y Hogwarts de JK Rowling, y como soy bien egoista, la historia me pertenece a mí xD**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XII: "Guacala que Rico"<p>

Unos ojos grises se clavaban a través de la ventana en los alumnos que poco a poco comenzaban a llegar al andén, el chico reviso rápidamente su reloj de pulso, las manecillas marcaban las 10 y cuarto de la mañana, lo que significaba que la castaña no tardaría en llegar… si es que era cierto lo que Dan le había dicho de su puntualidad.

El chico suspiró, jamás habría creído que se la pasaría todo una semana aprendiéndose los gustos de la castaña, y para colmo, estaba seguro de que la Sangre Sucia jamás podría conocer los suyos… actividades tan refinadas como las de un Malfoy era imposible que alguien de su clase las conociera, o si quiera pudiera memorizarlas… ni siquiera una Sangre Sucia-Ratón de biblioteca como ella.

Soltó un suspiro irritado… todo aquello lo ponía de un humor endemoniado, y ¡si además le agregaba el hecho de que estúpidamente le había prestado un libro a la Sabelotodo Granger!... ¡un maldito libro que su madre nunca revisaba pero que cuando lo presta a una Sangre Sucia se le ocurre leer! Así que ahora tenía que esperar que la Leona llegara a tiempo para que el mandara a un elfo llevar el libro a su casa… no sabía que detestaba más, si haberle prestado el libro a Granger o haberle tenido que mentir a su madre… bueno, odiaba mas haberle mentido a su Madre, de eso no había duda.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la enorme estación principal de trenes, un taxi se detenía y un muchacho castaño se bajaba del lugar del copiloto. El chico abrió la puerta detrás de la de él y una chica de nerviosa mirada lo observo.

-Luces muy bien –la trató de animar él.  
>-Gracias –se sonrojó ella, no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… aunque tal vez aún podría echarse para atrás.<br>-¿Lista? –preguntó una linda rubia que los había estado esperando, y ya se encontraba justo detrás del muchacho.  
>-Jamás estaré lista para esto –suspiró muy consciente de que lo que decía ere la pura verdad, en su realidad y en todas las realidades.<p>

Salió del auto mientras su amigo ponía el enorme baúl de la chica en un carrito, le pagaron al conductor y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, rumbo a los andenes 9 y 10… Anne y Daniel iban platicando de su semana, pero Hermione estaba distraída, ahora comenzaba todo… ¡¿Y si tenía que besar a Malfoy?... esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Había estado pensando en eso durante toda la semana, y de hecho había sido parte de sus pesadillas.

Pero no era la única con ese pensamiento… en el anden, un Rubio miraba por la ventana, cada segundo más nervioso… debió de decirle a Granger que llegara a las 10, así no habría tanta gente y no sería tan necesario fingir… ahora que lo veía de ese modo, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de saludarla? Con un apretón de manos, un beso en la mejilla, un beso en los labios… ¡Asco! Si tenía que hacer eso tendría que lavarse la boca con poción desinfectante por dos meses… o más.

Suspiró enfadado, en esos momentos lo único que le daba fuerza para seguir era el pensamiento de que Zabinni y sus compañeros sufrirían dos veces más de lo que él lo estaba haciendo… por ese beso los haría tragar excremento de hipogrifo recién salido del animal, le valía una chingada si tenía que robarse uno para conseguir esa sustancia.

A las 10:25, Hermione y sus amigo se detuvieron justo frente a la barrera que servía de portal en el andén 9 ¾, la chica suspiro resignada, estaba consciente de que todo sería real, dejaría de ser un plan para volverse una acción en cuanto cruzara la barrera; en ese momento era mejor terminar de destruir a la vieja Hermione para comenzar de nuevo con la nueva.

La vengativa, la chica que haría lo que fuera por conseguir que aquellos que la comenzaron a destruir pagasen caro su atrevimiento… y el primero sería Zabinni.

Suspiró de nuevo, tomaba fuerzas para los próximos 6 meses que serían todo menos el paraíso. A partir de ese instante ella se convertía en la novia oficial del chico mas apuesto, sexy, mejor colocado de Hogwarts, y su peor enemigo.

-Si me necesitas estoy al alcance de una lechuza Hermy –la animo Dan poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.  
>-A mi también cariño –sonrió Anne, ambas había aprendido a conocerse y si bien no eran las mejores amigas pues tenían muchas cosas esenciales distintas, cuando menos se querían y se respetaban- y recuerda, si Draco se porta mal, ya sabes que hacer –le guiño un ojo pícaro.<p>

Hermione se sonrojo… si estaba segura de algo era de que JAMÁS haría lo que Anne le había aconsejado.

-Se fuerte –Dan la abrazo y la empujo ligeramente hacia el andén.  
>-Deséenme suerte –pinto en su rostro una sonrisa segura mientras se despedía de ambos con la mirada.<br>-La suerte es para los tontos Hermy, tu vas a tener éxito –la animo Anne.  
>-Gracias.<p>

Dio la media vuelta y desapareció por la pared.

Anne y Dan la vieron irse, la primera dio un ligero respingo aún no lograba acostumbrarse a la magia, no del modo que Dan lo había hecho, pero estaba segura que a ese paso no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. El chico le paso el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Estará bien, es muy lista.  
>-Se que estará bien, eso no me preocupa –sonrió ella al muchacho- me preocupan que no pueda vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.<p>

Dan la miró interrogante, pero no preguntó; sería inútil, su ex jamás decía todo lo que pensaba. Le ánimo a que se fueran y ambos le dieron la espalda al portal para volver a sus vidas normales.

Mientras que Hermione aparecía en el andén. Frente a ella la enorme locomotora escarlata sacaba un ligero pero continuo hilo de humo, la chica sonrió, no podía evitarlo, aquel lugar le sacaba una extraña sonrisa, respiro hondo el aroma de la locomotora, escucho con atención el sonido de las mascotas, los búhos y los gatos se revolvían inquietos en sus prisiones. Miro alrededor, había varios alumnos con sus familiares.

Y varias miradas sobre ella. Todas aquellas miradas le interesaban, tal vez en los ojos de alguno de los presentes distinguiría algo que delatara a los difamadores, varias miradas se bajaron cuando ella clavo sus ojos en ellas, ya estaba harta de impertinencias, y se los haría saber desde ese momento.

Draco Malfoy salió del compartimiento en el centro del tren que había estado apartando, cerró con un conjuro para que nadie entrara y salió en busca de la castaña, si era cierto, la chica de ojos miel ya debía de haber llegado a la estación, y era de caballeros buscar a su "novia" para ayudarle con sus cosas... casi se vomita en su boca con ese pensamiento.

Distinguió varias miradas que se posaban en el, pero no le importo, estaba acostumbrado a ellas, si no eran de odio, eran de envidia, o de deseo, o de curiosidad, pero esta vez, esta vez había varias de acusación… era algo nuevo, pero sonrió de lado, no le molestaban.

Y de pronto distinguió a una figura delgada de pie entre la multitud. Esa postura la reconocería en cualquier lado, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, no lo suficiente para ser algo evidente, pero para él que llevaba 6 años fijando su vista en ella, era perfectamente reconocible.

Delgada y altiva, mirando a todos con fuerza en los ojos, con el semblante duro y justo… esa era Hermione Granger en el máximo esplendor de su fuerza Gryffindoriana… si fuera una águila, habría conseguid además, una mirada profunda e intimidante; pero en su lugar, su mirada aunque fuerte era cálida y un poco bonachona.

Traía puesta una minifalda negra con unos mallones blancos y unos tennis negros también, y arriba una playera de cuello alto también blanca. En cuanto a su cabello, lucia algo diferente, bueno, bastante diferente, era evidentemente más claro de lo que el chico lo recordaba en Navidad… sonrió de lado al verla, su color era un rubio oscuro bastante luminoso.

Se limpio la garganta y poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas se acerco a ella con paso lento y caballeroso.

-Hola Hermione –le susurro en su oído derecho, a ella le dio un escalofrió.

No dijo nada por unos momentos, aquello la había noqueado, por suerte para su plan, su sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro con la sorpresiva aparición de su socio.

-Hola Draco -lo que hubiera dado por decirle "¡Malfoy, aléjate de mí!"  
>-Encontré un compartimiento para nosotros, ven.<p>

La tomó de la mano con delicadeza y con un encantamiento, su baúl los siguió dejando el carrito a la mitad del andén ante la sorprendida mirada de los testigos.

"¡Estúpida Granger! ¿Acaso le era imposible disimular un poco?... tranquilo Draco, relájate, no te enojes, debes de estar con la mente en blanco para poder intervenir si Granger la vuelve a cagar de ese modo" trataba el chico se tranquilizarse en su fuero interno mientras guiaba a la chica a través del ande, por el tren y hasta su compartimiento.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada y las ventanas corridas, el soltó a una aún descontrolada Hermione de la mano… ¡Si que tenía asco!

-Ten tu libro –dijo la chica rudamente al ver el acto del rubio sacando un grueso volumen de su baúl y dejándolo caer sobre la mano extendida del Slytherin.  
>-Más te vale este en perfectas condiciones, este libro vale más que toda tú miserable casa –contestó él bajo para que nadie los escuchara.<p>

Hermione se sentó en una esquina cruzando sus brazos… ¡ya decía ella que la conversación de Navidad había sido solo un lapsus bondadosus del Chico! y se recriminaba el haber creído que duraría… aunque debía de aceptar algo, aquel libro seguramente valía más que toda su calle.

Cuando Malfoy se lo había entregado ella casi lo abrazaba, después de todo no era de diario tener la oportunidad de poseer cuando menos por unos momentos una primera edición de "Historia de Hogwarts"

Además, gracias al libro, ahora ella había encontrado la forma de proteger los celulares para que funcionaran dentro del castillo y se había enterado más a fondo de los secretos de las casas. Ahora ella había decidido que tendría que contactar con el Sabio de Ravenclaw y ganarse su favor… él o ella, les diría todo lo que querían saber.

Comenzó a perderse en lo que había leído ignorando la penetrante mirada de unos ojos grises sobre ella.

Si recordaba bien, el Sabio de Ravenclaw, sabía todo lo que sucedía en el castillo, asociaciones, planes, quienes se juntaban con quienes y por qué… era obligación de todos los fantasmas y los cuadros proveerlo de esa información, pero el sabio no tenía el derecho de hacerlo público. Su cargo conllevaba demasiada responsabilidad.

El rubio no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente a su alrededor lo ignorase, siempre había sido el centro de atención de todos, incluso de la Come libros Granger, pero parecía que esta vez no lo era, alguien o algo más ocupaba la cabeza de la chica…. Y él no estaba muy dispuesto a permitirlo.

-Así que decidiste volverte rubia –comento sarcástico.

La chica salió de su ensueño para volver a la asquerosa realidad en la que estaña metida en un compartimento del tren de regreso al infierno en compañía del mismísimo diablo, sonrió de lado muy al estilo Slytherin.

-Mi cabello sigue siendo castaño Malfoy.  
>-Pues deberías demandar al que te opero los ojos, porque es rubio.<p>

La chica sonrió con presunción.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy –negó grácilmente con la cabeza- es gracioso que no puedas identificar un encantamiento de ilusión cuando lo tienes frente a ti, mi cabello sigue siendo castaño, aunque tú lo veas rubio al igual que el resto del mundo, este volverá a su color verdadero una vez que yo lo decida.  
>-¿Por qué no eres una chica normal y solo te lo teñiste? –preguntó… vaya que las chicas de su casa eran estúpidas si no se les había ocurrido antes el hechizo de ilusión, el rubio detestaba el olor de la poción tinte que les quedaba por dos o tres días luego de su aplicación, además, todas tenían el cabello maltratado por usar esa cosa.<br>-Porque soy demasiado floja para cuidar de mis raíces –sonrió ella. No tenía ningún caso mentirle a él- además, el encantamiento es más sencillo que la poción… y más duradero.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver un par de cabezas pelirrojas, una de cabellos negros, una de castaños y una de rubios. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville había corrido en busca de su amiga en cuanto el rumor de que Malfoy la había ido a buscar llego a sus oídos.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, si le hubieran dado a elegir no habría querido que sus antiguos amigos fueran la primera prueba. De todos modos, se giro a ellos para enfrentarlos con mirada sarcástica.

-¿Se les perdió algo? –preguntó volteando a ellos antes de que Malfoy dijera algo. Aún no se sentía preparada para escuchar como los ofendían sin decir nada.  
>-¡A ti se te perdió la cordura! –exclamo Ron.<br>-Estoy tan cuerda como cuando salimos de vacaciones –respondió ella fríamente.

Por un momento pensó que mentía, pero luego recapacito, después de todo, cuando salieron de vacaciones ya estaba tomada la decisión de unirse a Malfoy.

Sus antiguos amigos la vieron boquiabiertos… no esperaban aquel recibimiento, Ginny incluso había pensado en creer en la palabra de su amiga y ayudarle a comprobar su inocencia… pero ahora definitivamente la chica era culpable.

-Hermione, esto no es cierto –afirmo débilmente Neville, el chico la veía suplicante, tal vez jamás había creído los rumores, pero tampoco la había apoyado, él era un cobarde igual que los demás.  
>-¿Y por qué no serlo Longbottom? –intervino por fin Malfoy.<p>

El rubio no lo aceptaría, pero no le gustaba ver a la chica arrinconada de esa forma, y aún así, le encantaba verla con esa mirada fría hacia sus amigos y esa voz ruda y seca… era algo así como el lado Slytherin de la Gryffindor, algo irónico y divertido. Se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo izquierdo por la cintura.

Si Hermione no hubiera estado tan furiosa con el león cobarde de Neville, se habría sonrojado por aquel gesto tan posesivo y al mismo tiempo tan protector.

-¡Vamos a hablar en este momento! –ordeno Harry con mirada sombría. Una cosa era ver a su amiga en carteles con Malfoy y otra muy distinta era verlo en vivo y a todo color… definitivamente prefería los carteles, en ellos no sentía que la perdía, no como en ese momento.  
>-Perdiste el derecho de hablar con ella hace algunos meses Potter –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.<p>

Era cierto, aunque él apenas había adquirido el derecho de protegerla de él hacia cosa de una hora, sonrió internamente por la ironía de aquello.

-Estamos hablando con ella Hurón, no contigo –contesto Ron poniéndose furioso ante el gesto protector de la Serpiente para con su amiga, no podía despegar su mirada de la mano del chico en la cintura de su amiga… ejem ex-amiga.  
>-Yo no quiero hablar con ustedes –sentencio ella fríamente, y era la verdad, se levantó dispuesta a sacarlos de ahí.<br>-Hermione, yo no creo que estés con Malfoy –sentenció Ginny.

La pelirroja no era una experta, pero conocía bastante bien a su amiga… y el que ella estuviera por su propia voluntad con Draco Malfoy tenía un 1% de posibilidad de ocurrir.

-Lo bueno, es que no vivimos para probarte nada pobretona –espeto Malfoy levantándose y colocándose junto a la chica; ya comenzaba a irritarse por la presencia de los chicos… si la convencían todo se iba al traste.  
>-Quiero que me prueben que están juntos –exigió la pelirroja, no se iría hasta estar convencida.<br>-No te tengo que probar nada… -Hermione tomo aire para decir lo siguiente, que en realidad le dolió bastante pronunciar- Weasley.

Aquello fue como una cubetada de agua helada para todos los presentes, incluido Malfoy, él no creyó que la Gryffindor fuera capaz de crear esa barrera con sus amigos de forma tan determinante y rápida… ¡Y qué decir para los demás!, todos se sintieron traicionados.

Ginny tomo aire y fue la primera en reaccionar, aunque jamás había esperado que Hermione Granger la llamara por su apellido se controlo y miro desafiante a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

Las cosas se complicaban, sería mejor que hiciera algo o todo se vendría abajo antes de comenzar, Draco comenzaba a estar nervioso, los ojos azules de la pelirroja los examinaban. Y realmente si no actuaban rápido y convincentemente lo echarían todo a perder.

"Piensa que se trata de un cadáver" se dijo el chico para darse ánimos.

Hermione, pensaba lo mismo que el Rubio no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo aquella farsa si la pelirroja seguía observándolos así "piensa que es una gusarajo" se dijo ella para darse ánimos.

Y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, la prueba definitiva de su relación. La chica levanto el rostro mientras él lo bajaba y unieron sus labios cerrando los ojos mucho antes de que se tocaran.

Cuando se rozaron, ambos sintieron una corriente recorrerles la espina dorsal… no sabían que era, pero volvieron a rozarse con un poco mas de confianza y curiosidad, la volvieron a sentir, y sonrieron débilmente.

El chico fue el que dio el paso definitivo, unió sus labios por completo a los de la ya-no-castaña mientras acariciaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano… se sorprendió de la suavidad de su piel, y el tamaño exacto de sus labios.

Hermione no era ninguna inexperta en el arte de los besos, así que supo qué hacer cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del chico pidiendo permiso para entrar por sus labios: los mantuvo bien cerrados.

Ambos se perdieron en la sensación y el sabor del otro, ninguno habría creído que supieran tan bien, para ella era como lamer un delicioso trozo de chocolate blanco, para él era como saborear un fresa fresca; de la mente de ambos se borro el rostro del otro, de pronto, solo eran los labios… les valía un soberano cacahuate a quien pertenecían lo importante era que existían y los estaban probando.

No se dieron cuenta que Ron había tratado de lanzarse para separarlos siendo detenido por una Ginny sorprendida y un Harry boquiabierto. Neville no pudo seguir observándolos luego de unos segundos y se fue, Luna lo siguió preocupada por él, y Harry y Ginny se llevaron a un Ron furioso lejos de aquel compartimiento, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Pero ni eso hizo que los otros dos reaccionaran, siguieron aún un par de minutos más sin importarles si los observaban o no.

Cuando por fin abrieron los ojos y ambos volvieron de un golpe doloroso a la realidad se separaron como si el otro cargara con la peste y se dirigieron sendas miradas de asco y desprecio. Internamente agradecieron que los otros ya se hubieran ido.

-Me alegra que cuando menos sepas lo más básico de besar Granger –soltó el rubio venenoso para no permitir al incomodo silencio hacer de las suyas.  
>-Cuando menos tú no eres tan bruto como creí –comento ella.<p>

Cada uno se sentó en una esquina del compartimiento, ambos furiosos y asqueados, pero esta vez no estaban asqueados del otro, era la primera vez que sentían más asco por ellos mismos que por el otro… y ambos se sintieron identificados con esa frase vulgar de "Guacala, que rico".

El pitido del tren anuncio que este comenzaba su marcha y que a los pasajeros aún les faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar a su destino.

* * *

><p><em>HUM... veamoooooos, dato ñoño, dato ñoñooooo... esta vez será de Año nuevo, que conytrario a la Navidad si me gusta, después de todo, es una época de renovación y tambien sanacion... Ah y promesas que uno intenta cumplir xD.<em>

_El primer año Nuevo del que se tiene registro, fue en babilonia, y a pesar de que no se contaba con un ciclo anual como hoy en día, se medía por épocas de siembra y cosecha, aunque se celebrara a finales de Marzo no a finales de Diciembre (por cierto, gran fecha, por ahí cumplo años xD), y la fiesta era de 11 días... 11 DÍAS! (yeah, seguro que si caía en mi cumple xD). Se le oraba al dios Marduck, diós local de la cosecha, junto con el rito de embarrar la cabeza de un carnero decapitado por los muros del templo, a esta celebración se le llamaba Kuppuru._

_Bueno, espero haberles contado algo que no sabían xD,... y si no, no me lo digaaaan jajajaja._

_Saludos y dejen REVS!_


	13. Cap 13 Cena compartida

_HOLAAAAA!_

_Bueno, pos aqui les dejo un capítulo cortito, pero bonito xD._  
><em>Espero lo disfruten ^^.<em>

_**LA MANCHA.**- Gracias por tu, Rev ^^, y me alegra que te haya gustado._

_**DISCLAIMER.- Personajes de JK Rowling**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XIII.- "Cena Compartida"<p>

Cuando llego la señora del carrito, ambos salieron a comprar algo, Draco compro dos calderos de calabaza y dos varitas de regaliz, mientras que Hermione compro un par de Ranas de chocolate y un paquete de Grageas de Bertie Bott.

Entraron al compartimiento sonriendo con autosuficiencia, los rumores y las miradas no se habían hecho esperar cuando ellos salieron, ambos se sintieron complacidos e incluso olvidaron la incomodidad que los había invadido durante toda la mañana.

-Ten –le extendió Draco un caldero y una varita a la chica.  
>-Gracias –le sonrió ella y le extendió una rana- luego compartimos las Grageas.<br>-Como quieras.

Alzo los hombros indiferentemente, pero cuando la chica comenzó a comer su caldero no pudo quitar la vista de ella.

Si que era un estuche de sorpresas, le gustara o no aceptarlo, la Gryffindor comenzaba a brillar con una luz propia ante sus ojos, propia y horriblemente única. Una semana escuchando hablar de ella todo el tiempo sin descanso, al parecer comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro.

-Granger –interrumpió sus propios pensamientos antes de que estos se tornara peligrosos.  
>-¿Qué sucede Malfoy? –era raro hablarle por su nombre y su apellido, la chica prefería que se decidieran por uno.<br>-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.  
>-Te escucho –dijo ella mientras se comía la cabeza de su rana.<p>

-En Slytherin, tenemos algunas tradiciones –comenzó él, en su mirada se podía leer la prohibición de que dijera algo sobre eso a alguien más- y una de ellas, es el hecho de que El Rey come el primer bocado de la mesa después de las vacaciones.

La chica lo miro incrédula, eso era demasiado elitista y ridículo incluso para los Slytherin.

-Yo no puse las tradiciones Granger, solo las sigo –se defendió el de su mirada- además, eso impone el lugar de cada uno dentro del orden de la casa.  
>-¿Aja, y eso es importante por qué…? –continuo ella para no darle importancia a un tema inútil de discusión.<br>-Es probable que se me quite ese privilegio por lo nuestro.  
>-¿Y tú lo vas a permitir?<br>-Un Rey debe de actuar como un Rey –respondió él, no estaba muy seguro de no golpear a Zabinni cuando estuvieran solos, pero en la mesa él no haría nada.  
>-Según leí en el libro, un Rey tiene que hacer lo que un rey TIENE que hacer… y si el Rey tiene que estar con una Sangre Sucia asociado para limpiar su nombre, el pueblo lo debe de entender y aceptar, porque lo más importante para un Rey es su reputación.<br>-Si no lo has notado, mi reputación esta en el lodo.  
>-Exacto –afirmo ella- es tu responsabilidad limpiar tu nombre.<p>

El chico iba a discutir, pero no lo hizo, por dos razones, la chica se acaba de auto-nombrar "Sangre Sucia", y la otra al parecer comprendía su situación… ¿Acaso era posible que una Sangre Sucia comprendiera la importancia de su posición?

Hermione se encerró en sus cavilaciones, ella sabía que para entender a un Malfoy, debía de ponerse en su lugar, en sus zapatos con todo lo que eso significaba, y debía de admitirlo, Anne le había ayudado mucho en eso.

Miró al chico clavar su metálica mirada en el firmamento mientras metía en su boca una grajea morada, se veía como un Rey destronado, un Rey caído… se veía melancólico y majestuoso, algo inusual, pero interesante.

Suspiró internamente… luego de una semana con la Snob de Anne y su familia, había aprendido algo muy importante: Draco Malfoy no era más que un muchacho normal con una educación distinta, y una educación que no estaba mal, ni estaba bien, simplemente era la que había recibido y no lo cambiaria jamás.

Se había sentido algo frustrada al principio, sobre todo al comprender que tendría que convivir con un Malfoy por varios meses, pero después de todo ese tiempo con Anne, había visto las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Cambiando la perspectiva del problema, había encontrado una ventaja, y se aferraría a esa ventaja hasta la muerte… o hasta que su tregua terminase.

Y su ventaja era que si ponía la suficiente atención, podría aprender a mandar y manipular… no era una gran solución, sobre todo porque a ella no le gustaba mucho ser la que dirigiese, pero si no le quedaban muchas opciones, estaba feliz con ese solo rayo de optimismo.

Por su parte Draco, lo veía todo negro y brumoso. Era perfectamente consciente de que sin importar lo que sucediera, el terminaría mal parado, entonces tenía que encargarse de llevarse a la mayor cantidad de gente al mismísimo infierno al que él llegaría.

No, no era parte de él ver el lado positivo, para él la realidad siempre había sido, era y sería negra y brumosa, y solo sobrevivía el que podía llevarse a más con él.

No le interesaba comprender a la Gryffindor, no le interesaba en absoluto recuperar su trono –sabía que no lo conseguiría-, y le interesaba aún menos lo que la chica hiciera con su vida o sus amigos después de eso… No, en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento, llevarse con él a los culpables.

Sintió la mirada de la chica… pero no le importó.

A esas alturas, en serio, no le importaba nada.

-¿Entonces no harás absolutamente nada si Zabinni toma ese bocado?

Acabo acusándolo.

-Ya te dije que no, tengo dignidad y un lugar Granger –contestó el cansado… no le agradaba mucho el hecho de perder su dignidad de esa manera.  
>-¿Y para qué me lo dijiste?<br>-Porque YO no voy a hacer nada… pero tú podrías…  
>-…Sabotearlo –terminó la chica sonriendo.- no te apures Malfoy, si tú no eres el que prueba aquel bocado… ningún Slytherin lo hará.<p>

El chico la observa sonriendo de lado, sabía que la chica solo debía de ser empujada en la dirección correcta y provista de todos los datos para encontrar el camino correcto y llegar así a su objetivo. Hermione Granger solo necesitaba la información para hacer conexiones, y él era un experto en encontrar información.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse ambos chicos se cambiaron por sus túnicas.

En esas dos semanas, su vínculo se había estrechado tanto, que ninguno salió para que el otro se cambiara, simplemente miro hacia otro lado. A Hermione no le interesaba ver a Draco Malfoy, y el, prefería ver a dos escregrutos de cola explosiva apareándose que fijar sus ojos en la chica.

Aunque claro que ver salir a ambos cambiados de su compartimiento sin que alguno hubiera salido antes no hizo nada feliz a un par de cabezas pelirrojas que no habían podido apartarse demasiado del compartimiento.

-Hay que apresurarnos Hermione –comento el chico en cuanto vio a los pelirrojos esconderse dentro de otro compartimento, retuvo la mano de la chica y ambos caminaron así hasta el andén.

La chica comprendió todo cuando de reojo vio también un par de ojos esmeraldas escabullirse entre la multitud… así que tomo con más fuerza la mano del rubio entrelazando sus dedos de forma inconsciente.

Los murmullos los siguieron por todo el camino, incluso los oscuros ojos de Hagrid se abrieron con sorpresa cuando los vio… subieron a un carruaje ellos solos y se encaminaron al Castillo.

Apenas escaparon de las miradas de sus compañeros, se soltaron de las manos, ambos sentían un hormigueo en la palma de sus extremidades, pero ambos lo ignoraron y no le dieron importancia… era asombrosa la cantidad de cosas que ambos ignoraban.

Ambos cobardes no se daban cuenta que aquellos secretos en común que creían eran personales les rebotarían en la cara tarde o temprano.

Bajaron del carruaje de nuevo tomados de la mano y se separaron solo hasta entrar al gran comedor, ambos sentándose en el centro de sus mesas observándose mutuamente. Ya no usarían sus viejos lugares, aquellos de exiliados… ¡NO! Era hora de volver a sus tronos.

La antigua pandilla de Draco se planto justo frente a él, cortando el contacto visual que los dos socios habían mantenido hasta entonces.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunto Blaise Zabinni como nueva cabecilla de la pandilla era su responsabilidad poner en su sitio a todos aquellos que trataran de saltarse las reglas.

El rubio le dedico una mirada evaluadora y volvió a perder su mirada en otro punto del comedor; de que tenía ganas de sacar su varita y abrirle un canal por todo el abdomen, las tenía, pero debía de soportarlas.

-Te estoy hablando Malfoy –trato de imponerse… pero debía de aceptar, que aquello mirada lo había asustado ligeramente.  
>-Y yo te estoy ignorando –contesto elegantemente el rubio.<br>-Ya no eres el Rey Malfoy –dijo el moreno descendiendo hasta su altura para que solo el rubio lo escuchara.  
>-Aún lo soy Blaise –contesto el rubio fríamente, y noto un escalofrió en el moreno- hasta que no se me destituya lo seré, gústele a quien le guste<p>

Si no hubiese tenido a toda la pandilla detrás de él, Blaise Zabinni habría retrocedido ante la mirada y voz frías, pero no podía darse ese lujo, no con tantos testigos.

Como consecuencia, le susurro un "Ya lo veremos" y se dirigió a un sitio un poco alejado del rubio, pero aun al centro… El Rubio había pasado la primera prueba, pero aún le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer.

Una atmosfera de curiosidad y cuchicheos siguió en el lugar todo ese tiempo, mientras llegaban todos los alumnos y se acomodaban, incluso los profesores sintieron que algo fuera de lo normal sucedía…

Y cuando el primer bocado apareció en la mesa, y todos los Slytherin voltearon a ver a Zabinni… sucedió que la dueña de unos ojos miel que no habían perdido detalle, hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita antes de que el bocado llegara a la boca del Príncipe, y este apareció en su plato.

La humillación que sintió en aquel momento el moreno fue tal que habría intimidado con la mirada sedienta de venganza a la antigua Hermione, pero no a esta, quien le hizo saber de inmediato, a él y a todos los de la mesa que ella estaba comiendo el primer bocado Slytherin.

Y Draco comprendiendo sus acciones tomo el segundo.

No había lugar a replicas, ante la casa, el Slytherin Rubio acababa de reclamar su trono… y así ganado un poco más de tiempo antes de ser oficialmente destituido.

Aunque el chico no dijo nada, Hermione comprendió que le agradecía el gesto, después de todo, no solo había impedido que el Príncipe desfalcara al Rey, además lo había humillado.

Pero las serpientes no fueron los únicos que lo notaron, 7 Ravenclaws y 7 Hufflepuff se habían percatado de aquello, y sabían que la Leona y el Serpiente tenían algo entre manos… algo muy alejado al amor que profesaban.

Por otro lado, la Reina de las Serpientes miro de soslayo con orgullo a su compañero de trono… se alegraba de que por fin comenzara a actuar como un Rey, ahora menos que antes cedería ante la presión del Príncipe, buscaría la forma de darle más tiempo al Rey.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy, ando de Naturalista, así que les dejaré datos ñoños de animales, entre ellos, uno de buhos, que me pidió <strong>Teenway<strong> (espero lo disfrutes y te diga algo que no sabías antes xD)._

_Los Búhos, son los únicos animales que pueden distinguir el color azul, además, __no pueden mover los ojos, por eso mueven la cabeza._  
><em>La Girafa es Muda (...así que es un buen guardador de secretos xD... lo se, ciste salado T_T), y se dice que<em>_ puede limpiarse los oidos con su lengua... guacalaaaa... ¡los reto!_  
><em>La lengua de un camello es dos veces mas larga que su cuerpo... de ese no estoy segura, pero me dejo con el ojo cuadrado _o<em>

_Bueno, ahi les deje varios datos, jeje._  
><em>Saludoooooos y dejen Revs!... es mas barato que donar en los bancos para la educación y cosas así... todos sabemos que le 90% de ese dinero va para los mismo bancos u.u<em>


	14. Cap 14 Las Águilas se reunen

_El que este Em#%&$#ada, es algo bueno para ustedes, puesto que no me puedo concentrar ahora mismo en nada que no sea querer golpear a la que me dió ropa ¡que en la vida he usado! Méndigo gusto de prostituta barata Grrr._

_En fin, así que les traigo el siguiente capitulo, deseando con toda mi alma ser una bruja para someter a esta persona a el castigo que ese par le tienen a Mc Cormac! (y que es un mega Spoiler, pero no me importa, ahora mismo lo deseo!). Así que en estos momentos estoy encerrada en mi templo, con los audifonos y musica Gothica-Metal para tranquilizar mis crispados nervios..._

_.- El primer bocado no se lo come la Reina de las serpientes, se lo come Hermione (lo que es una ofensa a todas las serpientes), y son 7, porque son 7 años los de Hogwarts, no 6, no 5, 7, y es un representante por grado.  
><em>

_Disfruten el capitulo y ruegen porque no me tranquilice, que si sigo sin tranquilizarme, colgaré otro mas al rato... (Ah maldita hija de #%&#%&&!)_

_**Disclaimer.- Personajes JK, todo lo demás es mío, y quien lo ponga en tela de juicio, me lo madreo ¬¬**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XIV.- "Las Águilas se reúnen"<p>

La cena fue estresante, muy, muy estresante, aunque en realidad a ninguno de los Vengadores les intereso; no, ellos no eran los que tenían conflictos y sed de aniquilación mientras ingerían sus alimentos.

En la mesa de los leones, los que pedían sangre a gritos, era el famoso niño que vivió y su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley; la hermana del segundo lo había tomado mejor, seguía sin creerlo del todo, pero trataba de no pensar en ello para no arruinarse la cena. Mientras que en la mesa de las serpientes, nadie derramaba bilis y veneno tanto como un hermoso moreno de mirada oscura y penetrante.

Para Blaise Zabinni lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo no era nada bueno, y le molestaba no saber lo que sucedía. Debía de admitir que jamás se había imaginado que Draco Malfoy se uniría a la Sabelotodo-Sangre Sucia-Granger, pero sabía que aunque separados no podían hacer nada, juntos… eran una amenaza.

Así que la nueva estrategia de los difamadores, debía ser la aniquilación de la pareja, ya no se conformarían solo con su reputación, el moreno comenzaba a comprender que en aquel juego ellos llevaban las de perder y sería mejor dar un golpe fuerte y definitivo para impedirles que se alzaran de nuevo… después de todo, cuando decides atacar al Rey, debes de asegurarte de eliminarlo con el primer golpe.

No pudo ingerir alimento alguno, y no fue el único -además de los Gryffindor- entre las cuatro mesas, a 3 personas más les era imposible tragar su cena.

Pero todo aquello terminó con un final feliz, después de todo, nadie murió de indigestión, y aquellos que habían llegado con un plan, salían satisfechos de los resultados preliminares que estaban comenzando a surgir.

-Deberías de recoger tú cabello –comento el chico de rubios cabellos a su ahora no tan castaña socia mientras la acompañaba hasta su sala común.

Había decidió hacerle de su guarda por dos razones, la primera: su seguridad, la segunda: quería intercambiar impresiones de lo sucedido aquella noche, ver si ella sospechaba de alguien más y ¿Por qué no? Hablar sobre la cara del pobretón y del cara rajada durante toda la cena.

-Ya estoy usando estas túnicas que tu pagaste y que temo romper con cada movimiento –se quejó ella- me coloree el cabello en apariencia, he comenzado a utilizar un poco de maquillaje y trato de no ser tan yo en tu presencia desde hace tiempo… ¿no crees que exiges demasiado? –preguntó tratando de sonar irritada, aunque no lo consiguiera del todo.  
>-Es una simple opinión –dijo el chico alzando los hombros- además, tus ojos se ven mejor cuando el cabello no los cubre y seguro que tu visión mejoraría bastante si tu fleco dejara de ser un estorbo.<br>-¿Qué tiene que ver mis ojos? –pregunto curiosa, no comprendía por qué el chico hacía ese comentario sobre sus ojos cuando hablaban de su cabello… bueno, de hecho no comprendía por qué la conversación se centraba en ella y no en él.  
>-Cuando la gente me pregunte qué te vi, debo de dar una explicación cierta –comento él, además, le gustaba como se veía la chica con la cara despejada- y nadie me va a creer de que me fije en tu inteligencia superior o tu habilidad en la hechicería.<br>-¿Apoco el Gran Draco Malfoy jamás se fijaría en una chica con dos dedos por delante? –ella sabía la respuesta: Jamás.  
>-Tengo una reputación, y lo sabes.<p>

Hermione rodo los ojos, era difícil tener que cargar con una reputación que te has ganado por decisión de otros y no por propia. Miro al chico para encontrarle algún defecto que debiera de evitar con ella… le costó un poco, pero lo hallo.

-Trata de no tocarme como si fuera de tu pertenecía por favor –comento ella recordando lo sucedido en el andén- y debemos evitar los besos.  
>-¿No te gusta?<br>-¿Qué?  
>-Que te defienda de tus seudo amigos.<br>-Te lo agradezco, pero sería menos incomodo para mi si no actuaras como si yo te perteneciera –se explico, aunque una parte de ella no se quejaba…. Era la parte emocional, por desgracia, la minoría- no soy tuya y nuestra relación es solo de negocios.  
>-¿Y qué me dices de los besos? Por qué no pusiste mucha resistencia que digamos.<p>

La chica se sonrojo, ¡Claro que no había puesto mucha resistencia! El chico besaba bastante bien, y con un beso tan sugerente, posesivo y combativo ella jamás se resistiría… pero precisamente por eso debían de mantenerlos al mínimo.

-No soy de las personas que se la pasen besándose en cada rincón o pasillo –se explico ella- y me gustaría conservar un poco de la reputación que me pueda quedar.

Moría de ganas por preguntarle a él sobre los besos, pero por su naturaleza tímida se abstuvo de ello, tal vez, y gracias a la intervención de Merlín, se enteraría algún día.

-Tal vez piensen que hacemos cosas más intimas cuando nadie nos ve –comento él, esa era su reputación… orgullosamente ganada- Eso acabara con tu reputación.  
>-La gente puede pensar lo que quiera –comento ella, jamás le había interesando lo que los demás pensaran- y mientras más intima crean que sea nuestra relación, más nerviosos estarán los difamadores –sonrió para ella… había notado a un par de personas que no comían nada en el comedor y se miraban de forma evidente.<br>-No comprendo Granger –comentó- no te interesa tirar al bote tu reputación y sin embrago estas dispuesta a proteger la mía –era contradictorio.  
>-Si protejo la tuya, puedo estar segura de que tu protegerás la mía Malfoy –sonrió- no creo que estés muy dispuesto a deberme algo tan importante a mí.<p>

El rubio sonrió, era cierto, prefería que lo castraran antes que deberle su reputación a Granger… no, el debía de hacer algo del mismo tamaño o más grande para no tener ninguna deuda de gratitud con ella. Un Malfoy JAMÁS le debería ni medio centavo a una Sangre Sucia. Sin importar quien fuera.

Los acompaño un silencio de comprensión como tantos otros que les ocurrían con demasiada frecuencia, tenían la mala costumbre de encerrarse en sus pensamientos sobre el otro cuando estaban juntos… pero debían de parar o la gente comenzaría a sospechar.

-¿Conoces al Sabio de Ravenclaw?

Preguntó la chica recordando de pronto algo que había leído en el libro que él le había prestando.

-No, esas águilas son las mejores de toda la maldita escuela para guardar secretos –comentó, Claro que lo había buscado, había fuertes rumores de que el chico o chica lo sabía todo.

Hermione también sabía de aquello, en el libro decía que los Cuadros, los Fantasmas y cualquier espíritu dentro del castillo y en sus terrenos tenía la obligación de decirle todo lo que supiera de todas las personas del colegio, incluso las criaturas malignas del bosque debían de cumplir ese designio por mucho que odiasen a los alumnos.

Además del hecho de que era prohibido a cualquiera de ellos revelar el nombre o el rostro del Sabio so pena de muerte inmediata de ellos y de sus clanes.

Así se había protegido el primer sabio, y esa protección había pasado por todos los que le siguieron en el lugar. Aunque claro que la posesión de toda esa información conlleva a una gran responsabilidad. En las manos del Sabio, estaba la obligación de guardar silencio y no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros…. No sin la aprobación de todos los consejos, concilios o cortes de las otras casas.

Las Águilas sabían más de lo que sucedía en el castillo que cualquier otro, conocían todos los pasadizos, cada una de las cosas del armario de confiscados de Flich, tenían un estricto inventario de las pertenecías de cada alumno, profesor o visitante del castillo… si hubiese existido alguna clase de mercado negro de información dentro del colegio, las águilas serían seguramente las encargadas de que cierta información llegase o no a los oídos de alguien en especial.

Para Hermione y su Socio era de extrema importancia conocer el nombre de ese sabio, al conocerlo podrían conseguir –por la fuerza o no- los nombres, la ubicación y las herramientas de los difamadores.

-¿Algún sospechoso? –preguntó el Rubio a unos pocos pasillos de llegar a la Sala común de su socia.  
>-Aún no –respondió algo derrotada, debía de poner más atención a las personas a su a alrededor.- pero estate seguro de que lo tendré pronto.<p>

Llegaron a su sala y el chico espero a que entrara en el retrato. Había temido un poco que la chica fuera atacada mientras dormía o algo así, hasta que ella le había tranquilizado diciéndole que como Premio Anual, ella tenía una habitación para ella sola en la que nadie tenía derecho o posibilidad de entrar sin su consentimiento.

Él por su lado, seguía compartiendo su habitación con su pandilla, lo que podría ser algo peligroso de no saber encantamientos protectores que la chica le había enseñado, además, siempre les quedarían los celulares por si algo salía mal.

Mientras que el rubio volvía a su sala común, algunos pisos más arriba, en una torre con acceso secreto, era llevado a cabo un concilio de emergencia.

Lo que las águilas ignoraban no era nada agradable, ninguna de las 7 personas que en ese momento se encontraban en esa torre estaban felices por su incapacidad de conseguir información. Aunque no estaban ahí por eso. No. Ellos estaban ahí para decidir si tomarían cartas en el asunto de los Carteles o seguirían manteniéndose a raya.

7 figuras encapuchadas con togas de color azul oscuro se encontraban sentadas en altos taburetes, el más alto, ocupado por una muchacha.

-Yo digo que debemos actuar –comento uno de ellos, luego que el principal explicase el motivo de la reunión- hemos dejado que todo esto pase a mayores.  
>-Alguien tuvo la oportunidad de actuar mientras Tom Riddle estudiaba aquí –comento otro, una chica- y no lo hizo, juró no decirlo y decidió apegarse a su juramento, a las tradiciones.<br>-Pero las tradiciones pueden cambiar, las normas y reglas están hechas para progresar, para ser modificadas, para adecuarse a los nuevos tiempos.  
>-¿Y los nuevos intereses? –Preguntó un chico de gruesa voz- yo no estoy de acuerdo, debemos apegarnos a nuestros juramentos, es nuestra responsabilidad hacerlo como la de los Hufflepuff es ir en busca del necesitado.<br>-Debemos ayudar –repitió el primero- todos conocemos a Hermione Granger, ella menos que nadie se merece lo que le sucedió.  
>-Ella renuncio a su puesto cuando eligió a los Leones –dijo otra voz, una tímida, pero precisa- fue su decisión y lo que ahora sucede es gracias a esa decisión que tomo.<p>

La muchacha del taburete superior los observaba y escuchaba a todos con la mirada perdida, era su forma de prestarles más atención de la que la mayoría se imaginaba. Debían de tomarse medidas, pero las normas dictaban que no intervendrían sin la aprobación de todos los líderes de las cuatro casas.

En eso radicaba el problema y el caso extraordinario de esa situación. Por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, los afectados pertenecían a la Elite del colegio, un Rey de Slytherin y una Renegada del trono de Ravenclaw estaban siendo afectados directamente.

Entre los líderes era su responsabilidad cuidarse, pero… dentro de la muchacha, la semilla del miedo estaba plantada. Era perfectamente consciente de que Hermione Granger debería estar en su lugar, ella no se creía digna de ese puesto, además del hecho de que Draco Malfoy era una de las personas más odiadas por el resto de las casas.

Pedirles su aprobación sería algo estúpido, los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor eran de sangre demasiado caliente, eran personas viscerales que decían y hacían lo que sentía, casi nunca se sentaban a razonar como debían…

Aunque una parte de ella creía que sería interesante ponerlos en esa disyuntiva. Hermione Granger era una chica apreciada por la mayoría, era serena y siempre dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiera, era amable con todos y rara vez hacía algo malo o incorrecto hacía nadie… por otro lado. Draco Malfoy era aborrecido por los leones y los Tejones, aunque no por completo de la Águilas. Les costaría trabajo ayudar a Hermione porque eso significaba que ayudaban a Malfoy, pero no querrían arruinar a Malfoy, porque eso significaría la ruina de la Leona.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a gritarse, cada uno montado en su toro, eran tres contra tres, el chico de primero, el de Sexto y la de cuarto, querían ayudarlos, mientras que los otros tres no querían meterse en problemas… al parecer, la decisión recaería en ella.

Si existiese una forma de ayudarlos sin romper las reglas…

Los observó gritarse por media hora más, agradecía el hecho de que de aquella sala no saliera ni el más mínimo ruido cuando estaban en concilio, mientras tanto, ella revisaba los contras y los porqués.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó el chico de primero a la líder, todos estaban rojos y cansados, y sus voces un poco quebradas por haber estado gritando tanto… al día siguiente tendrían dolor de garganta.  
>-Los escuchaba –sonrió ella al chico- mientras pensaba en las reglas que nos atan las manos.<br>-Eso significa que nos apegarnos a ellas –sentencio la chica de quinto.  
>-No –negó al líder cuando el chico de primero clavo en ella su suplicante mirada- las seguiremos pero no al pie de la letra.<p>

Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada… la chica solía tener buenas ideas, pero dudaban que encontrara la forma de lidiar con aquello. Después de todo, no estaba bien romper a medias las leyes, o se rompían o se seguían.

-Creo que la reunión ha llegado a su fin –continuo la chica clavando su mirada dominante en sus compañeros de casa y de concilio.  
>-Aún no tomamos una decisión –comento la chica de cuarto- es importante que decidamos nuestra postura.<br>-Las Reglas dicen que no podemos interferir sin la aprobación del resto de los lideres –comento la chica sonriendo dulcemente.  
>-¡Pero el líder de Slytherin está involucrado!<br>-Exacto, solo pediremos la autorización de los Caballeros –declaro la chica levantándose- Nos reuniremos con ellos en tres días.  
>-¿Y los Gryffindor?<p>

La líder se volvió al chico de segundo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Se trata de buscar lo mejor para la convivencia de las casas, ¿Acaso crees que Potter se lo tome con tranquilidad cuando sepa toda la verdad?, No, los Gryffindor están exiliados de esta decisión, igual que los Slytherin, los líderes de ambas casa están involucrados directamente.

Esa fue la última palabra, la muchacha como jefa de aquel concilio la tenía siempre, así que sus compañeros la imitaron poniéndose de pie y saliendo de dos en dos con la mayor discreción para no ser sorprendidos estando fuera de su sala a esa hora.

La chica soltó un suspiro cansado mientras observaba la sala ahora vacía… detestaba estar en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, y se alegraba de que la mitad de sus compañeros la apoyaran, ella quería ayudar a la Leona, pero sin el apoyo del concilio no habría podido mover un solo dedo. Ahora debía de pensar en la mejor manera de manejar aquello sin destruir las reglas de los concilios.

Estuvo todavía cerca de dos horas meditando en lo que sucedía, algunos fantasmas la mantuvieron al corriente, sus compañeros llegaron sanos y salvos a su sala, todos comentando lo que sucedía –debía de hablar con ellos para que fueran más discretos- También supo que Hermione y Draco se encontraban bien ambos durmiendo en sus camas, aunque la chica había tenido un par de palabras –o gritos- con sus antiguos amigos en su sala común, en su habitación nadie la molestaba.

El rubio no había tenido ningún enfrentamiento, por suerte para él, aún seguía siendo el Rey, aunque Zabinni y sus compinches se encontraban en ese momento en la producción de un nuevo cartel… una no muy linda sorpresa esperaba a la nueva pareja al salir el sol.

Salió de la torre sin cuidarse de ser o no sorprendida, envuelta en sus propias cavilaciones no noto cuando llego a su sala, no supo como contesto el acertijo para entrar y cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya estaba en su cama cambiada y lista para dormir… pero solo en apariencia, porque su cabeza seguía trabajando al máximo.

Miro a su lado derecho, Padman estaba profundamente dormida, al izquierdo, Natalie también… La chica debía de obligarse a dormir o el siguiente día estaría de un humor de terrible.

* * *

><p><em>Y no les dejo dato ñoño, más bien una pregunta que me ha carcomido el alma desde hace algunos años:<em>

_¿Por que los cantantas de metal tienen partes en las que cantan como si tuvioeran estreñimiento crónico?_  
><em>Y aclaro que no ofendo al genero, porque me gustan algunas rolas, es solo que nadie me ha sabido explicar de donde viene eso, o que significa o que pedo.<em>

_¡Ah! y le sinvito a hacer sus apuestas sobre las otras ratas malditas traicioneras y me digan los motivos.  
><em>

_Saludos y dejen Revs_


	15. Cap 15 Nuestra Historia

_YEAH! un mes nue... no, esperen no es un mes nuevo... bueno, no importa, si es un cap nuevo, así que espero que lo disfruten mucho!_

_Estoy de raído, así que espero disculpen si olvido algo xD. Muchas gracia spor participar y debo aclarar... Nah, mejor no aclaro nada, que la historia lo haga por si misma mas adelante xD. gracias por leerme!_

**_Disclaimer: Personajes y entorno JK Rowling, historía de mi autoría ^^_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XV.- "Nuestra Historia"<p>

Efectivamente, la sorpresa del día siguiente no fue muy agradable para absolutamente nadie. Ahora, el colegio se encontraba completamente confundido. Pero no todos lo tomaron tan mal como se esperaba; Hermione y Draco no pudieron más que reír sarcásticos ante el intento desesperado de los difamadores… debían de haber esperado un poco más para el primer cartel.

Pero eran los únicos que se lo tomaron así.

En el castillo, no quedo un solo muro desnudo, en todos lados había carteles de ambos chicos, pero esta vez eran por separado. Aunque ambos con el mismo encabezado: "Nuestra Historia"

Abajo del cual una foto de cada uno con una de sus "Nuevas Parejas" estaba haciéndose arrumacos.

El primero, que apareció sobre todo en la parte alta del castillo publicaba:

"_Nuestra Historia"_

*Foto de Draco Malfoy con una chica rubia sentados muy acaramelados en las orillas del Lago Negro*

Y aquí esta nuestro Galán, Anoche estuvo divirtiéndose un rato con Alicia White, una linda Ravenclaw quien al parecer es demasiado tonta para comprender que es solo un juguete más en la lista del Rubio Caza Novas.  
>Pero era evidente que si la Gryffindor más inteligente del colegio cayó ante los influjos y las bellas apalabras del ojigris más popular de la escuela, cualquier chica lo haría también… Es irónico que una chica hija de Muggles creyera por un momento que sería una mujer con algún de significado en la vida del joven… Sus aspiraciones llegaron demasiado alto.<br>Por otro lado, ahora que su realmente corto romance llego a su fin, se atreven a tratar de convencernos de lo contrario para ocultar sus nuevo romances…Señorita Granger, ponga atención a lo que su chico hace a sus espaldas, sería muy irónico verla compartiendo el baño con Mytrel la Llorona cuando el Rubio de Slytherin la corte…

Por otro lado, había un cartel distinto que predominaba en la parte baja del castillo con el mismo título.

"_Nuestra Historia"_

*Una foto de la Castaña muy entretenida ¡con Harry Potter! Era la que este cartel adornaba*

La Genio de Gryffindor jamás ha perdido el tiempo. Cuando en el pasado se le relaciono con Victor Krum, y luego con Harry Potter, era bastante evidente que la muchacha sentía una fuerte atracción por los hombres de gran renombre, atracción que se vio afirmada cuando hace algunos meses se sorprendió su relación con Draco Malfoy… pero ahora al parecer el Rey de Slytherin ha perdido su encanto, puesto que anoche, la chica se la paso acurrucada con el Famoso Harry Potter en un sillón de la sala común hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana.  
>Pero era bastante evidente que los dos no durarían mucho, después de todo, Hermione Granger no es más que una chica interesada en la fama y el oro de otros, que al darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy era demasiado para ella decidió regresar a su última conquista famosa.<br>¡Vamos chica que déjanos algo a las Demás!

Cuando Hermione salió ese día de su sala después de leer ambos carteles en el pizarrón de su sala, se topo con un par de ojos Grises esperándola, una mano se extendió para que la chica la tomara, cosa que hizo de inmediato, y entrelazando sus dedos, ambos bajaron a desayunar.

-¿Qué cara Puso Potter cuando leyó el cartel? –preguntó el Rubio mientras bajaban… aquello era la razón por la que la había ido a recoger tan temprano… llevaba media hora esperándola.  
>-No lo sé –contesto ella mintiendo… eso no era parte del trato- me salí antes que ellos.<br>-Debiste quedarte a ver sus caras –le recrimino el chico.  
>-¿Para qué? ¿Para darles la oportunidad de reclamarme por escribir es? No gracias, prefiero que el coraje les dure cuando menos toda la mañana antes de que regresen con sus acusaciones estúpidas e infundas mentadas.<br>-¿Y si te hacen una escenita en el Gran Comedor?  
>-La profesora Mc Gonagall interferirá –sonrío segura la chica- no le gustan los espectáculos de los miembros de su casa.<p>

Caminaron un poco en silencio cuando Draco la jalo a un aula vacía, la chica le iba a reclamar cuando él le cubrió al boca con la mano. En el pasillo se escucharon los veloces pasos de dos personas, el chico emparejo la puerta antes de que llegaran hasta ella. Se detuvieron un poco después de esta.

-¡Eres una tonta! –Reclamo una voz masculina- ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Granger saliera de su sala si darte cuenta?  
>-Cállate, que a ti también se te escapo Malfoy –respondió ella irritada- debes concentrarte o nos van a hundir.<br>-Sigamos buscando, a estas alturas ya deben de estar en el Gran Comedor.

Los pasos se alejaron y los dos que habían aguantado la respiración inconscientemente mientras escuchaban a los extraños, la soltaron de forma silbante. Draco se asomo, pero no alcanzo a ver a la muchacha.

-Conozco esa voz –comento Hermione yendo a sentarse sobre el escritorio.  
>-¿Quién es? –pregunto rápido y veloz el Rubio.<br>-No recuerdo… -comento ella apenada, pero sí que la conocía, una horrible voz que le había estado molestando por mucho tiempo… pero… ¿Dónde?  
>-Haz un esfuerzo Granger –insistió el chico, el no recordaba aquella voz.<p>

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido… ¡Estaba haciendo el maldito esfuerzo! Ya se las pagaría después… pero si conocía esa voz y el rubio no, significaba que no era alguien de Slytherin, por otro lado, aquellos chicos no eran amigos, tal vez al igual que ella y Draco, eran solo cómplices… lo que significaba que seguramente había tenido algún problema o altercado antes.

Lo que era muy común, todos tenían altercados con los Slytherin siempre, sin importar de cuál de las otras casa eran. Ahora, si la chica tenía que haber estado al pendiente de su salida de la torre, significaba que estaba dentro, o en los alrededores de esta.

-¿Había alguien afuera de la torre además de ti? –preguntó la chica al Rubio mientras el clavaba sus fríos ojos en ella ¡Como si haciendo aquello la chica pensara mejor o uniera sus ideas más rápido!... sería algo deprimente para el chico enterarse que su pesada mirada no causaba absolutamente nada en su compañera.  
>-No, estaba yo solo, salieron algunos de tus compañeros y como era obvio me miraron mal, pero solo eso.<br>-¿Algún Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw?  
>-A Ver Granger, utiliza esas orejas que para algo las tienes. Cuando digo que estaba solo, quiero decir que estaba Solo, ninguna otra alma me acompañaba.<br>-No tienes que ser grosero.

Le dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos molesta, estaba tratando de hacer una deducción importante, y el chico se comportaba altanero y prepotente… Suplico a Merlín paciencia y siguió con sus cavilaciones, que por el momento eran más importantes que el Rubio que tenía enfrente y que trataba de presionarla con la mirada.

Todo aquello, solo significaba que en Gryffindor había una maldita traidora… todas las mujeres eran unas arpías, la chica lo sabía, pero jamás habría creído que una de su propia casa, de su propia familia fuera a enterrarle el puñal por la espalda.

Sobre todo, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella no se metía con nadie, de hecho era demasiado antisocial y solo trataba con las personas con las que tenía que convivir a diario… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien jamás le hubiera hecho nada le hiciera algo tan perverso?

Comenzó a pensar en todas las personas a las que les había hecho algo en algún momento de su vida. En tercero había tenido algunos problemas con sus compañeras de Curso, después de todo, había hecho un comentario insensible sobre la muerte del conejo de una de ellas… en quinto y sexto, se había hecho de algunas malas miradas por reprender a algunas alumnas, pero nada grave, solo les había reprendido, no las había castigado ni había bajado puntos a la casa… en sexto había sentido un creciente Odio hacia Lavender, pero no recordaba que hubieran peleado nunca… con el único con el que siempre peleaba era Ron, y el no era una chica.

-¿Ya recordaste? –pregunto el rubio interrumpiéndola, estaba ansioso, antes que no había interrumpido antes.  
>-No, y no lo recordaré mientras estés interrumpiéndome –dijo la chica molesta- será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.<br>-¿Estamos peleados? –pregunto el chico a Hermione antes de que ella saliera.  
>-¿Por el cartel?<br>-Si  
>-A como le veo, tenemos dos opciones, ignorarlos y seguir con nuestra relación, lo que la afirmaría ante los ojos de Harry y asustaría un poco a los difamadores volviéndolos más cuidadosos.<br>-O fingir que les creemos y pelearnos por qué el otro tiene una relación por afuera, eso les dará confianza a los difamadores y los hará creer que nuestra relación es real, frágil y quebradiza; por lo que descartaran una posible alianza en su contra.  
>-Entonces creo que si estamos peleados –sonrió la chica dejando ver sus blancos dientes.<br>-Jamás hubiera pensado que me pondría de acuerdo contigo para fingir una pelea –sonrió del mismo modo, esa era la sonrisa más cálida que la chica le había visto.  
>-Entonces a partir de ahora estoy peleada contigo.<p>

Y recomponiendo su rostro: apretó sus labios de forma furiosa y nubló el entrecejo, salió del aula con la mochila fuertemente agarrada y azotando la puerta.

El rubio la vio desaparecer y después azotar la puerta, cerró los ojos por el ruido del impacto y los abrió ampliando aún más su sonrisa… jamás se había peleado con una novia, era irónico que se peleara con una que solo fingía.

También recompuso su rostro y lo volvió frio y sombrío, bajó al gran comedor cuando ya todo estaba lleno. Busco con la mirada a su novia, y la encontró comiendo sola dando la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes, sonrió en su fuero interno, mientras que en su máscara, un brillo de molestia cruzo por sus ojos.

También se sentó en su mesa dando la espalda a los leones y se sirvió un poco de zumo de calabaza y una rebanada de pan tostada, que unto de mantequilla.

-¿Tu novia te cambio por Potter? –pregunto una melodiosa voz sentándose a su lado.

El chico se giro sorprendido, junto a él, estaba sentada la Reina de las Serpientes, quien como si nada, se servía fruta en un plato y leche en un vaso.

-No debería de importarte –contesto, por alguna extraña razón, aquel pensamiento había hecho que un monstruo del que desconocía la existencia, rugiera dentro de su estomago.  
>-Pero me importa –sonrió ella al chico mientras se metía una frutilla en sus labios- hable con la chica de Ravenclaw, confirmo la cita de anoche.<p>

El chico alzo los hombros indiferente, aunque se moría por preguntar más, debía de mantenerse al margen de todo… miro a su Reina con extrema pasividad y volvió a su tostada.

-Si vas a romper las reglas con una Sangre Sucia, deberías de cuando menos asegúrate de que no te sea infiel –siguió la chica venenosamente.  
>"Granger es más fiel que todas las mujeres con las que he estado antes" pensó el chico, sin embargo se mantuvo en completo silencio.<br>-O tu serle fiel para que cuando menos valga la pena el sacrificio.

Draco lo observo, le dieron ganas de decirle que le agradecía que estuviera de su parte, de suplicarle que retrasara lo más posible su destitución, de que se encargara de controlar a Zabinni, pero ni de su boca, ni de sus ojos salió nada además de hastió.

-Como quieras –dijo la chica comprendiendo que el no hablaría, no diría ni una sola palabra, aunque no estaba segura si fuera porque en realidad había creído lo de la traición o más bien por temor a delatar alguna oscura intención con sus palabras.

Terminaron su desayuno tranquilamente, ambos ignorando la presencia del otro en la mesa, pensando en las mismas personas, queriendo hacerles exactamente los mismos crueles castigos y en vengarse, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Mientras que en la mesa de los Leones, un chico de cabellos negros se acerco a Hermione, acababa de pelear con su mejor amigo y su novia, y por mucho que le doliera, la única persona a la que podía recurrir en ese momento era su antigua mejor amiga.

-¿Qué paso anoche? –pregunto el sentándose justo frente a ella y uniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.  
>-Ya me hablas –contesto ella secamente.<p>

En los ojos esmeralda de Harry pudo leer que acababa de pelearse con Ron, era el único momento en el que acudía a ella, siempre ella era la segunda opción, jamás la primera. Sonrió fríamente para ella misma sorprendiéndose de lo poco que eso le interesaba ahora, cuando antes había sido un continuo tormento.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? –repitió el chico impasible.  
>-Yo dormí toda la noche en mi habitación –contesto ella fríamente- luego de nuestra pelea decidí leer un poco y luego olvidarme de ustedes… últimamente me es muy sencillo.<br>-Hermione…  
>-No digas mi nombre en ese tono Harry –dijo ella fríamente, el chico estaba usando el viejo tono con el que le hablaba cuando eran amigos y él quería quedar bien con ella- ambos sabemos que nuestra amistad está fragmentada y destruida, háblame como a cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo.<p>

Aquellas palabras le dolieron mucho al chico. No recordaba nada de anoche, solo recordaba haberse quedado solo en la sala común observando el fuego luego de haberse gritado con la Leona… luego, despertó con la camisa desajustada y la corbata abierta en el sillón a las 4 de la mañana subió a su habitación y se durmió incomodo.

Era como tener una fuerte laguna mental, por que no recordaba haber soñado nada… ¡Demonios!, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido en la sala común. Y al día siguiente, aparecían esos carteles por todo el colegio en los que parecía que él había estado con Hermione… No comprendía nada.

La chica casi podía palpar la desesperación del ojiverde, pero de nuevo, le importó un comino, debía de aparentar estar suficientemente molesta con Draco como para preocuparse de alguien más… y de hecho, el chico no le importaba en lo más mínimo, cuando menos ahora sabía lo que era ser acusado de algo sin tener la más remota idea de cómo había caído en esa trampa.

-¿Pasamos la noche juntos? –preguntó luego de un extenso silencio en el que la chica terminara su desayuno.

CLAP!

La mano de Hermione volteo el rostro a su amigo con una bofetada tan fuerte que sus lentes salieron disparados.

-No tienes tanta suerte –le dijo fríamente, y tomando sus cosas salió del Gran comedor ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

El Niño que Vivió puso su manos izquierda en su mejilla adolorida… ¡Se suponía que el del poco tacto era Ron, no él!

-¿Qué se les perdió? –pregunto, o más bien acribillo con la voz seca a los mirones que aun seguían poniendo sus juzgadores ojos en él.

Se levanto muy molesto y saliendo del Gran Comedor se fue a la cabaña de Hagrid… le importaba muy poco perderse las primeras clases, necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

Hermione se encamino de inmediato a su primera Clase, le tocaba Aritmacia, con aquellos que harían su EXTASIS igual que ella.

La puerta ya estaba abierta, así que entró y se acomodo en el lugar de hasta el frente, el que siempre había usado, solo se puso cómoda comenzó a divagar de nuevo en la chica que había escuchado esa mañana.

Pero, la dejaremos con sus cavilaciones que darán vueltas sobre la misma información durante la siguiente hora de clases sin llegar a una conclusión, para irnos hasta los pasillos del tercer piso, donde se daba la clase de Encantamientos para los Tejones y las Águilas.

Una chica de cabellos oscuros y penetrantes ojos azul ultramar, esperaba a un par de pasillos del aula… esperaba a una persona en especial. El chico de castaños cabellos apareció rodeado de varios de sus amigos, la chica se limpio la garganta cuando el grupo pasó a su lado.

El chico la observo y tras una mirada significativa de la chica, le dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran, que él no tardaría, todos intercambiaron una mirada extrañados, Justin no solía apartarse de ellos para hablar con una chica con la que nunca hablaba. Pero le obedecieron y siguieron bromeando sobre el último partido de su casa.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el castaño cuando las voces de sus amigos se dejaron de escuchar.  
>-Ven –le llamo ella misteriosamente y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras más cercanas.<p>

Tal vez se meterían en problemas, pero el chico la siguió, solía seguir su instinto, y aunque a veces le fallaba –como cuando creyó que Harry Potter era el heredero de Slytherin- solía ser bastante preciso. ((Aunque todos sabemos que una diminuta parte de Potter en realidad si pertenecía a la estirpe de Slytherin))

Subieron varios tramos de escaleras por distintos pasadizos hasta que llegaron a la planta más alta del castillo además de las torres, era un sitio abandonado al que nadie iba jamás, la chica toco con su varita un libro de un cuadro y este se movió dejando ver una sala secreta, entro y Justin la siguió.

-¿Para que venimos aquí? –preguntó recargándose en la pared junto a la entrada cerrada.  
>-El concilio ha decidió hacer una encuesta a los caballeros –dijo la chica secamente.<br>-¿Entonces realmente existe ese concilio? –preguntó incrédulo.  
>-¿Realmente existe la Orden De Caballeros? –sonrió ella de lado muy al estilo Slytherin.<br>-¿Cuándo?  
>-En dos Días, en esta misma sala a las 11 de la noche.<br>-¿Asunto?  
>-Decidiremos si se intervendrá en lo sucedido con Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.<br>-¿Al concilio que les interesa si son o no pareja?

No era lógico, pero cuando vio la cara del Águila se lo pensó mejor… tal vez había algo mas detrás de todo eso.

-Dime cuando se reunirán y les haremos llegar un escrito con todo lo sucedido con respecto al tema para que estén bien informados cuando nos reunamos –dijo la chica seriamente- ¿comprendes que lo que lean deben de mantenerlo en completo secreto verdad?  
>-Nos apegaremos a las normas que se dictaron cuando se creó el castillo –dijo el- te doy mi palabra.<br>-Excelente, recuerda que si nos mienten, lo sabremos.  
>-Eso temo –sonrió el chico a desgana, si en verdad existía un concilio de Sabios, eso significaba que realmente lo sabían todo- Los reuniré a todos hoy en la noche, a las 9, en…<br>-No lo digas –lo interrumpió- las paredes pueden tener oídos, velaremos porque su reunión sea tranquila y sin contratiempos, cuando se reúnan, los manuscritos ya estarán en su poder.  
>-Esto debe ser realmente malo para que el Concilio se vaya a presentar ante la Orden. ¿Vendrán los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin?<br>-Esto es solo entre Sabios y Caballeros, en esta ocasión, dejarnos de lado a la Corona y a la Corte.

El chico salió sin despedirse, y volvió a su clase dando una excusa tonta pero aceptable por el Maestro, aunque sus compañeros lo acribillaron a preguntas, el chico no respondió nada… no era muy diestro en todo eso de las investigaciones y no muy afecto a las suposiciones, pero aquello le causaba demasiada curiosidad y debía de admitirlo, también le preocupaba un poco.

* * *

><p><em>YEAH! ¡Por fin sabremos que van a hacer!... el siguiente capitulo que se reunan xD.<em>

_Les debo el dato ñoño, no ando de humor xD, aunque ayer mire 3 horas de programas de tiburones! (mi criatura marina favorita, luego vienen las Mantarayas que son sus parientes y al final los pulpos... no pregunten xD)._

_Disfruten el día, la semana y la vida, y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, no a la misma hora, pero si por el mismo canal!_


	16. Cap 16 Qué opinan los Tejones

_¿Saben? hoy mi día en definitiva ha sido un muy mal chiste o una broma de mal gusto xD... ahora me río, pero en el transcurso de este, les juro que quería levantar un auto tipo HULK y aventarlo a la casa de alguien xD... pero bueno, lo bueno, es que el día ya casi termina, que yo publico y me quedaré tirada en mi cama sin moverme escuchando Placebo hasta quedarme dormida ¿Verdad que es un plan genial? jajaja. Pero bueno, como dicen por acá, ¡A lo que nos truje chencha! Revsy y luego Cap ^^_

_**Noemi Cullen:** BIENVENIDAAAAA! Bueno, pues de hecho, no tengo un tiempo exacto, a veces me tardo bastante (y me hacen el super favor de tenerme paciencia xD) y a veces publico dos capitulos de jalón, así que ni yo puedo darte un parametro de tiempo, aunque si procuro que no pase de un mes entre capitulo y capitulo. Muchas gracias por considerarme una de tus escritoras favoritas, espero leerte aqui hasta que termine la historia =D, porque eso sí, pierde pendiente, esta historia en si, ya esta terminada, la estoy de hecho re-publicando con algunas modificaciones xD. Espero te gusten (o hayan gustado xD) las otras historias =D.  
><strong>Mai:<strong> BIENVENIDAAAAAA! Me alegra leerte y espero leerte por aqui hasta el final, ahora mismo ando publicando, para que nadie se queje xD. Gracias por tu Rev.  
><em>

Debo aclarar y agradecer a todos aquellos que me leen, aunque no dejen mensaje, se que estan por aqui, por que un mundo los vigila y el Traffic los registra xD. ¡Pero no sean tímidos! un hola de vez en cuando se agradece xD. Y muchas gracias a los que se toman su tiempo de dejamre mensaje ^^. ¡Escribo y publico por todos ustedes!

**_DISCLAIMER.- Personajes de JK (ojo, no todos xD), historia mía de mí =D._**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XVI.- "¿Qué opinan los Tejones?"<p>

El timbre de un teléfono celular repiqueteo en lo profundo de una mazmorra, era una canción de un grupo Muggle que a Daniel le fascinaba… y que había conseguido a un Mago Rubio también.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el chico mientras escribía en un pergamino alumbrado solo por la luz de una antorcha.  
>-¿Dónde estás? –demandó una femenina voz en la bocina del aparato- ¡Te he estado buscando todo el día!<br>-Pensé que estabas enojada –comento él sin detener lo que hacía por el reproche- Según yo cuando una pareja se enoja, no suelen hablarse.

El silencio de su interlocutora le hizo suponer que había dado en el blanco, un ruido muy discreto, le revelo al chico que ella acaba de morder su labio inferior como hacía cada que iba a decir algo vergonzoso o estaba nerviosa.

-¿Solo para eso me hablaste? –preguntó el mientras ponía su rúbrica en la carta que había estado escribiendo.  
>-Necesito hablar con alguien –dijo ella luego de un suspiro.<p>

Una mueca que parecía querer ser el comienzo de una media sonrisa asomose a los delgados labios del chico.

-¿Qué se siente tener que recurrir a tu peor enemigo por sentirte sola y desamparada? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras como hacía tanto no hacía con la chica.  
>-Tú dímelo –contesto ella, sonaba algo molesta- tú fuiste el que recurrió a tu peor enemiga hace un par de semanas en el tren.<br>"Touche" –pensó el chico divertido y agrego: -Pues déjame te digo que no es nada agradable.  
>-Por eso yo recurro a un socio, no a mi enemigo –contestó ella, utilizando la palabra con la que él la había designado hacía poco.<br>-Estoy en las mazmorras –contestó el chico aburrido- procura que nadie te vea venir.  
>-Si no lo recuerdas, las mazmorras son enormes Malfoy –dijo ella obviando el hecho de que se tardaría años en encontrarlo.<br>-Toma nota…

Y le dijo las instrucciones para llegar, de no ser por su excelente memoria, su interlocutora se habría perdido en la tercera vuelta a la izquierda pasando el segundo pasadizo tras la estatua de un caballero con la espada colgada del lado derecho… Pero no paso más de media hora, cuando la chica, encapuchada con una capa negra que el Rubio le había obsequiado entraba en la habitación donde hacía poco él escribía una carta.

Se observaron en cuanto ella hubo cerrado la puerta y puesto un encantamiento silencioso para que nadie los escuchara hablar. Ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría, pero de cierta forma, ambos habían echado de menos la presencia del otro.

-Supe que golpeaste a Potter –comentó él al ver que la chica, que era la que se suponía quería hablar, no daba señales de querer comenzar la conversación.  
>-Hace tiempo que lo necesitaba –comento ella alzando los hombros, aún de pie frente a la puerta.<p>

De nuevo, otro silencio en el que la chica se quito la capucha de la cabeza dejando ver su cabello ligeramente recogido enfrente por un par de peinetas… peinetas que no traía esa mañana como de inmediato noto el chico.

Volvieron a contemplarse unos momentos, a la chica le hervía la cabeza de varías preguntas… pero no sabía exactamente por cual comenzar.

Mientras que en otra parte del castillo, 7 personas se reunían alrededor de una mesa redonda, en la mesa todos eran iguales. En esa mesa, la opinión de cualquiera de ellos, desde el más reciente hasta el más antiguo, era escuchada y tomada en cuenta.

Las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en aquella mesa, eran reuniones bastante esporádicas, generalmente se limitaban a una sola al año, aquella, en la que se recibía al nuevo miembro de la Orden, se le iniciaba y se le explicaban sus responsabilidades como perteneciente a esa agrupación.

Aquel que era elegido caballero no podía rechazar el puesto, comenzaba con una vida de ayuda a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Se le explicaba que existía una especie de concilio por cada casa y como estaban distribuidos esos concilios; una vez explicado aquello, el nuevo integrante ponía su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento, de ingreso y su firma en un registro en el que todos los otros caballeros había puesto alguna vez el suyo… El volumen era realmente enorme, pues eran alrededor de 500 los caballeros que había pasado por aquella mesa a lo largo de Hogwarts.

Aquel nuevo caballero es vestido con una túnica dependiendo de su puesto, todas ellas son color amarillo desgastado con rubricas en Negro, pero la del líder, la de aquel que los guía es negra con rubricas en Oro. Igual que con los Ravenclaw, la Orden de los Tejones era liderado por una sola persona y ningún caballero negro podría conocer a su sucesor pues este llegaba hasta que el primero se había ido. Entre los Tejones no existían las destituciones, pues era parte de su naturaleza ser honrados, rectos y siempre dispuestos a ayudar; así que entre ellos la lucha de poder era inexistente, cuando menos entre los 7 personajes elegidos.

Uno de ellos se levantó, vestía una túnica amarilla, saco su varita, y la dejo sobre la mesa apuntando al centro, todos los demás le imitaron y pronto cada varita saco un hilillo de luz dorada que uniéndose al centro de la mesa vino a formar un hermoso circulo de luz similar al sol que se elevo para alumbrar toda la sala en la que se llevaría a cabo aquella reunión de emergencia.

Los tejones eran los únicos que parecían siempre listos para esa clase de reunión, estaban todos en tan estrecha comunicación que no había pasado 10 minutos desde que la Chica de Ravenclaw se separara de Justin para que los demás estuvieran advertidos de los sucesos extraordinarios que estaban pasando. Y en realidad, de no haber sido por la existencia de las clases y el hecho de que sería muy obvio si todos faltasen a sus aulas, se habrían reunido en ese momento.

Pero ahora, todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor, o deberían de estarlo, así que nadie les extrañaría por un rato, después de todo, era más factible faltar a la hora de los alimentos que por la noche, donde se les echaría de menos en su sala luego del toque de queda.

A lo largo del día, todos habían encontrado aquel registro de los eventos sucedidos, una crónica completa y exacta de los movimientos de los difamadores –omitiendo sus nombres- y las consecuencias a nivel estudiantil que habían tenido los carteles. Todos los de la mesa se sentían bastante humillados al haberle dado la espalda a una Gryffindor por un cotilleo de otros.

Así que en ese momento se encontraban reunidos para tomar una decisión en conjunto de lo que harían y dirían a las Águilas al día siguiente.

-¿Qué opinan de todo esto? –preguntó el caballero negro, un chico de tercero de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, mandíbula fuerte, frente larga y recta y nariz redonda. Estaba recargado en su lugar pensando en la afectada, que en varias ocasiones le había ayudado a encontrar un libro en la biblioteca y cuando él era nuevo, se había detenido un par de veces para indicarle el camino a un aula.  
>-No se ustedes, pero yo me siento una idiota –dijo una chica de quinto de ojos azules y cabello cenizo- Y quiero hacer pagar a aquellos difamadores que nos han engañado por todo este tiempo.<p>

Ella era la más visceral, se podría decir que la más fuerte de carácter, el resto eran demasiado pacíficos a su punto de vista, sin embargo, también era bastante sensata a la hora de enfrentar las situaciones.

-Relájate Elizabeth –dijo Justin, al ser el mayor, de cierto modo era al que la mayoría obedecía después del caballero Negro- debemos de pensarlo bien.  
>-Así es –acepto el caballero Negro- además, no está en nosotros castigar a los culpables, nosotros estamos aquí para defender al indefenso… los encargados del castigo son los Leones y las Serpientes.<p>

Era cierto, aquellas dos casas eran las más dispuestas a los castigos… mas las Serpientes que los Leones, ellos siempre se inclinaban más a la gloria y a la premiación que a los castigos como tales, ellos preferían ir al rescate de la damicela en peligro y vencer al dragón que capturar al susodicho y hacerlo sufrir por sus crimenes.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –Preguntó un chico de Sexto, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos miel- si se nos pone al corriente de todo esto, es para intervenir.  
>-En efecto Bill –dijo el chico de negro- pero debemos de ser prudentes.<br>-Las otras casa deberían ser puestas al corriente –opino un chico de segundo- Si esto es tan grave que requiere que dos consejos se reúnan deberían de reunirse los 4.  
>-Tim tiene razón –acepto Justin- Pero también las Águilas la tienen, Gryffindor está demasiado relacionado, y ni hablar de Slytherin, han leído quienes son los reyes y cortesanos, Harry querrá venganza contra los difamadores, mientras que Malfoy… bueno, él no esperara nuestra aprobación, apenas sepa los nombres los destruirá sin preguntarnos.<br>-Así es, se trata de buscar la paz, una convivencia pacífica entre todos, no de crear una cacería de brujos –dijo el caballero Negro- no nos podemos dar el lujo de que todo esto se sepa, podría acarrear consecuencias demasiado peligrosas.  
>-¿Y no creen que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger no tomaran represalias sobre los difamadores? –pregunto tímidamente una delgada voz, la delgada voz pertenecía a una chica rubia de cabellos lacios y enormes ojos azules, era la más reciente adquisición a la mesa.<p>

Todos voltearon a verla invitándola a continuar.

-Quiero decir, ellos dos ahora están juntos, no sé como fueran antes de este año, pero según supe por todos los comentarios de los carteles, era imposible que ellos estuvieran en una relación… no soy alguien muy inteligente como para saberlo todo, pero por lo que he podido deducir, si ahora están juntos no es más que por dos razones, porque resulta que si se querían y de alguna extraña razón su odio se haya transformado en otra cosa, o por que estén buscando a sus atacantes… de ser la segunda cosa, la escuela no tardará en convertirse en un hervidero de rumores, cada quien tomará partido entre las noticias de los carteles y su juicio de los atacados y todo se volverá una mancha horrible de contrariedades.

Entre los otros seis intercambiaron una mirada extraña, todos comprendieron lo vital de intervenir o permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso… era una decisión difícil que todos hubieran querido no tener que enfrentar.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –preguntó un chico de cuarto, de cabello hasta los hombros amarrado en una coleta baja, usaba lentes pequeños y redondos que le daban el aspecto de un hippie… a pesar de ello, de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa, era el más hábil con la varita.  
>-Creo que lo más sano será intervenir –dijo la chica de primero, su nombre: Analiz- Poniendo claro está, ciertas condiciones o limitaciones, entre las cuales debe de actuar el hecho de la máxima discreción.<br>-¿Y cómo intervendremos? –Preguntó Alex, el caballero Negro- porque desde donde yo lo veo, podemos tomar partido por los dos, unos han sido víctimas, los otros lo serán pronto, nuestro trabajo es ir en auxilio del necesitado.  
>-Lo más coherente sería no intervenir –objeto Justin- no me mal interpreten, respeto mucho a Hermione, de hecho, me agrada bastante, pero ella está tomando la justicia por su propia mano, y esa es una actitud muy al estilo de las Serpientes, si ella quiere hacerlos pagar, se está rebajando a su altura.<br>-¿Y tú no lo harías? –Preguntó Elizabeth incrédula- ¿Si de la noche a la mañana toda la escuela te da la espalda por rumores, tus amigos te niegan por completo, y de pronto, te ves completamente solo y aislado del mundo? Eres consciente de que no podrás recuperar tu reputación jamás, porque siempre existirá el escéptico que dude de tus palabras, entonces ¿realmente te quedarías con las manos cruzadas en espera de que alguien llegue a rescatarte? –Lo interrogó- ¿o tomarías tu varita y tu cerebro y te pondrías a buscar la forma de desenmascarar a los culpables?

Era algo difícil de decidir y todos los que estaban en esa mesa lo sabían, a ninguno le agradaría estar en el lugar de Hermione, incluso en el de Malfoy, después de todo, estaban siendo atacados ambos por enemigos que se escondían en las sombras, que actuaban con sigilo y en la seguridad del anonimato.

-Lo que ellos hacen es cobarde –dijo Justin- yo no niego eso, pero no creo que la venganza sea la mejor forma de solucionarlo.  
>-No habrían tenido que recurrir a ella si todos nos hubiéramos puesto a usar la cabeza y decidir si creíamos mas en Hermione Granger, deja de lado a Malfoy, centrémonos en ella, si creíamos mas en ella, una chica a la que todos conocemos o en anónimos cobardes de seudo periodistas que al parecer solo escriben por un interés propio.<p>

Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a convencerlos de intervenir.

-Tal vez nos hallamos tardado en intervenir… –contesto a su vez Justin, no era que fuera cobarde, pero trataba de ser imparcial…  
>-Por nuestra tardanza, las cosas han llegado hasta este punto –lo interrumpió la chica- y si seguimos dándole vueltas y retrasando lo inevitable de todos modos tendremos que intervenir, y tal vez ya no haya nada rescatable, ahora podemos atarles las manos, limitar su venganza, o cuando menos retrasarla para que no se lleve a cabo en el castillos si no que hasta que termine este año. ¡No puedes intentar parar una avalancha con una sola piedra o cerrando los ojos Justin!<p>

El castaño lo medito… tal vez Elizabeth tenía razón, pero por eso, porque ya estaba demasiado avanzado el problema debían de ser más precavidos, no actuar por impulsos…. Y él debía hacérselo comprender a la chica.

Así que ambos se enfrentaron en una batalla de razonamientos y discursos apoyando cada uno su causa, Justin quería mantenerse aparte, la chica intervenir y castigar ellos a los mentiroso antes de que Hermione y Draco los encontraran.

-Lo que ninguno de los dos está entendiendo –los interrumpió el Caballero Negro luego de dejarlos gritarse hasta ponerse rojos- es que intervengamos o no, si Hermione y Malfoy han decidido hallarlos y vengarse, nada de lo que hagamos va a poder evitarlo.  
>-Pero… -comenzó Justin.<br>-Déjame terminar –demando Alex- si nosotros los castigamos, Hermione y Malfoy sabrán de inmediato quienes son, y si tal vez ella sea consiente él no lo será, así que tendríamos que protegerlos. Pero no podemos protegerlos de algo que ellos mismos se han buscado, puesto que estaríamos tomando partido del lado de los culpables antes que de los inocentes. Aunque también hay que tomar en cuenta que nuestra misión es cuidar que los inocentes no se manchen las manos por aquel cáncer que llamamos venganza.  
>"Ahora, -continuo- cada uno va a expresar su opinión, interferir o no, cómo y por qué, en orden y sin interrupciones –paseo su penetrante mirada por todos los asistentes- y al final llegaremos a una conclusión entre todos.<p>

6 cabezas asintieron al mismo tiempo, cuatro de las cuales había escuchado los gritos de sus dos compañeros y cada uno tenía ya su propia decisión.

-Tu Primero Analiz –dijo Alex en tono amable.  
>-Creo que no debemos intervenir –dijo la chica tranquilamente después de ponerse de pie, Elizabeth le lanzo una mirada furiosa, pero no por ello se dejo amedrentar- si intervenimos en lo que están haciendo solo saldremos raspados, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar que los que no tienen nada que ver se vean lo menos involucrados posible… hay que evitar que haya más víctimas de las que ya hay.<p>

Alex asintió con la cabeza, y le indico al siguiente que hablara, esta vez, fue el turno del chico de coleta. Aunque Elizabeth se moría por decir algo, se mantuvo callada… ya le llegaría su turno. Pero el siguiente fue del chico Hippie: Sean.

-Yo también digo que lo que importa es cuidar que la menor cantidad de gente se vea involucrada en todo esto, cuando menos de forma directa, dejemos a los involucrados sacarse los ojos si eso es lo que quieren, ya es tarde para evitarlo, pero hay que evitar que más gente se ensucie las manos. Creo que a partir de ahora debemos frenar a aquellos que se quieran involucrar e incluso frenar a los involucrados que quieran meter a alguien más en todo esto.

El turno, le llego a Bill, quien parecía aun un poco dudoso cuando se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

-No tengo una opinión establecida de lo que hay que hacer –confeso, no era de los que simplemente soltara un juicio solo porque si- así que mi opinión es sentarnos y observar, en esta historia no hay un inocente al cual defender. –dijo determinante y volvió a tomar asiento.

Alex indico a Elizabeth que podía hablar, más que nada porque ya había tenido que callarla un par de veces con la mirada.

-Aquí todos saben mi opinión –se levanto elegantemente, su convicción le daba un poder inusual que llamo la atención de todos- Digo que solo tenemos dos opciones, apoyar a Hermione y a Draco para que encuentren a los difamadores y se venguen de ellos. O proteger a los difamadores, de un castigo que se tienen merecido, hasta que hayan salido del colegio y no esté en nuestras manos. Cualquiera de estas dos opciones voy a respaldarla con gusto.

Se sentó de nuevo, sus palabras, aunque cortas, habían sido directas y concisas… y comenzaban a entrar en la cabeza de algunos de ellos. Como Alex no quería que las palabras de la chica tuvieran mucho tiempo para causar impacto, de inmediato le indico a Justin que era su turno.

-Soy el más grande aquí, y el que tiene una relación si no mas intima con Hermione Granger, si más cercana –comenzó el chico, debía de convencer a su audiencia- así que me siento lo suficientemente capacitado para dar una opinión de ella. Está buscando Venganza, eso fue evidente desde que llego de la mano de Draco Malfoy, ninguna otra cosa haría que ella y él tuvieran algo que ver. Hermione Granger, que es de la que puedo hablar, tiene el corazón de un León, pero la cabeza de un Águila, peligrosa combinación cuando de ataque se trata, puesto que el León es intuitivo y no le interesa mucho al momento de atacar a quien o como ataca, mientras que el Águila es observadora y puede decidir el momento y la manera más eficiente de hacerlo. Peligrosa combinación, pero no tanto como cuando se mezcla con además, la astucia de la Serpiente, en este caso Draco Malfoy. Todos aquí estamos consientes del tipo de persona desagradable que es Malfoy, es ególatra, superficial, elitista y muchas otras cosas más.  
>"Esa es la razón por la que debemos detenerlos. Ya lo que se hizo, o se dejo de hacer, ya pasó y no sirve de nada que miremos al pasado, puesto que nada lo modificara, así que debemos de ocuparnos de lo que haremos ahora. Si los dejamos continuar, si dejamos esa máquina de venganza proseguir con su marcha, cuando se detengan, verán que destruyeron más de lo que en realidad debían destruir, ambos no tienen nada que perder ya, ambos se quedaron solos, sin reputación, sin amigos y muy probablemente sin credibilidad… ambos vivían de eso.<br>"Los difamadores caerán tarde o temprano, pero debemos de detener a Hermione y a Malfoy antes de que hagan algo de lo que después nos podamos arrepentir todos.

Hablo con coherencia, el lo único que quería era en realidad impedir que Hermione se convirtiera en lo que siempre había odiado, la apreciaba y en cierta época de su vida había sentido algo mas por ella, así que quería evitar que la chica se sintiera mal cuando todo eso terminara.

Ese era otra opinión que debía tomarse en cuenta, y todos parecían dispuestos a hacerlo. Le llego el turno a Tim, el chico de segundo, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro, piel medio tostada y ojos verde claro.

-No creo que intervenir sea la mejor solución –dijo levantándose, tenía una voz baja y serena, que generalmente conseguía tranquilizar los ánimos entre sus compañeros- Pero creo que ya no tenemos tiempo de elegir o no una mejor solución, simplemente hay que encontrar UNA solución. Lo que dice Justin es cierto, al final de todo esto, Granger y Malfoy van a terminar con un mal sabor de boca, porque es el único sabor que deja la venganza, pero estoy casi seguro que ambos saben lo que están haciendo, y no somos sus nanas para cuidar que no se lastimen. Ahora, los difamadores, tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron, y mientras más pronto sean detenidos menos oportunidad tendrán de hacer más daño –continuó elocuentemente- Así que creo debemos de acomodar a Granger y Malfoy en el camino correcto para que ellos terminen con todo esto. Es lo justo, además, eso les da la oportunidad de limpiar su nombre, pues si nosotros terminamos con esto de golpe, ellos seguirán tan hundidos como hasta ahora.

Volvió a tomar asiento tranquilamente… era asombroso lo que el chico, con su tono calmado y su resolución había conseguido tranquilizar las aguas que los dos últimos testimonios habían creado… lo más asombroso, era que Elizabeth y Justin comenzaban a considerar las palabras del joven.

Alex sonrió para sus adentro, había observado al chico, y sabía, era el indicado para tranquilizar los humos, se puso de pie y hablo.

-Bueno, solo falta mi opinión, y después cada uno meditara y dirá su voto, haremos lo que la mayoría decida.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada… todas las opiniones eran distintas y al mismo tiempo similares.

-Yo digo que hay que intervenir, más que nada porque no creo que a alguno de nosotros nos gustara estar en el lugar de los perjudicados y no contar con ayuda de ningún tipo, pero si interviniéramos no sería de forma directa. No creo que frenar de golpe todo sea una solución, porque Tim tiene razón, eso no reivindicara a nadie, pero yo digo que si lo hacemos, lo hacemos de modo discreto y sin ser descubiertos… recuerden que somos una Orden secreta y las Águilas un concilio secreto… y creo que a todos nos interesa seguir manteniendo nuestro anonimato. Es mi opinión. –y luego de una pausa agrego- 5 minutos de descanso, y después decidiremos, piensen bien su voto.

Se levanto y todos hicieron lo mismo, ahora cada uno tenía la libertad de andar por toda la sala o de quedarse sentado si eso le placía. Alex se volvió a sentar en su sitio mientras los demás comenzaron a andar… él era el único que conocía los nombres de los Difamadores… y de ellos, dos personas se le hacían casi imposible… pero las Águilas sabía todo lo que sucedía en el castillo y eran de las pocas personas en las que no se podía desconfiar.

* * *

><p><em>YEAH! Fin del nuevo capitulo! ¿Qué decidirán? ¿Justin los habrá convencido? ¿o habrá sido obra de Elizabeth? ¡Todo esto y más en nuestra proxima emisión! ¡No se la pierdan!<em>

_Jajaja, ya empecé de presentadora de television, jajaja. Pero bueno, ahi ta le capitulo. Espero que los que esperaban ver nombres conocidos me perdonen, escribí esta historia antes de que se publicaran las listas de niños de Hogwarts, así que como se imaginan varios solo existen en mi cabeza (y ahora en la suya mis estimados lectores xD). _  
><em>¡Ah! y una de aclaracion (Que es de la que me acuerdo xD): LUNA NO ES EL SABIO DE RAVENCLAW! por la simple y sencilla razón de que es un año menor que Hermione y la sabia es de la generación de la castaña. <em>

_Ahora sí, el dato ñoño, esta vez será de felinos =D:_  
><em>El Felino mas grande que ronronea, es el PUMA, el león, tigre y otros grandes felinos son incapaces de provocar esa contraccion en su organizmo que los gatos domesticos utilizan para tranquilizarse en momentos de tensión y relajarse en momentos de relajación xD. Pero mientras que los grandes felinos rugen, los pequeños son incapaces de producir este sonido O.o... interesante ¿verdad?<em>

_Y ahora si me largo, ¡DEJEN REV Y HAGAN FELIZ A UN ALMA EN DESGRACIA!_


	17. Cap 17 Pensamientos en la Oscuridad

_Jajaja. Bueno, pos como lo prometí a una personita por ahí, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo ^^, mas que nada porque en el anterior casi no vimos a Herm y a Draco, pero pues desgraciadamente, aunque la historia es sobre ellos, no son los únicos en Hogwarts, y bueno, los consejos son importantes, o algunas personas en ellos lo son, así que debemos seguirlos por un rato xD. Pero les prometo que no será mucho, jajaja._

_**La Mancha:** ya publique el siguiente y otro xD, Gracias por tu Rev ^^._  
><em><strong>Noemi Cullen:<strong> Tu juntate conmigo y aprenderas muchas cosas xD... ¡Un Profesor? WOW, AMO tu teoría!, la verdad jamás se me habría ocurrido, pero es una grandiosa idea =D._

**_Disclaimer.- Personajes de JK (solo los principales xD), la situaciones y los consejos me pertenecen!_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XVII.- "Pensamientos en las Mazmorras"<p>

-Ya es tardísimo Granger –susurro una fría voz, dos figuras encapuchadas trataban de pasar desapercibidas entre las sombras de los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del imponente castillo que fungía como colegio de Magia y Hechicería para jóvenes Ingleses.  
>-Cállate Malfoy –susurro una voz más aterciopelada con urgencia- no deben de tardar.<p>

Como respuesta, recibió un gemido de inconformidad, llevaban ahí casi inmóviles ya más de dos horas hacía apenas cosa de minutos, que su reloj había marcado la media noche, y el chico ya estaba desesperado… no comprendía como Granger podía pasar tanto tiempo inmóvil sin quejarse.

El chico sentía ya todos los huesos entumecidos, mitad por el frío que aún reinaba en el país, mitad por su inmovilidad, pues además de todo, ni siquiera estaba en una posición cómoda; Hermione lo había obligado a medio agacharse -¡No era su culpa ser tan alto!- mientras ella permanecía de pie completamente erguida. Ambos se ocultaban detrás de una pared falsa que la chica había conjurado.

Estaba ya desesperado y cansado, no acostumbrado a dormir poco, solía ponerse de un humor de los mil demonios cuando se le obligaba a estar demasiado tiempo despierto… ya podía ver lo que sucedería al día siguiente, mas de una llamada de atención por meterse con otros alumnos y varias más por hablarle con desprecio a algún profesor… ¡Mas le valía a Granger estar en lo correcto!

Mientras el chico veía y se resignaba ya al pésimo día que le esperaba cuando saliera el Sol. Su compañera de calvario se mantenía inmóvil en su vigía, segura de que su espera valdría todo aquello.

Habían tenido una larga charla en aquella mazmorra, aunque un poco complicada al inicio, todo había ido a pedir de boca, ambos tenían un fuerte presentimiento sobre lo que sucedería próximamente, había notado la inquietud en algunos rostros de otras casas, y Hermione se encargaría de interrogar a Justin sobre lo que supiera… tantos años de ayudarle incondicionalmente estaban a punto de rendirle los frutos adecuados.

Cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro disimuladamente, lo había estado haciendo constantemente toda la noche mientras revivía la entrevista de más de tres horas que había mantenido con su quejumbroso compañero.

***Flash Back***

-Necesito de un juicio externo –dijo por fin ella quitándose la capa que aun portaba y acomodándola con cuidado sobre el respaldo de una silla.  
>-Acudiste a la persona indicada –sonrió el chico mientras sellaba la carta- ¿con respecto a qué?<br>-He estado pensando toda la mañana en la chica que querría verme destruida… bueno, de hecho todo el día, y no ha llegado a mi cabeza una buena razón para hacerlo.  
>-Esa es precisamente la razón Granger –comento el chico siguiendo con su actividad sin levantar la mirada- eres tan molestamente sacrosanta que jamás ofenderás a alguien con la intensión de lastimarle.<br>-Exacto, no soy como tú… no te ofendas –agrego rápidamente.  
>-Es la reputación que me he labrado Granger, sería un estúpido si me ofendiera por ella.<p>

La chica lo observaba mientras hablaba, se sentía extrañamente fascinada por el chico; cada que peleaban en los pasillos, cada discusión, grito y pelea que habían tenido en los últimos 6 años comenzaban a borrarse de su memoria, aquel chiquillo molesto y prepotente estaba demostrando ser algo más que solo eso.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto el levantando la vista y sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿A quienes has ofendido sin tener intención de hacerlo?  
>-No lo recuerdo –acepto ella bajando la mirada apenada- no recuerdo haberle hecho algo a alguien tan terrible como para que deseara vengarse de esa forma de mi.<br>-Dime algo Granger –comenzó él, y cuando la chica alzo la vista y le invito a que continuara con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, el chico siguió- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez no hayas tenido la necesidad de hacerle algo a alguien para ofenderlo?

¡Eso si que era descabellado! ¿Por qué alguien la dañaría si ella no lo había dañado antes? Solo un Slytherin como Blaise Zabinni sería tan endiabladamente idiota… incluso como Malfoy, que siempre la odio por ser una hija de Muggles… ella ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de hacerla nada.

Bueno, no es que ella no hubiera hecho nada, no era necesario, Harry y Ron jamás habían disimulado su odio hacia el rubio, ni este hacía ellos…. No estaba cien por ciento segura del por qué se odiaban tanto él y Harry –con Ron era comprensible, pues era algo así como una lucha de familias ya muy arraigada- pero era algo muy probable que el Rubio se metiera mas con ella por ser la amiga de ambos.

-Te voy a ayudar a que hagas las conexiones Granger –dijo el Rubio cruzándose de Brazos y evaluándola con la mirada- Cuando esta escuela esta atiborrada de Sangres Sucias… ¿Por qué crees que me empeñe en molestarte directamente a ti?  
>-¿Eras tan idiota como para molestarme por el simple hecho de ser amiga de Harry y Ron? –preguntó hubiera querido decir incrédula, pero aquello podría ser más una afirmación que una pregunta.<p>

La sonrisa ladeada del chico le confirmo lo que su cerebro acababa de desentrañar solo. Draco Malfoy la había hecho victima de todas sus ofensas por el simple hecho de ser amiga del niño que vivió y de un Weasley.

-¡Que pregunta! –exclamo ella negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos.  
>-Te puedo apostar toda mi fortuna a que nunca creíste que tener amigos te traería problemas de este tipo –sonrió ampliamente- es más sencillo luchar cara a cara con la muerte o con un monstruo que enfrentarte a la traición en las tinieblas ¿verdad?<br>-Si no más sencillo, cuando menos más honorable –dijo ella… definitivamente, le resultaba más cómodo luchar con un perro de tres cabezas, enfrentarse a un lazo del Diablo, competir con la lógica a riesgo de morir, enfrentarse a algunos dementores, ayudar a un ex convicto a escapar, colarse al ministerio de magia, luchar con mortifagos y cosas así, que enfrentarse a enemigos que atacaban desde la protección de la oscuridad, siempre a espaldas de su contrincante… no tenía un blanco.  
>-Ahora usa ese cerebro tuyo que tanto presumes, y dime quien ganaría algo con separarte de Potter y Weasley, ¿Quién y que ganaría alguien alejándote de ellos, dejándote a ti sola y a ellos sin la mejor hechicera incondicional de Hogwarts?<p>

La castaña lo pensó un largo rato, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, examinando todas sus ideas, todas las posibilidades, desde las más normales hasta las más ridículas, pasando, claro está por las más inverosímiles y las más violentas.

Mientras tanto, su compañero la observo, lo interesante de ver cuando la castaña hacía las conexiones pertinentes, era que el casi podía escuchar a su cerebro trabajando, podía jurar que se escuchaba como un montón de trenes de información que se movían de un lugar a otro siempre rozándose, siempre a punto de chocar o de descarrilarse, pero seguros de que eso jamás sucedería… solo Merlín sabría la cantidad de conocimientos que se acumulaban en esa cabeza de alborotados cabellos… Un choque en aquel lugar solo significaría una terrible cadena de accidentes que llevarían a la chica a la locura.

Eso era Hermione Granger, una loca controlada, una obsesiva del poder capaz de hacer hasta las cosas más inimaginables cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. El chico comenzaba a descubrir en su socia una muchacha de oscuro y frio corazón acostumbrado demasiado a los mimos y a la felicidad… si tan solo la chica no hubiese tenido una vida ten feliz su corazón sería de la más dura piedra.

Comenzó a aceptar que la chica le intrigaba y le fascinaba, el chico podría quedarse toda una vida observando a la Castaña hacer conjeturas, imaginando la locura que debía de reinar en su cabeza, observando esa forma tan particular de acomodar su cabello tras la oreja cuando estaba ansiosa y de morderse el labio inferior cuando no quería aceptar algo. Su ceño fruncido por las ideas negativas que acudían a su cabeza y su mirada de hielo cuando se centraba en ella, comenzaban a ser algo entretenido… Y curiosamente, cada que se sorprendía con esos pensamientos no los refrenaba, los dejaba continuar e incluso, cuando estaba de humor los animaba a continuar.

-Podría ser un plan de Voldemort –dijo en un susurro ella, después de todo estaba segura que ya nada le sorprendería.

El chico bufo incrédulo, alzo una ceja mientras clavaba en ella su penetrante mirada… la chica sí que se iba a los extremos.

-¿Crees que el Lord Tenebroso perdería su tiempo alejándote a ti de Potter cuando le sería más sencillo alejar a Mc Gonagall e incluso a todo el clan de Comadrejas?  
>-Si él ah hablado con cualquiera que esté en Hogwarts, sabrá que hasta cierto punto, sin mi Harry habría quedado en la antesala del Espejo de Oesed en primer año… si es que hubiera podido pasar el lazo del diablo –dijo ella herida por la burla del rubio, ¡del Trío de Oro, ella era la única que utilizaba su cerebro para algo más que Quidditch!<br>-¡Solo escúchate Granger! Hablas como una Slytherin –sonrió de lado sin quitar su mirada incrédula de la chica- Te complicas demasiado –desprecio él.  
>-Entonces, supongo que ya lo dedujiste tú –comento ella aun mas herida.<br>-No, -aceptó- pero estoy seguro que es algo más sencillo. Porque de ser yo el Lord Tenebroso, me habría ido sobre Weasley y no sobre ti, porque tú y Weasley eran novios cuando todo esto comenzó y por consiguiente se habrían encargado de que tú te fueras del lado de Weasley, igual que su hermana… si su plan fuera aislarlo, lo habría hecho con todos al mismo tiempo, no solo contigo.  
>-Pues precisamente porque Ron y yo éramos novios –le dolió decir eso último- él se habría alejado de Harry, y Ginny es… digo, era mi mejor amiga, ella se habría puesto de nuestro lado.<p>

Cuando noto la sombra de dolor pasando por las pupilas de la chica al hablar de la Comadreja, el chico sintió una especie de vacío en sus entrañas que no comprendió de donde había venido, pero que como todo lo referido a su socia decidió dejarlo para después.

-¿Por qué no intentas buscar algo más sencillo, algo tan ridículo y de consecuencias tan estúpidas que jamás los habrías considerado?  
>-¿Por qué a ti te tienen que fastidiar por un lugar de la realeza Slytherin y a mí por una estupidez que por tu tono casi podría creer que imaginas serías del orden personal o de despecho? –pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido; aquello, era humillante.<p>

Era injusto que el Slytherin la considerase tan poca cosa como para que solo fuera posible que le fastidiaran la vida por algo tan superficial, por algún capricho de una adolescente… ¡No! Si alguien se metía con ella, tenía que ser por su cerebro, por su habilidad, incluso por Harry… ¡Pero jamás por algo superficial!

Aunque si iba a explorar todas las opciones, debía de hacerlo con todas, y la posibilidad de que alguna chica de su casa le tuviera envidia por alguna estupidez debía de ser tomada en cuenta… Solo esperaba que no fuera así, o su orgullo sería fragmentado.

Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos dándole al Rubio otro cómodo rato de contemplación en el cual perderse, claro, ello lo hacía sin el afán de causarle una alegría al chico.

Ya descartada la Venganza –pues ella no creía que hubiera podido causarle algún daño tan terrible a alguien para conseguirse un enemigo como el que tenía- debía explorar otras opciones. Decidió ponerse ella de ejemplo… ¿Qué haría que le destruyese la vida a alguien? De nuevo, la venganza acudió a su cabeza, pero debía de descartarla o no conseguiría nada… y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo perdido.

¿Sería? Veamos… enfrascándonos en Harry, si ella se iba, la daba oportunidad a alguien de ocupar su lugar… pero nadie más se había unido al grupo, desde que ella no estaba con Harry, a su alrededor solo estaban Ginny y Ron, los de siempre…. Bueno, y Neville y Luna, pero ellos eran algo así como que de su club de fans y no habían buscado acercarse más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Entonces esta vez, las cosas no tenían nada que ver con el niño que vivió, lo que reducía mucho sus opciones.

La siguiente a examinar fue Ginny, la pelirroja menor de la familia de pelirrojos más larga del colegio. Pero ninguna chica solía acercarse a ella, no demasiado, tenía un carácter tan fuerte y demandante que la mayoría de sus compañeras de curso le daban la vuelta… de hecho, ella era la única que podía aguantarla porque la menor de los Weasley se limitaba mucho, siempre la había considerado como su hermana mayor, a falta de una.

Una sonrisa triste acudió a sus labios con ese pensamiento, Ginny siempre había sido para ella como una hermana, y había parecido tan sorprendida como ella al principio… Claro, que si Ginny no hubiese comenzado a creer en los carteles, habría podido convencer a su hermano y a su novio de su inocencia. Entonces, Ginny tenía los medios, pero le faltaban los motivos.

Así que fue eliminada de la lista de sospechosos. Su traidora debía de ser alguien cercana a ella, pues en los carteles habían puesto algunas cosas que nadie más debería saber.

Así que continuo. Llego el turno de Ron, su pelirrojo amigo y ex-novio… él no podía estar involucrado, simplemente le faltaban las agallas para enfrentarla, el chico de león no tenía más que… bueno, en realidad solo tenía a Harry. Además a casi nadie le interesaba juntarse con él, al que buscaban era a Harry, incluso a Ginny, Ron era una especie de Cero a la Izquierda.

Aunque claro que tenía sus cualidades, ella las sabía mejor que nadie más, pues siempre había estado enamorada de ellas, era muy fiel, el tipo de amigo o novio que a cualquiera le gustaría tener, era incondicional hacía su familia y hacía sus amigos, incluso hacia sus mascotas. Por ese lado ella no tenía nada que temer, ni siquiera podía temer a los celos o reproches de ex-novio, pues como novia jamás había buscado a otros, y como ex –novia… hasta la vuelta al colegio no había tenido motivos…. Aunque bueno, él había cortado con ella por causa del rumor de su relación con Malfoy.

¿Sería posible que hubiera usado los carteles para tener un buen motivo para romper con ella? –aquella pregunta le llego a su cabeza y la chica no la vio tan loca como cualquiera la hubiera visto, después de todo, ella no era una persona con la cual a uno le gustaría enemistarse. Pero también estaba el problema de que Ron debía de creerla capaz de vengarse de los mentirosos… podía decirse que de cierto modo le temía lo suficiente para no intentar una estupidez de ese tipo.

También debía de considerar que tal vez alguien la hubiera buscado separar de una vez por todas de Ron… después de todo los rumores de que habían tenido una relación de mucho tiempo atrás eran muy evidentes y los habían sido siempre. Trato de concentrarse… ¿Alguna chica había estado cerca de Ron últimamente?

Si, una compañera de Ginny… de hecho, si no mal recordaba, la chica y Ron eran novios desde hacía algunas semanas.

Debía de anotarla como sospechosa, aunque no lo era demasiado, después de todo hasta hacia poco se había interesado en él, antes se dedicaba a lanzarle mirada desesperadas a Harry.

Suspiró, de pronto recordó la cara de Ginny durante el almuerzo, seguramente trataría de hechizarla en cuanto al viera por haber tenido algo que ver con Harry… en esos momentos comenzaba a desear haberlo tenido, así cuando menos habría una buena razón para dejar inconsciente a la que había sido su mejor amiga.

Suspiró y apoyó su mejilla en su mano, después de tanto pensar, seguía con la misma respuesta: ninguna.

-Hay que tomar algo más en cuenta Granger –comento Draco al verla rendirse… no le gusto verla rendirse.  
>-¿Qué cosa? –según ella, estaba considerando todo.<br>-En el nuevo cartel, se involucra a dos personas más, una de las cuales ha aceptado tener una relación con uno de nosotros.

La chica levanto la cabeza con rapidez, abandonando su brazo, que cayó sobre la mesa a todo lo largo, mesa en la que estaba apoyado hacia unos momentos.

-¡Harry no aceptaría algo así! –exclamo ella. Si bien, no era la mejor estudiante del carácter humano en general, sí que lo era del de su Mejor amigo… digo, ex mejor amigo.  
>-No fue él –la tranquilizo- el cara rajada no te metería en problemas jamás –dijo fríamente.<br>-¿La chica de Ravenclaw?  
>-Si, alguien me dijo por ahí, que la chica había confesado haberse citado conmigo anoche en el lago –sonrió de lado… la chica era una ilusa si creía que alguna vez tendría suerte con Draco Malfoy.<br>-¿Por qué mentiría?  
>-Porque ella es una de nuestras ratas –dijo simplemente- tuvimos un par de problemas el año pasado.<br>-¿Qué clase de problemas?  
>-Salimos un par de veces y ella comenzó a fastidiarme, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, así que la deje. Creo que jamás me superó… y no la culpo –agregó complacido.<p>

Hermione soltó una carcajada… entonces el chico no solo tenía enemigos de Poder, también una muchacha obsesionada con él… alguien debería de advertir a los hombres sobre el peligro de una chica despechada.

Entonces como iluminada por un rayo de luz, la chica se levanto tirando la silla hacía atrás. Comenzó a ponerse su capa con rapidez.

-¿A dónde vas?  
>-A dormir –dijo la chica rápidamente- mi sala común debe de estar llena, y las ratas se reunirán hoy a intercambiar opiniones.<br>-Tan sencillo como seguir a Blaise –dijo el chico alzando los hombros- yo puedo hacerlo con una mano atada a la espalda.  
>-No, la seguiré yo –dijo ella determinada a hacerlo- pero necesito que me vean camino a mi habitación para estar segura.<p>

El chico la observo interrogante, había utilizado el artículo "la" para referirse a Zabinni, y aunque sería muy divertido que resultara ser cierto, eso no terminaba de explicar por qué lo había utilizado y por qué hablaba de que la vieran ir a dormir.

-No olvides que sigo aquí –dijo el chico levantándose y tomando su mochila, algo le decía que Hermione estaba a punto de salir corriendo sin decirle nada.  
>-Ah lo siento –se disculpo terminando de ponerse la capa y acomodando su cabello- debo irme. –se encamino a la salida, pero el rubio la alcanzó con un par de pasos y la retuvo por el codo.<br>-Trabaja como un equipo Granger –dijo secamente- ¿Qué pretendes?  
>-Tengo un presentimiento –dijo ella observándolo a los ojos- y voy a seguirlo.<br>-Lo sigo contigo –se impuso- nos vemos en una hora, tu di el lugar.  
>-Te aviso cuando salga de mi sala –accedió ella- te mando un mensaje para que salgas tú de la tuya y te digo donde nos veremos, debo asegurarme primero que me vea subir a dormir.<br>-Necesitaras una buena excusa –sonrió el de lado- aún es temprano.  
>-Estoy peleada con mi novio –sonrió ella con autosuficiencia, y deshaciéndose de las manos de su socio, se aplico un encantamiento que le lleno los ojos de lagrimas y le puso roja la nariz… tenía pinta de haber estado llorando toda la tarde, y eso además, explicaría su larga ausencia.<br>-Eres un genio –dijo el sonriendo a la chica- pero para verte aun mas desastrosa, deberías dejarte el cabello caer en la cara.

Hermione le obedeció y después salió de la Mazmorra, directo a su sala común; aquella noche seguro que no dormiría mucho.

***fin Flash Back***

Y así era como se habían encontrado en ese lugar, ambos ya cansado, ya hartos de la espera pero armándose de toda la paciencia que la Venganza les proporcionaba… que dicho sea de paso era bastante.

Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo, eran ligeros y misteriosos, a juicio de ambos, completamente delatores. Se miraron intercambiando una mirada de satisfacción, al parecer estaba comenzando con el pie derecho.

* * *

><p><em>Dato ñoño:<em>

_Elijah Wood tiene uno de los Mapas de la Tierra Media originales de la película colgado en su casa, eso es, porque Peter jackson se lo regaló para su cumpleaños... y en las peliculas de El Señor de los Anillos, Arwen participaba en algunas batallas, pero al final estas fueron eliminadas y no aparecen ni siqueira en las versiones extendidas... ¡Mataría por ver todo el material extra!_

_Espero les hayan gustado, son algo Frikis, pero es porque ando mirando las peliculas con las versiones extendidas que me compre de Navidad y cumpleaños desde el año pasado y no me había dado tiempo de verlas todas con clama, jajaja... y la verdad sigo sin verlas con calma... hay demasiado para ver, demasiadas versiones con comentarios (4 de cada pelicula) la verdad ni en na semana podría verlo todo con calma xD._


	18. Cap 18 Nido de Ratas

_Bueno Gente, paso a dejarles este capitulo._

_No publicaré de nuevo hasta la segunda semana de Marzo y luego hasta la primera de Abril, estaré muy ocupada estos meses, así que les pido me tengan paciencia. Los Revs los iré respondiendo conforme vaya teniendo tiempo ¿va? porfa no desespereis._

_Disfrutenlo ^^_

**_DISCLAIMER.- Personajes y Hogwarts pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia y la mentalidad de algunos personajes me pertenecen a mi._**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XVIII.- "Nido de Ratas"<p>

Eran unos pasos suaves que parecían susurrar cada que tocaban el concreto, parecían querer delatar a su creador…

Una figura encapuchada se asomó por la esquina, ambos espías contuvieron el aire sin darse cuenta, ambos en espera de que la figura se acercase lo suficiente como para poder distinguirle el rostro.

Como si obedeciera a sus deseos, la figura se acerco y un rayo de luz de luna iluminó un rostro conocido para ambos y en un tiempo odiado por la chica… unos ojos claros buscaban alrededor en espera de alguien… al no ver a nadie siguieron su camino. Sus pasos se extinguieron en el silencio aplastante del enorme castillo.

Hermione se dejo caer apoyada en la pared… nunca habría creído que esa chica le tuviese tanto rencor como para haberle hecho todo aquello. Los ojos grises de su socio la examinaban en la oscuridad… debían de seguir a la chica.

-Granger –La llamo tratando de sonar lo mas empático posible…. Aunque no sintiera ninguna clase de empatía hacía la leona en ese momento- Será mejor que nos movamos, o la vamos a perder.

Las castaña se levantó de su sitio… se sentía un poco fuera de sí, como si estuviese moviéndose por inercia y no por propia decisión, así que al ver su realmente poca predisposición, el Rubio se vio en la necesidad de tomarla por la mano y guiarla hacía la encapuchada figura que se deslizaba como una serpiente por los vacios pasillos.

Hermione se dejo guiar, la sorpresa no había sido nada comparada con el odio que sentía hacia ella misma al no haberlo pensado antes… estaba molesta porque en su infinito orgullo no había visto lo más evidente. Se odio por haber permitido que una tipa con los 3 gramos de cerebro que su compañera de curso solía portar, fuera la que le había fastidiado todo.

Y pensar que había sido ella misma la que le había dicho que no se preocupara por los carteles, que las cosas se sabrían tarde o temprano, que debía ignorarlos y no caer en el mismo juego… ¡La Maldita estaba protegiendo su podrido trasero!

Los ruidos los guiaron a la torre de Astronomía, por las escaleras se perdieron los pasos, y ambos, bueno, más bien el rubio -que era el que estaba llevando el control de la situación mientras la leona se recuperaba-, comprendió que no podrían subir sin dar a conocer su presencia en el lugar, así que conjurando una pared falsa como antes lo había hecho su compañera se dispuso a esperar pacientemente por si alguien más llegaba o a ver quienes bajaban… lo bueno del escondite que las ratas habían elegido, era que solo podían entrar y salir por un sitio… a menos que supieran volar.

Sentó a Hermione en el suelo y la dejo perderse en sus pensamientos… era raro para el chico estar con alguien a su lado y sentirse solo y al mismo tiempo acompañado, en ese momento comenzó a aceptar que tal vez le costaría un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a estar sin la presencia de la castaña… después de todo, era ella la que con sus silencio o sus gestos decía más que con las innumerables palabras que a veces salían atropellándose de sus labios.

La volteo a ver, una arrugar cruzaba su frente, lo que le daba un aire serio y casi divertido en su aun infantil rostro… el siempre se había sorprendido de lo mucho que descuadraban sus ojos miel rebosantes de madurez e inteligencia en su rostro aun algo infantil. Y ahora de perfil la cosa era más evidente.

Hermione tenía la mirada clavada en la pared tras la que se ocultaban, miraba con ojo escrutador como si pudiese interrogar a la piedra y esta le respondiera… y hasta cierto punto aquello no sorprendería en absoluto al rubio.

La castaña reconoció el lugar, la cobarde había huido a la torre de astronomía, de ser mas dueña de si de lo que era en ese momento, ya estaría arriba buscándola, enfrentándola y seguramente la dejaría completamente inconsciente… pero no lo era, algo la tenía atontada, el peso de la verdad la estaba asfixiando. En realidad jamás habría creído que algo así la trastornaría hasta ese punto.

Pero Mientras Hermione supera su crisis, Draco rueda los ojos con fastidio ante el silencio de la castaña, y en el último piso del castillo se lleva a cabo una reunión de Águilas y Tejones, nosotros entraremos en aquel bello recinto utilizado tres días a la semana para estudiar los cielos por los distintos alumnos de colegio. Retrocedamos algunos minutos para ver la entrada triunfal de nuestra figura encapuchada entonces.

Como decía, la figura entro justo detrás de un retrato localizado a la mitad de la larga escalera. Ahí, ya la aguardaban tres figuras alrededor de una vieja máquina de imprenta que en ese momento se encontraba limpia y reluciente, lista para su próximo malévolo uso.

Una de las figuras, la más alta de todas, alzo la vista dejando ver un perfecto rostro moreno oscuro en el que brillaban un par de malévolos ojos, por entre los labios una hilera de dientes fríos y blancos se asomó en la mueca que solía fungir de sonrisa a aquel rostro perfecto de pómulos pronunciados y labios gruesos. Esa era su forma de darle la bienvenida.

-¡Por fin llegas! –Exclamo una de las figuras, la más baja, una chica de mirada tímida y rostro redondo, de facciones suaves y tersas, sus ojos eran un par de luces un tanto pequeñas para la achatada Nariz, pero que iban en perfecta sincronía con la boca pequeña. En ese momento miraba con reproche a la recién llegada.

Quien a su vez, se descubrió la cabeza, su cabello largo y rubio cayó sobre sus hombros y su mirada de ojos claros examino todo alrededor, era ligeramente más alta que el promedio, aunque había algunas chicas más altas que ella de años menores… si nadie ha adivinado aún el nombre de nuestra desconocida, lo sabrá pronto, pues otra de las figuras, un muchacho alto y apuesto se acerco a darle la bienvenida.

-Nos tenías preocupados Lav –dijo el chico de castaños ojos sonriéndole abiertamente- temimos que te hubieras topado con alguien en tu camino hacia acá y fueras descubierta.  
>-No es necesaria tanta preocupación Michael –dijo la chica secamente quitándose por completo la capa y dejándola caer con descuido cobre una silla- soy bastante discreta.<br>-Confía en ella –dijo Blaise desde su sitio- aún no ha corrido a los brazos de su ex-novio a reclamar la atención que la Sangre Sucia le arrebato.

Lavender Brown –Pues ella es nuestra rata disfrazada de León- le lanzo una mirada asesina al Moreno… cierto, se había contenido por miedo a que la descubrieran, pero ahora detrás de SU había una amiga de su hermana, e incluso Luna lo veía de modo extraño.

Michael rodo los ojos con fastidio y volvió a si sitio, se dejo caer en un cómodo sillón negro mientras observaba a sus compañeros con ojo escrutador:

La pequeña Eleanor Branstone jugaba con sus manos sobre su falda, siempre hacía aquello, muestra de debilidad y poco coraje, el joven aún se sentía sorprendido de que aquella chiquilla con pinta de no romper ni un plato hubiese podido poner un imperius a su ex-novia para que aceptara el rumor de ella y Draco… y lo más asombroso, le parecía a él, era que la joven no había sentido ningún remordimiento actuando de aquella forma.

Lavender tomo asiento con elegancia en su sitio, también un sillón de una plaza, pero este era color vino y era alto, casi podría decirse digno de una alta cortesana, un sitio de honor donde recibía a sus invitados con toda la pompa y los modales necesarios… El sillón era soberbio y la actitud de su ocupante no lo desmerecía en absoluto, pues desde su puesto comenzó a ver a los demás con mirada altiva.

La pequeña Eleanor, es la chica que acabamos de describir hace unos momentos, a todo el mundo le daba la misma sensación que a Michael, la chiquilla no rompería un plato. Era la típica niña que se quedaba a ayudar a los maestros después de la clase, que aunque no parecía muy inteligente –y en realidad desempeñaba muy bien su papel- solía mostrar su mayor esfuerzo y eso era lo que la sacaba de los apuros. Su rostro aniñado y sus ojos claros y se podría decir débiles terminaban de darle ese aire distraído y hasta cierto punto angelical que conseguía ganarse la simpatía de los que la conocían.

Si el lector se pregunta ¿Qué hace una chiquilla así rodeada de Serpientes, Leones y Águilas? La respuesta vendrá más adelante, pero eso sí, ella no es tan distinta a los que en aquel momento se evaluaban mutuamente con la mirada.

Mientras que nuestro Príncipe de las Serpiente, de pie apoyado sobre la imprenta, miraba a todos con la superioridad digna de los de su casa… y más aun de los de su cerrado círculo de amigos, a los que todos consideraban algo así como los líderes sin saber conscientemente que lo eran.

Tardaron todavía unos momentos antes de que alguien más abriera la boca, minutos ocupados en escuchar las escaleras por si alguien se acercaba y en leer en el rostro de los demás alguna mentira o falsedad… todos podían leer en los rostros de todos menos en el de Eleanor, quien siempre tenía esa mirada angelical que nada mas revelaba.

-Creo que las cosas están saliendo a pedir de boca –dijo por fin Michael ya un poco fastidiado de aquel ritual de silencio… si nadie los había descubierto antes ¿Por qué los descubrirían ahora?  
>-No he visto a Granger con Malfoy en todo el día -comento Zabini muy pagado de sí mismo.<br>-No he visto a Hermione en todo el día –comento Lavender- lo que me preocupa un poco.  
>-¿La buscaste en la librería? –pregunto el moreno.<br>-¿Para qué me voy a estar metiendo yo a esos lugares? –contesto la Gryffindor alzando una ceja como si prefiriera ir a meterse a una jaula llena de Escregrutos de cola explosiva que poner sus pies en la biblioteca.

Blaise y Michael rieron de buena gana. Lavender siempre sería así, una tipa sin cerebro, una estúpida caprichosa… pero por el momento les era útil.

-Cormac –comento Zabini volviéndose a él dejando a Lavender enojarse por sus burlas.- creí que a partir del regreso de las vacaciones no te separarías un momento de Granger.  
>-Yo también, pero la broma de mal gusto sobre su relación con Malfoy no me ha dejado acercarme –comento el castaño nublando el entrecejo.<br>-Pues yo en tu lugar iba aprovechando que ahora están peleados –dijo Lavender sonriendo como tonta- así sirve que averiguas un poco más de lo que ella hace… créeme, me intimida un poco.  
>-Estamos aquí juntos Brown –espeto el Moreno- y como tal, nos tenemos que cuidar unos a otros, no te preocupes, no caerás –le dedico su clásica mueca de sonrisa.<br>-No me preocupa tanto el caer –comento la chica, un punto de inteligencia parecía haberse encendido en su cerebro- me preocupa a donde iré a caer si nos descubren.  
>-No hay forma de que nos descubran Lav –sonrió Michael- lo hemos estado haciendo a la perfección y con el secreto de Pansy jamás dirá una sola palabra.<p>

Eleanor miraba todo de forma distraída… era a la única a la que no le importaba que les descubrieran, hacía eso porque tenía sus propios planes, si después de todo aquello debía de pagar algo, lo daría gustosa… siempre y cuando pudiera conseguir lo que buscaba.

-Después de lo de anoche ¿no se te antoja más el niño que vivió que su pelirrojo amigo? –pregunto Michael a Lavender curioso.  
>-Harry es demasiado insípido para mí –comentó ella desechando la idea con un movimiento de su mano- aunque daría justo en mi vanidad si algo llegara a pasar con él… tal vez Hermione lo visite de vez en cuando –sonrió coquetamente.<p>

Sus compañeros varones negaron con la cabeza… aquella chica era demasiado fácil y ambos lo sabían, de hecho, de entrada Blaise se había sorprendido cuando ella acudió a él en busca de ayuda… todos ellos habían acudido a él y lo habían convencido de actuar… no era que el chico no fuera a actuar tarde o temprano, pero con esos tres, era más sencillo que solo…. Incluso Brown con su constante coquetería había conseguido mucha información útil para sus proyectos, entre la cual estaba el uso de aquel aparato y los carteles que le hacía un novio que tenía fuera del colegio.

Todo aquello era clásico en las entrevistas que celebraban una vez a la semana, siempre se amenazaban de manera discreta para asegurarse de que ninguno abriera la boca, aunque no era muy necesario, pues los cuatro habían hecho el juramento inquebrantable… pero era una especie de rito necesario sin el cual no se sentían ni seguros ni satisfechos.

El meterse los unos con los otros era común, incluso se ofendían de manera abierta y cínica, cuando menos los tres mayores lo hacían, pues Eleanor siempre procuraba mantenerse aparte de todo, siempre observando, siempre callada… era de la única de la que Blaise Zabini desconfiaba, en la joven tejona había tan poco espacio para secretos y al mismo tiempo tantos vacios por llenar con ellos que le preocupaba que una vez conseguido su objetivo los abandonara a su suerte…. Y debía aceptarlo, la chica era, de sus tres compañeros, la que más valor tenía.

Blaise no podía decir que extrañara mucho a Draco, aunque el rubio siempre había sido una pieza importante en su vida, el comportamiento de la Tejona había llegado a llenar ese vacío, pues era sin lugar a dudas muy similar al de su ex–mejor amigo; tal vez le faltaba aquella mirada altiva de superioridad, ese aire majestuoso del chico o esa lengua siempre dispuesta a ofender y salirse con la suya, pero en su lugar, contaba con una mirada sencilla a primera vista, pero más misterios y profunda que la de Malfoy, un aire infantil e inocente que podría tener mucho mas partido que el majestuoso y esa lengua que cada que se escapaba por entre sus blancos dientes, lo cual no era muy seguido, era para decir justo lo debido, nunca más, nunca menos.

El moreno se había sorprendido en más de una ocasión ansioso por escucharla hablar… lo cual se reprochaba a cada rato, pues la chica era un Mestiza.

La breve entrevista llego a su fin cuando nadie más tuvo nada que decir, el Moreno se sintió decepcionado de que las únicas palabras que habían salido de los labios de la Hufflepuff fueran para la leona, pero aparento, como siempre, indiferencia y los despidió a todos alegando que él quería quedarse un poco mas pues tenían un par de asuntos pendientes que no le apetecía arreglar en su sala común, cuando agrego: al lado de los brutos de Crabbe y Goyle, ninguno de sus compañeros insistió mas y lo dejaron solo.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer tan largo era en un sillón negro de tres plazas al fondo de la habitación, desde ahí se tenía una perspectiva completa del cuarto y era su sitio preferido…

Clavo sus oscuros ojos en el techo, estaba preocupado, y no solo era por causa de Eleanor –que muchas veces le parecía lo peor que le había pasado mientras otras lo mejor- no, su preocupación se debía a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger.

Temía como los otros tres, que la relación que habían llegado ostentando a los 4 vientos se tratase solo de negocios… debía de convencer pronto a todos en su casa de expulsar a Malfoy si quería seguir conservando la cabeza sobre su cuello, pero si Pansy no le ayudaba sabía que estaría frito. Había cometido la estupidez de quererla incluir en sus planes; ¡a Pansy Parkinson!, la persona que más admiraba lo que Draco Malfoy era en todo el colegio, la única que seguro daría su vida por defender los designios de la casa de las Serpientes… debió de haber adivinado que ella jamás se prestaría a una traición dentro de su círculo.

Pero su estúpido orgullo lo había cegado, cuando comenzaron a andar creyó que la chica sería su incondicional, que lo apoyaría en todo lo que le dijera como había hecho con Malfoy, gracias a ellos dos él era en aquel momento el príncipe de las serpientes; pero Pansy no resulto ser lo que él creía y hubo que amenazarla para que guardara silencio, el moreno nunca creyó que fuera cierto el amor que la chica daba a su casa siempre creyó que era un amor enfermizo hacía Malfoy… al parecer se había equivocado.

Se sentía irritado mientras pensaba en todo eso… no le gustaba aceptar sus errores, en definitiva le disgustaba más de lo que la mayoría creería posible… todos excepto tal vez Eleanor.

Quisó arrojarse por la ventana de la habitación al pensar de nuevo en la chica… debía parar todo aquello o las cosas se le complicarían demasiado… y no era algo que le tentara. Además del hecho de que se encontraría en un lugar similar al que había orillado a Draco, y el de su compañero era una mentira mientras que el suyo sería una asquerosa verdad.

Se quedó un rato más tirado sobre el sillón hasta que decidió que era suficientemente tarde y salió de ahí, no se puso su capa, no estaba de humor para ir de incognito, de hecho se alegraría si Flich o su gata lo sorprendían, pero no se topo con nadie de regreso a su sala, a la que entro sin mucha ceremonia y se perdió en el pasadizo que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Draco y Hermione habían recibido una cruel impresión al ver a la tercera y la cuarta rata… no entendían que les habían hecho ellos. Al parecer en algún momento realmente habían entrado a la dimensión desconocida y nadie se había tomado la molestia de avisarles.

No podrían creerlo hasta ver a Zabini salir del mismo sitio, para lo cual tuvieron que esperar hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana que el Moreno decidió que ya era hora de volver a su sala común, lo vieron como confirmación de los nombres y los rostros; y ambos intercambiaron una mirada perturbada.

Se despidieron en el quinto piso, Draco bajo hacia su sala y la chica fue hacía la propia, con la cabeza hecha un mar de líos.

El rubio llego a las mazmorras sin novedad apenas unos minutos antes que su compañero, alcanzando a tirarse en su lecho –aun vestido pero oculto por las cobijas-, así que Zabini no noto nada fuera de lo normal al posar en el su acostumbrada mirada de odio y desprecio.

Aunque para la Leona las cosas no fueron tan buenas, pues apenas entro a su sala, un par de esmeraldas se clavaron en sus ojos miel inmovilizándola con aquella presencia de ánimo de su mejor amigo que no daba chance a la desobediencia.

* * *

><p><em>Estoy segura que revisé el archivo, pero si se me escapó algun garrafatal horror Horrográfico, haganmelo saber por PM y lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda xD.<em>

_El hecho de que tarde en responder Revs no significa que no quiero que me dejen, así que lleven el cursor al boton de Revs y dejen unas palabras, que todas ellas son leidas, digeridas y analizadas._

_Saludos y tengan un lindo mes ^^_


	19. Cap 19 Reconciliaciones

_HEY GENTE!_  
><em>¿Qué creen? He regresado =D... ¡Así es! No se pueden deshacer de mi tan facilmente ^^.<em>  
><em>Bueno, ahora si, lamento la ausecncia, pero ya estoy de regreso y bueno, noe staré tan presionada este mes, así que les traere seguido (Espero) ahora xD.<em>

_**La Mancha.-** No se como le hago, es culpa de la historiaaaaaa. _  
><em><strong>lucille.-<strong> Bienvenida! me alegro mucho que te este gustando el fic ^^_  
><em><strong>snom.-** Este... Bienvenid xD_  
><em><strong>Angie.-<strong> Eres bienvenida, y me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado esta historia y sobre todo, que te haya gustado ^^._  
><em><strong>Katherine.-<strong> Para que leas esto, tal vez ya hayas llegado, pero no importa, respondo tus revs del cap 1. Gracias por leer y por el Rev_

_**DISCLAIMER.- Personajes de JK, trama, historia y la pequeña Eleonor, me pertencen a mi... y si, defenderé como mía a eleonor, ya verán porque xD.**_

_**Este capitulo, se lo voy a dedicar a mi Panfila, mi gatita, que fue contagiada de Leucemia Felina y tuve que dormirla hace poco más de una semana luego de mas de 10 años de estar a mi lado... ¡Te Quiero Panfila! T_T**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XIX.- "Reconciliaciones" ((NA.- Para todos aquellos que aun dudan que puedo tener una parte sentimental, jajaja))<p>

La castaña lo observaba con algo de miedo, no quería enfrentarse a él sola, siempre era más sencillo cuando Ron estaba con él, siempre lo era.

Si alguno de sus compañeros se hubiese asomado a la habitación, habría creído que alguien había dejado un par de estatuas en la recepción de los leones, tan inmóviles se encontraban ambos, tan atentos al otro, tan inmersos en ellos mismos.

Aunque por dentro Hermione temblaba por la palabras que su antiguo mejor amigo pudiera decirle, por fuera trataba de mostrarse todo lo Malfoy que podía… Malfoy, ojala el chico de ojos grises estuviera ahí para ayudarle, diciéndole algo hiriente al pelinegro y así corriéndolo lo de la sala, o ella misma yéndose con él.

Mientras, en la cabeza del pelinegro pasaban pensamientos un poco más complicados y menos suplicantes que los que ocurrían con Hermione; el Niño que Vivió, observaba a su amiga preguntándose si le habría tendido una trampa, o si por el contrario, él se había equivocado y la había alejado al caer en las garras de un engaño del que ahora ÉL era una víctima.

No quería aceptarse equivocado, pero algo se resistía a creer que su mejor amiga lo hubiese traicionado doblemente de esa forma, primero con Draco Malfoy, y luego con aquel periódico.

Para el chico la relación de los acontecimientos, había sido juego de niños una vez que la duda se había sembrado: Hermione era lo suficientemente lista para ella misma crear un periódico y sondear las cosas para ver si hacia o no pública su relación con el vástago de los Malfoy, así, al ver que sus amigos no la apoyaban, había decidido negarlo todo y solucionarlo después. Luego, había continuado con los anuncios para que todos se fueran adecuando y así ella volver de Navidad con la relación oficialmente abierta, ya que todos la daban por cierta, aunque la mayoría por equivocada.

Y como no había recibido la ayuda de sus mejores amigos, ahora ella se quería vengar, ella sabía que atacándolo a él, Ginny y Ron sufrirían por igual, pues la una se sentiría traicionada doblemente y el otro sentiría odio hacía aquel que le rompiera el corazón a su hermana… Harry aceptaba que su mejor amigo no era la persona más tranquila ni pensante de este mundo, al contrario, era demasiado visceral, y no le creería una sola palabra si trataba de explicarse.

Así que ya cansado de todo el jueguito de los carteles, había esperado pacientemente a que la sala quedara vacía, había soportado las miradas de decepción y despecho de varios de sus compañeros, y la de odio profundo de los de Weasley que quedaban en el castillo… había esperado a que el silencio reinara en el lugar, a que las llamas de la chimenea se extinguieran, e incluso, cuando creyó que Hermione llegaría se topo con que era Lavender la que llegaba.

Había buscado a su amiga con el mapa del merodeador, se la había pasado toda la noche con Malfoy en frente de la Torre de Astronomía, era curioso que nadie los hubiera visto, pues por ahí enfrente habían pasado Lavender, Zabini, Cormac, y una chica llamada Eleanor de la que él no sabía absolutamente nada…

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó, o más bien ordeno una respuesta con la voz seca.  
>- Con Dra… -se interrumpió, debía de parar con esa manía de siempre darle explicaciones a Harry Potter- ¿Qué te importa? –fue lo que suplantó a lo que iba a ser una respuesta sumisa.<br>- No creo que a tu novio le agrade que estés vagando por ahí en el castillo a esta hora –indico el… ya eran las 4 de la mañana.  
>- A ti no tiene que importarte.<p>

Le dijo ella fríamente, aunque aun sentía ganas de salir corriendo a su habitación o regresar a la oscuridad y tranquila soledad de los pasillos, sus piernas parecían no responderle. Vio que el rosto del pelinegro se dibujaba una media sonrisa amarga y burlona.

- ¿Apenas se han hecho oficiales y ya le estas poniendo el cuerno? –preguntó el chico con intención de lastimarla… quería un enfrentamiento con ella, la chica solía gritar las verdades cuando estaba fuera de sí, y él lo sabría todo… o en su defecto, podría tratar algo de legermancia, jamás lo había hecho, pero ver a Snape hacerlo le podría servir un poco.  
>- Si nos atenemos a ello –dijo ella fríamente conteniendo las ganas de sacar su varita- no tienen nada que reprocharme, porque él ha hecho lo mismo.<p>

Touche, eso podía ser una confesión, o solo un alarde. Harry sabía que Hermione jamás alardeaba, entonces podría tratarse de la verdad, se puso de pie con aparente tranquilidad, sentía que todo en el iba a explotar pero los gritos nunca habían tenido un buen resultado con la castaña.

Hermione siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos, sabía que dentro de su cabeza comenzaba a planearse algo si no lo tenía ya planeado de antemano, entonces algo en su bolsillo vibro, era el celular, seguramente un mensaje… aquel mensaje le recobro la fuerza y la voluntad, y esta vez ella abrió la boca para terminar el silencio, pero esta vez tenía un respaldo diferente, ya no solo era Hermione, ahora Draco Malfoy, o cuando menos su esencia, la respaldaba.

- ¿Qué se siente Harry? –preguntó la chica sonriendo de lado con una cruel satisfacción.

El oji-verde se detuvo y la observo, le costó trabajo reconocer a su Hermione en esa mirada fiera y esa mueca tomada por sonrisa.

- ¿Qué se siente qué Hermione? –preguntó aun dudando estar hablando con la chica.  
>- Estar solo, que tus amigos te den la espalda por que eres señalado por todo el mundo acusándote de estar relacionado con alguien que todos consideran una escoria, porque eso es lo que se me considera ahora, ahora soy una traidora a los Leones, y si nos ponemos melodramáticos, también al mundo mágico. ¿Qué se siente tener toda esa ira acumulada hacia tus amigos por no creer en ti, hacia las personas por creer en un pedazo de papel más que en aquel que les he salvado el trasero más de una vez, toda esa ira ciega que busca satisfacción en los culpables, y que sin embargo debes reprimir porque no los conoces?<p>

Harry la observaba mientras decía todo aquello, no se sentía nada bien, y de nuevo, esa lucecita que aún conservaba un bello recuerdo de la chica, le susurro que tal vez, ella también era un victima… pero fue rápidamente suprimida por toda la ira que el chico llevaba en su interior. Saco la varita y le apunto a la cara.

Hermione termino y vio lo que había hecho, más cruel satisfacción se introdujo en su ser, como una especie de bálsamo frío que le recobrara la cordura, amplio aun mas su mueca y los miro con superioridad cuando el chico levanto la varita.

- Baja eso Potter –dijo ella sin tomar la propia- acabaría contigo tan rápido que no habrías visto de donde vino mi ataque.  
>- Voldemort aun no lo consigue –escupió el nombre con frialdad, aquello solo lo hacía ponerse más furioso.<br>- Tu madre ya no te protege y no te he hecho ninguna cicatriz que te haga impune a mi –replico ella tranquilamente, su tranquilidad era más amenazadora que un ejército tras ella, y el chico lo sabía- Además, el Lord Tenebroso y yo somos muy distintos, lo suyo es personal, está obsesionado y eso lo ciega, yo, yo solo quiero venganza Potter, y la voy a conseguir.

Harry se quedo helado… ¿Hermione Granger, hija de Muggles diciéndole Lord Tenebroso a un homicida?... aquello era demasiado, y el chico dudo.

Hermione aprovecho aquella duda, saco su varita y con un rápido movimiento ya le apuntaba ella también.

- ¿Te sorprendo Harry? –le preguntó malignamente, el odio y un fuego muy distinto a cualquiera que el chico había visto, brillo en sus ojos- ¿Te sorprende que Hermione, tu linda y tierna Hermione te apunte y haya llamado Lord a Voldemort, a un asesino, a un imbécil? Bienvenido a la locura en la que vivo ahora –su rostro asusto a Harry, era como ver solo un cuerpo, Hermione no estaba ahí, en su lugar había un demonio.  
>- ¿Me atacaras Hermione? –pregunto el dudando, dudando en utilizar ese nombre con ella.<br>- Tú me ibas a atacar –se alza de hombros indiferente- ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo?

Se escucho un ruido en las escaleras de las chicas, alguien bajaba a la sala por algo que seguramente había olvidado, y se quedo de piedra al ver la escena, ambas figuras, ambas estatuas se apuntaban directamente con sus varitas, pero la de la chica era infinitamente más imponente, algo le daba una fuerza terrorífica.

- Tal vez quieran hablar –dijo Hermione quien había reconocido a la figura- y no seré yo quien se los impida –guardo su varita con sentimiento de triunfo.

Se dio la media vuelta y subió a su habitación pasando al lado de la figura congelada en las escaleras, la chica la miro asustada… ¿Quién era ella? Se pregunto clavando sus ojos en su antigua mejor amiga, estaba segura de algo, aquella chica que le apuntaba a Harry no podía ser Hermione.

Ginny se había despertado por causa de una pesadilla, así que temblorosa había querido bajar a la sala a pensar un poco, a reflexionar, aun estaba enojada con Harry, pero no lo creía capaz de tener nada con Hermione, no luego de que ella y Malfoy estuvieran juntos, incluso a Ginny, le había causado escalofríos aquel beso que había presenciado.

Y ver a la castaña amenazando así a Harry… le daba miedo, algo muy extraño sucedía con su vida, de pronto, por primera vez sintió que había perdido a su mejor amiga, era más sencillo que ella amenazara a Ron incluso a ella que a Harry, quien siempre había sido algo así como su hermano. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, al ver que Harry se desplomaba en un sillón.

El chico tenía los ojos desorbitados, como si viera a la nada, y toda su frente estaba perlada de sudor, aquel enfrentamiento había sido peor de lo que se había imaginado ¿De cuándo acá Hermione tenía la entereza de sacar su varita antes de comenzar a gritar histéricamente?... apenas reacciono cuando vio los ojos azules de su novia inclinándose preocupados sobre su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó Harry? –preguntó la chica casi temblando.  
>- Creo que Hermione ya dejo de existir –dijo el chico tristemente- Ginny, te juro que anoche no hice nada, cuando menos no conscientemente –se levantó en su lugar y tomo las manos de la chica mirándola tiernamente- jamás te lastimaría así.<p>

Ginny lo abrazo por el cuello hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, desde que viera a Hermione hacía unos momentos, una sombra de miedo se comenzó a crear en su interior y necesitaba afianzarse en algo fuerte, y ese algo era Harry. ¿Qué le importaba si todo el mundo decía que era cierto, si todos la señalaban diciendo que ella había sido cambiada por una traidora? Eso era lo de menos, si ella no creía a Harry capaz de algo así, entonces el chico no lo era.

- ¿Estamos bien? –pregunto o más bien suplico el chico hundiendo su cara en el cabello pelirrojo de la chica.  
>- Siempre –dijo ella abrazándolo con más fuerza, impregnándose de él.<p>

Nada interesante paso durante la siguiente semana, bueno, salvo el hecho de que todas las noches, se reunían a discutir 14 personas en busca de una solución sin conseguir jamás un acuerdo… las 14 figuras ya estaban hartándose de todo eso, o cuando menos la mayoría, y si lamentaban ser lo que eran. Pero no les quedaban muchas opciones y los 14 resignados seguían reuniéndose todas las noches en espera de una buena solución.

Eso y el hecho de volver a ver a Harry y a Ginny de la mano juntos, comidilla que duro varios días, pero fue olvidada en espera de una reconciliación de Malfoy y Hermione. Reconciliación que se estaba viendo empañada por el hecho de que Michael Cormac comenzaba a rondar a la Leona ante la furiosa mirada de unos ojos grises en la lejanía.

Y la siguiente, todo el mundo creía que Hermione y Draco tenían un rompimiento definitivo, lo que pintaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Cormac, quien trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de la chica, quien lo recibía con cortesía y fastidio. Su nueva sombra le molestaba de manera doble, por un lado, jamás le había agradado el chico, y por el otro él era uno de los que había estado planeando su caída… y debía aceptarlo, la segunda razón era por la que aun no lo había alejado a punta de gritos o encantamientos.

Draco le había casi suplicado una reconciliación pública desde que Potter y Weasley habían confirmado que seguirían su relación, pero la castaña se había negado, quería conocer a Cormac un poco más… así encontraría la mejor forma de vengarse de él.

Pero luego de dos semanas, ella era la que suplicaba la reconciliación, el chico era un completo imbécil, y ella se la podía pasar mejor incluso con Malfoy que con ese cabeza de chorlito.

Pero necesitaban una reconciliación a lo grande para llenar de contradicción a todos los habladores y susurradores, y aun mas a los difamadores, quienes se sentían completamente impunes. Incluso Eleanor estaba tranquila de que Malfoy y Granger estuvieran distanciados.

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione entro al Gran Comedor, en su cara se notaba la antipatía de una mañana de Sábado en la que no tendría nada que hacer, sin clases que la distrajeran y sin poder estar mucho tiempo con Draco por la constante presencia de Cormac… como se puede apreciar, la chica no era la más feliz de este mundo ante tal perspectiva de día, así que entró resoplando y preguntándose por que Draco era ahora el que quería esperar a la reconciliación.

Unos ojos la distinguieron al entrar, y un chico de Ravenclaw, quien caballerosamente se levanto y la alcanzo para acompañarla el último tramo hasta su lugar, tal vez le invitara a desayunar con ella, pero la chica se limito a saludarlo y agradecerla la compañía, dando claras muestras de no querer que siga a su lado. El chico lo comprendió y volvió a su mesa con la dignidad que pudo. Se sintió ofendido y rechazado, malas señales para ella siendo el ofendido uno de sus difamadores.

Hermione se sirvió un desayuno ligero, como todo lo que comía desde volver de Navidad… aunque debía de aceptar que ya comía más que antes de las vacaciones, tomo un largo trago de jugo frío y busco a su socio en la mesa de las serpientes, el chico de ojos grises no estaba, pero en su lugar unos ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella, una mirada penetrante del un rostro blanco enmarcado por cabello negro y lacio la observaba escrupulosamente. Hermione rehuyó a aquellos ojos y prefirió clavarlo en otro sitio.

En aquel momento hicieron su aparición Harry, Ginny y Ron, los primero dos tomados de la mano, el segundo mirando alrededor en busca de unos ojos cafes, que le sonrieron desde su sitio en la mesa de los Leones, invitándolos a sentarse a su lado. La Castaña siguió todo aquello y quiso levantarse a romperle la cara a Ron cuando vio al lado de quien se sentara. Mejor volteó a la mesa de los Hufflepuff, últimamente había notado que algunos de ellos la veían de un modo extraño, a veces amistoso, a veces con lastima, a veces desesperados, como si le preguntaran algo que ella no podía responder, en esta ocasión no fue distinto, se encontró con los ojos café claro de Justin, quien le sonrió tristemente y se volvió a su plato.

Todo aquello era demasiado raro… y volvió la vista a las águilas, quienes más discretamente que los tejones también la veían de modo raro últimamente, de pronto, se topo con que Neville estaba sentado al lado de una chiquilla rubia de lindos y fantasiosos ojos azules. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa, Luna y Neville… le costaba imaginárselo, era cierto, pero le gustaba como se veían, ambos demasiado buenos e incomprendidos para que algún otro mortal fijara sus ojos en alguno. Cuando menos a alguien le estaba yendo bien.

Un aleteo indico la hora de la llegada del correo, la chica miro al cielo, siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver la llegada de todas las lechuzas, además, estaba el hecho de que a esas alturas, aun llegaban las ultimas cosas que los alumnos habían dejado en casa aquellas vacaciones, y ella contaba con una lechuza de Dan o Anne, que llegara en cualquier momento… les extrañaba mucho, y en la semana ella les había enviado una a ellos contándoles algunas cosas.

Como sucediera hacía ya poco mas de 6 años, la atención se centro en un paquete extremadamente grande, que cargaban tres lechuzas, y a ellas la seguían varias otras con lo que parecían ramos de flores. Incluso la castaña fijo en ellas sus ojos, un lindo detalle que prohibía a la que lo recibía dar una negativa a su admirador. Para su bochorno y su sorpresa, las lechuzas se detuvieron frente a ella dejando el paquete y las flores, 6 ramos enormes de Rosas en su mayoría rojas con algunas blancas esparcidas entre ellas.

Una linda tarjeta negra con las iníciales DM colgaba de cada Ramo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, y ella sintió como se sonrojaba ante el detalle de Draco, segura que si fueran una verdadera pareja, el chico no habría hecho jamás un espectáculo como aquel.

Una última lechuza, una muy bella parda de ojos miel, se poso sobre el paquete con una carta en el pico, la chica leyó la carta asombrada, en ella, Draco le decía que la lechuza parda era un obsequio, y que su nombre era Dani, en atención a Daniel, su amigo. Hermione sonrió con aquella comparación y acaricio a la lechuza con cariño, siempre había querido una. Se levantó de su sitio con una enorme sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta del gran comedor a llevar todos los obsequios que flotaban detrás de ella a su habitación; la lechuza se había acomodado en su hombro, sentir la presión del ave en ella era satisfactorio y la hacía realmente feliz.

Varios, por no decir un montón, de ojos la siguieron por todo el recorrido igual que sus regalos, todas las ex de Draco comenzaron a sentir una infinita envidia hacia la castaña, todas las ex de todas las casas la veían casi con odio, ellas jamás habían recibido una sola flore silvestre del rubio, ¡y a una Leona, y no cualquiera, sino que su mayor enemiga, una leona que hacía dos semanas le había puesto el cuerno con su mayor enemigo, recibía todos aquellos presentes en público!

Y no solo las mujeres la seguían, en Ravenclaw los 7 sabios sintieron inquietud, igual que los caballeros en Hufflepuff, y los Difamadores sintieron un sombra de amenaza comenzar a crecer sobre sus cabezas.

Hermione se topo con un galante caballero impecablemente vestido de negro en la puerta, quien le tendió su brazo sonriéndole con su perfecta dentadura y sus grises ojos y la llevo de la mano hasta su sala común ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de casi todos los presentes en el comedor.

Tres pisos arriba, ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

* * *

><p><em>FIIIIN... pero solo del capitulo xD.<em>

_Les dejaré unas cosas de gatos y leucemia felina que aprendí tras esta experiencia. _

_1.- No es contagiosa a perros o humanos._  
><em>2.- Los gatos pueden vivir con ella 30 meses, con cuidados tal vez un poco mas.<em>  
><em>3.- Deben vacunar a sus gatos en los primeros meses de vida, pues es cuando tienen un riesgo mas alto de contraerla.<em>  
><em>4.- Se contagia por medio de la saliva, mordidas y cosas así, ell virus no es inmune a los limpiadores corrientes (jabón de manos y esas cosas xD), y puede vivir en el ambiente hasta 48 hrs.<em>

_Se que no son datos curiosos, pero era mi bebe y aun lo reciento u.u_


	20. Cap 20 El Juego adquiere Reglas

_HEY! Ya ando de vuelta, y se nota que ya pasé lo de la uni ¿vdd? Ah, de todos modos, ando buscando en que entretenerme por ahora xD. así que les traigo este fic, y como ando releyendo la saga, pues eso me dará ideas para el minific que les debo por los 200 Revs y a ver si puedo seguir el fic que llevo escribiendo hace tiempo que no he podido terminar u.u... lo verán cuando termine este =D... ¡Es una Promesa!_

_**Angie.-** Muchas gracias por tu Rev, me alegro mucho de leerte por aqui =D_  
><em><strong>La Mancha.-<strong> Todos la extrañabos... iba a destilar veneno, pero mejor no u.u. Gracias por tu Rev._

**_Disclaimer.- Personajes y lugares pertenecientes a JK Rowling, lo demás, Mío de mi misma =D_**

_Coooooontinuamos!_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XX.- "El Juego Adquiere Reglas"<p>

Esa misma noche, el consejo de Águilas y Tejones tomo una decisión definitiva: Los afectados contaban con el derecho de una venganza justa, pero se les prohibiría involucrar a una sola persona más en aquel pelito que a los ojos de casi todos ellos era una tontería.

Del mismo modo, a los culpables se les atarían las manos para que continuaran poniéndole un alto a la mayoría de los carteles si no es que a todos… El consejo no se encargaría del castigo, que los afectados tomaran las riendas de este, pero tampoco lo provocarían. Detendrían aquel juego de golpe y dejarían a los difamadores que se las arreglaran solos contra los vengadores.

En resumen, esa fue la decisión a la que la cámara llego, mas fácil de resumir que de tomar, pues habían tardado más de una semana en sesiones de hasta 5 horas exponiendo y re-exponiendo los puntos a tratar, los cómos y los por qués. Para Justin quien siempre guardo una gran parte de su admiración hacía las castaña fue muy difícil votar a favor de aquella decisión, pero se vio orillado por la falta de tiempo y al mismo tiempo el carácter de Draco Malfoy, a quien estaba seguro no le importaba llevarse entre las piernas a quien fuera necesario con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Todos en aquella cámara tuvieron que dejar de lado sus preferencias hacía los involucrados para tomar la decisión que ayudara a la mayoría. Varias caras largas salieron de la sesión esa noche, no estaban a gusto con la decisión tomada, pero sabían que era la mejor para el colegio. Solo se quedaron los líderes de ambas casas para redactar los documentos que se entregarían al día siguiente.

Y así paso, que al día siguiente por la mañana, cada uno de los difamadores encontró bajo su almohada un grueso sobre en el que se les suplicaba – ordenaba - que pararan con aquello o que se atuvieran a las consecuencias, no solo en el caso en que Hermione y Draco quisieran vengarse, sino que también se arriesgaban a juicio por parte de los 4 consejos, en los que por evidentes razones tendrían las de perder ante Gryffindor y Slytherin, siendo que Draco Malfoy aun era la figura principal de las serpientes… sobra decir sus gargantas tragaron saliva con dificultad… bueno, no todas, una de ellas se mantuvo tranquila, guardo la carta de nuevo en su sitio y vistiéndose como siempre bajo a desayunar rodeada por la corbata de su casa, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Mientras que a Hermione y a Draco les llego también un sobre, en el que se les suplicaba – ordenaba -, que no actuasen precipitadamente. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver que sus movimientos habían sido tan estrechamente vigilados, pues en la redacción, también se les había adjuntado un pequeño calendario de las veces que se habían reunido, cuánto tiempo y donde… ambos supieron de inmediato, que aquel adjunto era para que les quedara claro que estaban estrechamente vigilados, y que ninguno de sus movimientos sería pasado por alto. También se les solicitaba que no introdujeran en sus planes a nadie más… pero no se les negaba su realización.

Esa tarde de Sábado, cuando paseaban por el lago tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja de colegio, intercambiaban opiniones con respecto a la misiva enviada por el consejo de las dos casas que no estaban involucradas.

- Debí dejar que el sombrero me pusiera en Ravenclaw –comentó la chica clavando su vista hacía el frente. Tener a su disposición tanta información le parecía realmente fascinante.  
>- Que interesante decisión –comentaba a su vez Draco mirando hacía las nubes.<p>

Como se puede apreciar, sus comentarios eran solo para ellos, avaros como siempre en sus cavilaciones, la única forma de compartirlas con el otro, era fingiendo que no existía… de otro modo siempre terminaban peleando y no avanzaban nada.

- De haberlo hecho, en este momento sabría quienes me han arruinado la vida, no habría nada en el castillo que pasara bajo mi nariz, ni una sola rata se movería sin que yo lo supiera –volvió a suspirar- Y además, esta la biblioteca que pertenece al consejo de Ravenclaw… volúmenes únicos leídos solo por algunos afortunados pares de ojos…  
>- Jamás nos prohibieron una venganza, pueden atarnos las manos, y sin embargo no lo hacen… ¿Por qué no lo hacen?<br>- Si yo tuviera todos los conocimientos, y me viera en su lugar… según recuerdo cada una de las casas tiene un papel en ese consejo, se supone a los Slytherin es a los que les corresponde el castigo, a los Ravenclaw el consejo, a los Hufflepuff interceder por el pueblo y son generalmente los voceros del gran consejo, y a los Gryffindor llevar a cabo los trabajos más intrépidos, aquellos en los que se necesita más la valentía que el cerebro…  
>- También está el hecho de que nos están advirtiendo a nosotros… ¿Habrán advertido también a las ratas? Porque de ser así, están desenmascarando nuestras pretensiones, están afirmando algo que aun puede ser incertidumbre… y ese no es su trabajo, ellos están atados.<br>- No pueden salirse de sus papeles, por mucho que deseen un castigo, un Ravenclaw no puede llevarlo a cabo, no está en su naturaleza y fallaría escandalosamente, si esto se hace mas grande, tendrán que incluir a los otros dos consejos para tomar una decisión… pero eso sería un problema gordo por que Draco pertenece al consejo de Slytherin, es el cabecilla y no tendría piedad, y si Harry es el de Gryffindor sería un choque de intereses…

Malfoy se detuvo un momento al escuchar su nombre en labios de la chica, no solían llamarse por su nombre de Pila cuando estaban juntos… y de hecho, él imaginaba que ni estando ella sola lo hacía. Pero aquello no importaba por el momento, lo importante era solucionar lo de las ratas.

- Quieren detener esto antes de que nos veamos involucrados los demás –continuó él como si no hubiera escuchado su nombre en la boca de su compañera aunque por alguna razón, sentía una especiede tibieza extraña en su pecho- Saben que si los leones y los Slythein intercedemos se desatara algo muy malo. Potter estará por primera vez de mi lado y exigirá una venganza ejemplar…  
>- Entonces, tal vez ellos solo quieran que las cosas se queden como están ahora, sin afectar a nadie más, algo así como "La leche derramada, derramada esta"…<br>- No quieren que nadie más intervenga ni que la paz del colegio –sonrió de lado, "la paz del colegio" era un concepto muy subjetivo, pues el terror en el mundo mágico seguía siendo palpable… nadie estaba seguro de lo que Voldemort hacía y muchos habían dejado a sus hijos en su casa mientras todo aquello se solucionaba- se vea destruida, de por sí es muy frágil y muchos alumnos viven en constante estrés por lo que sucede…  
>- Pero eso sería demasiado egoísta, y los Hufflepuff debieron intervenir para que los culpables fueran castigados… lo que se volvería un círculo vicioso, puesto que no tienen jueces ni verdugos entre los que tomaron la decisión…<br>- Se han lavado las manos, han decidido que como ellos no podían hacer nada y no quieren que nadie más se involucre nosotros nos las arreglemos como podamos… y probablemente hayan dicho lo mismo a los otros.  
>- Sí, nos piden que seamos cuidadosos y que no metamos a nadie más, nos están dando autorización de continuar con lo que estamos haciendo, bajo sus condiciones…<br>- Entonces, lo que los llevaría a interceder hasta ahora, fue el miedo, el miedo de que nosotros o las ratas nos llevamos a alguien más en nuestra venganza, por eso cuando metieron al Cara Rajada y a la chica de Ravenclaw intercedieron…  
>- Lo que significa que ahora debemos ser doblemente cuidadosos, puesto que ya hay un árbitro, tenemos 14 pares de ojos de árbitros para que cumplamos las normas que ellos nos están estableciendo…<br>- Como no tienen los huevos para actuar ellos y nos necesitan a las otras casas, toman la decisión de valerse de los afectados para castigar a los culpables… es realmente malévolo.  
>- Nos están dando permiso –sonrió la chica al llegar a esa conclusión- Nos están permitiendo vengarnos con simples condiciones, condiciones bastante absurdas…<p>

Ambos se voltearon a ver, ya habían llegado al linde del bosque por tercera vez durante lo que duraron sus disertaciones, a ella le parecía divertido, a el patético lo que la mitad de la cámara estaba haciendo. Sin embargo ambos debían de aceptar que era la decisión más acertada que podían tomar estando en la situación en la que estaban ellos.

- Nuestros planes se han ido por un tubo Malfoy –dijo Hermione pensativa.  
>- No, solo han sufrido un breve contratiempo Granger –contesto el chico sonriendo fríamente… el calor que inundara su pecho acababa de desaparecer dejando paso un viento helado.<br>- ¿Crees que les hayan dicho algo a ellos? Porque hoy Zabini lucía muy pálido en el desayuno –comentó la chica mientras se sentaban a los pies de un árbol.  
>- Seguramente han sido advertidos –comentó él- pero debemos conseguir una de las cartas que les mandaron a ellos para poder decidir un rumbo… como dijiste, los planes que habíamos estado haciendo ya no sirven de nada.<br>- No debimos confiarnos en ganar el favor del sabio de Ravenclaw –comentó ella abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su barbilla entre ellas- Debimos adivinar que no intervendría por nosotros.  
>- Ya intervino Granger –dijo el apoyando su espalda en el tronco observando las ondas del cabello de su compañera desparramarse por la suya.- Nos han dado autorización, pudiéndonos prohibir seguir adelante, simplemente nos han puesto reglas que no debemos romper… eso nos limita un poco, pero no nos detiene en lo absoluto.<br>- No quería que hubiera reglas –bufo- quería tener la libertad de actuar como mejor me pareciera sin que me dijeran que puedo o no hacer.  
>- Eres tan molestamente buena Granger, que las limitaciones que nos están poniendo aun están muy lejos de los limites que te has puesto. Te dije: "torturémoslos, hagámoslos llorar sangre" y tu dijiste: "No, el dolor físico no es nada comparado con lo que con una buena planeación podemos hacerles" –la observo con mayor atención- Desde ahora te informo que con o sin ti, yo torturare mínimo a Zabini.<p>

La chica giro a verlo, sonreía, cosa que casi espanto a Draco… casi.

- Lavender va a arrepentirse de lo que hizo –le dice sonriendo casi como una digna representante de la casa de las serpientes- Cormac deseara jamás haberse cruzado en mi camino y Eleanor no sabrá ni por donde le llego la sentencia… maldita mosca muerta.

Aseguro ella con tanta fiereza que Draco se sintió aliviado muy dentro de él, de ser su socio y no su enemigo en ese momento.

- Dejaré a la Cobra Real encargarse de la culebra –y se giro de nuevo a contemplar el lago.

Nunca había sentido ese veneno asfixiante dentro de ella, jamás había deseado ser alguien diferente, alguien tipo Malfoy, como en ese momento; quería ir y matar a esos cuatro de la forma más dolorosa que encontrara, lastimarlos y hacerlos sufrir lo suficiente para que rogaran, suplicaran la muerte.

No se reconoció, esos pensamientos no los podía reconocer como de ella, eran fríos y quemantes, hirvientes contenedores de acido vertiéndose en su interior, destruyendo todo lo que ella era…

- Debes enseñarme a utilizar la maldición Cruciatus –dijo a modo de orden la castaña.  
>- No tienes madera para eso Granger –le replicó el chico… la Cruciatus era de un nivel de odio y rencor demasiado elevado para la inocente chica que tenía frente a él.<p>

Draco lo sabía, podía llenarse de odio, ella podía ser tan cruel como el mismo, pero jamás lo haría por que la chica tenía una mente que la controlaba más que sus emociones, eso le impediría lanzar un cruciatus de modo debido, si su cabeza ordenaba que se destaparan las emociones podría dejar lisiado a su contrincante, y si lo impedía sería poco más que un cosquilleo para el otro.

- Pruébame –le reto girándose de nuevo y clavando sus ojos miel en el- si estás tan seguro pruébame.  
>- Cuando consigas poner una llave en su torrente de emociones para liberar solo las indicadas en el momento y la porción indicada, lo pensaré Granger… mientras que sigas siendo tan firme y tan visceral como eres ahora sería un suicidio enseñarte a utilizarla.<br>- Como si tú no sintieras nada –Hermione se sintió gravemente atacada por esas palabras.

¡No era su culpa tener sentimientos! Y si la de él estar escaso de ellos… a veces olvidaba lo diferentes que eran ambos, a veces quería tratarlo como a Ron o a Harry, a veces deseaba que no fuera tan como era… y todas esas veces se detestaba por caer en ese error.

Para ella las cosas se estaban complicando mucho, no solo debía de contenerse de lanzarle alguna maldición a esos 4 cada que se los topaba –ahora que Draco estaba con ella debía de soportar menos a Cormac ¡gracias al cielo!- si no que además, no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa hacia Ginny cuando perdono a Harry y le creyó a él más que a los carteles… Ginny debió de haber tenido la misma actitud hacía ella que hacía Harry.

Cerro sus puños con fuerza mientras volvía la vista al lago de nuevo… quería llorar… quería llorar como lo quería hacer casi todo el tiempo desde que todo comenzara, y para su desgracia, las lagrimas habían vuelto a sus ojos desde que volviera de las vacaciones.

A esas alturas, Hermione se sorprendía de que no hubiera caído una sola por sus mejillas, no había soltado ninguna, su autocontrol estaba siendo utilizado al 100%, así que volviendo a echar mano de él, se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, pero contuvo y reprimió las lágrimas.

Miro de reojo al Rubio… si lo veía con atención, podía llegar a admirarlo, el pasaba por lo mismo que ella, y era imposible que no tuviera sentimientos… pero los controlaba tan bien… debía de tener algún talón de Aquiles, todos lo tenían, y le causaba mucha curiosidad saber cuál sería el de él, porque el de ella, lo habían encontrado y destruido. Por eso se sentía como se sentía, porque había sido destruida por las manos de 4 personas que habían sabido donde golpear y con qué intensidad.

- ¿Cómo lo haces Malfoy? –pregunto la chica al ver que el solo sonreía ante la afirmación de ella.  
>- ¿Cómo hago qué Granger?<br>- No te importan las cosas, no muestras cuando algo te molesta o te duele… ¡no sé si algo puede llegar a dolerte!... ¿Cómo has conseguid recubrirte de esa forma?  
>- Supongo que práctica Granger –dijo el chico mirando al lago- tendrías que vivir lo que yo y como yo para tener una cubierta como la mía, y créeme, no te lo aconsejo.<p>

Ella lo observo unos momentos, pero no dijo nada mas… uno chicos de sexto se acercaban a ellos, así que Hermione recargo su espalda con cuidado en el torso del chico, y Draco la abrazo por los hombros mientras cada uno seguía en sus cavilaciones… ambos sintieron que en su pecho se formaba una diminuta nube tibia.


	21. Cap 21 La Opinión de Narcisa

_HOLA GENTEEEEEE_

_¿Que creen? Ya estoy de vuelta =D. _

_**ZO.-** Muchas gracias por leer, ereas bienvenida y espero leerte por aqui hasta el final, como te habras dado cuenta a veces tardo un poco en publicar, pero siempre regreso xD. Te invito tambien a darte una vuelta por mis otras historias en mi perfil. De new, gracias por leer ^^. Saludos!  
><strong>Serena Princesita Hale...-<strong> No puedo enviarte mensajes! no es nada bueno para el negocio ¿sabias? ¬¬ ... xD, bueno, entonces aqui te dejo la resp a tu Rev xD. si, ay muggles implicados, pero ya no pueden meter a nadie mas... de todos modos, los muggles allá no pueden hacer gran cosa, y bueno, lo genial, es que el cosejo no sabe que los gemelos Weasley están involucrados, muajajaja *risa malévola* xD. Así que ya veremos que sucede, jeje. Saludos! ^^  
><strong>Lorena.-<strong> Muchas gracias a ti tambien por leerme y por dejarme Rev, los Revs son lo que incita a ls escritores a seguir escribiendo y publicando. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero leerte con nosotros hasta el final. Saludos!  
><strong>La Mancha.-<strong> Gracias Por leer a ti tambien =D. sip, poco a cpoco va tomando forma, y este capitulo es bastante importante, este y el que sigue son... La Ostia! (me gusta la expresión aunque no sea Española xD). Saludos!  
><em>

_Lamento la tardanza, no se que me ha pasado, pero a cambio, les traigo dos capitulos... así es, lo ha entendido usted bien, DOS CAPITULOS! para su disfrute, y lo único que debe usted hacer, es opinar, solo una opinion, y dos capitulos ¡DOS CAPITULOS! no pierda usted esta oportunidad única en su vida... Es más como ahora me siento de oferta, a los primeros 3 Reviews de ambos capitulos (*) le serán dedicados el siguiente capitulo... Así es, Leyo usted bien ¡Una dedicacion y dos capitulos! por el módico precio de dos Reviews(**) con su opinion!_

_¡Reviwe Ya!_

_* La misma persona debe dejar Rev en ambos capitulos para ser acreedora a la dedicatoria._  
><em>**Los Revies son Gratis xD, baterías no incluidas.<em>

_* No alimente a los simios._  
><em>* Promoción no valida con otras promociones<em>

**_DISCLAIMER: Personajes y entorno JK Rowling, Historía y promociones pertencientes a Naytzelina (R)_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXI.- "La Opinión de Narcisa"<p>

A la mañana siguiente, en el correo, una lechuza del colegio se detuvo frente a Hermione, con una carta gruesa. La chica la abrió y leyó al principio con desconfianza, pues no tenía un remitente, luego la devoro con los ojos… sobre todo el posdata que citaba: "Aún tienes amigos"

Era Lunes… para su desgracia era Lunes, y no vería a Draco hasta la hora de la comida, y quién sabe si en ese momento.

Se dio cuenta de la importancia del papel que tenía en las manos, así que dejando su desayuno a la mitad corrió a su Sala Común, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su cuarto –cosa que jamás creyó posible hacer de corrido siendo que este estaba hasta arriba- y guardo la carta en su volumen de Historia de Hogwarts… si alguien se metía jamás lo buscaría ahí. De todos modos removió algunos cajones y las cosas sobre su escritorio.

Llego apenas a tiempo a su clase de Runas Antiguas, entro agitada y se sentó en su sitio.

Draco la había visto salir corriendo pero al ella no voltear a verle para decirle que la siguiera él se quedo en su sitio con paciencia, ella ya le diría de que se trataba todo aquello a la hora de la comida.

Estaba a desgana, a pesar de haber registrado la habitación que compartía con Blaise, no había encontrado la susodicha carta. Ni siquiera con un encantamiento invocador. Lo que le ponía de un humor bastante terrible, sabía que Hermione jamás la conseguiría, si Brown era la mitad de tonta que las chicas de su casa, tendría montañas y montañas de cosas entre las cuales ocultar algo así… y Granger no tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para registrar esa habitación.

No pudieron reunirse a la hora de la comida, Hermione se quedo en la biblioteca poniéndose al corriente en algunos encantamientos para el Extasis, mientras que Draco tuvo una larga charla con la profesora Sinistra sobre sus decadentes notas en Astronomía. Así que la entrevista tuvo que esperar hasta la noche, después de cenar y de que Hermione terminara su ronda nocturna.

La entrevista que se llevo a cabo en las mazmorras fue la más larga que nunca habían tenido, pues llego el nuevo día sin que la hubieran terminado, incluso faltaron a las primeras clases de la mañana… había cosas más importantes que escuchar a un mago enseñarles cosas que jamás utilizarían más que para sus exámenes. Hermione se sorprendió al verse de acuerdo con Malfoy en ese sentido, en esa única ocasión.

Aquella carta fue un parte aguas en las siguientes decisiones. Aquella carta los obligo a aumentar su discreción, a no usar los celulares para llamadas, solo mensajes y solo cuando estuvieran solos, a rehuir de los retratos y los fantasmas y sobre todo a evitar a ciertas personas.

El Mes de Enero termino sin ninguna otra novedad, ningún cartel mas volvió a aparecer en el castillo, y los estudiantes prontos a olvidar lo que no fuera reciente dejaron a un lado todo aquello, hasta ver a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger pasear de la mano por los pasillos se volvió algo natural, incluso para ellos.

Febrero llego con vientos terribles que parecía morder la piel del estudiante que se atreviera a salir a enfrentarlos… malas noticias para todos, pues debían salir del resguardo de las paredes del castillo mínimo una vez a la semana, a los invernaderos o a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… los primeros eran los más afortunados por que el viento los azotaba solo en el trayecto a los invernaderos, pero los segundos sufrían el calvario, pues Hagrid insistía en trabajar al aire libre.

Este fue un mes lleno de estrés para muchas personas, desgraciadamente, su estrés no provenía exactamente de los exámenes, o las tareas, incluso de los profesores. No. Su estrés venía de un sitio más recóndito, más personal, más inédito, su estrés provenía de la culpa. ¡Oh si! La culpa, fiel compañera de los culpables, de aquellos que descargan la masa de la desgracia sobre las cabezas de inocentes.

Pero no solo era culpa, se puede vivir con la culpa, pero cuando viene acompañada del miedo, es el miedo el impide ignorarla, es el miedo el que le recuerda al culpable lo que hizo, y lo que puede pasar. Es el miedo en fin, el que le da poder a la Culpa, quien por sí sola no es gran cosa, es quien la alimenta.

Alguien alguna vez dijo: "Cuando se golpea al Rey se debe estar seguro de hacerlo con suficiente fuerza para que no se levante. Porque si lo hace, su golpe de regreso será definitivo." Ellos habían cometido la idiotez de no asestar el golpe con suficiente fuerza. Y ahora temían que los Reyes que había provocado volvieran su ojo vengativo hacía ellos.

La primera en flaquear fue la Leona, en una de sus reuniones semanales había roto en llanto frente a los otros tres, estaba desesperada, ¿Por qué? Porque en realidad no había conseguido nada deshaciéndose de la Hermione, ahora su ex novio estaba con una compañera de Ginny, una chica tonta a la que ni siquiera le interesaba el pelirrojo, solo estaba con él esperando por el momento de saltar sobre El Elegido.

Sus continuos secretos habían abierto una brecha en su amistad con su mejor amiga, nada era lo mismo ahora, Parvati, la chica Hindú se había vuelto amiga de Ginny y lo peor era que Lavender no podía reclamárselo, porque era ella la que la había abandonado a principios de año ahogándose en la planeación de los carteles, porque era ella la que la había alejado diciéndole que no le incumbía en lo que se estaba metiendo, porque después de todo era ella la que la había excluido primero.

Fue muy tonta si esperaba que entre sus cómplices hubiera alguna clase de consuelo… bueno, si lo hubo, pero solo de parte de Cormac, el Ravenclaw tampoco la estaba pasando bien, y sus planes se habían visto truncados gracias a la intervención de los consejos… no había palabras para decir cuánto deseaba descubrirlos y aniquilarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos para que dejaran de meterse en lo que no les interesaba…

Tenía miedo, se sentía desamparado, porque no estaba seguro de que sucedía entre Malfoy y Hermione, en eso radicaba todo su temor, era eso lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño en las noches o poner atención en clases durante el día. Esa cuestión siempre volvía a asaltarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba ¿Realmente estaban juntos, o solo era una táctica para vengarse de ellos? Una parte de él deseaba desesperadamente que estuvieran juntos por amor y no por venganza.

Por su parte, Blaise se burlaba de los temores de los dos primeros, cierto, él no estaba feliz con lo que había sucedido, pero no por eso desesperaba, no, su desesperación se debía a otro asunto que si bien estaba relacionado, no era completamente ese… Había pasado todo Enero y todo Febrero –y probablemente Marzo y Abril- tratando de robarle el trono a Draco, de desacreditarlo, de que provocar que todos en la casa comenzaran a exigir su renuncia.

El había creído que sería juego de niños cuando el Rubio hizo oficial su relación con la Sangre Sucia, después de eso, ni siquiera Pansy podría negarse a destituirlo, pero Malfoy seguía siendo un líder nato, el resto de la casa seguía acudiendo a él, o al haber acudido en el pasado se le guardaba cierto respeto, el Rubio seguía siendo molestamente intocable

Eso lo frustraba, y a eso se debía su estrés… ¿Culpa? Un Slytherin que se apreciara de serlo no conocía el significado de esa palabra. ¿Miedo? Debía de aceptar que tampoco había oído hablar de él hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido esa sensación de frío intenso en sus huesos, ese dolor palpitante en sus manos, ni había sentido esa tensión en su mandíbula que le estaba ocasionando unos dolores inmensos de cabeza… Si eso era el miedo, ya lo estaba sintiendo, si solo era estrés… bueno, ya lo dejaría de sentir.

En cuanto a Eleanor… bueno, nadie sabía exactamente qué pasaba por su cabeza, no lucia nerviosa, sus notas no habían bajado, seguía con amigos como antes, en las reuniones siempre era la misma… era como si no hubiera recibido aquella carta, como si en realidad no le interesara que alguien tratara de vengarse, como si… como si deseara que todo eso pasara…

Lavender la acusaba de egoísta, de insensible, Cormac decía que era demasiado, que seguramente estaba negándose a aceptarlo, Blaise decía que seguramente ella era la única que tendría un salvavidas por si las cosas se ponían feas…

Pero pasaron todavía dos meses y medio más sin que nada ocurriera.

Fueron tres meses casi cuatro –si contaban la mitad de Enero- en los que una leona y un serpiente compartieron ideas, tiempo, espacio, y aire para respirar. Cada minuto estaban mas unidos el uno al otro, cada minuto, a ella le interesaba menos no tener a sus antiguos amigos a su lado, cada minuto, a él le daban mas igual las reglas de su casa…

Era patético, ambos lo eran. Se estaba escudando en los planes, pudieron haber hecho su venganza desde mediados de Marzo, pero uno de ellos siempre encontraba un pero: pero no habían conseguido demasiados clavos, pero había que cambiar de Mazmorra porque ahí se escucharía todo, pero no habían contemplado los cambios de guardia luego de las vacaciones de Pascua… pero no querían separarse.

Esa era la verdad, y en ese momento, les estaba cayendo como un piano de caricatura tirado de un 33avo piso. Y lo más patético de todo eso, era su protección, una ridícula sombrilla rosa a la que llamaban Venganza.

Era una mañana brillante de principios de Mayo cuando unos lindos ojos miel se abrieron por la intromisión de un horrible rayo de sol… había creído cerrar bien las corinas al entrar esa madrugada a su cuarto, pero al parecer había dejado un pequeño espacio abierto… "uno muy inoportuno" pensó molesta dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cabeza con una de todas las almohadas que había en su cama.

Había llegado a su cama a las 5 de la mañana, por fortuna era sábado y no tenía que levantarse para las clases… un retardo mas y los profesores la matarían. Así es, esa no era la primera vez que llegaba a esa hora a dormir, bueno, más bien a des tender su cama, porque a las 6 repiqueteaba la alarma para que se levantara… Las primeras veces había sido sencillo, tenía una gran energía y una buena razón, pero últimamente le estaba costando mucho, había explotado de mas su cuerpo y solía quedarse dormida en básicamente cualquier lugar.

Pero maravillosamente el cansancio se esfumaba cuando estaba con Draco, era entonces cuando comenzaba a concentrarse en su venganza y se olvidaba que estaba cansada –o eso era lo que ella se decía- después de todo, era una chica comprometida, y habíase jurado que se vengaría.

Aunque una parte de ella, comenzaba a comprender que disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Draco, le gustaba ver su rostro, su mirada fría, su sonrisa ladeada que era más una mueca que una sonrisa, su nariz altiva y afilada, sus comentarios hirientemente divertidos hacia otros, su aguda mente, su manía de pasarse la mano por el cabello cuando tenía algo importante que decir, su andar derecho y soberbio… pero nada de eso era realmente lo que más le gustaba a ella. No, lo que le gustaba del chico, era que al parecer era el único capaz de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos sin obligarla a detenerse y explicar.

La desafiaba a cada momento, la cuestionaba con cada comentario, se la vivía buscándole errores y cuando los encontraba y se los decía. Al principio había sido humillante, el tono, la mirada toda la forma como los decía la lastimaba, pero ya no, ahora se los decía con suavidad como si de verdad quisiera que ella mejorara… "¡Basta de ideas ridículas!"

Se estiró sobre su cama soltando un largo y profundo bostezo, sus ojos lagrimearon ligeramente, se hundió en las almohadas… ¡Tenía tantas ganas de quedarse en cama todo el día! Pero no podía darse ese lujo, aquel año estaba fallando mucho en las clases y dedicaría todo su sábado a ponerse al corriente y adelantarse lo más que pudiera, se aprovecharía del hecho de que casi todos sus compañeros saldrían a Hogsmeade para adueñarse de la biblioteca como antiguamente lo hacía.

Se metió a duchar y en menos de media hora estuvo lista, tomó su mochila y bajó a la biblioteca. En cuanto entró, se encamino al fondo del lugar, selecciono los libros que necesitaría –llenando la mitad de la larga mesa- y se sentó dispuesta a comenzar su arduo trabajo.

Mientras ella abría el primero de sus libros, en las mazmorras se cerraba uno. Draco aun tenia puesto su uniforme y en ese momento estaba terminando de escribir unos detalles que hacían falta, en realidad era más bien una lista de actividades y pendientes.

Suspiró cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche.

Ya iba siendo hora de que comenzaran todo, o no tendrían tiempo de realizar todo lo que habían estado planeando. Cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa, y apoyo su frente sobre estos. Ya se había planteado no llevar a cabo la venganza, dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, después de todo, no habían seguido los problemas y la gente de su casa aun le respetaba más de lo que hacía antes de toda la bromita esa… pero él había jurado, y Hermione también, que se vengarían.

Todo comenzaba a ser confuso para él. Si decidía dejarlo hasta ahí estaba seguro de que Hermione continuaría, y no la quería dejar sola en algo así, ella no tenía madera para hacer varias de las cosas que se habían planeado… y tratar de convencerla de dejar aquello era como detener a una manada de hipogrifos asustados solo levantando la mano. Inútil y extremadamente peligroso.

Se quedó en esa posición durante un rato, no supo cuanto y no supo si se quedo dormido o solo cerró los ojos, pero cuando se le entumieron los brazos se levanto y metió a bañar. A diferencia de la chica, el tardo más de media hora SOLO en salir de la ducha envuelta su cintura en una toalla. El definitivamente adoraba los baños largos.

Se vistió con una túnica negra, sencilla y elegante, como solía vestir siempre, y salió de su cuarto luego de guardar sus cosas y encantar su baúl para evitar a los mirones.

Llegó al vestíbulo y miro alrededor… podría ir a su casa, después de todo tenían la salida a Hogsmeade y él podría desaparecerse en el pueblo. Pensó en llamara a la chica, tal vez quisiera ir a caminar por el pueblo, pero seguramente estaría dormida, esa mañana cuando le acompaño a su casa la pobre parecía no poder ni con su alma.

Resopló y salió a los terrenos, como ya no había carruajes disponibles pues todos habían bajado ya, se encaminó por los terrenos disfrutando del aire casi veraniego que soplaba por todos lados. La primavera llegaba a su fin, y el verano comenzaría pronto. Le pareció casi increíble que estuviera a punto de abandonar ese nido de animales para siempre y que fuera a comenzar con su formación profesional.

Aunque su madre se negara a ello, el quería trabajar. Bueno, en realidad jamás había querido trabajar, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo encerrarse en una oficina todo el día para que un idiota le gritara quien sabe que cosas por hacer un trabajo distinto a como él lo haría, pero había cambiado de idea desde hacía unos meses.

Draco Malfoy era el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, y por parte de su madre heredaría una muy buena cantidad de Oro, no tendría que preocuparse por lo económico en toda su vida, y dudaba que sus hijos o sus nietos se vieran en apuros por eso; pero cuando habían hablado sobre el tema Granger y él, la chica lo había mirado incrédula: "¿¡Vivirás del trabajo del dinero que alguien más consiguió por ti!" Aun podía escuchar esa voz en su cabeza.

Nunca le había parecido una mala idea hasta ese momento. Granger tenía planeado trabajar en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Misterios de preferencia, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser Aurora –cosa que él consideraba la peor carrera de este mundo- y seguramente se habría inclinado a ella de no ser porque sabía que Potter estudiaría eso, y ella no quería tener que pasar más tiempo con el chico del que ya habían vivido.

Draco se había dado cuenta que poco a poco, Granger odiaba mas a sus antiguos amigos, les detestaba de verdad, y esa era la razón por la que no se detendría si él abandonaba. Ellos eran el incentivo de la chica, por ellos estaba haciendo todo eso, para poder restregárselos en la cara y mandarlos al diablo cuando suplicaran por su perdón.

Era un plan bajo, ella no quería limpiar su nombre tanto como restregarle a los otros que la habían juzgado mal. Una sonrisa ladeada cruzo los labios del chico mientras franqueaba las puertas del colegio. El tenía otros incentivos, el solo quería vengarse. Destruir a todos los que lo habían intentado destruir y sobre todo a Blaise… ¡Oh! Para Blaise tenía algo especialmente planeado…

Cualquiera que hubiese visto los ojos grises del chico cuando por su mente paso la imagen de lo que haría a su compañero, habría retrocedido sin darse cuenta. Si bien, el había querido hacerle algo más doloroso, su socia lo había convencido de lo contrario.

Llego al pueblo 15 minutos después, el lugar estaba atestado de alumnos del colegio, pensó en vagar un poco por las calles, pero estar rodeado de Sangres Sucias y Mestizos, en un día que comenzaba a ser demasiado caluroso no se le antojo en lo más mínimo, así que viendo su oportunidad, desapareció reapareciendo segundos después en la puerta de "Las tres escobas". Unos chiquillos saltaron sorprendidos, pero él no lo noto, entró al establecimiento como un Rey.

De inmediato localizo dos cabezas pelirrojas sentadas en una de las mesas del final, junto a estas, una rubia, una castaña claro y una negra… en la antigüedad junto a ellos habría estado una castaña y despeinada, y él se habría acercado con mínimo dos guardaespaldas a molestarles. El clásico intercambio de insultos y ofensas, tal vez se habría derramado alguna bebida, y luego él se habría ido sonriendo con autosuficiencia dejando a aquellos perdedores clavando su mirada enojada en el chico… ¡Como habían cambiado las cosas!

Pero hacía tiempo que ya no se metía con los leones, curiosamente, habían dejado de tener importancia en su vida… No, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y el hecho de que tarde o temprano fueran a recibir un duro golpe de realidad por Granger le llenaba de satisfacción aun más que sus continuos y antiguos enfrentamientos.

Llego a la barra y pidió un vaso de Wisky de Fuego. El ardiente líquido le atravesó la garganta cuando vació el contenido del vaso de un solo trago… No solía tomar, pero estaba aburrido y un poco cansado; así que esperaba que el líquido le despertara lo suficiente para aguantar todo aquel día.

Sintió sobre él varias miradas, pero no le importo, llevaba meses sintiendo esas miradas asesinas sobre su persona, y de hecho le causaban una clase de alegría enfermiza. Si, Potter y sus amiguitos se habían percatado de su presencia y en ese momento lo miraban con renovado odio, no era el odio de antes, no era un odio lleno de desprecio… no, ellos lo culpaban por haber separado a Granger de su lado.

Recordaba cuando lo había comprendido y eso le llenaba de orgullo. Cierto, no era su crédito, pero le divertía demasiado el hecho de que lo culparan de algo que ellos habían hecho sin su ayuda. Pago su trago y salió del local.

Noto como Potter y Weasley se levantaban, seguramente lo seguirían para intimidarlo, no habían podido hacerlo pues el chico y Hermione se la pasaban juntos, pero varias veces había advertido esa intensión en sus rostros. Desapareció apenas dar un par de pasos entre los estudiantes de afuera, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarse a escuchar inútiles amenazas de dos tipitos de quinta como lo eran los leones.

Apareció frente a una enorme verja de hierro negro: la entrada a una de las casa de campo de la Familia Malfoy… sacó una llave de plata de su bolsillo y la abrió, entró en ella y no tardo medio segundo en que hubo puesto el pie dentro para que un elfo domestico apareciera frente a él con una amplia reverencia.

- El Señor Malfoy sea bienvenido -dijo con la chillona voz característica de su raza- ¿Quiere que se le presente algo de tomar?

Iban caminando rumbo a la gran casa que se levantaba en lo alto de la colina.

- Lleva el té con mi madre -ordena el chico sin ver al elfo- Y avísenle que he llegado.  
>- La Señora ya lo espera en el salón Azul -dice el elfo siguiendo el paso del chico.<br>- Díganle que voy para allá.

El elfo desaparece y Draco se sorprendió interiormente de que su madre adivinara sus intenciones de irle a visitar. Entró en la gran casona y se encaminó de inmediato al salón que el Elfo había mencionado.

Ese era el sitio favorito de su madre, estaba tapizado en un tono azul cielo muy ligero y la mayoría de los muebles eran sencillos y blancos. Los cuadros y los retratos de las paredes eran pocos y todos eran dibujos hechos por ella en su juventud con gises pastel o acuarela. En ese lugar solía respirarse tranquilidad.

Cuando entró al salón por la puerta abierta, este estaba iluminado con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana abierta, su madre leía acomodada en un sillón en una postura relajada y elegante, pasaba las hojas de un libro de pasta oscura con suma delicadeza, sus blancas manos eran realmente hermosas a los ojos de su hijo, suaves en la caricia y frías en el castigo.

Sus ojos grises se movían mientras leían, siguiendo la línea de las letras, tenía apoyada la mejilla sobre su otra mano, que a veces la abandonaba para beber un poco del humeante líquido de una taza de porcelana que había en la mesa contigua al sillón donde leía.

- Buenos días madre –saludo el chico luego de contemplarla unos momentos- ¿Cómo has estado?  
>- Draco –saludo ella tomando un separador y colocándolo en la página que estaba leyendo, dejo el libro a un lado y observo a su hijo- Siéntate –le invito con un elegante movimiento de su mano.<p>

En ese momento, apareció una bandeja de té en la pequeña mesa que había frente a la mujer, en ella reposaba una taza idéntica a la de Narcisa, un recipiente con cubos de azúcar, uno con miel, y una hermosa tetera de la que salía un leve vapor.

El chico tomo asiento frente a su madre y clavo su vista en ella mientras le servía el té y se lo preparaba. Su cabello rubio estaba sujeto por un par de prendedores de plata con zafiros y ella vestía de azul oscuro, tendió la taza a su hijo, quien la tomo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Se que estas con una Sangre Sucia –soltó la mujer luego de dar un ligero trago a su propia taza clavando su mirada en él, estudiándole- Nosotros no te educamos para que estés con una escoria como eso.

Draco la observó… y sonrió de lado, era la reacción que esperaba de ella. En realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había ido ese día con su madre, pero al parecer lo estaba averiguando.

- Quien quiera que sea tu espía esta en lo correcto –le dice sin dejar de sonreírle.  
>- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu excusa para deshonrarnos de esa manera? -preguntó secamente, sin odio, sin desilusión, solo preguntó.<br>- La mejor de ellas madre –aseguró- Limpiar mi nombre.  
>- Curiosa forma de limpiarlo, ensuciándolo con una Sangre Sucia…. Y no cualquiera, sino que una de las culpables de que tu padre fuera a Azkaban.<p>

Narcisa no estaba molesta, cuando Lucius había sido mandado a prisión ella casi se había sentido feliz, sin él en casa, el Lord los había dejado en paz, o eso pensó hasta que reclutara a Draco hacía ya casi dos años… hizo bien en alejarlo de todo eso luego del desastre del año anterior. ¿Vivía con miedo de que el Lord Oscuro llegara a su casa y matara a Draco? Si, si lo tenía, por eso lo mandó a Hogwarts, su propia vida no le interesaba, le interesaba la de su descendiente.

- ¿Te molesta eso? –preguntó el chico… no había pensado que Hermione había tenido algo que ver con la desintegración de su hogar… además, jamás había entendido cuando su madre estaba molesta enojada o triste.  
>- Me intriga –contesto fríamente sin retirar la mirada de su hijo- Me intriga saber cómo se te ofendió como para buscarte semejante aliada.<br>- Nunca creíste que yo estuviera con ella –aseguro el chico sonriendo de lado. Su madre no era ninguna tonta.  
>- Te conozco más de lo que te gustaría Draco… pero me entristece que tu relación más duradera sea una farsa –comenta quedamente- 5 meses como oficial… no debería ser así Draco.<p>

Él no lo había pensado, era cierto, esa era su relación más larga y de cierto modo estable, no había pensado en alejarse de Granger ni por un momento, o no como pareja y socia por haberse hartado de ella… de hecho, no se había hartado de ella, cada día le sorprendía mas. Veía realmente difícil llegar a cansarse de ella.

- Así que será mejor que te apresures a hacer lo que tienes que hacer o no querrás hacerlo nunca.

Así era Narcisa con su hijo, siempre le dijo las cosas de frente y curiosamente tenía los consejos más acertados… claro que tal vez se debía a que no solía darlos muy frecuentemente.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Draco luego de asentir con la cabeza cambiando radicalmente de tema y decidiendo que penaría en eso después.

Se la pasaron hablando todo lo que quedaba de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde de cosas sin importancia, ella le comunicó algunos chismes de varias familias de Sangre Limpia, discutieron sobre algunos movimientos del Ministerio de Magia para encontrar a Voldemort luego de la muerte de Dumbledore y sobre la posibilidad de la llegada de una segunda oscuridad al mundo Mágico.

Con Narcisa Malfoy se podía hablar básicamente de cualquier cosa.

A las 7 de la noche, el chico se despidió de su madre con un frio beso en la frente y volvió al castillo, se sentía satisfecho de aquel día, plenamente satisfecho, así que en cuanto se recostó, se quedo profundamente dormido. Como su madre tenía razón decidió que todo comenzaría el lunes, ya mañana hablaría con Hermione… Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Hormmigas:<em>

_Las Hormigas Argentinas son raza de hormigas con mayori difusion en el mundo, provenientes de America del sur, ahora habitan en europa, EUA, México, e incluso han llegado a Japón. son las únicas hormigas que no pelean entre ellas a pesar de pertenecer a colonias diferentes (como sucede con el resto de la hormigas del mundo)_


	22. Cap 22 Hermione vence un Fantasma

Bueeeeno, subiendo esto de nuevo O.o

Y aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero que los estén disfrutando ^^  
>Por cierto, en dos días es mi cumpleaños, así que espero Revs como regalooooooooo.<br>Muchisimias gracias por leer y sin más que decir. DISFRUTEN EL FIC!

**Disclaimer: Personajes y Hogwarts pertenecen a JK Rowlin, La historia es mi creación.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXII.- "Hermione Vence un Fantasma"<p>

Ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando la puerta de la enorme biblioteca se abrió, un par de ojos azules buscaban algo entre los estantes llenos de conocimientos, carentes de vida. Era difícil, pero ya la había buscado por todo el castillo y había recorrido medio pueblo, jamás creyó que tendría que estarla buscando precisamente a ella.

Caminó entre los pasillos, no vio a nadie hasta llegar al final de la biblioteca, habría sido más sencillo encontrarla de haber usado su cerebro, pero era algo que casi nunca usaba para la lógica, o no para esa clase de lógica. Era evidente, la única persona que podía llenar más de media mesa de la biblioteca de libros era "La Rata de Biblioteca Granger".

Estaba ansioso, muy ansioso, al principio de todo eso creyó en los carteles, pero cuando ocurrió lo del problema con Harry… bueno, comenzó a dudar de que todo aquello fuera cierto, y la culpa acudió a él, a él y a sus amigos.

Fue difícil plantearse aquella perspectiva en su cabeza… pero si lo veía con lógica –lo que casi nunca hacía- era muy evidente que probablemente el mismo, o bueno, ellos la hubieran orillado a estar con él, precisamente con él.

Tenía que hablar con ella, era lo más importante, darle la oportunidad de que ella se excusara, portarse como un buen amigo y hablar con ella, dejarle contar su punto de vista y permitirle explicarle sus motivos… ¿Pero, aún eran amigos?

Eso era lo que más temía, ellos la habían lanzado a los brazos de su peor enemigo, y debía de aceptarlo, ella no era la misma, ya jamás sería la misma… ¿Podía ser amigo de la nueva Hermione? ¿Qué pasaría si no podía? ¿Acaso había cambiado tanto?

"¡Tonterías! Te estás complicando mucho Ron, ella no pudo haber cambiado tanto, es y siempre será TU Hermione, y nada hará que eso cambie"… pero no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Su cambio no era muy evidente, seguía acudiendo a clases, seguía siendo la mejor del colegio, seguía siendo la favorita de los profesores… pero no, ya no era la misma, no para los pocos que se habían tomado el tiempo de conocerla.

La vio sentada, estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, ya llevaba más de dos metros con su diminuta y pareja letra, y al parecer aun le colgaba bastante antes de terminar. Más allá, en otra mesa, había otros dos pergaminos llenos de letras que se estaban secando. Ella les había mostrado la forma de secar la tinta rápidamente con un hechizo -pues él y Harry solían dejar los trabajos para el final- pero a pesar de conocer la forma, ella siempre había preferido dejar que se secara sola, decía que le daba una mayor presentación y mostraba su interés por el trabajo al hacerlo con tiempo de sobra…

Una ligera sonrisa curveó sus labios. Los últimos meses habían sido difíciles para ellos, muy difíciles ahora que Hermione no estaba a su lado. Nadie lo sabía, pero habían tenido que salir algunas noches del colegio para ir en busca de los Horrocruxes, de hecho, en Navidad no habían tocado ni 12 horas su casa antes de salir de ella en busca de esos artículos.

Lo estaban haciendo bastante mal -por no decir completamente desastroso- Si bien el trabajo se hacía, ellos –y el resto de la orden del Fénix- estaban seguros que de haber estado la castaña a su lado el trabajo habría sido hecho de forma limpia, rápida y sin riesgos.

Harry tenía ojeras desde hacía varias semanas, no había conseguido dormir bien pues sentía que todo aquello terminaría pronto, el chico de lentes no tenía la entereza para hablar con Hermione, sabía que un rechazo de la castaña lo terminaría de destruir, ¿su hermana? No, ella era demasiado explosiva, terminaría atacando a Hermione, y todos sabían que la que tendría las de ganar sería la castaña, sabía mas y podía controlarse mejor que su hermana. Mandar a Neville o a Luna era completamente inútil, seguramente terminaría convenciéndoles de que todo estaba bien y ellos dos le creerían.

Pero no, nada de eso estaba bien, ella DEBÍA de estar con ellos, con sus verdaderos amigos, con su grupo de siempre, con su casa, con su familia, no tenía que estarse metiendo con una serpiente, con un traidor, con un Mortífago… ¡No lo tenía permitido Maldición!

Así que ahora era su turno, había tenido que ponerse los pantalones como debía y en ese momento estaba a punto de hablar con la que había sido su mejor amiga y su novia, era un problema, el ya no sabía cómo acercarse –no era que alguna vez hubiera sabido, pero antes era más sencillo-.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se sentó frente a ella en espera de que notara su presencia y le preguntara que hacía ahí… pero pasaron varios minutos –que a él le parecieron eternidades- sin que ella levantara la vista.

Si hubiese sido un poco mas observador –pero no hay que pedir milagros- se habría dado cuenta del leve temblor en la mano al escribir, de la ligera pausa que había hecho cuando se había sentado, de lo dispar que su letra se estaba volviendo, de que su respiración había subido de ritmo un poco… Pero él no lo noto, para él, ella siguió trabajando igual, como si no existiera.

- Ejem –se limpio la garganta cuando no soporto más aquel silencio roto solo por el continuo rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino.

Hermione levantó la vista y clavo sus ojos miel en los azules de su ex novio unos momentos y los bajo indiferente a su pergamino, a seguir con su redacción.

La miro hacer aquello, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina cuando aquel par de estrellitas miel se clavaron en él, le asusto esa mirada… era la primera vez que Hermione le daba miedo de esa forma. Bueno, ella siempre le había dado algo de miedo pero nunca así.

Tenía un carácter terrible, muy similar al de su madre, solía imponerse a todo aquel a quien ella quisiera imponerse, siempre sabía que decir en el momento correcto, y si no sabía, su silencio era reconfortante, siempre lo había asustado por lo que ella podía o no hacer, pero ahora, en aquella mirada se veía más de lo que podía o no hacer, acababa de ver en un momento de lucidez –de esos que le sucedían cada que nacía un dios primogénito- vió o supo de algún modo lo que la chica haría.

Quiso decir algo, quiso decir una sola cosa que le devolviera a la antigua Hermione… pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Pasó media hora, él creyó que ella le hablaría, que lo correría, que le miraría para que se fuera, casi rogaba para que eso sucediera, pero nada… ni una muestra más de que ella notara su presencia.

¿Qué había pasado con SU Hermione? Ya no los miraba con reproche como al principio, ni con enojo como antes de Navidad… de hecho, ya no los miraba para nada, era como si ellos, sus amigos de toda la vida hubiesen desaparecido de su radar.

Pero no, estaba seguro –o una parte de él quería convencerse- de que aun quedaba algo de la Hermione que quería, debajo de toda esa indiferencia, de toda esa mascara que Malfoy le había puesto debía de estar esa vieja Hermione, esa chica que DEBÍA de estar con ellos en esos momentos difíciles, que DEBÍA ir y levantar el ánimo a Harry, que simplemente DEBÍA estar a su lado... ¿Pero dónde?

Ese era el problema, si esa Hermione estaba frente a él, tenía de encontrarla bajo todas esas mascaras, bajo toda aquella indiferencia que era peor que el odio, bajo toda esa basura que Malfoy había llevado a su vida.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo por fin al sentirse incapaz de soportar mas todo aquello. Nunca había sido bueno para estar en silencio y menos con ella. Además, la necesitaba.  
>- ¿De qué hablaríamos Weasley? –pregunto ella sin levantar la vista mientras ponía la palabra "Fin" en su ensayo con garigoleado adorno.<br>- Hermione –la llamo con voz dulce, aquello había dolido, había dolido aun más que un grito, que una bofetada, que una maldición, de pronto se pregunto cuantas veces había usado esa voz con ella… bueno, debían de haber sido muchas… aunque en ese momento no recordara ni una debió de usarla muchas veces… ¿No?  
>- Vaya, te acuerdas de mi nombre –comento indiferente mientras se levantaba y llevaba su pergamino con el resto, lo dejo secar y volvió a la mesa- ¿Hace cuanto que no lo usas?<p>

¡Era increíble como dolía todo aquello! Cada palabra, con tanta indiferencia, con tanta frialdad… sintió ganas de tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla, "¡Por dios reacciona Hermione, tú no eres así!" Gritarle en la cara, hacerla reaccionar… pero no se atrevió.

- Lo pronuncio mucho –contesto dolido- todo el tiempo, y Harry y Ginny también lo hacen…  
>- Ah, cierto, ustedes tres no piensan de modo independiente –comento apartando los libros de Aritmacia que había estado usando y seleccionando unos de Transformaciones, los abrió en algunas separaciones que había estado haciendo toda la mañana.<br>- No seas injusta Hermione –argumentó- No puedes culparnos…  
>- No tengo de que culparlos –comenzó a poner el título debajo de su Nombre "Transformaciones en rostros humanos".<p>

Ron vio el título, ¿Debían hacer ese ensayo? Esperaba que no, porque no tenía idea de cómo comenzarlo… vaya, ni recordaba haber visto una sola palabra sobre el tema…

- ¡No finjas indiferencia! ¿Quieres? –Estaba molesto- ¡Debes culparnos, estar enojada, gritarme, llorar… algo!  
>- No gano nada con eso –levantó el rostro hacía el chico con una mueca: el fantasma de su antigua sonrisa, aquello fue terrible para el pelirrojo- A ustedes no les interesa si yo lloro o sufro, así que ¿Para qué hacerlo?<br>- ¡Pero si nos interesas Hermione! –se levantó y le puso la mano sobre la que reposaba en un libro señalando un párrafo.  
>- ¿En serio? –no parecía que le interesara conseguir una respuesta; miro al chico, luego su mano, y de nuevo a él- Quita tu mano, estoy haciendo tarea –le pidió, pero la verdad es que parecía más una orden, una orden con una amenaza escondida… ¿Desde cuándo usaba segundas intenciones en sus palabras?<br>- No...no la voy a quitar hasta que me escuches –dudó un momento pero logró terminar la advertencia.

Hermione retiró la mano de Ron con tranquilidad, cerró el libro que estaba usando y apartó el pergamino a un lado. Cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y miró al chico con fijeza.

- Tienes mi atención –dijo secamente.  
>- Nos interesas Hermione, no podemos seguir con esto solos, te necesitamos –creyó que la mejor forma de atraerla de nuevo con ellos, era hacerla sentir necesitada, eso siempre había funcionado.<br>- Arréglenselas solos –seguía siendo indiferente- Son el grandioso Harry Potter y sus amigos, no me necesitan –afirmó.  
>- Si te necesitamos -¿Por qué no había funcionado? Ella necesitaba sentirse necesitada, indispensable, siempre había sido así, Ginny que era la que más la conocía se lo había dicho al contarle él su plan de ir a buscarla.<br>- Pues debieron pensar en eso antes de sacarme de sus vidas –no despegaba sus ojos de los de él, no parecía tener ganas de llorar, y él no notó esa manera de morderse el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, ¡No estaba nerviosa! ¿Por qué demonios no estás nerviosa Hermione?

Ron quería salir corriendo, esa que estaba frente a él no era Hermione, no era su mejor amiga, no era la chica de la que estaba enamorado, si, por que a pesar de todo aun la amaba, aquella chica no era ni la sombra de lo que era… pero al mismo tiempo lucía tan grande, tan imponente, tan poderosa… ¿Por qué lo asustaba y al mismo tiempo lo fascinaba tanto?

- Hermione… -suplicó, estaba suplicando para atraer de nuevo a la chica, para que volviera a ser la que antes era.  
>- Sigo aquí, no sirve de nada que repitas mi nombre –cansada, su voz sonaba cansada y fastidiada… ¿Qué está pasando?<br>- ¿A dónde fuiste Hermy? –pregunta tristemente, aquello lo ha sentido como si le hubiese enterrado un puñal en el corazón y la chica lo removiera con indiferencia, y la indiferencia era peor que el odio o el dolor- ¿Qué hiciste contigo misma?  
>- ¿Terminaste? Porque debo continuar con mis deberes –dijo sin bajar la mirada, sin demostrarse incomoda, ni derrotada… parece que ha perdido todo sentimiento.<p>

Ron se levantó sorprendido de esa chica. Realmente le asustaba, no había logrado nada. Nada más que sentirse mal, extrañado, le dolió demasiado verla así. Salió de la biblioteca, no le dirá nada ni a Harry ni a Ginny, no le dirá nada a nadie de esa conferencia, el mismo quiere pretender que nunca sucedió.

Al salir, una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en los labios de Hermione. La rueda estaba comenzando a girar, y ella comenzaba a conseguir su venganza poco a poco, lentamente. Al principio había tenido miedo, miedo de no poder ser firme en su decisión, pero ya no. Había conseguido enfrentarse a Ron y salir invicta. Se sorprendía de no haber sentido nada al escuchar la voz de su ex novio quebrarse bajo su indiferencia.

Eso era un punto a su favor que nada, ni nadie iba a poder quitarle, de eso estaba segura. Era irónico, en realidad el eslabón más débil de todo su círculo de amigos siempre había sido Ron, pero curiosamente era el que siempre había tenido más poder sobre ella, ninguno de los otros podía manejarla como lo hacía el, ni Harry, ni Ginny y mucho menos Luna o Neville, ¡No, claro que no! El único que alguna vez represento cierto riesgo para su venganza acababa de ser superado, ya no era más un riesgo, se había vuelto solo una víctima más.

¡Había conseguido vencer al peor de sus fantasmas!

Comenzó la redacción que la presencia del chico la había obligado a abandonar, y la terminó sorpresivamente rápido, del mismo modo en que antaño lo había logrado, esa tarde le dio tiempo de hacer cinco redacciones más que tenía pendientes, ahora podía concentrarse en su venganza con más calma… por primera vez aquel año, sintió que la escuela no representaba más un problema.

A la hora de la cena comió con apetito, y en la noche no pudo aguantarse las ganas de mandarle un mensaje a Dan presumiéndole su éxito personal bajo amenaza de no decirle una sola palabra a Malfoy, no, el rubio no debía de saber que tanta importancia había tenido Ron en su vida. Era algo que jamás le perdonaría, y que ella seguía sin perdonarse.

No fue la única que se dio cuenta que las rueda había comenzado a girar.

Esa misma noche Harry Potter junto con sus amigos salió del colegio en secreto para no volver en varios días, esa noche, Eleanor se entrevisto con una persona que era de suma importancia dentro de toda aquella compleja maquinaría en la que se estaba convirtiendo el colegio, esa noche Justin no pudo conciliar el sueño en espera de un gran suceso. Y esa noche, desapareció, del compartimiento secreto de la mesita de noche del cuarto de la Prefecta de Gryffindor cierta carta que había recibido hacía ya varios meses. El ladrón jamás pensó que la chica habría tomado sus precauciones sacando varias copias y ocultando la verdadera a la luz de lo evidente.

Linda sorpresa se llevaría al día siguiente cuando notara que lo que en realidad tenía era un trozo de pergamino de la longitud y el grosor adecuado, pero completamente en blanco.

Algunos se preguntarán que papel ha tenido la reina de las serpientes en todo esto, después de todo, es poseedora del secreto de los culpables, de los vengadores y ha sido lo suficientemente astuta como para conocer también aquellas reuniones entre águilas y tejones. Si había una verdadera conocedora de todos los secretos del colegio era Pansy Parkinson, o cuando menos de los que a nosotros nos incumben.

Y esa noche dio la autorización a cierto espía con el que contaba de comenzar la última fase de su propio plan.

* * *

><p><em>Las Hormigas de Fuego tienen un sitema de organización muy peculiar. Cuando existen dos colonias en un mismo territorio, las hormigas de la colonia mas fuerte van a la mas debil y secuestran a las larvas para criarlas en su propia colonia, las trabajadoras de la colonia debil, deciden acompañarles y unirse a la colonia mas fuerte y al final, incluso la Reina acude a esa colonia, creando una colonia con muchísimos mas miembros... esta operación se repite cada que desean aumentar la colonia hasta que llega el momento en que hay demasiadas Reinas y estan comienzan a pelear entre ellas. Es cuando la colonia se revela y ellos mismos eligen a la Reina que quedará con vida, asesinando incluso a su propia madre O.o<em>

_Eso es Democracia!... Ah no, pero es la idea xD_

_Espero hayan disfrutado los capitulos y dejen Revs, recuerden, hacen feliz a una persona, salvan a una hormiiga d eFuego y adems ¡son Gratis! Llame ya! xD_


	23. Cap 23 La última cena

_Si no mal recuerdo, prometí que dedicaría este capítulo a tres personas, así que iré a ver a quienes esta dedicado xD_

_**Jedahomy, Kimi Alexa Infinty y Serena Princesita Hale**. Este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes, espero que lo disfruten ^^._

_Y_

_**Zoe.-** Muchas gracias, ya veremos que sucede a continuación ^^.  
><strong>Darkhanyou.-<strong> jajaja, te prometo que no se quedarán como cabos sueltos, xD. Ya estan bien atados al final (segpun recuerdo xD). Gracias por el Rev y me qlegra mucho que te gusté la historia =D... y espero te guste el Drama xD.  
><strong>La Mancha.-<strong> Bien... revisaré la horrografía del capitulo u.u... y bueno, si volverá con sus amigos o si se quedará con Draco es información que no puedo publicar xD.  
><em>

_Saludos gente, disfruten este capitulo, jeje._  
><em>Nay<em>

_**Disclaimer.- Personajes de JK Rowling, la historia es mía. =D**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXIII.- "La Última Cena… o Desayuno"<p>

- ¿Lista? –No, ella nunca estaría lista para algo así, pero como la verdad, cuando las cosas explotan de esa forma en la cara, cuando se te acababa el tiempo para prepararte, cuando te estrellas con tus responsabilidades, no hay lugar para preguntarte si estás o no lista para ellas, solo debes hacerlas.

La Hermione del espejo le contesto con una sonrisa, era una sonrisa segura, una sonrisa capaz de enfrentarse contra cualquier otra en belleza, frialdad y seguridad. Esa era la sonrisa que el estar con Draco Malfoy le había dejado. Quien diga que no importa con quien te juntes, tú sigues siendo tú, no sabe lo que dice.

Ella estaba plenamente consciente de todo lo que había cambiado, de que ahora quien fuera que la viera, no encontraría en ella a la antigua Hermione. ¿Dónde se había ido esa mirada tímida, esa arruga de la ceja llena de preocupaciones que no le correspondían, ese tic de morderse los labios cuando no tenía una respuesta? ¿A dónde huyo la luz de sus ojos, la alegría en su sonrisa, la esperanza de su mirada? ¿Quién se había llevado el cabello castaño, las túnicas sencillas, los zapatos de abuelita? ¿Quién era esa chica que pretendía ser Hermione Granger?

Bueno, tal vez esa era la verdadera Hermione ¿no creen? Tal vez esa era la verdadera chica que debió de crecer de esa forma, tal vez era ella la verdadera cara de Hermione Granger que había estado oculta todo ese tiempo porque no era la forma correcta de comportarse, porque los orgullosos, porque los egocéntricos, eran las serpientes, no los leones.

Sí, ella se sentía así, tal vez no era ese sus verdadero rostro, pero estaba segura de que lo fuera o no, era la careta que lo tocaba portar en esa ocasión, que no importaba si le gustaba o no, si era bonita o no, si le sentaba o no, era la que debía portar para conseguir lo que estaba buscando, y en ese momento buscaba Venganza.

Si Ronald Weasley hubiese buscado más profundamente, si no se hubiese dejado impresionar por la nueva careta, si hubiese tenido paciencia y hubiese insistido, habría encontrado en alguna parte la vieja careta de la chica, y la habría conseguido poner de nuevo sobre Hermione... Pero no lo hizo, no, los leones son valientes, no tenaces, son imperiosos, no pacientes, son habladores, no observadores… solo cuando cazan, y Ronald no sabía cazar. Lo que requería para regresar a la chica a lo que antes era, no lo conseguiría jamás en casa de los leones, debía buscarlo en las virtudes de los tejones. Pero nadie tomaba en serio a los tejones nunca.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, llevaba puesta una túnica nueva que Draco le había hecho llegar, el chico insistía en que su Novia debía de usar ropa nueva muy seguido, aquellas túnicas viejas se las regresaba al chico, y que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ellas, a la chica no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Su cabello, lo tenía acomodado, las mismas tonalidades rubias seguían adornándolo como cuando volvió de la Navidad, puso un poco de colorete en sus labios, un tono anaranjado oscuro que se disolvió con el dedo, un último vistazo antes de salir de su habitación cargando su mochila de útiles.

Bajó como la reina que se sentía, desde hacía varios meses era la reina de la sala de los leones, aunque aquella chica Jara seguía teniendo el mandato de la corte, cuando Hermione pasaba todos se volvían a verla. Al principio era molesto, luego le fue inclusive, ahora disfrutaba de la estupidez de aquella atención. La miraban porque no la conocían, la miraban, admiraban y algunos temían por que no sabían cómo era en realidad.

Nadie creía conocerla. Y ella sabía que todos la conocían mejor de lo que aceptaban ¿Por qué? Porque ella era como cualquiera de ellos, ella era el reflejo de cada uno, era el reflejo de los inteligentes –ganado su etiqueta por su esfuerzo-, de los bonitos –etiquetas concedidas por las ventajas del ADN-, de los populares –titulo otorgado por el resto del colegio que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con sus habilidades… tenía tantas etiquetas que le daba flojera tan solo voltear a verlas.

A veces se sentía como en una feria, ella era una de las atracciones principales mientras no llegara alguien más interesante, estaría de moda, estaba de moda porque estaba con Draco Malfoy, por que le había dado la espalda al Harry Potter, porque era una Sangre Sucia comportándose como una Sangre Limpia, por que rompía los esquemas de la sociedad que habitaba el castillo.

Salió de su sala sonriendo a Lavender y Parvati. Una sonrisa cínica que era más un reto que un saludo, cuando menos para una de las chicas.

Lavender y Cormac habían comenzado una relación hacía cosa de dos semanas, la chica de Gryffindor se había rendido con Ron, Ron seguía pillado de Hermione, y todo el colegio lo sabía, o cuando menos la mayoría.

Cualquier chica –por general las más atentas a esa clase de falsedades- podía notar la mirada de estúpido que el pelirrojo ponía cada que se encontraba a su ex novia en algún pasillo, los profesores notaban que el chico se sentaba detrás de la chica en las clases y se distraía con lo que ella hacía. Lavender habría dado su vida por tener un diez por ciento de la atención que el chico le dedicaba a Hermione.

Incluso Draco Malfoy se había dado cuenta de eso. El rubio solía ser muy posesivo con sus cosas, y por el momento Hermione Granger estaba bajo su jurisdicción, por lo que estaba tan al pendiente de ella como de él mismo. ¡Y claro que disfrutaba ver a la comadreja derramara esa cantidad de baba por su socia! ¡Claro que sí! Pero más que eso, disfrutaba ver salir chispas de esos ojos azules cuando rodeaba la cintura de Hermione con su brazo… no había nada mas cómico en todo el colegio que ver al idiota pelirrojo echando chispas por no atreverse a acercarse.

Hermione también lo había notado, y al mismo que Draco, ella provocaba a Ron, ella planeaba sus caminatas con el rubio por los pasillos que sus amigos frecuentaban, ella se encargaba de tener más de un encuentro casual con sus antiguos amigos al día, ella se encargaba de restregarles su nueva compañía. Era su forma de retarlos a acercarse, de decirles que no estaba sola, que no los necesitaba. Y ellos odiaban comprender el mensaje tan claramente.

Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y un brazo fuerte y caballeroso la estaba esperando. Draco Malfoy iba por su novia hasta su sala común todas las mañanas y por las tardes o noches la acompañaba de regreso y no se iba hasta que la chica había entrado.

Al principio aquello le incomodaba a Hermione, esa era la clase de atenciones que según ella solo quedaban con vida en las películas o en los libros antiguos, se sorprendió mucho de encontrarlos precisamente en un Slytherin, aunque luego su cerebro le dijo que había sido una estúpida, que si alguien en algún sitio mantenía aquellas tradiciones debía de tratarse de una familia antigua, y por muchos que le doliera a todo el colegio, las familias más respetables y viejas de Inglaterra tenían mínimo un descendiente entre las serpientes.

La galante sonrisa de unos blancos dientes la recibió, era una sonrisa que cortaba como el mejor cuchillo, era fría y casi dolorosa, era la sonrisa de un Malfoy a la que la chica estaba tan acostumbrada que jamás se sentiría intimidada de nuevo por una menos atemorizante que esa. Se decía que la siguiente sonrisa que la atemorizaría tendría que ser una de cuchillas de acero rotas oxidadas y encontradas. Menos de eso no la asustaría jamás.

Ella respondió el gesto con una ligera curvatura de sus labios y un asentimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza, Ese era su saludo, jamás un beso, jamás se tomaban de las manos a esa hora, no era una especia de representación, él le tendía su brazo, ella lo tomaba sin tocarlo y bajaban así al comedor.

Antes de separarse, el depositaba un beso en su mano que no era más que el roce de sus labios sobre la piel de la chica, eso era todo; cada uno a su mesa a desayunar, a observar mas bien, a comerse a todos los presentes con su mirada superior, con la fuerza de sus decisiones, ellos se tragaban incluso a los profesores, devorando sus conocimientos. Si algún escritor de ficción hubiese entrado en uno de aquellos desayunos cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes parecían o estaban atontados por la hora o abrumados por los deberes y la perspectiva de un largo día. Habría visto en aquel par de adolescentes a dos monstruos esperando el momento, acechando con la mirada en busca del eslabón más débil para devorarlo. Y el mas observador de ellos se habría dado cuenta que ya lo habían encontrado.

Siempre entraba después de ellos, siempre del lado apartado de un pelirrojo, siempre sin quitarle la vista de encima, una mirada llena de rencor y de avaricia. La chica quería al pelirrojo y ni siquiera sabía para que o por qué lo quería.

Esa mañana no fue realmente diferente, ahí estaba la mirada de la chica, pero no estaba el chico, no estaba el dueño, o la víctima de aquella mirada. Esa mañana no se veía por ningún lado una sola de las dos cabezas de los Weasley que generalmente coronaban la mesa de los leones.

La chica lo notó, y se sintió desilusionada, cualquiera pudo creer que lo que ella sentía era tristeza, pero no, ella ya no sentía tristeza por ellos, no lamentaba su ausencia porque se preocupara por su bienestar, lamentaba su ausencia porque aquel día comenzaría todo, y era como levantar el telón con solo la mitad del público presente.

Era curioso si la chica lo pensaba, con Draco Malfoy no había habido jamás más que un beso, un solo beso en 5 meses sería seguro un record. Y realmente lamentaba que sus antiguos amigos no fueran a ser testigos de lo que sucedería. Pero en fin, el espectáculo debía continuar, así que siguió con su desayuno sin importarle realmente nada más que dar cuenta de las tostadas que se había preparado y del vaso de jugo de calabaza helado. No tomo las vitaminas que un elfo le ponía siempre al lado de su plato por orden de Draco.

No, bastaba de medicamentos estúpidos, no los necesitaba, su depresión había sido superada desde el sábado, tenía apetito y ganas de seguir con su vida, pero como para seguir antes debía de destruir algunas vidas, dejaba de aplazarlo. Y Draco había estado de acuerdo con ella, el momento había llegado, solo debían de cuidarse de no involucrar a nadie más.

Terminaron su desayuno al mismo tiempo, parecían sincronizados, como dos relojes perfectamente aceitados… y eso eran.

Ambos cuidaban de forma obsesiva lo que el otro hacía, ambos temían una traición del otro, ambos estaban plenamente conscientes de que a esas alturas, el otro sabía demasiado de cada uno, así que debía de ser vigilado para evitar problemas... O eso se decían, la verdad o lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de enfrente –como un par del castillo- podía notar, era que entre ambos había demasiada química.

La química rara vez lo es todo, debe de estar fomentada y estructurada por algo más, la química se gasta, la gente se acostumbra a ella, las parejas se separan por que se aburren del otro, pero ellos dos no parecían siquiera acercarse al aburrimiento, Se vigilaban porque ambos querían encontrar una razón para que cuando todo eso terminara se pudieran ir sin mirar atrás.

Ninguno de los dos era un idiota y aunque no lo aceptarán, ambos eran conscientes de que su sociedad se estaba volviendo algo más fuerte que simples negocios. Ambos miraban al otro a esas alturas ya con desesperación disimulada, antes había sido muy fácil odiarse ¿Por qué ya no? ¿Qué había cambiado para que no pudieran odiar al otro? ¿En qué momento se habían perdonado todas las ofensas y los insultos? Debían de encontrar la respuesta, y pronto.

La primera clase del día. Draco la llevo al aula del brazo y la dejo en la puerta para él llegar a su clase, las puertas se abrirían, ella entraría y presentaría un trabajo impecable como tarea, se sentaría hasta adelante y sería un ejemplo al resto de sus compañeros de la manera correcta de hacer tal o cual cosa. Al final de la clase habría sido elogiada, habría ayudado a alguno de sus compañeros a perfeccionar algún movimiento de varita o la pronunciación del hechizo, y cuando saliera, Draco Malfoy la estaría esperando para que conversaran sobre alguna cosa vaga y sin sentido hasta la siguiente clase.

¡5 Meses de la misma rutina y ninguno se había aburrido! Siempre había de que hablar, y cuando no lo había, el silencio era un cómplice, no un opresor. Draco la llevaría a la siguiente clase y las cosas se repetirían todo el día una clase tras otra.

Para la cena de nuevo cada uno iría a su mesa y observarían todo… o eso habrían hecho si las cosas siguieran como siempre, pero no, esa noche era el momento de echar la carne al asador, en una semana se terminaría todo si las cosas estaban bien planeadas… en otros tiempos la chica habría detenido todo por la ausencia de Harry, Ron y Ginny, las segundas personas de las que se quería vengarm pero ahora no.

Ahora simplemente dejaría que las cosas les llegaran cuando les debieran de llegar, ya no buscar, solo esperar. La rueda estaba en movimiento, el sábado había comenzado, entre ambos, Draco y Hermione, la habían impulsado juntos y al mismo tiempo, y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que el otro estaba haciendo lo mismo.

A eso nos referimos con un reloj completamente sincronizado, cada uno actuaba por separado, a parte del otro, sin decirle nada, y aun así, ambos hacían, lo que debían de hacer al momento en que lo debían de hacer. Eso los hacía la máquina perfecta, una a la que no se le debía de poner aceite una vez que se echaba a andar… y ya estaba echada a andar.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor para la cena no se separaron, se sentaron al final de la mesa de los Leones, mesa decidida al azar unos minutos antes de entrar. En realidad el culpable había sido Dean Thomas, una suerte, porque en la mesa de las Serpientes habrían tenido un recibimiento bañado de luces de colores y no precisamente por fuegos pirotécnicos.

En fin, tomaron asiento –Draco esperó a que Hermione se sentara primero como todo buen caballero- y comenzaron su cena de forma tranquila e ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban en ellos. El plan había sido sentarse al inicio, para que todos los que entrarán al Salón los vieran pero cuando llegaron la mesa estaba llena por ahí y no querían correr a nadie… no aun.

- ¿Haz notado la cantidad de globos oculares que pueden estar fijos en una persona por que su dueño es sin lugar a dudas un completo y total irrespetuoso? –pregunto majestuosamente Draco a Hermione. No le molestaba que lo vieran, le molestaba que entre esos globos oculares hubiera tantos de serpientes… ya hablaría con su casa sobre eso.  
>- Si, -coincide ella- la verdad dan pena ajena.<p>

No, a ella no la molestaba, seguía creyendo que aquello era una especie de circo, ahora le tocaba a ella estar en la pista al rato le tocaría a alguien más y ella se saldría, le dejaría el circo al pueblo y ella seguiria con su vida de forma privada.

- Regresa a tu mesa Serpiente –ese fue el primer y único comentario, Lavender se había armado de valor como toda leona, para su desgracia su valor era más enojo que valor, y flaqueo con la primera mirada de Hermione.  
>- Draco es mi invitado Lav –dijo suavemente… ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no le decía Lav? Bueno, no era algo que le interesara en ese momento… pero si había algo interesante en todo eso, fue la reacción de todos al escucharla llamarle Draco a su peor enemigo… cierto, nunca se llamaban por sus nombres.<p>

Hermione se quedo meditabunda unos momentos. No, rara vez llamaba a Draco así, cuando estaban solos teniendo una conversación sin aparentar le llamaba Malfoy –aunque el apellido hacía tiempo había dejado de ser ofensivo en su pronunciación- y cuando estaban en público… bueno, rara vez se llamaban, cuando ella le iba a decir algo, el siempre volteaba, y ella parecía siempre mirarle en el momento en el que él le diría algo… si lo pensaba bien aquello era un poco escalofriante.

- Estamos comenzando bien Hermione, ¿quieres que terminemos poniendo una jugosa cereza al pastel, o lo reservamos para mañana que estén aquí tus amigos?  
>- No tengo amigos aquí –le respondió sonriendo, antes esa sonrisa habría sido triste, pero ahora era indiferente- no los necesito contigo a mi lado –le dedicó una sonrisa hueca.<p>

Eleanor los miraba desde su mesa de forma discreta, no les quería dar el gusto de que supieran que influían un poco en su vida, pero le estaba resultando difícil conversar con sus compañeras si ellas no les quitaban la vista de encima. Miro hacía la mesa de la serpientes ¿Por qué ningún Slytherin hacía nada cuando su líder manchaba de esa forma el honor de su casa? Se suponía que las serpientes no eran ningunas cobardes, pero si no lo eran no comprendía porque no hacían nada.

Ella no sabía que las serpientes también tenían un código. Nadie levantaría la mano a ningún miembro de su casa sin la aprobación del Rey y de la Reina, así que la que tenía que atacar sería Pansy, y ella cenaba muy a su placer ignorando lo que sucedía por completo.

- Millicent, haz el favor de cerrar la boca y seguir cenando -reprendió a su mejor amiga- una Slytherin de categoría no ve a los plebeyos más que con desprecio, la curiosidad jamás en nuestros ojos –le recuerda secamente.  
>- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Pansy? –Cuestionó la chica obesa- Draco está con una Sangre Sucia dando un espectáculo en medio del Gran Comedor, y dándolo desde hace meses…<br>- ¿Crees acaso que Draco Lucius Malfoy haría esa clase de espectáculos? -le pregunta la pelinegra mirándola a los ojos.  
>- ¡Claro que no, pero los está haciendo! –replica Millicent, aunque ha comenzado a dudar un poco.<br>- Entonces su motivos tendrá para hacerlos –terminó así la conversación- ahora déjame cenar a gusto y corre la voz para que dejen de verlos de esa manera, casi siento vergüenza -dijo despectivamente.

El rubio sonrió al notar como las serpientes volvían a su cena, ignorando –cuando menos en apariencia- que estaban al pendiente de lo que sucedía en la mesa de los leones. Era asombrosa la forma en la que Pansy tenía domados a los de su casa, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que la chica había tenido algo que ver en todo eso.

Se distrajo unos momentos para pensar en la chica. Era inteligente, posesiva, controladora y buena en lo que fuera que se proponía, en definitiva una gran aliada que no sabía que había hecho para conseguir... medito un poco sobre eso.

La cena continuó y llegó a su fin entre continuos murmullos de incredulidad por parte de todas las casas con respecto a la visita de la serpiente en la mesa de los leones. Al final de cuentas, el hecho de que se hubieran sentado en un sitio secundario había hecho que más gente notara su presencia en el comedor.

Hermione desvió de vez en cuando su mirada a la mesa de las águilas, observo a Cormac, no había probado nada en toda la cena, y no era el único, cierta leona tampoco había podido tragar nada, aunque trababa de ignorar la presencia de su ex-compañera de habitación y el Rey de las Serpientes en SU mesa.

Zabinni si había comido, pero no había sido nada bueno fingiendo indiferencia, no como la chica de Hufflepuff… ¿Qué habría hecho ella para que esa chiquilla tuviera lo suficiente en su contra para quererle arruinar la vida? Se lo había cuestionado muchas veces, y aun no había conseguido una respuesta a sus interrogantes… pero lo sabría, ¡Oh, claro que lo sabría! Ya todo estaba preparado, en una Mazmorra.

- Te acompaño a tu sala cariño –Dijo Draco levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo.

Hermione la tomó obsequiando a su "novio" con una radiante sonrisa. Se levanto con un ligero tirón del chico y se coloco a su lado. Draco tomo la mochila de la chica junto con la propia y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor… Tres pisos más arriba encerrados en un aula con encantamientos silenciadores, ambos estallaron en una fuerte carcajada.

Definitivamente aquel espectáculo había salido tal y como le habían planeado, y la ausencia de los histéricos ex amigos de la Gryffindor había hecho que la representación llegara a su fin sin la aparición de violencia alguna… fuera de los cientos de puñales que se habían encajado en ellos desde los ojos de más de medio comedor.

- El espectáculo está a punto de ser aun mejor -comentó Hermione una vez que se calmó, revisó su reloj de pulso, aun les quedaban 15 minutos antes de la primera clase.  
>- Claro que si Granger –le sonrío el chico fríamente- en el segundo acto nos besaremos frente a todo el colegio… ¿No te pone nerviosa eso?<p>

¡Claro que la ponía nerviosa! No era de metal, y sentía, y con el único beso que habían tenido, había sentido más de lo que era bueno sentir para aquella venganza… ¿A qué le temía? Era fácil: a Mezclar los negocios con su vida privada.

- No –le sonrío al responderle- no me pone nerviosa, solo es un beso Malfoy.

Eso, había sido un golpe bajo para el orgullo del chico, pero ella solía dar esa clase de golpes muy seguido, se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Aun así, no dejaba de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que los soltaba. La Sabelotodo solía cuidar de los sentimientos de todo el mundo menos los de su socio–novio.

- Si, pero es un beso de Draco Malfoy –respondió con orgullo- debes de ser de piedra para no sentir nada Granger.  
>- Lo único que puede que sienta, será satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho Malfoy, nada mas –mintió.<br>- Bueno señorita, será mejor que vayamos a mentirle a alguien más y dejemos de mentirnos entre nosotros -le sonrió de lado, y río al ver la contradicción en la cara de la chica.

Abrió la puerta luego de quitar los hechizos y guió a su "novia" fuera del aula, la acompañaría a su primera clase.

* * *

><p><em>Deje Revs y hagan feliz a un simio xD<em>


	24. Cap 24 La visita de Andres el que

_Muy bien gente, en teoría ya soy una persona productiva de esta sociedad (osea ya tengo trabajo), así que ando medio cansada la mitad del tiempo y totalmente cansada la otra mitad (xD)... bueno no tanto, solo me gusta exagerar de vez en siempre._

_Bueno gentecita hermosa, les traigo ya el nuevo capitulo, y esta vez no me tardé una eternidad en actualizar (digno de un libro de records xD). Ahora solo leere esto de rapidían rapidón para corregir algunas cosas y ya lo publico._

_Gracias por seguirme aguantando a mi y a mi imaginación!_

_**Ursa Lestrange.-** ¿Algún parentesco con bella o solo comparten el apellido? xD. Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un Rev, espero que estes por aqui hasta el fnal del fic, y siendo nueva, te invito a pasearte por las otras historias de mi perfil ^^._  
><em><strong>La Mancha<strong>... ¿contaste los parrafos?... bueeeeeeeeeeno. Se llama la Ulima Cena... o desayuno, por la asociación con la pintura sobre la ultima cena de Jesucristo, aquella en la que come con todos sus apostoles incluido el traidor. la parte de desayuno, es porque se centra en el Desayuno, aunque no es la unica comida que consumen, si la principal._

_**DISCLAIMER.- Personajes de Jk, historia, ilustraciones y demás mías (lo se, no hay ilustraciones, pero hagan como que si xD).**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXIV.- "La visita de Andrés... el que llega cada mes" (xD)<p>

Llegó la hora de la comida, y ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Neville, ni Luna daban señales de vida… algunos meses atrás Hermione estaría con el grito en el cielo, es más, estaría con ellos donde sea que se hubieran metido. En ese momento, realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Esperó a Draco afuera del Gran Comedor, ella había tenido una hora libre, por lo que había estado en la biblioteca un buen rato, aunque no el suficiente para que Draco pasara por ella, si lo bastante para entretenerse. Le había mandado un mensaje a su celular para decirle que lo vería ahí, y él se lo había contestado con un frío y escueto SI.

Normal, muy normal en sus mensajes de texto, en los mensajes de texto de ambos… en ellos, era en los que siempre volcaban su enfado hacia esa situación, y dejaban bien claro que aquello eran solo negocios. Nunca un gracias, nunca un hasta luego, no, siempre iban a lo que iban, como vulgarmente se dice, siempre iban directo al Chile.

Así que ahí estaba ella, de pie a un lado de la puerta 5 minutos antes de que terminaran las clases y diera inicio la hora de la comida. Miraba hacía los pasillos desiertos, pensando única y exclusivamente en la daga que estaba aun en su baúl en un hermoso estuche de cuero, mientras escuchaba los ruidos de los estudiantes con los chicharos que los Gemelos les habían "obsequiado" en la semana, una mejora de las orejeras que les habían dado al principio de año, buscaba algún ruido de alguna de las personas que le interesaban.

No oía a nadie interesante, así que se los saco de los oídos, eran algo cansados, y cuando los usaba mucho tiempo seguido, terminaba con un estresante e incontrolable dolor de cabeza, que la ponía de un humor de los mil demonios, aún peor que el que se solía cargar normalmente.

- Si gustas mi opinión, tú no deberías de estar sola ni un solo minuto –dijo una voz masculina a un lado de ella.

Hermione se giro alzando una ceja incrédula… Cormac sí que era cínico para decirle aquello, sobre todo porque la única persona que había en todo el castillo con el nivel para poder hacerle algo, era su socio, y en ese momento no le haría nada… no hasta que se vengara del imbécil que tenía en frente y de sus "amiguitos".

- No la quiero gracias – le respondió fríamente… se moría de ganas de decirle algo más, pero mejor opto por morderse la lengua, había tiempo para todo, y a ella, pronto le llegaría el de la venganza.  
>- Eres muy valiente para estar sola Hermione –comentó el recargándose en la pared a un lado de la castaña. Quería saber que se traía ella y se lo sacaría.<br>- Soy una Leona –respondió sin verlo, si, ella es una leona, y él estaba a punto de saber que hay leones con los que es mejor no meterse nunca.  
>- Me gustas –Soltó de la nada… era cierto, ella le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.<p>

Un resoplido sarcástico se deslizo por entre los labios de la chica… ¡Se notaba que le gustaba al sujeto! ¿Por qué otra razón si no, le habría querido hacer la vida miserable?... en definitiva, ese tipo tenía mierda en el cerebro si creía que ese patético "Me gustas" iba a causar algo más que burla en ella.

- ¿Y eso es de mi interés por qué…? –preguntó aunque en realidad le venía importando un sorbete la respuesta.  
>- Porque en este momento te voy a robar un beso –le respondió el chico, aunque no se acerco a su rostro.<p>

Hermione giro la cara hacía él, retándolo a que se atreviera a hacer algo tan descarado, cínico, desesperado, y patético… no lo hizo.

- Eres un fantoche –sonrió de lado clavandole una mirada de superioridad- no te atreves a besarme, porque sabes que Draco te partiría la cara en un instante y con una mano atada a la espalda, no te atreviste a decir algo así antes porque sabías que Ginny te rompería la madre… solo eres una patética pantalla incapaz de hacer las cosas a la luz del día, un simple cobarde como tantos que hay.

Cierto, fue un discurso largo, y su socio lo reprobaría, o lo habría reprobado hasta ver la cara del chico, cada una de las palabras que ella dijo comenzaron a aplastarlo… había ido ahí en busca de una red de seguridad, si se a sinceraba con ella tal vez él saldría de lo que sea que hubiesen planeado, pero solo se había ido a estrellar contra un fuerte muro de contención.

No supo que responder a eso… ¿Si la besaba realmente aparecería Malfoy montado en un corcel o una tontería así? ¿Ella le correspondería? O todavía peor ¿Ella se encargaría en persona de que no lo volviera a hacer?... si, en definitiva la chica que en ese momento estaba frente a él, tenía muy, muy poco de la antigua Hermione.

Ya no estaba esa mirada dulce y comprensiva, ya no estaba esa sonrisa amable un poco altanera, si, pero amable… ya ni siquiera estaba ese cabello alborotado y castaño que demostraba el desdén que ella sentía por la superficialidad de las chicas de su edad… y aunque le asustaba, jamás se había sentido tan atraído hacía una persona… jamás.

- Además, tú estas con Lav –termino la chica alzando los hombros indiferente- y yo con Draco. Así que sería mejor que te dedicaras a serle fiel a tu novia, porque yo si planeo serlo al mío.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, porque lo estaba haciendo dudar de que tanto supiera o no supiera ella. Su relación con Lavender no era un secreto, pero tampoco la pregonaban a los 4 vientos… ¿Cómo se habría enterado?

- Soy premio Anual, es mi trabajo saber. –Contesto ella como si nada… no sabía leer la mente sin un conjuro, pero una cabeza tan hueca como la del chico no consistía ningún reto.  
>-Hum… -No, definitivamente con confiaba en esa respuesta, algo olía mal… y seguramente olía mal para él.<br>- ¿Te molestaría irte? –Sí, ya estaba hartándose de su presencia… sobre todo por que pronto sería requerida por un extenso periodo de tiempo.  
>- No me iré Hermy –señalo el tranquilamente, tratando de recuperarse de los nervios y si, que lo acepte, el miedo que todo aquello le causaba.<br>- Me llamo Hermione –respondió fríamente… de no ser porque ya le había mandado ese mensaje a Malfoy, la chica ya se habría ido, y además, de no ser porque debía de comportarse… ya le habría lanzado más de un crucio… aunque no tuviera la mas mínima práctica en ello.

El chico se giró a observarla, ella había vuelto la vista al frente, y ya no le prestaba atención, era ruda, y fría, fría como la nieve… le dieron ganas de conseguir que esa nieve se derritiera en sus manos… ella se había vuelto su obsesión desde hacía algún tiempo, en realidad desde hace poco más de un año… no sabía porque, pero la antes-castaña lo volvía loco.

Se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho con las chicas: con sensualidad, lujuria y pasión…

- No sabes de lo que te pierdes Hermione –su voz era rasposa… era la clase de voz que haría que a cualquier chica se le cayeran los calzones al ser susurrada en su oído un sujeto como él, guapo, popular, con labia… pero no a Hermione.

Hermione Granger ya no era una chica… no, de hecho ya había abandonado sus sentimientos, guardándolos en un baúl de recuerdos de donde los sacaría apenas terminara el año escolar y ella pudiese largarse de ahí.

- Te advierto asqueroso pajarraco, que si te le acercas un solo milímetro mas, vas a conocer lo que sucede cuando alguien intenta propasarse con mi novia.

Una voz que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió el silencio que los rodeaba… el chico alzo la vista y giro el rostro hacía el recién llegado, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la chica… Ella se mantenía impasible, no le había causado absolutamente nada con ese acercamiento… lo que lo contrario ligeramente.

- No veo en que te afecta que Herm y yo queramos hablar… a menos que temas que te robe algo que ni siquiera te pertenece –respondió lacónicamente al par de puñales grises que en ese momento se encajaban en él.  
>- No estábamos hablando Cormac –elegante, esa era la palabra para describir el modo en que la chica dijo aquello.- de hecho, a mi me pareció que ya te ibas.<p>

El chico le mando una mirada de cierto despecho a Hermione… si definitivamente se le hacía muy difícil de creer que ella lo estuviese rechazando, que eligiera a Malfoy en su lugar…. Curioso. Draco Malfoy se habría hecho la misma pregunta si ella hubiese querido hablar con Cormac en lugar suyo.

Pero no quedándole de otra, se retiro de ahí con toda la dignidad que le podía quedar, Hermione lo imagino como un vago tratando de llevarse sus ropas rotas o lo que quedaba de ellas a su guarida, a lamerse las heridas y reflexionar sobre una venganza… bueno, comenzaban a herirlos, cuando llegara el momento de la estocada final, estarían tan débiles que aquello sería patéticamente sencillo.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías hablando con eso? –cuestiono Draco acercándose a la chica con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que nadie salvo el se acercara de esa forma a la castaña.  
>- Me burlaba –respondió alzándose de hombros indiferente, sí, eso había estado haciendo, se había estado burlando del chico con clase, sin ataques directos, simple uso de la razón en su máximo esplendor… muy a su estilo.<br>- No me gusta que estés con él a solas, ni con él ni con ninguno de esos 4 –Draco se recargó en la pared del lado contrario del que Cormac había estado, y la observó tranquilamente… una parte del chico, temía que Hermione fuera herida.  
>- No me harán nada… no es su estilo, ellos atacan por debajo del mantel, no se atreven jamás a hacer algo de frente –dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque para ella, solo lo decía para que no la chingara con eso. Según su extraña cabeza. Ella no necesitaba de ninguna nana, con los constantes mensajes de Dan y de Anne para que se comportara, era más que suficiente.<br>- De todos modos, no confío en ellos, así que mantente apartada cuando por alguna razón estén a solas –terco, como él solo, insistió… no fue la mejor de las ideas al ver la cara que la chica le puso.

Al parecer, Draco había olvidado revisar el calendario aquel día… y eso estaba a punto de recordar de la peor forma posible… Malfoy llevaba un estricto control de la regla de la chica, para su suerte Hermione era regular, por lo que cada 28 días exactamente, que comenzaba su periodo, era mejor mantenerse apartado de ella, o tratarla con pinzas de oro… de lo contrario, sus cambios de humor, causados por las hormonas y la presión podían ser realmente atemorizantes…

- Escúchame, y escúchame muy bien Draco Malfoy –Hermione giro su rostro hacía su novio, sonriéndole… ¡Sonriéndole!... era una sonrisa sarcástica- no necesito un guardaespaldas, puedo ingeniármelas yo sola con tipos de la calaña de Cormac, son simples habladores, como tantos otros que he conocido, así que mejor, puedes irte y cuidarle el trasero a alguien más, que yo no te necesito ni para eso, ni para nada más.

Draco la observo alzando una ceja, pero se aguanto el comentario que luchaba encarnizadamente por salir de sus labios, ¿Por qué? Porque acababa de recordar el calendario y la fecha exacta, Hermione seguramente comenzaría su ciclo ese día o el siguiente… sonrío para sus adentros, ese era el mejor momento para que comenzara todo, con Granger en ese estado de excitación y de sed de venganza, era perfecta para realizar las cosas sin sentimiento alguno…. Si, era una buena idea adelantarlo todo, solo un par de días para que las ratas miserables aprendieran que hay ciertas personas con las que no se debían de meter NUNCA.

- Mi querida dama –le sonrío galantemente- creo que todo puede comenzar hoy mismo, estoy seguro de que disfrutarás pasar esta fabulosa noche con Cormac.

La chica levanto ambas cejas… ¿Estaba loco? Adelantar las cosas de esa forma podía causar únicamente que todo se saliera de control y saliera mal, ¡debían de apegarse al plan!... aunque debía de aceptar que aquello le atraía de una forma realmente significativa. Le devolvió la sonrisa una vez que decidió que no tendría ningún inconveniente en pasar esa noche con Cormac… no, no lo tendría.

- Por mi perfecto Draco –amplio su sonrisa y tomo la mano del chico que descansaba contra la pared, enredando los dedos de ambas manos, el chico correspondió el gesto y atrajo a la chica a su lado, abrazándola sobre los hombros.

- Perfecto princesa… cenaré, y nos veremos en un rato –entraron al gran comedor, fueron los primero, pero no le dieron gran importancia, cada uno se sentó en su mesa, de nuevo uno frente al otro y comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos.

Ambos sabían que esa sería de las últimas noche de su asociación… y no eran los únicos, una chica de uniforme azul, era en ese momento puesta sobre aviso por La Dama Gris, quien había escuchado la conversación de la leona y su "novio" adivinando lo que vendría.

* * *

><p><em>AH! se acerca el final ¿Quien dijo miedo? Y bueno, como la mayoria de mis lectoras son mujeres (aun tengo la esperanza de que algún hombre me lea aunque no lo haga publico xD), pues estoy segura que saben a que me refiero con la visita Mensual de Andres xD. cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, jajaja.<em>

_Hoy no los dejo dato curioso, no he leido ninguno, salvo tal vez el hecho de que para el capitulo de los Simpsons en el que sale JK Rowling, JK dobló la voz de su caricatura. y bueno, en la parodia del mismo programa sobre Crepusculo, Robert Pattinson se negó a hacer el doblaje, así que el que dobla a Edward es Daniel Radcliffe ^^._

_Espero hayan disfrutado esos datos pottericos xD._  
><em>Y para quien quiera saber que fue la escritora en Pottermore... Aunque mis antepasados se revuelquen en su tumba, termine siendo una leona u.u (en serio, es duro para mi aceptarlo, siempre me considere una serpiente... así que soy una leona con corazón de serpiente xD) LEs ivito a que me digan sus casa quienes tengan cuenta en Pottermore!<em>


	25. Cap 25 Preocupaciones

_Bueno gente, lamento la tardanza, he tendio semanas raras_

_FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS MADRES QUE ME LEEEEN... Y a los que tienen una, mas les vale haberla felicitado ¬¬_

_Bueno, sin mas preambulos les dejo los capitulos, luego les respondo los Revs, ando medio mal de la cabeza... en el sentido en el que me duele u.u, y solo me paso por aqui porque ya ha sido mucho tiempo de no. SALUDOS!_

_**Disclaimer.- Personajes y Entorno son de JK Rowling, el resto es mio de mi ^^**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXV.- "Preocupaciones"<p>

A la hora de la cena, la jefa del concilio de la Águilas, caminaba de una lado a otro de su habitación… no sabía que era precisamente lo que debía hacer, se había acordado que no intervendrían siempre que no metieran a nadie más, y ellos dos habían mantenido la promesa, sorprendentemente los otros cuatro también.

Además, había otra cosa que la inquietaba mucho. Nadie, alumno, maestro, cuadro o fantasma, sabía exactamente lo que esos dos planeaban. Ambos se habían cuidado muy bien de no ser seguidos, o vistos por absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Peves los había visto por las noches para seguirlos.

Todos los pasadizos conocidos habían sido registrados, la mayoría eran usados por alumnos de todos los grados, pero nunca por la noche. La ignorancia volvía locos a todos en el concilio de águilas… sobre todo a la líder, quien recibía a cada rato preguntas y acosos por parte de Justin.

Pero mientras ella se volvía loca con todo eso rondándole en su cabeza. Y los susodichos cenaban en el gran comedor como si nada malo pasara o fuera a suceder. La Reina de las Serpientes, se arreglaba en su habitación para la noche.

Pansy se observaba en el espejo dedicándose una espléndida sonrisa. Miraba las cartas que había conseguido, ambas copias, ambas advertencias del réferi de todo ese juego. Para ella, todo era endiabladamente divertido, y deseaba con toda su alma que Potter y sus amigos volvieran para ver a Hermione Granger completamente destruida.

Porque Pansy no era una estúpida adolescente que se preocupara por su imagen personal y los chicos a los 17 años. Ella era por mucho más madura que el resto de los integrantes de su casa. Ella, a diferencia de muchos, ya había sido destruida una vez.

Si, destruida. Ella había asesinado a alguien el año anterior, de hecho a más de una persona, y eso ni siquiera Draco lo sabía, era por eso que Pansy Parkinson era la mejor reina de las serpientes que había existido, era básicamente la única en esa madriguera capaz de atacar sin titubear.

Se dedico una sonrisa en el espejo mientras se amarraba su cabello largo en una coleta alta. Dejo que este cayera una vez sujeto brillando con la luz verdosa de la habitación, le encantaba su cabello, era básicamente perfecto. Se acomodo su flequillo por última vez y se levantó alisándose el uniforme.

Miro su reloj de pulso, en 15 minutos se reuniría con su mano derecha… curiosa casa de donde la había sacado. Tomo su capa y se la coloco sobre los hombros mientras salía de la habitación que compartía con sus compañeras de curso. Cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta su sala común. Miro a su alrededor, estaba vacía, seguramente todos esos trogloditas estarían en el comedor. Salió perdiéndose entre los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras.

Blaise Zabinni miraba por una ventana de la torre Norte, observaba como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte… ¿miedo, nervios? No, el era una serpiente, y realmente no sentía nada de eso, nunca lo había sentido y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría… más bien estaba fastidiado y enojado.

Él, como todas las serpientes, y más aun las serpientes reales, era un controlador innato, no soportaba que algo que le interesaba de modo particular se le escapara de las manos, detestaba no saber que iría a suceder... Comenzaba a creer que había sido un completo error meterse con Draco… después de todo, Draco había sido su mejor amigo, él había sido su mano derecha, él había sido siempre su primero a bordo. Y Draco lo había elegido como sucesor si algo llegaba a pasar.

Sonrió de lado con burla… si, algo había pasado después de todo, y él no había podido quitarle su puesto al grandioso Draco Malfoy… ahora se preguntaba si acaso el rubio realmente lo había elegido confiando en que lo quitaría de su puesto o lo había elegido para que no lo hiciera.

Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no lo había conseguido exiliar luego de tantos meses? Es decir, era su trabajo, su realmente único trabajo como príncipe tomar el lugar del Rey cuando este ya ni fuera digno, y sin embargo no lo había conseguido… ¿Por qué no lo había logrado?

Pansy no había sido de mucha ayuda, de hecho de ninguna, ella se la pasaba insistiendo en que todo lo que se decía de Draco eran mentiras y que se le permitiera probar su inocencia, que esa era su responsabilidad, mostrar que todo eso no eran más que una tontería inventada por alguien que no quería a Draco… algo bastante sencillo de comprender para todos. Porque el rubio no era la persona más querida de ese colegio, de eso estaba seguro. Por eso había sido tan sencillo atacarlo y que nadie supiera de donde podría haber venido el ataque.

Golpeo la pared con furia… si todo hubiese seguido así, ya habría terminado. Draco Malfoy estaría hundido en la desesperación… ¡Pero NO!... no sabía en qué maldito momento se había dejado convencer de meter en todo eso a Hermione Granger… ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido que Hermione Granger no trataría de vengarse?

Ganas de arrojarse por la torre no le faltaban, él sabía que había sido un completo idiota, pero realmente no podía recordar cómo había sido tan idiota. Él era un chico listo, y lo sabía, siempre cuidadoso, siempre al pendiente de no dejar ningún cabo suelto… él era Él… y había sido tan idiota como para juntar a las dos personas más capaces de todo el colegio en una venganza en su contra.

Definitivamente, quería lanzarse por la torre… si tan solo eso solucionara algo. Pero no solucionaría nada, de todos modos, ellos dos se vengarían, y debía aceptarlo, estaba esperando la venganza desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Desde el momento en que los vio entrar juntos en el tren supo que se le venía encima algo grande, trato de remediarlo, de separarlos antes de que fuera muy tarde, pero el estúpido concilio se entrometió atándoles las manos… al principio, su consuelo era que cuando menos ellos dos también tendrían atadas las manos, aquello le ayudo a dormir un rato, hasta que Eleanor dijo que no importaba, que Hermione Granger nunca habría permitido que alguien más se metiera en todo eso. Que si habían planeado algo, ellos dos lo harían solos…

Eleanor tenía razón y eso era lo que más le aterraba para ser sinceros. La chica siempre parecía saber más de lo que debería, y decir menos de lo que sabía. Aquello lo desquiciaba y al mismo tiempo le encantaba.

No tenía apetito, así que se quedo observando el atardecer y como, todo el bosque quedaba hundido entre las sombras…

Una cantarina voz aparecía rompiendo el silencio de los pasillos del tercer piso, Eleanor tarareaba una canción muggle de un grupo alemán mientras caminaba alegremente hacía el comedor.

A esa tejona parecía no molestarle nada. Ni la constante irritación de Blaise, o los cambios de humor tan repentinos de Lavender, ni siquiera cuando Cormac se soltaba a gritarles a los tres… a ella no le interesaba.

Se había vengado, había dejado a Hermione Granger completamente sola en el mundo y para ella eso era lo importante, su objetivo se había cumplido a la perfección. Era consciente de que no tardaría mucho en volver a hacerse de amigos, en volver a rodearse de personas, después de todo la leona era una persona útil. Y la gente útil siempre tiene lugar en una sociedad... pero ella había logrado que Granger se quedara sola ese año, y staba segura que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo con sus viejos amigos.

Bajó hasta el comedor aun cantando alegremente, era como si no hubiera nada en este mundo que la pudiera alterar… de hecho, estaba muy feliz… cosa rara para todo el que la conociera, pues Eleanor solía ser una persona tranquila y seria todo el tiempo.

Entro al comedor como si nada, nadie noto que había entrado, porque ella no era tan importante como para que alguien lo notara.

Le gustaba que eso pasara, que ella no fuera alguien por la que las cabezas se giraran, que no fuera alguien que estuviese en boca de todos, la gustaba su independencia, le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de su vida. Ella era como cualquier otra chica.

Se sentó donde siempre se sentaba y comenzó a cenar lo que siempre cenaba, era una chica meticulosa que planeaba todo a la perfección y que cuando algo se salía de los límites establecidos simplemente lo dejaba salirse y se preocupaba de otras cosas.

Miro a su alrededor, Cormac medio cenaba en su mesa con Lavender a un lado haciéndole arrumacos, la sola imagen le dio nauseas, Hermione cenaba con apetito, como había comenzado a hacerlo hacía unos días, y Malfoy cenaba con elegancia, como siempre. Noto que Blaise no estaba por ningún lado… y la verdad no le interesó su paradero.

Lavender noto cuando Eleanor entro a cenar… era muy sencillo notarlo, porque la chica atraía sus miradas desde hacía algún tiempo, no podía comprender por qué la niña no estaba tan alterada como ella lo estaba. Después de todo, la navaja los amenazaba a los cuatro y la tejona parecía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Lavender incluso había llegado a pensar que tal vez ella lo estaba exagerando todo, Después de todo, estaban hablando de Hermione, Hermy, la sabelotodo Granger incapaz de herir a una mosca… y luego recordaba que se había enfrentado a mortífagos, e incluso al señor tenebroso, recordaba que era la mejor bruja de su generación y lo más importante, recordaba que estaba con Malfoy.

Y realmente Draco Malfoy SI la asustaba.

Porque ese había sido el Draco Malfoy que no parecía nunca tener límites, que los había sorprendido con el ED, que les había hecho la vida miserable, que era hijo de un Mortífago, y que al parecer de una Mortífaga también… además, Lav no dudaba que el también fuera un seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado… el chico rubio la aterraba más que Hermione.

Pero verlos aliarse, comenzar a salir juntos, verlos todos los días susurrándose cosas…. Eso le crispaba los nervios.

Volvió a hacerle arrumacos a Cormac mas para entretenerse que por otra cosa. Desde que había llegado, había notado que el chico estaba algo distante, no era que siempre estuviera al 100% con ella, de hecho se la vivía en otro mundo, pero de todos modos, esa noche estaba más distante que lo normal.

Lav no sabía por qué había comenzado a salir con él, seguramente era porque los dos se sentían en el mismo barco, y querían tener un compañero de tragedia… después de todo, si buscaban a Eleanor o a Blaise para un apoyo moral, estaban seguros que sería más fructífero encontrarlo en un piedra.

Suspiró para sus adentros y regreso a su cena. No tenía nada de apetito, pero debía de comer algo, su madre siempre la regañaba cuando no comía bien, y ella se había descuidado mucho últimamente, no le importaría de no ser porque en menos de un mes volvería a verla y seguramente la reprendería.

Menos de un mes y ella sería libre de las preocupaciones con respecto a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.


	26. Cap 26 Me Perteneces

_Otro capitulo de golpe, espero lo disfruten ^^_

_**Disclauimer: Personajes y Entorno de JK Rowlin, la historia y las situaciones en las que he decidido entrometer a sus personajes, son mías ^^**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXVI.- "Me perteneces"<p>

Un par de puntos luminosos se encendieron en la oscuridad… primero habían comenzado como unas diminutas rendijas, pero casi cinco segundos después se abrían por completo examinando todo a su alrededor… el miedo y la sorpresa los hacía brillar con intensidad.

¿Su dueño? Aquel muchacho apuesto de ojos castaños miraba a la oscuridad tratando de comprender donde estaba, y lo más importante, ¿Qué rayos hacía en aquel lugar? … Los puntos desaparecieron por un momento, el chico había cerrado los ojos tratando de contener un grito de dolor, no debió de tratar de mover de aquella manera la cabeza.

Comenzó a hacer un recuento de su estado, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, y la boca le sabía a óxido de sangre y al mismo tiempo vomito… aquello era muy desagradable, y le dieron muchas nauseas, por desgracia, él presentía que ya había vaciado todo el contenido de su estomago con anterioridad… y en más de una ocasión.

Movió lentamente su cabeza en busca de un rayo de luz, trataba de distinguir algo que le dijera donde exactamente estaba, o lo que hacía, o cualquier cosa.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos consiente, y el silencio comenzaba a volverlo loco. Nada, ni el caminar de un roedor, ni el zumbido de una mosca, ni nada fuera del sonido de su respiración entrecortada y los leves quejidos que no alcanzaba a contener.

Sus ojos, se acostumbraron poco a poco a la penumbra que le rodeaba. En realidad no había mucho que ver, lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir, no hizo más que confirmarle lo que había deducido solo: Estaba en una especie de Mazmorra-Calabozo.

Sus brazos fijados a la pared por medio de un par de grilletes le impedían movilidad y comodidad. Sus piernas estaban sueltas, a excepción de algo en sus tobillos. Tal vez un grillete más, pero cuando menos las podía mover… si estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor que moverlas le causaba.

Le sorprendía sentir como si le hubiesen dado una paliza y sin embargo estaba consciente de que todo su uniforme estaba en perfecto estado, además, del hecho de que no se sentía sucio, como cabría de suponer si alguien le hubiera arrastrado la cara contra la piedra de aquel lugar. Cosa muy probable por el dolor que en ella sentía.

Respiro con profundidad dos veces, y en ambas sintió como si una hilera de clavos le presionara los pulmones, como tratando de partirlos a base de presión… Aquello a pesar del dolor, le ayudo a aclara su mente. ¿Qué era lo que recordaba de la noche anterior?

_Si, había estado al pendiente de Hermione, al parecer había discutido con Malfoy, porque cada uno se sentó en su mesa y no se lanzaron si quiera una mirada. Lavender noto que él estaba distraído, le reclamo por medio de leves gemidos y pedidos de atención que ignoró toda la cena._

_La Gryffindor lo obligó a acompañarla a su sala a pesar de lo renuente que él se sentía a hacerlo. Pero lo hizo. Después… ¿Qué había pasado después?... ¡Ah sí! Había esperado junto a la entrada de los Leones a que la antes Castaña apareciera, pero eso no había sucedido. Rendido, a las 12 menos cuarto. Decidió ir a su sala._

_Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –que era como solía caminar cuando estaba solo- y encontró algo que no debería de estar ahí. Una nota… bueno, no era una nota como tal, más bien el horario de las rondas de prefectos y Premios Anuales._

_Soltó un grito y un salto de victoria. A Hermione le correspondía la ronda del tercer piso esa noche. ¡Qué idiota! Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que aquel itinerario ni siquiera debió de estar en sus pantalones. Pero evidentemente no le interesó._

Se reclamó su estupidez en la oscuridad de su prisión. ¿Había acudido en su búsqueda? ¡Claro que sí! Si no, no estaría ahí, adolorido, y encerrado… ¡Demonios! El más inepto de los aurores se estaría revolcando en la tumba al ver lo idiota, lo realmente imbécil que había sido.

Pero como con reclamarse, no conseguiría ni madres… mejor volvió a tratar de pensar que había sucedido después.

_Corrió, de hecho, casi se iba de boca en el último tramo de escaleras al tercer piso. Salvo su perfecto perfil gracias a Merlín que le dio reflejos suficientes para agarrarse del barandal de piedra… Y la miro._

_La vio caminar pausadamente por un pasillo frente a él. Parecía estar revisando un papel, en sus ojos se veía un brillo especial, estaban al parecer húmedos, tal vez había estado llorando y en ese momento leía algo para tranquilizarse. Si, esa era la clase de cosas que ella solía hacer, o más bien que él creía que ella solía hacer._

_Se acerco con paso lento y elegante, dispuesto a todo… ¡A todo!_

_- Ese idiota no te merece, y lo sabes –dijo como si nada interrumpiendo el aparentemente distraído caminar de la chica._

_Hermione se giro abriendo mucho los ojos, lucía sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí, lo que lo confundió un poco, él habría dado su brazo derecho apostando a que había sido la chica la que le había hecho llegar la nota._

_- ¿Y quién sí? –preguntó luego de unos momentos, en los que trato de superar su sorpresa._

_- Yo, por ejemplo –se acerco más._

_Ella lucía como una delicada gacela sorprendida por los faroles de una camioneta muggle a la mitad de la calle. Y él quería ayudarla… bueno, más bien la quería para protegerla y que nadie le tocara un solo cabello, que fuera SOLO de él._

_- ¿Tú? –Sonaba dudosa- Tú me metiste en esto._

_Le partió el alma ver como sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de aquel liquido con el que él había fantaseado tanto, esas lágrimas le pertenecían, él y solo él era el dueño._

_- Ven aquí. –abrió los brazos hacía ella, invitándola a acurrucarse contra su pecho. A sellar con ese gesto que le pertenecía._

_Ella lo contemplo con la mirada acuosa, su labio inferior tembló levemente y dio un paso hacia adelante, pareció dudar en acercarse o no. Así que él fue el que se acerco y la atrapo entre sus brazos. Dispuesto a defenderla contra todo._

En el calabozo, sintió el calor del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo. Sintió de nuevo su respiración, de nuevo sus pequeñas manos apoyándose contra su pecho, de nuevo pudo ver los brillantes ojos de ella alzándose hacía los suyos, y esa diminuta boca con esos deseables labios acercándose a los suyos. Sintió de nuevo la frescura de esa boca contra la suya y se relamió encadenado como estaba. Hasta que recordó también, que al separarse, los labios de ella estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos asustado. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan cruel, una mirada tan dura, unos dientes tan tremendamente perfectos y coquetos asomándose peligrosamente en rostro tan malévolamente inocente.

"¿Y después? Vamos, trata de recordar que paso después" Se obligo haciendo uso de todo su auto control para detener los escalofríos que le recorrían la columna vertebral al recordar aquel rostro.

_- Me perteneces –dijo aquella voz. Esa frase la había esperado desde hacía ya varios meses, casi un año, pero se la había imaginado en un tono ronco y agitado, no en ese frío y peligroso- Acudiste a mí, ahora, eres mío._

_Y fue cuando lo comprendió todo. Ella no había corrido a sus brazos, Él lo había hecho, y no solo eso, además, había caído en una trampa, en la misma trampa que él le había tendido a la chica._

_Un hechizo, un encantamiento; viejo, complicado, peligroso y como todo lo que valía la pena, prohibido._

_Ella se deshizo de sus brazos sonriendo triunfalmente y detrás, a su espalda, pudo distinguir un par de ojos grises que no había visto antes. Vio la burla en ellos, y vio su propia derrota. Sus brazos cayeron a un lado, víctimas de la gravedad. Y una corriente helada le levanto cada cabello de su cuerpo._

_Draco Malfoy salió a la luz de la ventana y tomo a Hermione por la cintura acomodando su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica. La mirada y la sonrisa de ambos eran exactamente iguales. Ambas expresiones llenas de triunfo; se sabían más cerca que nunca de la victoria, y él les había facilitado las cosas._

_La chica levantó su varita y apenas susurro un hechizo… ¿Cuál? No estaba seguro, él se quedo perdido en esos ojos miel vacios, en esas cuencas profundas y huecas…_

- ¡Señor McLaggen! Si no presta atención, ira directo a mi despacho esta noche.

La voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall llego hasta él… venía de algún lado, del centro de él y al mismo tiempo de toda su prisión. Cada piedra parecía gritar con el agudo tono de la jefa de Gryffindor.

Y entonces, su propia voz balbuceando una disculpa. ¡Pero él no había abierto la boca! ¿Qué sucedía?

Miro como loco a su alrededor, no le importaba el dolor, no le importaba nada. Quería salir de ahí, huir. Avisarles a los demás que él ya había caído. Trato de liberar sus manos y soltó un grito de ira y dolor al lastimarse la muñeca derecha. Sintió como la sangre comenzaba a correr por esta y cuando bajo la vista para examinarla, no había nada.

Sintió terror. El dolor era verdad, ¿Por qué no había sangre si él aun la sentía deslizarse sobre su piel?

Un grito agudo a su lado y una maldición fueron seguidos por la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall acercándose y regañándole por hacer tanto escándalo en su clase. Luego un grito ahogado de la mujer y un: "¡Pero por Merlín! ¿Dónde se ha lastimado así? Vamos, tú, acompáñalo a la enfermería"

No entendía, la cabeza le daba vueltas… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿De dónde venían todas esas voces?

- Cuando entre aquí, realmente nunca creí que fuese un lugar tan vacio –dijo una voz ajena a él, se sintió mejor cuando descubrió que no venía, como el resto, de todos lados a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo de él mismo - No cantes victoria- dijo la misma voz fríamente- o bueno, cántala si se te da la gana. De todos modos nadie te va a escuchar.

Reunió fuerzas sin saber de dónde, tratando de ignorar toda la perorata que se escuchaba a su alrededor, todas las voces, los sonidos de los pasos, el ruido de las sillas arrastrándose a su alrededor… se concentró solo en esa voz.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó mas valientemente de lo que en realidad se sentía.

- ¿Yo? una sombra –respondió cantarinamente y frente a él se materializo una figura vaporosa, apenas distinguible en aquella oscuridad- Soy una parte de tu dueña.

- ¿Hermione? –pregunto esperanzado y si, debía admitirlo, aterrado- ¿Qué paso, donde estoy que sucede?

- Tú, estas en ti mismo. Encerrado para siempre dentro de tu propia mente –respondió sin ninguna emoción, como si de una clase de transformaciones se tratase- sin control sobre tus actos, sin decisión sobre nada –su mirada estaba clavada en él, la misma mirada vacía que había visto la noche anterior- ¡Bienvenido a tu prisión!

Levanto los brazos señalando todo alrededor. Ese mugriento calabozo que según ella había explicado sería su prisión.

- ¡No puedes retenerme aquí! –Exclamó asustado- alguien me echara de menos, mis padres, mis amigos… ¡alguien!

- No eres tan importante –espetó ella aplastando la posibilidad como si de un mosquito se tratase- además, nadie te echa de menos, porque sigues con ellos.

- No… no entiendo –susurro él. Realmente no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Te lo explicaré, simple y llanamente, para que sepas la magnitud de tu castigo –la figura se recargo en el muro frente a él… si es que un ser incorpóreo podía recargarse en algo sólido.- Tu cuerpo, sigue órdenes de mí. Tú cuerpo, hace lo que yo le digo que haga, tu cuerpo no es más que un títere dispuesto a mi capricho.

Sonrió de lado. Y esa sonrisa se iba ampliando de forma proporcional a como los ojos del chico se abrían sorprendidos.

- Para Malfoy, para ti y para mi, tú estás aquí, para los demás, sigues en el colegio, haciendo tú vida normalmente, nadie sabrá nunca que estas aquí, nadie lo notará por que tarde o temprano no importará. Porque tarde o temprano, todas las voces, todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor terminara por volverte loco, serás espectador de tu vida, pero solo eso, un espectador. Rabiaras, gritaras, querrás morir, pero no puedes hacer nada para dañarte. Nadie escuchará tus gritos. Nadie, escuchará tus súplicas. Y Nadie acudirá cuando estés al borde de la demencia y supliques por la muerte…

La piel del chico perdió todo rastro de color conforme ella hablaba y explicaba. Las voces que resonaban en cada poro de su piel se quedaron mudas por un momento mientras el rostro del espectro que estaba frente a él parecía iluminado por la propia perfección de aquel castigo…

Ella soltó una carcajada despectiva y prosiguió en el mismo tono.

- Y cuando estés completamente loco, y ya no me sirvas. Hare que te quites la vida con tus propias manos… ¿Y sabes que es lo hermoso de aquella muerte? –espero la negativa del chico, que llego lentamente solo con un movimiento de su cabeza- Que al morir tu cuerpo de tu propia mano, tú, te quedarás encerrado en tu mente por el resto de la eternidad.

- ¡ZORRA!

Grito al borde de una ataque neurótico. ¡Aquello era demasiado!

- ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MALDITA PUTA GRANGER! ¡LE VENDISTE TU ALMA A MALFOY! –luchaba por liberarse, quería atrapar el delgado cuello de la chica entre sus manos, demostrarle que él no perdería, que él era mejor que ella, que él…

Dejo su lucha al caer en cuenta de que él. Había perdido. Y como una simple afirmación a aquel hecho, la aparición se desvaneció y todas las voces volvieron a acosarlo. No veía ¡Pero escuchaba todo! ¿Cómo conservaría un poco de coherencia si no podía siquiera distraerse?

Una última carcajada del espectro de Hermione fue lo último que escucho proveniente de un sitio que no fuera el mismo y su prisión.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno personitas lectoras, espero les haya gustado, personalmente, a mi me encantó esta venganza, no se me ocurre algo mas malvado para algien... este chico si que lo va a sufrir, jeje<em>

_Bueno, les debo el dato curioso, como mencione con anterioridad me siento mal T_T_

_Saludos y dejen Revs ^^_


	27. Cap 27 Regresos y Avandonos

_Bueno gente, he qui la continuacion, estoy editando algunas cosas, principalmente para hacer los capitulos mas largos u decentes, que me de cuenta qu a veces son induficientemente cortos xD. Así que de menos ya los ando acomodando para dejarles un capitulo decente en vez de dos cortitos xD. Espero lo disfruten, y dejen muchos mensajes, que aunque me tardo a veces, siempre los respondo =D.**  
><strong>_

_**La Mancha.-** Bueno, en cuanto a mis proyectos secretos, me temo que aun deben de ser secretos, pero si algun día publico algo, creeme que serán de los primeros en enterarse ^^_  
><em><strong>StarDraconis91.-<strong> Quien como tu! pero ya dije, yo soy una serpiente en piel de Leon xD_  
><em><strong>Stephy D.-<strong> Yo no quiero el suicidio de nadie en ningun lado... bueno, solo el de Cormac, pero no por el momento xD... ¡que bien que la conoces! si se preocupa, un poco, pero no lo anda pregunando por todos lados, ellos no merecen saber que tanto se preocupa xD._  
><em><strong>Sanguinum Snake.-<strong> A ti no te recuerdo haber leido antes, así queee: BIENVENIDAAAAAAA (Ya iba a escribir Felicidades xD). Yep, porfin alguien hace algo, aunque bueno, Hermione y Draco han estado haciendo "algo" por un buen tiempo, solo que apenas fue hora de que ese "algo" se hicier mas o menos evidente. Recuerda que detrás de una gran actuación hay mucho trabajo realizado. Gracias por tu coment, espero leerte por aqui mas seguido ^^_  
><em><strong>Piem.-<strong> Usted tambien sea bienvenida señorita ^^. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme Rev. Ya viene el siguiente capitulo, así que espero que lo disfrutes ^^_  
><em><strong>Darkhanyou.-<strong>HOOOOOLA. muchas gracias por tu Rev y por leer, espero leerte por aqui mas seguido._

_Muchas gracias por leer, y los y las nuevos, les invito a pasar por mi perfil tengo algunas otras historias que podrían interesarles ^^... y a los viejo tambien, tal vez aun no las hayan leido xD._

_**Discliamer.- Personajes de JK, venganzas mías (si, me adjudico mi credito xD)**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXVII.- "Regresos y avandonos... o intentos de"<p>

Dos cabezas pelirrojas entraron en el gran comedor seguidas de una negra. Las tres, se encaminaron hacia la mesa de los leones y se dejaron caer pesadamente en los primeros asientos que encontraron. Los tres lucían muy cansados, con ojeras, y el chico pelirrojo cojeaba de la pierna izquierda. A pesar de ello, todos devoraron con ansias los platos que aparecieron frente a ellos unos segundos después.

Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, nada raro a las 3 de la mañana de un miércoles… la puerta volvió a abrirse, y dos chicos más se unieron a ellos en aquella cena tardía. Luna lovewood tenía el cabello sucio, y al parecer más corto de cuando había salido hacía dos días del colegio. Neville Longbotton a su lado, tenía todo el lado derecho de la cara cubierto por una especie de masa purpura.

La rubia comenzó a partir con calma un filete de carne en trozos diminutos, y se lo acerco al chico. Neville lo agradeció con una media sonrisa seguida de una mueca de dolor. Luna se acerco preocupada a él, pero él tratando de hacerse pasar por un león valiente, le hizo una seña para que se tranquilizara.

Ginny los observó, y le lanzó una mirada rápida a Harry… ¿Por qué su novio no podía ser como Neville y tratar de parecer fuerte a pesar de no serlo?... suspiró y clavó su mirada de nuevo en su plato. Algo le faltaba… algo les faltaba a ellos cinco. Estaban unidos, eso era más que evidente, pero en su cadena parecía faltar un eslabón, un eslabón que al principio no parecía necesario, que al principio no parecía importante… Pero resulto que si lo era… sí que lo era.

Un jitomate mini casi sale rodando de su plato mientras ella trataba de picarlo distraídamente. Hermione ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos últimamente, Hermione y Malfoy lo eran todo en su cabeza últimamente… ¿Qué pasaría si al final del colegio él le destruía el corazón? ¿Estaría sola? ¿Sería entonces capaz de buscarles de nuevo? ¿Ellos serían capaces de perdonarle la traición con Malfoy?

Miro a su hermano. Lucía mal… muy mal… ella no quería aceptarlo, y la verdad él menos aun, pero desde que Hermione no estaba con ellos, Ron parecía ido, siempre pensando en algo ajeno, lejano, incapaz de concentrarse… Su madre temía que no fuera capaz de pasar uno solo de los exámenes finales y tuviera que repetir el año. Y Ron solo culpaba al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- ¿Sigues aquí? –Le pregunto suavemente Harry poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica que descansaba sobre la mesa- Luces distante.

La preocupación se notaba en sus brillantes ojos verdes a través del cristal de sus lentes. Las raspaduras en su cara no importaban, no arruinaban aquel hermosos cuadro a los ojos de la chica, al contrario, lo enaltecían… se permitió por unos segundos pensar en Harry Potter como uno de aquellos antiguos caballeros que llegaba a recatar a la doncella de las garras de un dragón… sonrío interiormente ante lo infantil de su pensamiento.

Y regreso a la realidad. A la realidad en la que aquel caballero necesitaba años de entrenamiento, la ayuda de un escudero, el transporte de un caballo, la educación de un príncipe, y ¿Por qué no? La ayuda extraordinaria de algún hechicero… ningún caballero podría ser un caballero solo.

- No te preocupes –le dedicó una suave sonrisa, que se amplió al ver que estaba actuando como Neville hacía unos momentos- solo estaba pensando… -Si, como hacía todo el tiempo últimamente.  
>- Ella volverá Ginny –le susurro él apenas audible para que Ron no lo escuchara- siempre regresa…<p>

La pelirroja le dedico otra tímida sonrisa… la Hermione que ellos conocían siempre regresaba… ¿Regresaría la Hermione en la que se había convertido?

- ¡TE TRAGARÁS TUS PALABRAS POTTER! –Estallo una castaña cuatro pisos arriba en un aula… a su lado, un rubio sonreía con altanería.

Se habían contactado apenas supieron de la presencia de los 5 en el castillo, y quedaron de verse en aquella aula, una de las pocas abandonadas y ocultas del cuarto piso. Aunque claro está, solo colgar los móviles, ambos se habían puesto los diminutos auriculares de los Weasley con forma de chícharo para no perderse una sola palabra de aquella conversación…

Así que en menos de 5 minutos, Hermione salía de su sala común vestida con unos jeans, una playera, su capa, y unas pantuflas blancas de conejo que Anne la había obsequiado, y que no hacían ruido al caminar. Un par de tenis serían por mucho más cómodos, pero harían un ruido que ella no quería darse el lujo de dar.

Corrió lo mas que pudo a través de escaleras, pasillos y un par de pasadizos, y llegó al aula… Draco ya estaba en ella, y había conjurado un par de sillones individuales, una mesa entre ambos y dos tazas de té humeante. La chica sonrió y recorrió los últimos pasos al sillón con calma. Se sentó y ambos guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban el torpe caminar de Ron. Incluso sus groseras murmuraciones contra todo lo que sobre la tierra había, murmuraciones tan bajas que ni siquiera sus amigos las escuchaban.

Todo había ido bastante bien, todos apenas hablaban, Harry y Ron compartieron su visto bueno de las albóndigas que tenían frente a ellos. Neville y Luna hablaban de cómo se sentía el primero, y Ginny no decía nada… Hermione estaba a punto de dejar de escuchar ya aburrida, cuando Harry dijo eso. Se referían a ella ¡Claro que sí!

¿Con que el "niño que vivió" daba por sentado que ella regresaría a su lado con la cola entre las patas eh? ¡Pues ya verían que no sería así! ¡Por ella que Voldemort acabara con todos!

Se levantó echa una furia luego de gritar aquello… se arranco los chicharitos de las orejas y los arrojo quien sabe a dónde. Puso en encantamiento silenciador reforzado a la puerta y las ventanas y comenzó a gritar todas las leperadas que en su idioma madre recordaba y que habían sido muy bien complementadas por Dan en Navidad.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy se limitaron a seguir el recorrido histérico de la chica. De derecha a izquierda, y de regreso, de derecha a izquierda y de regreso… Mientras tanto, el seguía escuchando lo que sucedía abajo por si acaso decían algo de valor.

20 minutos pasaron antes de que Hermione se dejara caer de regreso en el sillón agotada, respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas rojas, y la garganta completamente reseca. Veinte minutos en los que abajo no dijeron nada de importancia… salvo una péquela discusión a susurros entre Potter y su novia con respecto a la posibilidad de que Hermione volviera. Nada interesante.

El chico, que había retirado la mirada de Hermione una vez esta se tranquilizo, bebió un trago de té con tranquilidad, y cerrando los ojos al sentir el liquido cálido bajar por su garganta… El amor a esa bebida había sido inculcado desde chico por su madre, olvidado después por los vicios del colegio y la cerveza de mantequilla, y recientemente recordado por la manía de la castaña de beber siempre esa bebida entre comidas.

La miro de reojo sorprendido de lo mucho que ella se parecía a Narcisa Malfoy. De haber sido de Sangre Pura, su madre la aceptaría y él estaba seguro podrían llegar a llevarse muy bien. De ser una Sangre Pura, ellos dos podrían haber intentado una relación seria antes. Pero claro, de ser sangre Pura, ellos dos no estarían ahí en ese momento y él jamás habría descubierto todo eso.

Se sorprendió de verla llorar en silencio con la mirada perdida.

Él sabía que no importaba todo lo que ella dijera, terminaría volviendo a lado de Potter y los demás, terminaría casada con Weasley y con un montón de hijos, destruiría la excelente carrera que tenía por delante por causa de un matrimonio precipitado y un embarazo no planeado… aquella certeza le causaba una opresión en el pecho.

Sabía que no importaba todo lo que hiciera, ella volvería, ella siempre volvía con Potter. Era una adicta a la aprobación de ese piojo lentudo, era una adicta al amor obsesivo que la comadreja sentía por ella, era una adicta a todas las ventajas que la amistad con el "famoso" cara rajada le proporcionaban y le proporcionarían en un futuro.

Hermione Granger no era una tonta. Volvería con ellos porque eso era lo que le convenía a manera profesional, y después, la chica fuerte y decidida que él conocía quedaría enterrada bajo una suave y manipulable, la misma que había sido durante todos esos años.

Suspiro para sus adentros con una pizca de melancolía. Una parte de él sabía que aquellos meses habían sido por mucho los mejores que había pasado en aquel colegio de Mierda por años. Por fin tenía alguien con quien conversar, por fin tenía alguien a su lado que le soportaba y que además, encontraba la manera de ponerle en su lugar. Alguien que no aceptaba todo lo que él decía solo porque él lo decía. No había nadie menos condescendiente con él en todo el mundo.

Lo extrañaría, extrañaría todo eso cuando el año llegara a su fin. Pero cuando menos había sabido lo que era tenerlo… si ella no cumplía lo de irse a América… él se iría.

Hermione mientras tanto, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su "novio", estaba sumida en su propio enojo y su propia molestia. ¡Y vaya que estaba enfadada!

Y lo peor, era que no solo lo estaba con Harry, o con Ginny, o incluso con Ron… no, ella estaba enfada con ella misma, por que con esas palabras cayó en cuenta que era muy probable que volviera con ellos. Que cuando llegara el final, y le pidieran ayuda, ella les ayudaría…

Se sentía defraudada de ella misma, ¡No podía ser posible que fuera incapaz de cumplir con la palabra que se había dado a ella misma de mantener una distancia! Pero si era posible, siempre lo había sido, por que ellos seguían siendo parte muy importante de su vida, porque a pesar de lo herida que se sentía, de lo traicionada, humillada y abandonada que se había sentido por su culpa… los seguía queriendo.

No podía enterrar todos aquellos años, muy buenos años, en los que se habían apoyado los unos a los otros, en los que habían sido un gran equipo, en los que les habían llamado "El trió de Oro" ¡Como extrañaba todo eso!

Miro unos segundos a Draco, el chico la miraba sin mirarla. No comentaba nada de las lágrimas que seguramente había notado, respetaba su estado de ánimo, no se reía, no la consolaba, no nada… y sin embargo, no sentía la necesidad de que la consolara. Ella sabía que el rubio era consciente de su debilidad, ella sabía que Draco la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que volvería al lado de Harry… ¿Por qué seguía con ella si conocía su debilidad y sabía que probablemente abandonara la nave antes del final?

Volvió a ella misma evitando pensar en las razones del Rubio, eso era lo que la había mantenido cuerda todo ese tiempo. Había tratado de hablar de eso con Dan, incluso con Anne, pero ambos le decían siempre lo mismo: Nada. Se reían por el móvil, y le decían que lo comprendería cuando fuera mayor. Así que ella ya no lo hablaba con ellos.

Y aunque no lo supiera, Draco tampoco lo hacía, no después de recibir la misma respuesta cuando trato de que le ayudaran a entender algunos patrones de comportamiento que había adquirido y que le sorprendían.

- ¿Crees que volveré? –preguntó por fin media hora después de que se rindiera exhausta en el sillón. El silencio la estaba asfixiando.  
>- Lo harás –aseguró… escuchó en su propia voz un deje de dolor, y esperó que ella no lo hubiera escuchado.<br>- ¿Tan débil de carácter me crees? –porque ella si se consideraba así.  
>- Eres una buena persona Granger –contestó simplemente- no puedes focalizarte en lo malo que te hacen por mucho tiempo, siempre vez lo bueno. Por eso volverás cuando llegue el momento… es mi trabajo encargarme que no lo hagas demasiado pronto –le obsequio una sonrisa sincera.<p>

Hermione se sorprendió de ver aquellos labios delgados curvarse de aquella forma, casi nunca lo hacía, y cuando lo hacía, siempre la embriagaba un calor delicioso por todo su cuerpo, y siempre recordaba el beso del tren… y el calor subía a su rostro en las ocasiones en las que se sorprendía deseando una repetición.

Era entonces cuando creía que podría mandar a sus "amigos" al queso y quedarse suspendida en esos meses al lado de Malfoy… y cuando pensaba eso, era cuando comenzaba a desear que todo eso terminara lo antes posible antes de que cometiera una idiotez como enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

- Gra…gracias –balbuceó.  
>- No tienes que darlas. Es la verdad –aunque a él le encantaba que se las diera.<br>- Me consideras mejor de lo que en realidad soy –siguió ella avergonzada.  
>- Si quieres un prueba solo mira alrededor. Estas en una habitación con aquel que te hizo la vida miserable por 6 años, y le haces preguntas intimas y personales… Créeme, eres una buena persona, espero que nada de eso se me pegue –bromeo y le guiño un ojo ampliando su sonrisa, que seguía siendo sincera.<br>- Eres un amargado.

Sonrió ella olvidándose de la razón por la que se había entristecido al principio. Le gustaba aquella sonrisa, aunque solo la viera muy esporádicamente, era como ver una estrella fugaz; y a veces creía que si pedía un deseo a aquella sonrisa, este se le cumpliría… y por primera vez, lo hizo… de forma inconsciente claro está, ¡jamás lo haría conscientemente!

"Si puedes cumplir un deseo… por favor, que esto nunca acabe. No me importa nunca salir del colegio, pero que no termine… no quiero enfrentarme a mi debilidad"… y era cierto, bien o mal Malfoy le daba fuerzas.

- Bueno señorita Dulzura –dijo por fin el chico rompiendo con el silencio- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana habrá que sorprender a cierta… persona. –su rostro se ilumino con malignidad al decir aquello.  
>- Bien –la castaña se levantó- ¿Irás por mí a la sala?<br>- Como un caballero va por su dama –respondió galantemente haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza- ah, antes de que te vayas. Accio audífonos espías Weasley –dijo moviendo su varita, y los dos chicharitos que Hermione había lanzado a la oscuridad acudieron a su mano- tenga –se los dio a su dueña.  
>- ¡Los había olvidado! –Exclamo sorprendido agarrándolos- gracias.<br>- Habrá que hacer el informe de su utilidad –comentó mientras ambos salían- y como eres tan buena para ellos…  
>- Oh, bien, lo redacto mañana y se los mando –negó la chica con la cabeza- pero el siguiente te toca a ti Malfoy, no haré todo yo.<br>- No, tú solo encárgate de los reportes, y yo me encargo de que no pierdas el producto.

Le guiño un ojo y se alejo antes de que ella replicara algo, cosa que estaba seguro haría.

Cuando llego a su habitación. Se sorprendió de ver a Blaise levantado, metiendo sus sucias manos traidoras en su baúl… todo rastro de alegría se borro de su rostro, sustituido por uno de molestia.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? –preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos en señal de inconformidad.  
>- ¿Dónde estabas Malfoy? –pregunto sin rodeos, no le agradaban esas escapadas nocturnas que el rubio solía dar.<br>- ¿Desde cuándo el rey le rinde cuentas al campesino? –pregunto fríamente sin moverse un centímetro. Su varita estaba oculta, pero a la mano, por si la necesitaba.

Zabbini se molesto con aquella analogía… y le molesto porque sabía que era verdad. Él no había tenido la entereza ni la fuerza de quitarle esa asquerosa sonrisa de la cara, esa sonrisa que parecía coronarlo mejor que la tiara mas finamente labrada. ¡De no ser por Pansy sería ahora el Rey!

- Sabes que de Rey no te queda más que el título –espeto irguiéndose y encarándole… el rubio le asustaba, pero no dejaría que se notara.  
>- Te equivocas Blaise –su nombre de pila, lo estaba despojando de su apellido- sabes que te equivocas –dio un paso al frente acomodándose la túnica negra que cargaba- aquí, yo soy el Rey –siguió avanzando- y mi único error como tal, fue nombrarte a ti como príncipe, error que solucionaré pronto –siseo cuando estuvo a su lado, tan cerca que nadie más los pudo escuchar- No eres digno ni de la corona de bufón de un Gryffindor.<p>

Llego a su cama y se recostó despreocupadamente, con un movimiento de su varita, su baúl volvió a quedar en orden y cerrado, y él se quedo sobre las cobijas mirando el techo. Aunque con el rabillo del ojo vigilaba estrechamente a su compañero, para evitar alguna reacción violenta digna de un Muggle, pero jamás de un mago.

Esa reacción nunca llego...

A la mañana siguente, Blaise entró en un Aula del 4to piso inmerso en sus pensamientos. Si por el moreno fuera, Malfoy estaría muerto, y su cadáver sería devorado por alguna criatura patética y carroñera del lago negro… pero la chica que estaba frente a él, había sido una piedra en su zapato, piedra que en ese momento estaba a punto de apartar, remover y en el más extremo caso, destruir.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo una clase de pociones Blaise, así que sería bueno que te apresuraras a decir lo que querías discutir –dijo la voz fría de Pansy Parkinson.

La pelinegra estaba sentada sobre un escritorio en un aula vacía del segundo piso. Se limaba las uñas mientras esperaba pacientemente que el chico que la había citado esa tarde comenzara a hablar… pero su paciencia tenía cierto límite, y al notar que el chico solo la observaba… decidió que tenía cosas mejores que hacer, y gente por mucho, más interesante que observar.

Su varita descansaba sobre el escritorio a su lado, lista para que con un veloz movimiento ella pudiera defenderse… así era Pansy, "siempre alerta" era básicamente lo único que le había aprendido al viejo-loco-senil "Ojoloco Moody". Pero si hay que ser fieles a la verdad, esa es la única lección que aquel viejo suplantador senil-obsesivo, había conseguido que sus alumnos entendieran.

- Aun lo amas –la acuso- aun lo amas, y por eso no has tenido el valor de destituirlo.

Como respuesta: Una carcajada fría y despiadada. La respuesta que nunca había creído posible recibir.

- Al contrario Blaise -sonrió encantadoramente- hace mucho deje de querer a Draco como novio, el chico simplemente no me sirve para eso. –su sonrisa era fría y decidida, por un segundo, Blaise creyó que si la muerte realmente pudiera sonreír, sonreiría como ella.  
>- ¿Entonces por qué…? –estaba aturdido, como si acabaran de golpearle la cabeza con un enorme mazo de trol.<br>- Porque lo respeto –era tanta la simplicidad de esa respuesta… ¿Qué había hecho Malfoy para ganarse el respeto de alguien como Pansy Parkinson?- porque le tendiste una trampa, y cometiste la idiotez de dejarle agonizando pero vivo… Si quieres ser un rey, debes de aprender a aplastar a tu enemigo y destruirlo con el primer golpe… a considerar a todos como los más peligrosos. Y tú y tu pandilla de estúpidos los subestimaron.  
>- Yo no…<br>- ¡Oh vamos! –Le interrumpió riendo ella- trata de hacer idiota al que se te dé la gana, pero no lo intentes con quien es más inteligente que tú. –Se bajó del escritorio de un salto ágil e infantil- Se lo que hiciste, todas las juntas lo saben, Draco y Granger lo saben. Estas frito –se acercó a él, y poniéndose de puntitas, le susurró apenas sobre los labios- y tú lo sabes. –Se despego ampliando su sonrisa- no seré tan idiota como tú para meterme con él. Así que ve y pide ayuda a los cobardes traseros de tus compañeros… ¡Me gustaría ver como arreglan lo que han hecho!

Y se encaminó a la salida con pequeños saltitos intercalados en sus pasos. El que Blaise acudiera a ella, era el último signo de desesperación. Ella estaba segura que aun no se daba cuenta de donde estaba Cormac, y de hecho, a ella le encantaría saber que habían hecho con el chico, pero si Draco quería mantenerlo oculto, siempre lo estaría…

Ella lo había notado, pero lo había notado por que los había estado observando toda la semana… más bien todo el año. Su cambio de humor, la naturalidad con la que había llegado esa mañana al gran comedor, la forma en la que se había acercado a su "Novia". Granger y Draco eran listos, ahora tenían a un espía completamente fiel a sus servicios y ella estaba segura nadie más notaría su cambio.

Abrió la puerta y se fue a su siguiente clase, en su interior, una resplandeciente sonrisa brillaba y la iluminaba, en su exterior, seguía siendo la misma chica fría y sin sentimientos que todo el mundo conocía. Nadie podría adivinar nunca lo que en realidad sucedía en su interior, nadie podría adivinar nunca sus verdaderas intenciones, nadie excepto una persona… Draco Malfoy podría en el momento en que quisiera saber que era exactamente lo que sucedía por su interior. Pero no le preocupaba, él estaba más ocupado matando ratas que vigilando serpientes.

…

- Eres una serpiente cobarde. -Esa era la sentencia de muerte, era SU sentencia de muerte.

Blaise se había quedado sin saber que decir a lo que Pansy había asegurado. Él lo sabía, ¡por dios! ¡ÉL LO SABÍA! Y como el idiota en el que se había convertido, lo había permitido. Él, que siempre se jactaba de tener los pies sobre la tierra, y aseguraba que en el momento en que quisiera podría destruir a quien quisiera… iba a ser destruido por su propio engaño…

Y entonces había llegado esa voz. Esa encantadora voz que se había vuelto parte de sus pensamientos por todos esos meses, esa encantadora voz que podía provocarle un escalofrío y una sonrisa en sus labios al recordarla, y al recordar a su dueña… esa voz le estaba llamando cobarde, y esa voz tenía razón.

¿Por qué había acudido a atacar a Pansy si no lo era? Además. ¿Atacar? ¡Eso no era atacar!, ¡Había ido a suplicar! El grandioso Blaise Zabinni estaba suplicando ayuda a la que alguna vez fue su amiga, y que al parecer ya no lo era. Se había comportado como un bebe, y Ella lo había sorprendido. Todos sus antepasados debían de estarse revolcando en su tumba por su proceder, de eso estaba seguro. ¡Su propia madre moriría de vergüenza al saber la forma en la que había estado actuando! ¡Y ahora Ella lo sabía!

¿Acaso su día podría empeorar?... Algunos no comprenden, que las cosas SIEMPRE pueden empeorar… o lo comprenden demasiado tarde, porque al volverse y encarar a ese rostro infantil, supo que si, efectivamente, su día no solo podría empeorar, era muy seguro de que lo haría.

- Hola… este… yo…  
>- Cierra la boca Blaise –dijo ella entrando en el aula y cerrando la puerta. Esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.<p>

Y él no sabía que tan bueno o malo sería… cierto, había fantaseado más de una ocasión con escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios, pero en definitiva, era una entonación muy distinta y seguramente una intención aun más alejada a lo que estaba sucediendo en la realidad.

Eleanor le observó desde la puerta. El chico nunca le había agradado, pero de todas las serpientes era el más idiota y fácil de manipular, él jamás preguntaría nada si le hacías creer que todo era su idea. ¡Pero aquel cobarde lo estaba fastidiando todo! Ahora no solo había sido tan imbécil como para no acabar a Malfoy cuando ella le dio la oportunidad, si no que había ido corriendo a llorar en los faldones de Parkinson… La próxima vez buscaría puras chicas.

- Cuando alguien me dijo que las Serpientes eran unos cobardes… realmente no le creí ¿Sabes? Quise confiar en uno… ¡Y mira lo que me gano! ¡Estas tratando de abandonar una nave que aun se puede salvar! –No, la nave estaba totalmente hundida, pero ella no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente…. Si ella iba a nadar en la porquería, no nadaría sola.  
>- ¿Tiene salvación? –Preguntó el chico alzando las cejas- No la tiene Eleanor, no me trates de engatusar.<p>

Aunque dentro de él, la esperanza nació. Si ella lo decía, era porque tal vez realmente habría alguna clase de esperanza de salir ilesos, y si no ilesos, cuando menos si un poco sanos.

- Madura un poco ¿quieres? –Respondió fríamente acercándose a él- una niña de 14 años tiene más entereza y pantalones que tú… eres despreciable.  
>- Despreciable, despreciable, pero acudiste a mi –bueno, el chico no podía simplemente aceptar que alguien le dijera "despreciable" y quedarse callado ¡Eso NO hace un Slytherin!<br>- Acudí a ti… porque tenía más fe en el Príncipe Slytherin… jamás creí que sería de los que corren a la falda de su Reina cuando rompieron la ventana del vecino.

Eso era cruel… El no sabía que alguien de Hufflepuff pudiera tener esa cantidad de veneno en la lengua, ni esa puntería para dar justo en el blanco, ¡A ese ritmo Podría quedar enamorado de ella de por vida!... pero se centro de nuevo en el tema a tratar en ese momento. Después de todo, eso era lo importante y después podría fantasear lo que quisiera.

- ¡No he corrido a las faldas de nadie!  
>- ¡Hay por favor! –Resopló- ¡No seas tan inmaduro y acepta tu cobardía! –Estalló - eres patético cuando niegas la verdad. Viniste a amenazar a Parkinson, y ella te dijo lo cobarde que eras… No sirves ni para amenazar Blaise ¿Para qué demonios sirves entonces?<p>

El moreno podía responder muchas cosas a eso, pero ni siquiera valía la pena. Clavo sus ojos chocolate en los de la chiquilla que estaba frente a él. Su mirada penetrante, su postura recta, sus delgados brazos cruzados bajo un pecho en vías de desarrollo… él, controlo sus impulsos hormonales, y se concentro en la ofensa recibida.

- No me tientes Eleanor, o te mostraré cosas que jamás habrías pensado que una serpiente puede mostrarte… o hacerte.

La chica se sonroso ligeramente, había comprendido la intención de aquellas palabras ¡Malditos hombres! ¿No podías simplemente dejar a su amigo guardado cuando de negocios se hablaba?

- La próxima vez que pienses en mi de esa forma –hablo fríamente- cortare de raíz lo que provocó el pensamiento.

El chico tuvo que elegir entre dos opciones. Una, declararle su amor incondicional, pero que de todos modos se iba. Y Dos, quedarse ahí y mostrarle la actitud fría y distante que la había ganado ser el Príncipe de las Serpientes. Se decidió por la segunda opción, y se decidió por esta, por que el Es un Slytherin, y no le gustaba mostrar ninguna clase de debilidad. Se mantuvo totalmente erguido sin demostrar señal alguna de debilidad.

- Si se te ocurre, por un segundo más abandonar la nave… esos dos serán el más pequeño de tus problemas. -Le amenazó ella y salió del aula… dejando a un chico frío y pensativo.

Algo ahí no estaba bien. ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella forma? ¿Por qué demonios se sentía como el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué aquella chiquilla de Hufflepuff le había intimidado hasta ese nivel? Se dejo caer en la silla del escritorio, y apoyo los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos… su instinto le decía que algo no cuadraba, pero no estaba seguro de que seguir a su instinto fuera la mejor táctica de supervivencia, ni de si quiera querer seguirlo.

Un rato después, escucho la campana que señalaba el final de las clases. Y mientras él se hundía en sus lúgubres pensamientos, presentimientos y deducciones -que sentía no llegaban a ningún lado-, en las afueras de los salones, se comentaba el nuevo suceso que había interrumpido por un momento las clases de aquella mañana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEJEN REEEEVs!<strong>_


	28. Cap 28 Deber

_Wow, la nueva imagen de Fanfiction me tiene extrañada, solo la miré y la verdad es que tuve miedo de no encontrar el botón adecuado, jajaja._

_HOLAAAAAAAAAA a TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ¿Que tal les trata la vida? ¿Todo bien? A mi me trata bien, digo, con los normales problemas, mas que acaba de fallecer mi abuela y como siempre procuro no mostrar mis emociones... pero bueno, así soy yo xD. ¿Que creen? la proxima semana me largo de vacaciones a casa de una amiga, así que no creo pasarme hasta mediados o finales de Julio, de todos modos, les dejo dos capitulos, ahí ya deciden ustedes si leen uno hoy y otro en dos semana (si, claro xD), o si los leen ambos hoy y me esperan a que regrese para lo que sigue... es su desición, miren que yo cumplo con darles opciones xD._

_Muchas gracias por sus Revs, en estos días, antes de irme, estaré respondiendo uno por uno ^^_  
><em>Y si más, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo (el otro lo ando revisando aún xD)<em>  
><em>De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leeeeeeeeeerme.<em>

_Saludos_  
><em>Nay<em>

**_Disclaimer: Personajes y entorno de JK, la hisotoria y los cambios nuronales de los personajes son míos xD_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXVIII.- "Deber"<p>

- ¡No estoy segura de lo que está sucediendo, solo cayo, así, simplemente, sin ninguna otra explicación! –la histérica voz de Minerva Mc Gonagall llenaba la enfermería, lo curioso, era que la profesora estaba encerrada en el despacho de la Sra. Ponfrey.

Mientras tanto, afuera, una chica escuchaba lo que sucedía. Estaba asustada, porque ella no debió de haber caído… era la que parecía más fuerte de ellos, era la que parecía jamás perder los estribos en ninguna circunstancia. A pesar de su corta edad, ella siempre parecía controlada…

La leona que tenía metida la nariz en la enfermería, contemplando a una niña recostada en una cama a lo lejos, estaba pálida y temblorosa. Y comenzaba a preguntarse dónde demonios se habían metido Cormac y Zabinni… sobre todo Zabinni, que la chica había visto ya en muchas ocasiones contemplar embelesado a la Hufflepuff.

La pobre estaba al borde de la locura… ella era la siguiente… ¿o no? ¿A quien ya habrían atacado, cuando había comenzado todo eso… por qué demonios no lo había visto venir conociendo ella a Hermione como la conocía…? y lo más importante, ¿en qué maldito momento se habría dejado convencer por una serpiente?

Quería subir a la torre de astronomía y tirarse por ella. Eso, estaba segura de que le evitaría muchos problemas, pero en el fondo, era una cobarde, y aunque llegara a la torre, no se atrevería a saltar de ella… Suspiró lentamente, y entró a la enfermería.

Hizo aparecer una silla junto a la cama de Eleanor y se sentó a observarla, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Quería que aquella chiquilla insoportable volviera a abrir los ojos y su mandona boca. Necesitaba que esa chiquilla volviera a tomar las riendas de todo eso… Recostó sus brazos junto a ella mirándola, sin tener idea de lo que vendría más adelante.

Blaise Zabinni corría por los pasillos de las mazmorras... ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? Se sentía como un completo idiota. ¿Quién habría sido? Seguramente el idiota de Malfoy, seguramente él era el que había planeado todo eso, seguramente él era la rata miserable que había ocupado el lugar de la chica que aquella mañana le había reclamado.

Todo eso era algo frustrante, y lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Miró la puerta de la enfermería abierta y se asustó, quedando completamente en alto total… ¿Sería prudente acercarse? El sabía que la respuesta era un NO, pero, no podía mantenerse lejos, no podía estar así, sin saber que estaba sucediendo, que le había sucedido a ella…

"¡Demonios!" Que la maldita tierra de Hares se abriera bajo sus pies y lo tragara de una buena vez, eso era lo que el chico más deseaba en ese momento, terminar con todo eso de golpe, de tajo, simplemente, acabar con todo.

Pero en él comenzó a crecer algo más, algo siniestro… claro, además del miedo que ya lo estaba embargando. En él, comenzó a crecer el deseo de una venganza, una cruel y pura venganza. Cerró sus puños y caminó a la enfermería, notó que la puerta no estaba completamente abierta, más bien emparejada, se asomó y miró a una leona sentada al lado de Eleonor… entró en silencio y se coloco detrás de esta.

- ¿Cómo esta? –preguntó fríamente, tratando de sonar lo menos preocupado posible, o más bien, que no se notará el interés puramente personal y algo sentimental en todo eso.

Lavender levantó la vista hacía el chico, su delineador se había corrido ligeramente, llevaba más de madia hora llorando silenciosamente luego de que la profesora McGonagall y la enfermera salieran de ahí. Le lanzo una mirada reprochándoles su tardanza y volvió su rostro a la niña.

Su pecho apenas pronunciado, se elevaba y disminuía con un ritmo constante, su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada y su rostro parecía de porcelana, parecía descansar en completa paz, como si solo estuviera tomando una siesta. Aunque ambos espectadores sabían que no era así.

No, aquello no era normal… absolutamente nada normal.

- Vamos Lav –la animo el chico- dime qué fue lo que sucedió.

La chica no dijo nada, pero él escuchó como respiraba hondamente y soltaba un suspiro, cuando puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica, noto que estaba temblando muy ligeramente… ella tenía miedo, y en ese momento noto que no sería más que un estorbo. Era el momento de sacar la basura. Se sintió decepcionado al saber que al parecer solo le quedaba Cormac; y en general, las águilas no le gustaban demasiado.

- Nadie lo sabe –dijo por fin ella, su voz sonaba triste, rasposa.  
>- Explícate –pidió tratando de sonar tranquilo, lo peor que podía tener ahora, era a una Lavender molesta y que comenzara a gritarle.<br>- Nadie lo sabe, al parecer, a la mitad de la clase simplemente se desvaneció –dijo fríamente ella. No comprendía por qué el chico estaba tratando de sonar tan frío, si ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que le interesaba.

Blaise trato de pensar un poco en las posibilidades, no era sencillo atacar a una persona en medio de una clase, con un encantamiento que nadie más viera… el chico sabía perfectamente que había sido obra de Malfoy y Granger, lo sabía perfectamente, porque esa forma de actuar era perfecta. Sin testigos, a él mismo lo habían mantenido lejos, Cormac quién sabe dónde demonios estaba y sabían que Lavender estaría histérica por la ausencia de Weasley.

Y él se sentía como un completo idiota al haber caído en esa trampa. Se habría lanzado un Avada Kedabra de estar seguro de que con eso terminaría también con Malfoy y Granger. Antes solo quería el puesto del primero, y el suicidio de la segunda, ahora, los quería muertos a ambos, y mientras más sufrieran, sería mejor para él.

- Cuídala –no pidió, mas bien, fue una orden directa, y salió de la enfermería.

Lavender le siguió con la mirada, moría de ganas de ir en busca de Cormac, de su novio, necesitaba a alguien que le reconfortara en ese momento, necesitaba sentirse segura en los brazos de alguien, necesitaba a alguien a su lado… y un cuerpo dormido de una chiquilla insoportable nunca había sido, ni sería su mejor opción.

Pero no se atrevió a dejar su puesto, la orden del chico había sido directa, fuerte, y a ella no le pareció nada fuera de lo común, ella se quedo al lado de la niña y tomó su mano apretándola con fuerza, con la vana esperanza de que algo de su fortaleza se le transmitiera.

Sentía miedo, tenía miedo de ser la siguiente, y se quedó esperando que el Slytherin volviera… pero el chico no volvió esa noche.

Mientras que en la mente de otras personas, la palabra "hermoso" rodaba por todo lados.

Todo eso era hermoso, bueno, hermoso en un sentido bizarro y cruel de la mente de esas dos personas, todo salía como le habían estado planeando, tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo, innumerables cálculos, suposiciones y estrategias urdidas bajo la luz de una vela. Todo eso estaba rindiendo frutos.

Las ratas sabían, o creían saber quiénes eran los culpables de lo que estaba sucediendo, creían saber quiénes los estaban atacando, pero, lo único cierto, era que no tenían la más remota idea.

Claro, en sus cabezas, la respuesta era evidente a sus ojos, los culpables tenían que ser Malfoy y Granger, jamás, creyeron que hubiera alguien más implicado en todo eso, no, los únicos que tenían un verdadero motivo para atacarles eran esos dos…

Una sonrisa atravesó unos finos labios color durazno, un rostro claro enmarcado por lacio cabello negro sonreía de forma cruel, sus dientes, que tenían esa capacidad de parecer un montón de navajas o una hermosa fila de perlas, en aquel momento eran navajas.

- Entonces la pequeña está en la enfermería, siendo custodiada por la Gryffindor –no estaba preguntando, solo confirmando, como si hubiese previsto aquello- ahora, Zabinni irá en busca de Malfoy o de Granger, y si no los encuentra, acudirá a alguien más, alguien con autoridad…

Se entretuvo unos momentos, cualquiera creería que hablaba sola, pero no, a su lado, había una figura envuelta en la oscuridad, que escuchaba todo con atención, una figura que estaba preparada para responder en cuando la primera quisiera una respuesta.

- ¿Dónde están Malfoy y Granger?  
>- En este momento, están en la biblioteca –dijo una voz ligeramente aguda proveniente de aquella figura.<br>- ¿Ya saben lo que le ocurrió a la chiquilla?  
>- Si, fueron los primeros en enterarse, ya sabes, por eso de que los han estado vigilando estrechamente.<br>- Han hecho un gran trabajo, espero que no sospechen… -de nuevo, hablaba sola.

La figura a su lado creía que no sospechaban, después de todo, era su hechizo el que habían utilizado, la habían hechizado hacía una semana, solo estaban esperando el momento en que este tomara efecto, al parecer ya lo había tomado, ellas habían sido muy cuidadosas.

Hermione y Malfoy reían en voz baja en el silencio de la biblioteca. Mientras toda la escuela comenzaba a estar en un tremendo caos ante lo que le había sucedido a la pequeña Hufflepuff, ellos dos reían divertidos, entretenidos más con las reacciones que con el hecho en sí. Ambos sabían que no había sido su trabajo, su hechizo no actuaría así, pero las reacciones de los estudiantes y de todos los demás eran geniales… de nuevo, en un sentido bizarro y tétrico de la genialidad.

Ambos sabían que serían culpados de lo que había sucedido, pero ellos tenían un conocimiento más vasto de lo que ocurría en el castillo de lo que la mayoría creía, habían conseguido que las ratitas esas les temieran y ellos no habían movido más que la primera pieza, lo demás se estaba desatando solo.

Pronto, Zabinni entraría por la puerta de la biblioteca y les exigiría que detuvieran todo eso, ellos le dirían que no lo harían, que no podría obligarlos nunca, porque no tenían nada que perder, y el chico, sacando espuma por la boca se lanzaría sobre Malfoy, Hermione detendría el ataque con un simple movimiento de varita y lo dejarían petrificado, oculto en la sección prohibida, para que nadie lo encontrara en un buen rato.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió unos minutos después, ambos se sorprendían de lo bien que parecían conocer a ese sujeto, como para haber adivinado su reacción de forma tan precisa. Todo en su venganza estaba perfectamente planificado, porque no solo habían tomado en cuenta las situaciones, también, habían tomado en cuenta a las personas, las posibles reacciones, y los pasos a seguir luego de cada una de las distintas reacciones posibles. Ellos no habían dejado un solo centímetro cuadrado o cúbico para el error.

- ¿Qué sucede? –era una voz histérica, frente a ella, habían 13 personas más, su tono de mando no dejaba lugar a dudas, quería una maldita respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo, no era posible que una alumna hubiese caído así, de la nada.

Bueno, sí lo era, lo que no entendía, era como demonios había sucedido aquello y no se supiera quienes eran los culpables, ni un cuadro, ni un espíritu, ni una armadura sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, absolutamente nadie tenía idea de lo que había causado ese desvanecimiento, y aparente estado de coma… solo tenían suposiciones.

Bueno, la señora Pomfrey había confesado a la Directora que más bien se trataba de una "Muerte Cerebral", así le decían los muggles, y era un nombre muy adecuado a lo que estaba sucediendo. El cerebro de la chica parecía no mostrar ningún movimiento, era como si se hubiese reducido al mínimo, solo le permitía dar las órdenes de respirar y bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo. La chica -según la enfermera-, se había convertido en una muñeca de carne y hueso… una bolsa de carne y hueso.

Los dos consejos estaban reunidos, todos unificados bajo la duda. No sabían que estaba pasando, lo cual era algo extraordinario, ni siquiera la líder de los sabios tenía la más remota idea de el momento en que aquello había ocurrido, o como había ocurrido. Los caballeros estaban, si, aceptémoslo, algo temerosos, si el "sabio mayor" no sabía lo que pasaba, era porque alguien podía urdir planes sin la supervisión de nadie.

- Yo digo que hay que hacérselo saber a la Directora -propuso uno de los caballeros.  
>- No podemos –determino la Sabia principal- es parte de código, nada será relevado a los profesores ni al director del colegio, por muy terrible que sea la crisis, lo que al consejo entra, en el consejo se queda –recito de memoria la primera línea del código que todos ellos habían aceptado, era uno de los pocos puntos en común que los códigos de las 4 casas tenían<br>- ¿Entonces qué? –cuestiono Justin, sabía que las cosas se habían salido de control, y de cierto modo se sentía culpable por impedir que la venganza de Hermione fuese frenada de golpe.  
>- Esperaremos –dijo uno de los caballeros- no tenemos de otra, cuando les dejamos hacer su voluntad todos aceptamos que viviríamos con las consecuencias de lo que sucediera –era el argumento más claro que habían dado- así que no nos queda más que esperar que las cosas no pasen a peores. Después de todo ellos no han roto las normas que les enviamos.<p>

Y era verdad, nadie más estaba siendo involucrado, o bueno, no de forma directa, puesto que en la escuela comenzaba a reinar una atmósfera de miedo y de ansiedad que no debería de rondar.

- ¿Qué haremos con Potter y sus amigos? -pregunto uno de los sabios- han estado saliendo, y quien sabe que hagan fuera.  
>- Potter y ellos son intocables –dijo Justin, todos lo sabían- además, sea lo que sea que hagan afuera, estoy seguro de que no tienen nada que ver con lo que sucede aquí adentro, así que no nos incumbe.<p>

Todos asintieron, algunos con la cabeza, otros con un gesto, otros con un murmullo, pero aun así era una aceptación, después de todo lo que ocurría fuera de las puertas del colegio no les incumbía en nada a ellos… gracias a Merlín, no era su responsabilidad.

La sesión se dio por concluida media hora después, y fue porque aunque ya estaba aceptado que nada harían, no podían ni querían salir del tema, los únicos que lo intentaron por ese tiempo fue la líder de los sabios, y Justin, quien estaba desesperado por que la junta se encausara en otro sentido, en uno que pudieran controlar.

La Sabia básicamente los tuvo que expulsar bajo amenaza de mantenerlos sin conocimiento del resto de los eventos que sucedieran. A nadie le gustaría quedarse sin saber, después de todo, todos sabían que saber lo que sucedía, podía ser la diferencia entre ser espectador y ser víctima. Y aunque a los Tejones no les gustaba mucho el primer papel, en definitiva, lo preferían sobre el segundo.

La chica salió al último de la sala de reuniones, estaba cansada, con un par enorme de ojeras y la cabeza le estaba a punto de estallar, nunca habría creído que su último año en el colegio sería tan terrible, ni siquiera en Segundo, con el asunto del Basilisco y la pequeña Weasley aquello había sido tan agotador.

La Dama Gris le aviso cuando el último tejón y la última águila entraron en sus respectivas salas, ella tenía por costumbre no salir hasta estar segura de que los demás asistentes a esas reuniones estuvieran a salvo. Cerró la sala con un encantamiento y comenzó a descender por las escaleras hasta su sala común, en esa ocasión, la reunión se había llevado a cabo en la torre de astronomía, así que debía de bajar para poder llegar a su propia torre.

"Esto no está bien" discutía con ella misma en su cabeza "todo lo que está pasando, las mentiras, los engaños, las persecuciones, acechos y cacerías… todo se está saliendo de control, si es que algún día existió tal" Se sentía impotente, no le gustaba sentirse así, solo le causaba dolores de cabeza y aunque nunca se había puesto una briaga, sentía como si tuviera una horrible resaca.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, que alguien la seguía. No escucho las pisadas, ni el "desmaius" que vino antes de que todo en su mundo se pusiera en negro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido atacada, estaba recostada en una cama de doseles rosados, completamente encerrada y desarmada.

Hermione entro en su habitación tarareando una canción muggle, se metió en el baño y abrió la llave de agua caliente, mientras esta se calentaba, se desnudo y se metió a duchar, últimamente se duchaba por las noches en lugar de por las mañanas, así evitaba tener que soportar a Lavender y Pavati, y se podía arreglar más rápidamente el cabello.

Al salir de la regadera, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que en el baño había, su cabello, para ella, seguía teniendo ese tono chocolate que tanto le gustaba, y ella seguía siendo la misma, lo que tenía al frente, era lo mismo que había tenido al principio del ciclo escolar, tal vez había crecido un poco, pero la vieja Hermione estaba ahí.

Y sin embargo, al contemplarse, se dio cuenta que la vieja Hermione REALMENTE estaba ahí, no la que había sido los últimos años, NO, la real, la que era antes de Hogwarts, la amiga y enemiga de Dan. Miro que en sus ojos había un abismo, el mismo que había al entrar al colegio y que Harry y Ron habían llenado. Miro que sus labios parecían más dados a fruncirse que a sonreír como habían hecho últimamente, se dio cuenta que ella había destruido a la persona que se había forjado en ella los últimos años. Había destruido la felicidad que era, descubriendo el dolor que había sido.

Tendió una toalla en el suelo y se sentó frente al espejo, no le gustaba la persona que estaba frente a ella, estaba cargada de odio, de dolor y de resentimiento; pero sabía que en ese momento, ese monstruo era lo que necesitaba. Ya no veía lo que quería, desde que se aliara con Malfoy había dejado de velar por lo que quería, más bien ahora buscaba lo que era necesario… no le gustaba buscar lo necesario.

Un par de vacios cafés le devolvieron una sombría mirada. Los ojos parecían decir: "levántate, levanta tu trasero del suelo y termina lo que empezaste. Ya después podrás volver a formarte una pantalla de felicidad" Esos eran sus pensamientos, no le gustaban, pero de nuevo, eran lo que necesitaba.

Así que se levanto y se puso su pijama. Hizo aparecer una bandeja con un sándwich y desaparecer después, la enviaba a la chica Ravenclaw, ella no había querido capturarla, pero no había tenido opción.

De nuevo, se tenía que debatir en lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, Detestaba esa clase de responsabilidades, y en ese momento echaba mucho de menos las responsabilidades que la habían agobiado hasta ese ciclo escolar.

Tomo un libro de su escritorio, una pila de pergaminos, dos tinteros, dos plumas y bajo a la sala común, no tenía sueño, y era mejor invertir su tiempo en sus deberes que en estar tirada sobre su cama sin hacer nada… de nuevo, el deber.

Solo hubo acomodado todas sus cosas, su celular comenzó a vibrar, estaba en mudo, así que la chica dio un respingo cuando este comenzó a golpear rítmicamente la mesa de dura madera. Era un mensaje de Malfoy, él tampoco podía dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Les cambio, un Rev por una sonrisa =D<em>  
><em>Es un buen negocio, jajaja<em>


	29. Cap 29 Verdades Incómodas

_Jajaja, como me he reido con este capitulo, había olvidado que tan cerca del final estabamos O.o_  
><em>De todos modos, este capitulo es un lindo descanso antes de la tormenta, se van a reir, o eso espero, porque yo me reí montones al corregirlo xD<em>

_DISFRUTENLOOOOOO_

**_Disclaimer: JK es ama y señora de los personajes y el entorno, yo solo los rento un rato para mis perversiones personales xD_**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXIX.- "Verdades Incómodas"<p>

Hermione recibió al amanecer en la sala común, sus deberes estaban concluidos, aunque llevaban ya más de dos horas guardados en su mochila, y ella estaba acomodada en el sillón individual mirando por la ventana. Era una persona completamente distinta a la que se había reflejado hacía unas horas en el espejo.

(Mira nada mas la hora, el sol ya salió, debimos dormir) y presionó SEND.

Miro hacia afuera, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero la sala comenzaba a llenarse de ruido, lo que significaba que arriba todos comenzaban a despertar. Su celular vibro de regreso en su mano… leyó el mensaje y sonrío ampliamente.

(Bien, iré a ducharme con agua helada para no dormirme. Nos vemos en un rato) Leyó y se levantó.

Media hora después, estaba abajo de nuevo, con el cabello húmedo, pues literalmente se había metido bajo el chorro de agua helada, se había cambiado y estaba lista, solo se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta pues no le daba tiempo de mas, debía de estar al minuto exacto en la entrada de su sala para corresponder la puntualidad de Draco.

Pero se retraso de todos modos, no quería retrasarse, pero encontró algo que no pudo dejar pasar… un cabello pelirrojo por encima del respaldo de un sillón. Se acerco silenciosamente, solo había dos opciones, y estaba segura de que una de esas opciones aun seguía duchándose en su habitación.

- Hola Roonie -saludo cantarinamente sentándose frente a él sobre la mesa de centro. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con pereza, lucía sorprendido.  
>- ¿Hermy? –pregunto no muy convencido, de hecho, se llevo la mano al brazo para pellizcarse… como si lo que tenía al frente fuera solo una alucinación.<br>- No, su gemela malvada –sonrío y se levanto.

En realidad no había una razón de ser para haberse detenido, no estaba dentro de los planes, pero no se había podido contener al ver a Ron solito en la sala común, fue como si la incitaran a detenerse y ella no tuvo poder para negarse a dicha suculenta oportunidad.

Malfoy se estaba enojando, claro que se enojaría por haber estado esperándola un minuto. El hombre no era la persona más paciente de ese mundo, ni tampoco de este… pero no pudo evitar que en su rostro se filtrase una sonrisa de lado al ver el rostro resplandecientemente divertido de su socia al aparecer frente a él.

- ¿Y bien? –cuestiono para que no se notara que se le había quedado mirando.  
>- Pase a saludar a Ronnie –respondió simplemente- aproveche que la damisela estaba lejos de su caballero andante para saludarla. –agrego con una media sonrisa.<p>

Draco estallo en una sonora carcajada al escuchar a la chica. Ese comentario era más de su propio estilo que del de ella.

- Has aprendido bien -comentó una vez que ambos bajaban las ultimas escaleras rumbo al vestíbulo.  
>- Soy una gran alumna.<br>- Y tienes a un espléndido maestro –agrego riendo ante la actitud de la chica.  
>- Nah, solo soy una excelente alumna.<p>

Siguieron discutiendo sobre eso hasta entrar en el comedor, esa mañana se sentaron en la mesa de las serpientes… una ofensa para muchos, pero la verdad ya se estaban acostumbrando, todo el colegio se estaba acostumbrando a ver a esos dos juntos.

Y era de esperarse, no podían esperar ser simplemente la novedad durante más de 1 mes, ellos lo habían sido ya alrededor de 3 meses, lo que termino cansando hasta a los más cotillas del colegio… entiéndase, las gemelas Patil.

Inmediatamente una nueva mirada los siguió hasta su sitio, bueno, en realidad no era nueva, más bien era diferente. Severus Snape tenía puestos sus oscuros ojos sobre esos dos… El profesor de Pociones no se había metido en nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo, estaba bien consciente de que esa era la responsabilidad de los distintos concilios, él había pertenecido al de su casa en su época de estudiante, y sabía que no debía de meterse.

Pero alguien se había quejado, alguien había hablado de más descubriendo la existencia de los concilios, descubriendo ante otros que estos aún operaban dentro del colegio… y lo peor, no parecía que fuera a haber ninguna consecuencia para aquel que había abierto la boca.

Y ahora él, había sido asignado a vigilar a esos dos chicos, de vigilar que no hicieran nada malo, de vigilar sus movimientos, y si hacían algo fuera de lo común… el debía de reportarlo.

Prefería por mucho detenerlo a solo reportarlo, ¡El era un hombre de acción! Sentarse a ver lo que pasaba le hacía sentirse tan inútil como el "Perro" Black… Sonrió divertido con ese recuerdo de su ex-compañero de escuela.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Draco? –preguntó Hermione mientras servía en dos vasos jugo.  
>- Pues, es sábado, podríamos caminar por los jardines, o algo así, en una semana comienzan los exámenes, y conociéndote estarás encerrada en la biblioteca a partir de mañana -sonrío de lado alzando una ceja.<br>- Debería de estar ahora mismo en la biblioteca –bromeo ella- pero decidí que hoy me relajaría un poco antes de volverme loca con los exámenes.  
>- Pero Hermione, loca ya estas –bromeo el chico acercándole una tostada, una vez que ella tomo una, él agarro una para él.<p>

A cambio de ese inteligente comentario, recibió un leve golpe en el hombro de una sonriente Hermione… la chica no sabía si estaba actuando o no, pero se divertía bastante al lado de Draco.

- Ah, por cierto, al parecer la damisela, su hermana y su caballero saldrán esta noche del colegio –comentó el rubio como si del tiempo hablara mientras la miraba de reojo, vigilando sus reacciones.  
>- Genial, supongo que tendré que ir a cuidar que no se lastimen demasiado su trasero esta vez.<p>

Comentó bajo y hastiada… sintió un pequeño golpe de ansiedad, sabía cómo habían regresado la última vez, y Draco no le habría dicho nada si no fuera a ser peligroso… él sabía que ella aún se preocupaba por ellos… espera… ¿Desde cuándo le decía Draco en sus pensamientos?... no, Malfoy.

Miro hacía la mesa de los leones, si efectivamente, ellos tres lucían ansiosos y preocupados, Ron no comía, Ginny tenía una media sonrisa, y Harry jugaba con su comida como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso por algo… ¡detestaba conocerlos tan bien!

Draco la observó fijamente… si, había deseado que no reaccionara así, había esperado que los dejara ir solos a la trampa que el Señor Tenebroso les tenía preparada, pero era Hermione Granger, había sido un eslabón clave en el trío dorado, y siempre lo sería. Ella debió de ser la Condesa… para Draco, ella merecía el sitio de jefa de cualquier sitio en el que estuviera.

- Nos vamos entonces a las 5, tus amigos se irán desde la una, pero no podemos seguirlos tan evidentemente –dijo seriamente, no quería dejarla ir sola.  
>- No son mis amigos –casi escupió la chica.<br>- ¿Entonces por qué quieres ir Granger? –pregunto enfrentándola con la realidad, si ella se quería engañar, él no estaba dispuesto a que lo siguiera haciendo.  
>- Porque… -miro hacía su plato de comida ¿Por qué quería ir a ayudarlos? Ellos la habían traicionado al no confiar en ella, le habían dado la espalda, la habían lastimado y se sentía herida y humillada… ¿Por qué iba a ir a arriesgar su vida por 5 personas que no podían vencer si quiera unos rumores para creer en ella?... debía de pensar en algo rápido, podía sentir los ojos grises de Malfoy perforándole el cráneo- porque me sentiría culpable si no voy –terminó… sobra decir que no del todo segura.<br>- A mentir a alguien más Granger, tú sabes la verdad, deja de hacerte la tonta.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, detestaba cuando Malfoy le hablaba así, solo usaba ese tono de voz cuando hablaban de Harry y los demás, ni siquiera cuando le reprendía por controladora su voz sonaban tan seria.

- ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? –cuestionó en voz baja sin poder mirarle, seguía jugando con la comida de su plato- no es el momento…  
>- No eres tan Gryffindor como pareces –sentenció con sonrisa ladeada arrastrando las palabras.<p>

Ella no lo sabía, pero a Draco Malfoy le enfurecía, realmente le volvía loco, que ella no pudiera superar a sus amigos. La creía muy capaz de mandarlos al diablo, en cuanto dejará de verlos ella seguiría con su vida, con un enorme vació en ella, pero seguiría.

Lo que le ponía así, era que él tampoco estaría en su vida. No podría ver como ella se olvidaba de esos idiotas, no estaría ahí para observar como ese vació se llenaba lentamente con otras personas, no iba a estar presente cuando ella le diera su corazón ya recuperado a alguien más.

Debía de aceptarlo. Draco Malfoy quería estar presente cuando eso sucediera.

Ninguno dijo nada más en lo que quedó del desayuno, ninguno de los dos quería irrumpir sus propios pensamientos ni los del otro. Ambos querían decirse muchas cosas, pero no, ambos eran un par de gallinas en ese momento.

Cuando se levantaron, Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que las cosas se estaban acercando a su fin, y ese fin le aterraba.

Siguió a Draco a lo largo del comedor, y luego a través del vestíbulo, hasta los jardines. Draco Malfoy la guiaba de la mano, y ella se dejaba guiar. Era extraño, pero en ningún momento llego a considerar que todo eso fuera una trampa para a traerla a un final sangriento y doloroso… "Digno de una película Holywoodense de Halloween" habría dicho Dan riendo.

Se sentaron juntos frente al lago, en ese árbol que todos los escritores usamos en los fics bajo el que los protagonistas se revelarán sus más profundos sentimientos y todo lo que sienten por el otro, descubriéndose correspondidos y decidiendo que será fuertes y enfrentarán al mundo ellos solos y juntos… diaj, cuanta miel. Por suerte, este árbol, no va a servir para eso en esta ocasión. Empezando por el hecho de que es solo un árbol sin propiedades de Veritaserum ni algún equivalente.

Se sentaron entre las raíces y perdieron su mirada en el lago.

Ya era primavera, y el verano se aproximaba a una gran velocidad, pronto todo el frío del invierno sería olvidado, dando paso a los hermosos rayos del verano, las flores terminarían de florecer llenando de frescos aromas todo a su paso, y los pájaros comenzarían a salir a cantar… pero aún no era esa época y el lugar estaba silencioso.

- ¿Ya pensaste en una buena excusa Granger?

Granger… ella detestaba que le dijera Granger.

- No necesito una excusa Malfoy, ya te dije porque lo hago –ni ella sonaba convencida.

Malfoy… adoraba que le dijera Malfoy.

- Pues no te creo, y dudo que tú te creas, tu excusa es tan patética como lo es Weasley tratando de disimular el odio que siente cada que te tomo de la mano.  
>- Ronald hace mucho tiempo dejo de sentir celos hacía cada persona que se me acercaba Draco –en eso si estaba segura.<br>- ¿Desde cuándo no los sentía? –preguntó curioso… ella nunca hablaba de su relación con el pelos de zanahoria y bueno… no tenían nada mejor de que hablar, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que cierto profesor de Pociones los estaba vigilando así que había temas que no podían tocar tan abiertamente como les gustaría.  
>- Desde… -lo pensó unos momentos… ¿Desde cuándo Ron había dejado de ser así con ella?.. ¡Ah sí! Desde que le había dado su primera noche… no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco.<p>

Draco la estuvo vigilando, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su cara… la cara de Hermione era tremendamente expresiva cuando no trataba de ocultar lo que sentía… y esa cara de asco solo la había visto un par de veces en algunas chicas cuando hablaban de su primera experiencia con un hombre… experiencia que les habían sido muy desagradables y que generalmente había sido por presión del sujeto y no porque ellas quisieran.

- No quiero saber más Granger –dijo entre risas… recibiendo de nuevo un golpe debilucho de ella.  
>- No te iba a decir más Malfoy –respondió medio ofendida, pero luego comenzó a reír contagiada por él.<p>

"Es gracioso, no puedo molestarme con él cuando antes simplemente no conocía otro estado de ánimo con respecto a su persona" Pensó Hermione de pronto al caer en cuenta de eso. No había tenido ninguna pelea con Malfoy desde hacia quien sabe cuánto, discusiones si ¡Claro que sí! Ambos eran más tercos que una mula, pero no peleas.

Soltó un suspiro pensativo, comenzó a hacer una retrospectiva de todo lo que había vivido en ese tiempo, le costaba creer que en ese momento estuviera sentada frente al lago –uno de los sitios más románticos según las estadísticas- con Draco Malfoy, bromeando… bueno, riéndose con ella… de ella, y haciendo un recuento de los últimos casi 5 meses a su lado.

Salió de sus pensamientos volviendo a la realidad por culpa de un enorme bostezo, no había dormido nada, y ese día saldría a salvarle el trasero a sus antiguos amigos… debía de dormir un poco y Malfoy también.

Volteó a un lado y cubrió su boca con ambas manos ahogando una carcajada. Draco Malfoy estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, se percató de que el chico dormía con la boca semi abierta y comenzó a fantasear sobre la cantidad de cosas que podrían entrar ahí… ¿Si le metía un gusarajo de enojaría mucho?

De nuevo, ahogo otra carcajada al imaginárselo… sería mejor despertarlo antes de llevar a cabo alguno de sus malévolos planes, además, ella también tenía sueño y en definitiva NO iba a quedarse dormida en los jardines expuesta a cualquier ataque… y menos después de la mirada que les envió Zabinni esa mañana.

De todos modos, busco alrededor por si veía algún insecto que pudiera introducir en la boca del rubio… desgraciadamente no lo encontró, así que tuvo que despertarlo de la forma tradicional… no le gustaba la forma tradicional, era muy aburrida.

- Malfoy –susurro moviéndolos ligeramente- despierta Malfoy, si te vas a dormir mejor vete a dormir a otro lado –insistió.

A cambio, recibió un ligero manotazo y el chico le dio la espalda murmurando quien sabe que. "¿Por qué la gente no puede simplemente despertarse cuando alguien les mueve?" se pregunto rodando los ojos… e insistió.

Luego de 5 minutos de susurrarle amenazas, desde meterle un gusarajo en lo camisa hasta lanzarlo al lago negro, el chico por fin se levantó murmurando terrible venganzas coreado por las risas ligeras de la Gryffindor.

- No fastidies Granger –espeto ya harto conforme ambos caminaban de regreso al colegio.  
>- Es que te veías taaaaaaan lindo –siguió picando a la bestia la chica.<br>- Eso es porque no tienes muchas oportunidades de ver a un Rey dormir Plebeya –sonrío de lado con superioridad.  
>- Ah… cállate Malfoy. –Rió ella- mejor pongámonos de acuerdo, me iré a dormir –miro su reloj- nos vemos aquí a las 4.30.<br>- Yo digo que será mejor que durmamos en el mismo sitio Granger. -Sentencio el chico… a cambio recibió una bofetada de ella.  
>- ¿Estas demente? –Le pregunto… aunque al ver el tono rojo de su cara soltó una carcajada- dije en el mismo sitio genio, no en la misma cama. Los dormitorios estarán vacíos y si alguien trata de atacarnos no nos podremos defender.<p>

Hermione enrojeció aún mas… sus pensamientos se habían desviado por mucho de lo que el chico estaba pensando, lo que le dio aun mas vergüenza que si hubiera sido eso lo que él pensaba… movió la cabeza de arriba abajo aún avergonzada.

- Bueno, entonces ya está dicho –sonrió y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella- Vamos a dormir, que estoy muerto, no debiste mantenerme despierto toda la noche.  
>- Hay que sufrido –rodo los ojos dejándose guiar rumbo a las mazmorras aun avergonzada.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Es su turno de contarme una historia, aolgo que hayan sabido que antes no sabían ¿que aprendieron esta semana?<em>


	30. Cap 30 Hogar, dulce Hogar Malfoy

_HOLA GENTEEEEEE_

_¿Que tal les ha ido? Pues a mi bien, ando enferma, pero no importa, ya me inscribi a la UNI, así que ando bastante emocionada... aunque no lo parezca en mi casa xD. Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo ¡a que empción! están pateando traseros mágicos!... y es aqui dónde de nuevo viene mi pregunta ¿Po r qué no soy una bruja? bueno, si lo soy, pero no en el sentido mágico de la palabra xD... bueno, dejo los Revs aqui de aquellos que aún no se crean una cuenta, y me retiro xD._

_**La Mancha.-** muchas gracias por leer, la verdad es que creo que lo que hace que nos identifiquemos con los pesonajes, son sus defectos, mas no sus cualidades, y sus debilidades solo nos demuestran que pueden ser tan humanos como el resto de nosotros, y que de cierto modo podemos aspirar a ser como ellos, aunque luego la realidad nos baje de nuestra nube de pensamiento, Es lo gandioso de los personajes ficticios cuando los conocemos mas a fondo. muchas gracias por tu Rev y me alegro que te guste el fic. Saludos!_  
><em><strong>Lucille.-<strong> Bienvenida... de nuevo xD, ya se te hechaba de menos ^^. Sigo en mi atrea de revisión de garras horrográficas, te lo prometo! muchas lectoras me han comentado lo de Cormac, pero es principalmente tortura psicológica, tampoco creo que Hermione sea capaz de hacer algo tan cruel, pero no se trata de si lo hará o no, se trata de lo que cormac cree que le harán. No se si me explico, pero espero que si xD. Saludos!_  
><em><strong>Camila.-<strong> BIENVENIDAAAAAA. Sientete con la confianza de comentar lo que te plazca, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, la trama y los personajes, aunque los personajes solo sean una bizarra degeneración de los reales, me alegro mucho que te gusten =D. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un Rev y espero leerte por aca de nuevo hasta el final =D. Saludos!_

_Disfruten el capítuloooo_

_**Disclaimer.- Personajes y algunos lugares de JK, lo demás es mío de mi pertenencia y mi cabecita traviesa =D.**_

_Por cierto, pasesnse por mi perfil, hay nuevo minific que solo quien haya leido este fic lo entenderá, habla de lo que siente Blaise por Eleanor... las prevengo es algo sucio y no fue mi idea, fue idea de una de ustedes... o bueno, su comenatario lo formuló en mi cabeza, yo soy una dulce palomita que no piensa nada de esas cosas xD._

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXX.- "Hogar, duce Hogar Malfoy"<p>

El despertador de la chica sonó por quinta vez… volvió a estirar su brazo para aplazarlo unos cuantos minutos más. Estaba realmente cansada y no quería levantarse, además, de que estaba muy cómoda en ese sitio.

Giro su cuerpo y se topo de frente con unos ojos grises que parecían haber estado perdidos en su maraña de cabello y en sus propios pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos miel para volver a conciliar el sueño.

- No me molesta estar así Granger, pero si no nos apuramos, no llegaremos a tiempo a salvar el trasero del niño que vivió y sus súbditos.

Hermione frunció la nariz y los labios molesta, aquello era cierto. Resopló, se sabía en la obligación, aunque la verdad cada momento le daban menos ganas de ir.

- Tienes que ir –volvió a hablar el chico- si no vas nunca te lo perdonarás.

Malfoy tenía razón, por mucho que los detestara aún se sentía muy atada a ellos. Maldijo para sus adentros, más valía que estuvieran en verdadero peligro mortal o ella los haría estarlo… y Draco también lo estaría… ¡Que no se llama Draco!

- Esta bien…

Se sentó en la cama estirando sus brazos y bostezando, se bajo de ella y se calzo mientras Draco hacía lo mismo del otro lado. Por un momento se permitió pensar en la facilidad con la que ambos habían comenzado a dormir juntos, no había sido nada del otro mundo, ninguno de los dos había estado nervioso ni nada, solo se había dado… ambos habían caído exhaustos una noche luego de prepara una de las prisiones, y por curiosidad había sido en la misma cama.

Desde entonces se sentían tan cómodos así, que cuando era muy tarde, dormían en el mismo sitio. A ella le gustaba, no lo había podido hacer nunca con Harry y Ron… Ron la acosaba y Harry se sentía demasiado incomodo y ella también.

Tomo su varita y con un silencioso encantamiento se sujeto el cabello en un trenza larga, luego se puso su capa de viaje y espero a que Draco terminara de alistarse. Curiosamente, el chico utilizo el método muggle para arreglar su cabello… ¡agarro gel con la mano y se lo cómodo con esta misma! Hermione sonrío al percatarse de eso.

- Se que tienes un público y todo eso, pero apresúrate Malfoy –bromeo divertida.  
>- Oh, lo siento, lamento retrasarla señorita apago el despertador y pierdo 25 minutos en la flojera total con el chico más guapo de este colegio.<p>

Hermione se sonrojo con esa declaración, sobre todo por la sonrisa ladeada coquetamente divertida que apareció en el rostro del rubio. Así que a ella no le quedo más que rodar los ojos y abrir la puerta para que él se apresurara.

Caminaron entre los oscuros pasillos rumbo a los jardines en completo silencio.

Draco la siguió manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro… aunque por dentro estaba muy distraído, pensaba en esa tarde, en todo lo que le había costado dormir, en lo realmente poco que descansaba cuando dormía con la chica. Suspiro para sus adentros, ya le parecía tan natural pasar tiempo con ella, que con cada nuevo día solo podía sentirse más y más ansioso.

Su venganza iba perfectamente bien, alguien más hacía el trabajo sucio por ellos –algo que le preocupaba un poco- e incluso se estaban dando el lujo de ir a salvar el trasero "Del Niño que vivió" solos ellos dos.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que en definitiva había comenzado a mirar con temor la fecha en la que su sociedad se disolvería. El no podría volver a tratarla igual que antes "si es que algún día vuelves a verla Draco, no olvides que se irá" sintió un nudo en el estomago al pensar eso.

Llegaron al bosque con asombrosa facilidad y rapidez, nadie pareció estar lo más mínimo interesados en saber lo que hacían, así que se adentraron entre los árboles con increíble facilidades. Draco tuvo que tomar el control de nuevo, guiando a la chica a un claro donde había un par de escobas esperándoles, las montaron y se elevaron para salir del castillo y su manto protector. A Hermione le toco romper los encantamientos con los que se iban topando.

Ambos, les gustara o no, debían de aceptar que nunca habían estado en un equipo más complementario, ni Hermione con Harry y Ron, ni Draco con sus "amigos" –que más que amigos siempre habían sido sus sirvientes-.

Hermione rompió el último encantamiento y se sintieron libres… de ahí, comandó Draco, pues él era el que sabía la ubicación exacta del actual escondite de Voldemort: su casa.

Volaron por alrededor de media hora, iban a tan alta velocidad que ni siquiera podían conversar, sus palabra se perdían en el aire antes de llegar a los oídos del otro. Fue un vuelo refrescante para el chico, aunque agotador para ella. A Hermione Granger NUNCA la habían gustado las escobas.

Llegaron a los alrededores de la Mansión Malfoy, el Rubio oculto las escobas en una cabaña de materiales lejana a la casona principal, y ambos se acercaron al lugar luego de realizarse encantamientos desvanecedores.

El primer obstáculo se les apareció a varios metros aun de la mansión, uno de los hombres lobo que servían a Voldemort custodiaba la casa y había encontrado su aroma. Así que ahora los seguía como poseído… dos humanos, solo significaban algo: comida.

Así que ese fue el primer homicidio que Hermione Granger presencio… aunque no el primero que Draco llevaba a cabo. La chica lo inmovilizo y Draco lo asesino… no entrare en detalles, lo sádico de aquel asesinato solo podría comparase con lo sádico de la alimentación de un Hombre Lobo… un muy malo Hombre Lobo.

Luego de él, inmovilizaron a dos Mortifagos más antes de poder entrar a la casa… pero el problema, era que comenzaron a llegar más y más Mortifagos conforme el ruido de la casa aumentaba… al parecer Potter y sus amigos habían caído en alguna trampa, y ahora, como los últimos años, estaban dispersos huyendo por toda la casa.

Hermione no pudo evitar inquietarse, no sabía mucho de aquella mansión, lo que sabía, era que estaba llena de trampas, por eso Voldemort la había elegido como guarida.

- Por aquí Potter –jalaba Hermione a su ex-amigo lejos de la casa… no quería muerto a ninguno, y habría sacado a cualquiera de ellos que se hubiera encontrado primero… para suerte del lentudo, fue él al que la suerte favoreció en ese momento.

El chico la siguió a trompicones… no le agradaba mucho, no le agradaba nada que su ex-mejor amiga le salvara el pellejo, pero ya que lo pensaba, ella se la había vivido haciendo eso los últimos 6 años de sus vidas... casi 7.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? –Le pregunto una vez que estaban ocultos tras unos árboles en el terreno de los Malfoy, estaba agitado, aunque no tanto como la chica. No sabía cómo decirle: Hermione, Hermy, Granger…  
>- Vine a… vine a salvarte –dijo entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el control de su propia respiración.<br>- Ya no soy tu amigo, no tenías…

Harry se sentía confundido, ella se la pasaba enviándoles señales confusas, la única que había sido clara desde Enero era que los quería lejos, pero ahora también esa se confundía estando ella en la casa para ayudarlos.

Aunque también cabía la opción de que los fuera a traicionar… pero, ¡no!, la desechó de inmediato, la chica era muchas cosas, y se la podía imaginar de mil maneras, pero no creía que fuera una traidora, ella no ayudaría a que Voldemort subiera al poder nunca, porque eso significaría que Voldemort asesinaría a sus padres, y aunque al parecer ella podía vivir sin sus amigos, dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo sin su familia.

- Cierto, me traicionaste, no creíste en mi palabra, me creíste tan poco como para tener una aventura romántica a escondidas con nuestro enemigo en común… y aún así estoy aquí… -era cierto- No mereces que te ayude, pero te estoy ayudando porque soy mejor persona que tú… soy mejor persona que tú y que tus amigos.

Harry se sorprendió de aquella declaración, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió culpable por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga… bueno, EX mejor amiga. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que la chica era culpable, que siempre había tenido una relación con Malfoy y que incluso se había burlado de ellos con el chico… por primera vez lo dudo realmente.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, porque un grito agudo interrumpió el silencio que se había formado en los jardines.

- Ginny –murmuro el chico de inmediato.

Iba a salir corriendo de nuevo a la mansión a ayudar a su novia, pero Hermione lo detuvo. Él la miro como si estuviera loca, ¿Cómo podía quedarse ahí sin moverse cuando alguien sufría? Pero no comprendía que la castaña estaba escuchando.

- Por aquí –volvió a indicarle caminando al lado opuesto del que el chico iba a salir corriendo. Harry la siguió a regañadientes luego de que le mirara como solo ella podía hacerlo. Penetrantemente y sin dar un solo milímetro de espacio a la duda.- y mantente en silencio.

El niño que vivió iba a reclamar a eso, Hermione solía ser la torpe de su grupo no él, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver lo sigilosa que se movía, parecían una clase de gato humano, le recordó bastante a Crookshanks. La siguió y ambos entraron de nuevo en la mansión por una ventana abierta del primer piso con la ayuda de hechizo levitador impecablemente hecho, claro está por la chica.

Comenzaron a caminar con cuidado y en silencio, ambos agradecían que la casa estuviera recubierta de alfombras, salieron de la habitación en la que habían entrado y siguieron por el pasillo desierto. Todo estaba sucediendo en la planta baja, por alguna razón, aun no llegaba al primer piso.

Ambos se sorprendían del poco ruido que estaban haciendo, bueno, mas Harry que Hermione, la chica había aprendido del mejor a no hacer ruido, y en una casa tan retacada de alfombras era una de las cosas más fáciles que había hecho.

Llegaron a las escaleras, explosiones y gritos venían de la planta baja ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Bueno, estaban a punto de averiguarlo. Bajaron con las varitas listas para atacar o en su defecto defenderse. Al llegar a la planta baja, nadie les prestó atención.

- Dime que se les ocurrió avisar a alguien de la Orden pregunto en susurro Hermione a Harry, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
>- No –Harry se sentía idiota, Hermione, ya sabía la respuesta.<br>- No sé cómo le has hecho para seguir vivo hasta ahora –espetó molesta- con tu ineptitud pones mas en peligro a tus amigos que con tu fama.

Harry la miro sorprendido, no era que esperase unas palmaditas, pero la chica era ruda, o bueno, por alguna extraña razón, estaba siendo muy ruda con él, como si él tuviera la culpa de todas sus desilusiones… el hecho de que en primero casi la mataran en un ajedrez mágico, que en segundo hubiese sido petrificada, que en tercero hubiese enfrentado a cientos de Dementores, que en cuarto hubiese tenido que estar entre él y Ron, que en quinto la hubiese llevado al ministerio y casi la matarán y que en Sexto se hubiese dueleado con hombres lobo y Mortifagos… ¡no era su culpa!... claro, que todo se hubiese podido controlar mejor, si él, Harry Potter, hubiese confiado un poco más en los que podían ayudarlo y no confiar solo en sus instintos, que si bien, nunca le habían fallado, sus amigos no contaban con los mismos.

Se dio de topes internamente, la chica había hecho mucho por él, y él siempre había desconfiado de su palabra, Hermione solo se había preocupado por él, y él la había ignorado y mandado al diablo cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

- Después luchas con tu conciencia Potter –espeto Hermione en voz baja- ahora debemos de salvar el trasero de aquellos que llamas tus amigos.

El chico se sintió herido por eso, pero asintió con la cabeza, ya después libraría con todo eso, en aquel momento, era la ocasión de demostrar porque Harry Potter era "El Niño que Vivió".

Salieron corriendo del escondite que habían encontrado debajo de las escaleras, y comenzaron a correr de pared en pared. Había tanto caos alrededor que nadie les prestaba atención. Hermione sonrío abiertamente al notar que le caos era causa de Draco. Sobre todo, al ver que era causado más que nada por los muebles, que parecían tener mente propia y se interponían a cada rato en el paso de los Mortifagos.

Vieron pasar corriendo a Luna, y Harry alcanzo a detenerla mientras Hermione lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador al Mortifago que lo seguía, tenía cara de malo, y ella se sintió realmente genial al verlo desfallecer por su mano.

- ¡Hermione! –exclamo la rubia y abrazo a la castaña, no lucía nada bien tenía un golpe en la mejilla y su cabello era un desastre, como si alguien lo hubiese utilizado para detenerla. Hermione negro con la cabeza y se la saco de encima.

- Soy Granger –dijo secamente- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Luna le miro incrédula, pero asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba, pero comprendía perfectamente la posición de la chica, y por que actuaba de esa forma.

- Me separe de Neville en una de las salas, pero perdimos a Ron y a Ginny desde que nos separamos todos.  
>- Harry, sácala de aquí –ordeno la castaña, llévala a la habitación a la que entramos.<p>

El chico asintió y arrastro a la rubia mientras Hermione seguía por el pasillo en la dirección en la que Luna había llegado. Sentía todos sus sentidos al máximo, era tanta la adrenalina en ella, que se sentía segura con lo que estaba haciendo… ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le había llamado a Potter por su nombre, pero el chico sí que lo noto.

La siguiente persona que encontró fue Neville, el chico estaba siendo torturado por dos Mortifagos, los derribo a ambos con un solo hechizo. Neville estaba completamente aterrorizado, sudaba por todos lados y sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas. La chica sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero como no iba a esperar a que el chico reaccionara quien sabe en cuanto tiempo, tuvo que utilizar una maldición imperdonable.

Neville estaba tan exhausto que no puso la mas mínima resistencia, Hermione le lanzo un Imperius y le ordeno que fuera a la habitación a la que había mandado a Luna, y que se quedara ahí, así mismo, no debía de permitir que nadie más que Harry entrara y saliera de ahí… bueno Harry y el resto de su sequito de alabadores.

Hermione sabía el potencial que el chico tenía, y sabia que lo que lo detenía, siempre era su inseguridad y su miedo… bueno, ella lo estaba purgando de eso, cuando menos por un rato, así que si el chico se mantenía débil, tal vez sobrevivirían.

Draco por su parte, había escuchado el grito de la Weasley, y como él si estaba dentro de la casa, se las había ingeniado para saber donde estaba… lo curioso, es que cuando había llegado, alguien había salvado ya a la pelirroja.

- ¿Pansy? –pregunto el chico alzando las cejas incrédulo… eso era traición, aun una mayor de la que él estaba haciendo… bueno, no tanto.  
>- Draco, te tardaste –le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.<br>- Estaba ocupado –y Hermione no se quiso levantar- ¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar en el colegio.  
>- Igual que tú –sonrío mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a levantarse de su sitio- y que todos estos intrusos.<br>- Bueno, cada quien tiene sus asuntos, ¿no crees?  
>- Si –sonrío con sus hermosos dientes blancos y alineados.<p>

Draco sonrió de lado, no sabía que era exactamente lo que la chica hacía ahí, pero era bueno tenerla de su parte. La verdad, nunca pensó que al tener algo que ver con ella, se ganaría a una persona tan fiel. La ayudo con la pelirroja, al parecer lo que sea que le hubieran hecho, había sido demasiado fuerte para ella, porque estaba totalmente inconsciente.

La subieron entre los dos a la misma habitación a la que Hermione había mandado a Harry… segundos después llegaron Harry y Luna.

Pansy se vio en la penosa, bueno, no tan penosa, necesidad de desarmar al pelinegro al ver su expresión de sorpresa y odio al ver a la que era su novia en los brazos de dos Slytherin.

- Lo siento Potter –se disculpo superficialmente la chica- pero pretendo conservar mi vida para salvar tu trasero y que me debas la vida.

Harry lo miro sorprendido cuando el devolvía la varita mientras Draco depositaba a la pelirroja en la cama. El rubio se giro a Potter, pero se mordió la lengua antes de lanzar algún comentario que descubriera su posición… ¡Tenía tantas ganas de burlarse de ese inepto por haber arruinado lo que tenía con Hermione! Pero logro contenerse.

Luna se quedo al cuidado de Ginny, se toparon con Neville en las escaleras, pero ninguno se prestó atención, el chico iba muy decidido a esa habitación, y ellos no tenían tiempo para ver si estaba o no bien… grave error si el chico hubiese sido hechizado por uno de los malos, pero al parecer estaba impune.

Llegaron hasta la planta baja y se ahí se toparon con Hermione, que ayudaba a Ron, Hermione le había puesto una rápida férula en una pierna, así que el andar del chico era lento y dificultoso.

Los Slytherin rodaron los ojos ¿Acaso los malditos Gryffindor no podían cuidarse solos? Ambos se preguntaron cómo habían sobrevivido todos esos años. Pero el final, Pansy termino subiendo a Weasley a la habitación… Hermione, Draco y Harry, no sabían cuál de los dos tenía la cara de asco más expresiva.

- ¿Ahora qué? –pregunto Hermione una vez que los tres corrieron a ocultarse, al parecer los Mortifagos estaban volviendo a reagruparse, y eso solo significaba problemas para ellos.  
>- El señor Tenebroso está en la planta alta –les comunico Pansy llegando- reorganiza el ataque, la habitación de Draco está protegida incluso para él, así que sus amigos están a salvo.<br>- No los podremos sacar de ahí sin llamar la atención, seguramente el Señor Tenebroso ha reforzado los jardines, así que nos verían de inmediato.  
>- Necesitamos entonces un distractor –dijo Hermione de inmediato- Potter debe ir a enfrentar a… bueno, ya saben a quién, solo, pero podemos ayudarlo a llegar.<p>

Mientras los tres se organizaban, Harry los miraba. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione se había vuelto tan buena en las estrategias? ¿Desde cuándo podía conversar así con dos serpientes traicionares y rastreras? Y lo que era aun peor ¿desde cuándo las serpientes le estaban ayudando a él?

Pensaba en todo eso, bueno, más bien se confundía con todo eso, porque la verdad no comprendía bien a bien lo que estaba sucediendo, aquello NO podía ser cierto, eso era en definitiva.

Pero fue sacado de sus carburaciones, cuando Hermione se planto frente a él y le hizo una señal para que se moviera. Al parecer los Mortifagos ya se habían reorganizado y todos buscaban a los adolescentes en la casa. Sabían que no habían salido.

Así que también el último piso de la casa estaba más reforzado que nunca, aunque esas eran ordenes de Bellatrix, no de Voldemort, Voldemort había mandado a que todas las salidas fueran selladas.

Salieron con cuidado luego de aplicarse encantamientos desvanecedores, ya tenían su estrategia, ahora solo debían de llevarla a cabo con impecable precisión. Lo primero fue no hacer partícipe a Harry de lo que ellos harían. Al chico no le gusto mucho la idea, pero ninguno de los otros tres le estaba preguntando, ya que el chico lo había arruinado, ahora se fregaba y aguantaba la incertidumbre.

Así que no le quedo de otra más que seguir sus instrucciones ciegamente. Nunca se había puesto en manos de otro ser humano, se sentí en definitiva más seguro en manos de la suerte.

Mandaron algunos cebos, Hermione mando un aviso a la Orden y al ministerio y cuando todo volvió a ser un completo caos cubrieron a Harry para que subiera a enfrentar su "destino".

Para despedirse, Hermione se limito a un asentimiento de cabeza… era más probable que ella muriese al chico, todos ahí sabían del maldito servicio secreto de ángeles de la guardia que cuidaban al pelinegro.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que lo disfruteeeeeeeeeen<em>

_Ahora, les toca responder un pregunta en los Revs ¿Que es lo que realmente les hace felices?_

_Dejen sus respuestas y unas lindas palabras, es gratis y hacen feliz a un alma desesperada xD... okey, no, pero si hacen feliz a un alma =D._


	31. Cap 31 Consecuencias Planeadas

_Muy bien gente, les vengo a dejar el capítulo de rapido, inicie la escuela, trabajo y a vivir sola... osea, no tengo tiempo ni de respirar, peeeeero, como no traje nada la semana pasada, decidí traerles algo el día de hoy que conseguí escaparme unos momentos para revisar el capítulo y todo eso... _

_Así que espero que lo disfruten al Máximo =D_

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling... y algunos lugares tambien xD**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XXXI.- "Consecuencias Planeadas"<p>

Los Mortífagos habían quedado atrapados en la planta baja, mientras los tres chicos protegían las escaleras, Hermione confiaba en que Harry ganaría, y los otros dos no tenían nada que perder, así que eran unos bravos contrincantes; en cuanto a ella… bueno, en realidad tampoco tenía absolutamente nada que perder… tal vez su vida, pero no recordaba que en algún momento esta hubiese tenido menos importancia para ella.

Salieron de su escondite, listos a cubrirse la espalda los unos a los otros… y sí, para molestia de los tres –porque no sabría decir quién detestaba más hacerlo-, a cubrir el trasero de San Potter de una muerte accidental.

Draco quería salir de ahí, ya estaban a salvo casi todos los amigos de Hermione, ya podían irse y la pérdida de Potter, bueno, a él no le quitaría el sueño nunca. Pansy por su lado, no intervendría, bueno, solo si alguien atacaba a Draco directamente, tenía planes para el chico, y perderlo en esa batalla no entraba en ellos.

En cuanto a Hermione… bueno, todos sabemos lo que quiere y lo que no, y lo que quería era salvar el trasero de Harry para poder mandarlo al demonio al final del ciclo escolar.

Así que salieron a la batalla con las varitas en alto dispuestos a acabar con aquel que se les pusiera enfrente. Hermione fue la primera en lanzar el primer encantamiento a un Mortífago antes de que diera la alarma… sorprendió a los otros dos por su rápida reacción.

- Práctica –se excuso ella alzando los hombros al tiempo que se sonrojaba… si, practica en sus aventuras con Potter y compañía los años anteriores.

Draco le obsequio una media sonrisa de orgullo, y la pelinegra la miro por primera vez en toda su vida, como algo más que una sangre sucia… bueno, no, pero ya no la miro como una Sangre Sucia tan inútil y desagradable como siempre la había mirado.

Hechizo tras hechizo, encantamientos contra los tres chicos, maldiciones esquivadas… todo un espectáculo de luces de colores y gritos de rabia era lo que sucedía en la sala principal de la Mansión Malfoy.

Mientras, alguien en las sombras miraba el espectáculo, arriba la magia casi terminaba, un duelo entre Potter y Voldemort, sin esclavos que intervinieran por el segundo, o espectros que lo hicieran por el primero… batalla injusta para el más joven, pero la vida no es justa con nadie.

"Todo va conforme ella lo planeo" pensó esa figura oculta en las sombras "La Orden llegara en cosa de unos minutos, los Mortífagos serán detenidos, y ellos tres alcanzarán a escapar, nadie recordara que estuvieron ahí… bueno, salvo los amigos de la greñuda… mi ama es muy buena para permitirle ese capricho"

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció, indiferente a la batalla, al hecho de que Pansy acababa de perder su varita por un error de cálculo, y que Hermione le había salvado la vida. Indiferente al grito de Rabia de Voldemort de la planta alta al sentir la presencia de la Orden del Fénix. Indiferente a los hombres lobo que corrían en dirección a la mansión al ser convocados por su Señor.

Esa no era su batalla, la suya, sería por mucho, mejor que esa, y ella estaría del lado de los ganadores. Estaría del lado de su ama.

Y efectivamente, la Orden del Fénix llegó unos minutos después de que el último Hombre lobo se hubo colocado en su puesto alrededor de la casona. Llegaron con una arrolladora fuerza, no iban solos, había algunos jóvenes más, unos pocos del ya extinto Ejército de Dumbledore que Hermione había convocado sin decirle a Draco o a Pansy, o a Potter.

Cada quien estaba jugando sus cartas en equipo y solos, al parecer, a nadie le interesaba del todo lo que el otro hiciera mientras él pudiera manejar la situación como lo requería.

Cuando la orden del Fénix hubo traspasado la primera barrera, osea, la de los Hombres lobo, Draco Tomo del brazo a las dos chicas y la siguió por una escalera oculta hacía un pasadizo. Ninguna quería dejar la batalla, Pansy disfrutaba de ella más de lo que debería, mientras que Hermione, aun tenía la esperanza de vaciar toda su ira en alguien que no fuera precisamente responsable por lo que le había sucedido.

Draco las conocía lo suficientemente bien a ambas como para saber lo que pensaban, así que se las llevo a la de a fuerza, pues él tenía otros planes muy distintos a ser detenido por la Orden del Fénix para cumplir los caprichos de alguien con el cara rajada.

Hermione lo siguió muy a su pesar, quería quedarse a ver qué sucedía ¿Por qué nunca podía quedarse al final? Ella siempre era de las que comenzaba con la acción, y nunca se podía quedar a ver como terminaba todo. No sabía si Harry seguía con vida, si Voldemort estaba bien, si sus ex amigos habían conseguido mantenerse a salvo… detestaba el no saber.

Pero se tenía que atener a lo que ya sabía, y sabía que si alguien los encontraba ahí, serían puestos bajo custodia para interrogación, tal vez Ella se salvara, tenía un historial blanco y siempre había estado del lado de los buenos, pero Draco y Pansy seguro que serían cuestionados, y por el momento, ella no se podía dar el lujo de desprenderse de Draco.

Corrieron sin saber cuánto tiempo corrieron, ambas seguían a ciegas a Draco por ese pasillo a oscuras y desigual, cuidándose de no caer, de no lastimarse y sobre todo, al pendiente de que nadie les estuviera siguiendo… si alguien les seguía, tendrían que asesinarlo y para su desgracia sacar el cuerpo de ahí.

Pansy, por su lado, habría preferido quedarse a mirar toda la batalla, sabía de más de un escondite en la mansión de los Malfoy en el que se pudieron haber ocultado para mirar, pero Draco era demasiado controlador y no le habría permitido quedarse, ellos dos como Reyes, debían de estar en Slytherin cuando amaneciera, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No eran una pandilla de leones que se la pasaban de jarra toda la noche y tenían, al parecer, autorización de llegar cuando quisieran y en el estado que les diera la gana.

Bueno, delante de ella, iba corriendo una de esa pandilla de leones. Para ser honestos, a Pansy siempre le costó creer que esos dos tuvieran algo. Conocía lo suficiente a Draco como para saber que el chico estaba en una relación sería con "eso", después de todo, ella lo conocía, y Draco era de los hombres a los que les costaba mantener a su amigo en sus pantalones.

Aunque debía de aceptar que fue una sorpresa el verlo de forma establecida con Granger, seguramente el chico tenía sus aventuras, Granger no lucia como una adicta al sexo ni como una persona que soportase las infidelidades. Eso era lo que la había llevado a estar siempre del lado de Draco.

Odiaba aceptarlo, pero al parecer los de su casa tenían estiércol en el cerebro si en algún momento llegaron a pensar que Draco podría tener algo serio con ESA leona. Ella tal vez lo hubiera creído de tratarse de otra, pero no ESA… bueno, ella tal vez lo hubiera creído de no haber sabido siempre la verdad. Sonrío macabramente al pensar eso, por suerte iba hasta atrás y ninguno de sus compañeros noto esa sonrisa.

Salieron del pasadizo un largo rato después, sudando y apenas pudiendo respirar… bueno, las dos chicas, Draco estaba como si nada, al parecer acostumbrado a ese pasadizo, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era su vía de escape cada que sus padres le hartaban.

Estaban del otro lado de los terrenos de la mansión, pasando el pequeño bosque que la ocultaba de miradas indiscretas, entiéndase Muggles.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar al colegio -comento el rubio tranquilamente mientras se sacudía su capa de alguna microscópica mota de suciedad que se pudiese haber adherido a esta.  
>-No tarda en amanecer –comento a la castaña mirando su reloj de pulso, y sintiendo el aire helado de la madrugada y pensando en las escobas que se habían quedado junto a la casa.<br>- Bien Granger, es tu oportunidad de demostrarnos que tan hábil eres –Pansy se arreglaba el cabello mientras decía aquello en tono frío y mordaz, típico de una serpiente- Puedes probarlo haciendo un traslador al colegio.

Sonrió para sus adentros, ella no podría, aunque hubiese conseguido quebrantar los encantamientos que les permitían a esos dos usar los celulares, sería imposible que hiciera un traslador para un sitio con tantos hechizos en tan poco tiempo. Y Hermione lo sabía.

Pero si lo sabía… ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo de esa forma tan… Slytherin? En definitiva, juntarse tanto con Draco le estaba pegando algunas manías del rubio.

- Tienes suerte Parkinson, serás testigo de mi genialidad.

La Pelinegra la miro fijamente… bien, crear un traslador era, en una palabra, IMPOSIBLE con tan poco tiempo. Aunque lo comprendió todo cuando la chica saco un bolígrafo muggle de su bolsillo… ¡Había traído uno ya preparado!

Pansy torció la boca en un gesto molesto, señal de que había comprendido todo. Mientras que en el rostro de la Leona, se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha y si, también, algo pagada de sí misma.

Draco rodo los ojos, pero no se metió, si había aprendido algo de las mujeres, era que cuando estaban midiendo fuerzas, era mejor no intervenir, que ellas solas se sacaran los ojos si así lo deseaban, él permanecería aparte de todo eso… las mujeres tendían a unir fuerzas cuando se sentían amenazadas, e interrumpir una competencia de ese tipo, solía hacer que se sintieran así.

Sabiamente, prefirió dejarlas y él mirar hacia otro lado, aunque esperaba que su tonta medición de fuerzas no tardara demasiado… él prefería medir fuerzas con un hombre, de menos las reglas estaban establecidas, el chico jamás había comprendido las reglas de esas competencias de mujeres.

Hermione sabía que Pansy estaba molesta, no se lo había esperado, seguramente, había esperado mirar cómo se concentraba y trataba de hacer algo con lo menos, bueno, lo había hecho, pero más bien, había llegado ya con eso hecho, bien decían, "mujer preparada vale por dos".

- Bueno, pues entonces vámonos… espero que esa cosa no explote de la nada Granger, si quisiera morir, me habría quedado en la Mansión de Draco.

Hermione rodo los ojos, pero le extendió el bolígrafo, Draco también lo tomo. Granger le había ganado esa a Pansy, los tres ahí lo sabían perfectamente, pero nadie diría nada. Las serpientes solo se regodean de su éxito hacía otros animales, evitan hacerlo entre ellos. Y Hermione, ya se estaba volviendo una de ellas.

Cuando la chica presiono el botoncito que sacaba la plumilla de la tinta, los tres sintieron como eran succionados hacía arriba por el estomago. "Uno, dos, tres…" una técnica que la chica había aprendido, se concentraba en contar cosas para olvidarse de aquel espantoso vértigo; eso hacía que no siempre cayera de pie, pero si evitaba que se sintiera mareada cuando aterrizaba.

En esa ocasión, llegaron a las mazmorras del castillo en una pieza "algo sorprendente viniendo de una Sangre Sucia" dijo como despedida Pansy y se encamino a su sala común.

- Buenas noches a ti también –respondió con sarcasmo la Gryffindor mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tanto tiempo de estar conviviendo con Draco, y aun no se acostumbraba a esa forma de ser tan déspota y ofensiva que parecía ser requisito en la casa de las serpientes ¿Acaso nadie se trataba como ser humano en aquella casa? Esa era una pregunta, que estaba segura, nunca conseguiría responderse.

- Así es ella, no deberías tomártelo personal –dijo Draco apoyándose en una pared. Necesitaban hablar sobre su siguiente paso a seguir.  
>- No lo hago –respondió simplemente y se apoyo en la pared contraria a la del chico, mirándole.- ¿Hiciste lo que había que hacer con Zabinni?<p>

Su respuesta, una sonrisa torcida… Él era Draco Malfoy, él hacía todo lo que se debía de hacer, cuando se debía de hacer. Era más sencillo que dejara a medias alguna actividad de recreación que su deber.

- Eso pensé… ¡Bienvenido de nuevo a Hogwarts, Rey de las Serpientes! –exclamo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Aunque no la gustara aceptarlo, estaba feliz por el chico, por fin, recuperaría su lugar como Rey de su casa, y probablemente de la escuela, Lugar que ahora, sí, nadie podría quitárselo.

- Estoy ansioso por comenzar a repartir castigos a quienes dudaron –respondió sonriente, si él también estaba muy satisfecho de lo que había hecho- Por la mañana será un lindo espectáculo el que veremos, así que estaré por ti temprano.  
>- Me presentaré en las mejores de mi galas –bromeo ella y se encamino al mismo tiempo que el chico a su propia sala común.<p>

La mañana llego tres horas después. En el castillo reinaba un aire de contradicción bastante perceptible. En todos los murales, había aparecido un anuncio, un lindo anuncio con tierno encabezado.

_Traidor entre Serpientes… ¿A quién le Sorprende?_

_Blaise Zabinni fue la noche de ayer asesinado en la mansión de los Malfoy, su cuerpo fue encontrado con innumerables maldiciones encima, con rasgos de haber sido torturado más de una ocasión. Su varita sigue perdida, pero la mansión de los Malfoy es un desastre en estos momentos, así que debe de estar por ahí._

_Los Aurores piensan que fue asesinado directamente por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, al descubrir su traición hacía él. No era de esperar, luego de que el mismo firmase una declaración la tarde de ayer haciéndose cargo de la responsabilidad sobre las injurias marcadas a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

_Hizo saber también, el nombre de sus dos socios y/o Complices: __Cormac Mc Laggen__ y Lavender Brown._

_¿A quién más habría o habrá afectado esta miserable rata? ¿Qué otras intrigas tendrán su sello o su huella personal? ¿Dónde mas habrá intervenido su varita?_

_Eso es algo que nadie sabrá nunca, porque sus labios fueron acallados anoche por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Estas historia, mis queridos lectores, no nos hace más que preguntarnos, Si él, que parecía ser una serpiente más o menos agradable, resulto ser una miserable rata traidora, ¿Quién de los que nos rodean también lo son? Y lo más importante ¿Qué haremos con esos "socios" que son capaces de empañar el nombre de la mejor alumna del colegio?_

_Yo no planeo decirles que o no hacer, eso lo decidirá cada quien, pero eso sí, que sepan que yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, esa gente tiene que aprender que no puede simplemente destruir una reputación y pretender salirse con la suya._

_Así que Brown y Laggen, yo en su lugar, metería mis cosas a un baúl y me largaría de este sitio._

No estaba firmado, esa clase de avisos no se firman, pero eso sí, había mucha gente dispuesta a hacerle caso, y aun mas a ayudar en lo que fueran a hacerle a esos dos.

Hermione salió sonriendo de su sala para encontrarse con Draco, su anuncio había sido perfecto, la gente estaba furiosa, varias chicas le habían reclamado a gritos a través de la puerta a Lavender exigiéndole una explicación.

Del mismo modo, la mayoría de los Slytherin habían vuelto a venerar a Draco, había sido solo cuestión de casi una hora, y el chico ya era de nuevo el Rey de las serpientes, y todos a su paso le rendían pleitesía.

En cuanto a Cormac… bueno, él ya no existía, y apenas salir del colegio, el vestigio que ahora era su cuerpo, se tiraría de un edificio quitándose la vida.

Hermione estaba ansiosa por que sus ex amigos leyeran aquel letrero, en cuanto apareció el primero, había tenido ganas de arrancarlo y enviárselos por medio de Hedwig. Pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, había conseguido soportarlo y fingir que no le interesaba… bueno, esa última parte no era del todo falsa.

A ella no le interesaba, no le interesaba que los demás alumnos le volviesen a hablar como antes, no le interesaban las miradas que se bajaban por la vergüenza cuando ella pasaba, no le interesaba nada de eso. Ni siquiera le intereso el hecho de que la Sabia mayor siguiera siendo suplantada por una marioneta de ellos.

No, ella debía de mantenerse a salvo hasta el final del ciclo. Así se aseguraban de que no intervendrían.

Sin los Gryffindor, los Slytherin y ahora la Sabia mayor, los Hufflepuff y el resto de los Ravenclaw no intervendrían en nada. Lo que les daba a ellos la última libertad que habían necesitado para incitar a los demás a una venganza contra Lavender, que era básicamente la única que aun estaba impune… entre comillas.

Llegaron al gran comedor, y de nuevo, eran el centro de los cuchicheos. Lo que no había ocurrido en meses, ahora estaba sucediendo, de nuevo, eran el centro de atención, la comidilla, el nuevo chisme… un viejo favorito volvía a salir, un Fénix renacía de las cenizas… claro, solo para los chismoso, osea, todo el colegio.

Las serpientes se preguntaban, porque, si su nombre ya estaba limpio, Draco seguía entrando de la mano de esa Sangre Sucia, mientras el resto del colegio se preguntaba que tanto duraría una relación que había comenzado bajo las circunstancias bajo las que ellos habían comenzado.

Pero eso no les interesaba en lo más mínimo cuando se sentaron en la mesa de los Leones a desayunar.

Como era evidente, no había nadie de los que el día anterior habían ido a la Mansión Malfoy, salvo ellos dos y Pansy, quien lucía como una nueva Reina en su mesa, haciendo callar a los que susurraban frases de discordia, o insultos hacía Draco. Para la chica parecía Navidad. De nuevo levantaba el poder en su mano, y estaba lista para usarlo.

Todas esas consecuencias, eran las esperadas. Hermione y Draco habían casi adivinado por completo lo que iría a suceder en toda la tarde y los siguientes días, susurros, chismes, más y más embustes, la gente comenzaría a hacer apuestas, y el recuperaría su sex apeal con las chicas de todas las casas.

Draco volvería a ser un rompecorazones, y Hermione volvería a su vida tranquila de Ratón de Biblioteca. No más fingir…

Por alguna razón que no entendían, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de fingir.

* * *

><p><em>Lo que draco le hizo a Blaise, vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, pero les pido algo de paciencia, porque no está aun redactado, y para esas cosas debo inspirarme xD<em>

_diisfruten su semana!_  
><em>Y se aceptan ideas sobre que le hizo Draco a Blaise xD<em>


	32. Cap 32 Qué demonios hizo Draco

_Bueno gente, este capítulo me ha costado bastante poder escribirlo... hasta el punto que permití que Draco se apoderase de mi cuerpo y nos contara lo que sucedió desde su punto de vista, espero que disculpen el cambio de tono que hay en este capítulo, pero ya en el siguiente volvemos a como yo escribo normalmente._

_También quiero que sepan que este capítulo es completamente nuevo, no fue publicado la primera vez que subí este fic, así que serán las primeras en leerlo =D_

_Sin mas, disfrútenlo, y si no publico el próximo fin el siguiente capitulo es porque la escuela y el trabajo acabaron finalmente conmigo xD_

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXII.- "Que demonios hizo Draco"<strong>

Me ha costado sacarle a Draco lo que ha hecho con Zabinni, y en realidad me dijo que la única forma en que nos permitiría conocer que fue lo que pasó, sería que le permitiera escribir, así que lo dejare a cargo de todo esto, y si por alguna razón la redacción se sale un poco de aquello a lo que están acostumbrad s, les pido que me disculpen, pero si no lo hago así, jamás sabremos que sucedió con Blaise.

Así que sin más, les dejo con la historia de Draco.

Yo había entrado a la mansión ´por dónde solía escapar de vez en cuando en verano cuando no me quedaba de otra más que quedarme con mis padres… cosa que los últimos dos años no me había gustado en lo más mínimo. Así que entrando a hurtadillas ayude a Hermione a entrar a la casa de mis padres directamente a mi habitación, habitación que protegimos de cualquier intruso no autorizado por nosotros, y nos separamos. Ella se fue a buscar a los imbéciles a los que habíamos ido a salvar, y yo, fui por mi venganza.

Blaise no fue difícil de localizar, y menos para mí, después de todo, yo había crecido en esa casa, y conocía todos los recovecos, y lo más importante, los cuadros me conocían y me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba para encontrar al príncipe de mi casa en Hogwarts, porque Slytherin había sido mi casa durante casi 7 años, y aún lo era.

Solo me dijeron su localización corrí a dónde estaba… en el camino tuve que enfrentarme con algunos Mortífagos, a los que quite de en medio sin fijarme si les conocía o no, después de todo en ese momento solo tenía un trabajo que hacer, y era un trabajo que estaba cansado y harto de postergar. Lo encontré en la torre del lado derecho… bueno nosotros le llamamos la torre, aunque no lo sea, pues es solo un punto de observación de la casa que se encuentra al norte de la mansión. El imbécil había sido asignado a la vigilancia de aquella zona de los terrenos de mi casa, y no sospechaba que hubiesen llegado personas sin invitación a la fiesta privada del lord y Potter.

- Siempre he dicho que esta zona de la casa tiene la mejor vista -le dije desde la puerta. Su rostro al girarse y verme no tuvo precio, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts habría cambiado ese momento para ver s expresión, eso es definitivo- ¿buscando que no haya entrometidos en los terrenos?... porque me temo que hay algunos dentro de la casa.

Jamás había visto la piel chocolate de mi antiguo amigo tornarse de esa palidez tan tajante… lo que de hecho me pareció extremadamente gracioso dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –pregunto apuntándome con su varita, interesante, me alegró saber que mi presencia no lo había hecho perder de todo el sentido común, eso lo haría más divertido.

- Vine porque Granger me obligó –le informe sonriendo- porque estoy seguro que tú sabes perfectamente que no estamos juntos precisamente porque el amor le haya jugado sucio a la casa de los Malfoy.

- Pues pareces complementarte con esa sangre sucia –el sujeto había recuperado el veneno de sus colmillos, mientras yo sentía como el mío comenzaba a llegar a mi cabeza mientras hacía arder mis venas de enojo… nunca me había molestado tanto que alguien utilizara ese nombre.

- Apariencias –le respondía sonriendo, entré y cerré la puerta mientras sacaba mi varita lentamente- ¿Te gustó lo que le hicieron a tu noviecita que ni te pelaba?

¡Oh que hermoso fue ver su cara contraerse por el odio!. La mano que sujetaba su varita le comenzó a temblar de furia mientras yo me ponía atento a cualquier ataque, un animal enojado es impredecible, y estaba azuzando a ese idiota hasta que perdiera los estribos.

- Ah yo sé muchas cosas Blaise, no necesito de mentiras ni amistades inútiles para saberlas, Cormac ya cayó, Eleanor también, solo nos quedan tú y Brown… de Brown Granger se encargará, mientras que a mí me corresponde el honor de acabar con tu miserable vida. –Para ese momento ya le estaba apuntando con mi varita.

- no vas a poder hacerme nada Draco –aseguró… no entiendo que lo hizo sentir tan seguro de que no le tocaría con algún hechizo.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no? No veo a nadie que pueda salvarte el trasero esta noche Blaise, y yo vengo a cobrarme las ofensas que he recibido.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio, midiendo nuestras fuerzas, tratando de adivinar el momento en el que el otro nos atacaría, tratando de adelantarnos a los movimientos del otro, ambos sabíamos que este asunto iba a quedar resuelto esa misma noche, y creo que ambos lo deseábamos, yo estaba harto de la postergación, y creo que él de la incertidumbre.

No pude evitar sonreír de lado al darme cuenta que todo esto estaba a punto de terminar para alguno de los dos, y sabía que iba a terminar para él, puesto que yo tenía que ir a buscar a Hermione, ayudar a Potter y asegurarme que a mi socia no le pasara nada mientras salvaba a sus compañeros.

Y sucedió, el decidió iniciar el ataque directamente con un Avada Kedavra… muy imbécil de mi parte, puesto que demostraba que lo único que quería era concluir con todo esto lo más pronto posible, yo por mi parte lo que quería era que llorara sangre antes de asesinarlo… cosa que terminaría haciendo. Evité con bastante facilidad el encantamiento que destruyo la puerta que estaba tras de mí, y respondí con un limpio Crucio que dio en su objetivo.

No diré que le di justo en el centro del pecho, donde estaba apuntando, porque eso sería caer en el egocentrismo y restarle también dignidad a mi oponente, pero si le alcancé a dar en una mano que estúpidamente dejo rezagada al tratar de evitar mi hechizo.

No se si ustedes lo sepan, pero soy tan buen mago que les informaré lo que sucede cuando un Crucio te impacta. El Crucio es una maldición que depende de varios factores para realizarse perfectamente, no es solo la pronunciación, y de hecho el movimiento tampoco tiene mucha importancia, lo que realmente importa cuando lanzas un Crucio a alguien, es lo que pasa dentro de ti. Debes desear hacer daño, desear que la persona se revuelque en el suelo mientras siente los peores dolores físicos del mundo, debes desear que la persona sufra tanto que desee estar muerta. Yo lo aprendí por el camino difícil, pero en esta ocasión era tanto el odio hacía ese individuo que había dentro de mí, que con ese impacto en la mano, Blaise cayó al suelo gritando de dolor mientras duró la maldición.

Quedó tumbado en el suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse, con un accio invoqué su varita y la rompí en dos frente a sus ojos… fue como haberle procurado una buena patada en los huevos, puesto que un mago educado como Blaise y como yo lo fuimos es completamente inútil sin la varita y lo sabemos demasiado bien.

Cuando comenzó a recuperarse, le lancé otro crucio, lo haría sufrir tanto, que físicamente lloraría sangre, de mi cuenta corría que eso iba a pasar… y pasó.

No creo que ustedes estén listos para si quiera poder figurarse lo que una persona como yo le hará a su presa una vez la tenga en sus garras cuando sabe que la víctima se lo ha buscado, pero digamos que su famoso muggle Sade, no tendría mucho que envidiarme, ya que no me dediqué solo a la magia, Hermione me había hablado de algunos muggles asesinos seriales que estaban bastante enfermos de la cabeza… y ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces yo también me dejo llevar por la enfermedad.

Decidí que Blaise no utilizaría nunca más algunas de las partes de su cuerpo, así que comencé a arrancárselas con magia… si, leyeron bien, arrancárselas con magia, primero algunos dedos, luego le rompí las manos… y así seguí hiriéndole lentamente… bueno tan lentamente como el tiempo que teníamos para divertirnos y su resistencia me lo permitieron. Eso sí, le permití conservar su rostro virgen, no le causé un solo rasguño en él, quería que lo reconocieran, quería que lo encontraran, y que le echaran la culpa a alguien más, y ya tenía a quien.

Cuando noté que Blaise ya no podría más, utilice un hechizo bastante curioso del que yo mismo había sido víctima hacía menos de un año, utilice el hechizo de Sectumsempra, y lo deje que se desangrara… espero que mi madre me perdone por toda la suciedad que quedó en esa habitación, pero luego de todo lo que estaba seguro pasaría abajo, lo de ahí no sería ningún problema.

Así que he ahí lo que sucedió, baje corriendo en búsqueda de Hermione y ya les han contado el resto. Así que me largo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que entretener a lectoras y lectores que se interesan por mi vida.

Y he ahí lo que sucedió, espero me disculpen por la tardanza, han sido semanas difíciles, y Draco no quería soltar prenda de lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p><em>Y mi dato ñoño de hoy es: ¿Sabían ustedes que los huevos de las Mantarrayas son cuadrados y que estas ponen solo d huevos por vez?<em>

_Dejen Revs, recuerden que son gratis xD._


	33. Cap 33 Eleanor

_muy bien gente, antes que nada me disculpo, no he tenido tiempo de responder los Revs personalmente, la escuela me está matando y he de aceptar que la única razón por la que estoy aquí entre semana, es porque estoy muy encabronada con una amiga... y les contaré por que al final del capitulo xD._

_Mientras tanto, disfrutenlo =D_

_**DISCLAIMER. Ya sabe que le corresponde a JK xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXIII.- "Eleanor"<strong>

El desayuno no fue nada de otro mundo, no para ellos, aunque el resto del colegio hablaba de ellos, susurraba y cuchicheaba, para ellos dos era como si nada sucediera, en unas cuantas palabras: no les interesaba.

- ¿Y ya sabes a donde irás? –preguntó de pronto Draco a Hermione.

La chica le miro interrogante, no habían tocado ese tema, a pesar de que él se había ofrecido a ayudarle a encontrar un buen empleo lejos, ella se había negado "Eres demasiado orgullosa" le había reclamado el rubio cuando lo rechazo, y ella solo le había sonreído débilmente.

Ambos sabían que no era orgullo, o bueno, no era orgullo como desdén hacía la ayuda del chico, mas bien, ella quería irse de ese mundo, irse lejos, y si Draco sabía a dónde iba a ir… era posible que se lo dijera a Harry y a los demás… posible, mas no probable; pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos.

- No –respondió secamente, en realidad no estaba segura, ya tenía algunos destinos, pero ninguno le gustaba tanto como su amada Inglaterra… cada que pensaba en eso, detestaba a sus antiguos amigos por hacerla irse. Suspiró bajo y siguió con su desayuno.

Draco la observó unos momentos en silencio, él sabía lo mucho que Hermione amaba Inglaterra, y lo mucho más aún, que amaba el mundo de los Magos Ingleses, pero ella se iba a ir por culpa de un montón de peleles idiotas… no comprendía; si ya se estaba desquitando, si ya se estaba vengando. ¿Por qué insistía en irse?

Lo que el chico no sabía, era que ella tampoco lo sabía, ella no estaba segura de la razón por la que estaba huyendo, ya les habría demostrado que ella era inocente, que no los necesitaba como amigos ni como nada, que ellos habían caído en un error… ¿entonces por qué se iba?

No quería vivir las consecuencias de sus actos, eso era lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo poder seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que a diario se toparía con el nombre de Harry Potter? ¿Cómo vivir tan cerca de las personas que sobrevivieran a su venganza? ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a Lavender saliendo del colegio luego de destruirle la vida?

Por eso se iba, porque sabía que su venganza sería lo suficientemente cruel como para que ella misma se arrepintiera.

Al terminar el desayuno, salieron de nuevo, tomados de la mano, fueron a los terrenos, al bosque prohibido más específicamente. En él, en un claro, hallaron sus escobas, las dos escobas con las que habían ido la noche anterior a la Mansión Malfoy.

Decidieron sentarse ahí un rato, olvidándose de todo. A pesar de lo que sucedía con el cartel que ellos habían puesto, sabían que para el almuerzo todo sería olvidado. La Noticia de que el señor Tenebroso había desaparecido para siempre ya habría llegado, ni siquiera el Ministerio podría acallarla con suficiente fuerza.

Y seguramente, alguien le haría llegar su propio letrero a Harry y los demás, si no es que ya lo tenían en sus manos… ambos tenían flojera de ver llegar a Potter y sus amigos ser recibidos como los héroes cuando no lo merecían, ellos dos sabían que de no ser por su intervención, Potter y el resto estrían más que muertos, Harry no habría conseguido llegar hasta Voldemort, y los otros cuatro no se habrían podido refugiar de los Mortifagos.

Draco fue el primero que se dejo caer sobre el césped y cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba sus brazos tras su nuca con la cara al cielo. Sonreía satisfecho.

Hermione lo observaba recargada en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados, le costaba creer que se encontrara así con el rubio, ambos eran cómplices de más de un secreto, y en algún lado había leído que no había nada que uniera mas a dos personas que la complicidad… no quería sentirse unida a Draco Malfoy del modo en que se sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Qué has sabido de ya sabes quién? –preguntó de pronto Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Nada, sigue retenida, bastante molesta, pero es por su propio bien…

- … y el nuestro -interrumpió Draco a la chica.

- Si –asintió con la cabeza- no la podemos dejar salir hasta que estemos seguros de que no dirá, o hará nada contra nosotros.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrir los ojos, simple y sencillamente seguía relajado tumbado en el césped disfrutando de esos primeros días de verano que presagiaban dos meses grandiosos.

Hermione se dejo caer aun apoyada en el árbol, no se sentía nada cómoda con todo eso, y estaba deseando desesperadamente que el curso llegara realmente a su fin para poder alejarse de todo eso. Estaba cansada y necesitaba tiempo para sanar sus heridas… porque aún no se había dado tiempo para eso.

La chica se sentó con las piernas flexionadas abrazándolas, ocultando su rostro en ellas… no se sentía bien, aunque ya estaba comiendo mucho mejor que a principios de año, cada momento se sentía mas y mas cansada de todo.

Mientras ambos afectados se habían puesto a meditar un rato en silencio… bueno, de hecho, ambos de habían quedado dormidos en aquel claro, en el castillo las cosas no estaban como ellos habían creído… la gente se distraía de su cartel y de la derrota del señor Tenebroso gracias a ciertas criaturas que no deberían de estar ahí…

- No están por ningún lado -dijo una voz masculina y joven la de un muchacho, el susodicho vestía una túnica negra con grabados en oro.

- ¿Seguro? –Pregunto una voz seca y femenina- Les miraron en el desayuno.

- Y fueron toda una comidilla –admite el joven- pero nadie los vio una vez que salieron a los terrenos.

- En ese caso, procederemos sin ellos –dijo ella- ya los atraparemos cuando intenten volver, al igual que hicimos con Potter y sus amigos.

Su voz era fría y cruel, el sujeto asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta.

- Y Justin – dijo ella interrumpiendo su retirada- más vale que encuentres a la sabia de inmediato, esa marioneta que pusieron en su lugar no me interesa.

Justin hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, dejando que el ruido de gritos y hechizos entrara por unos momentos a la tranquilidad de la habitación en la que ella estaba.

Escucho que la puerta se cerró, se levantó de su sitio y se asomó por la ventana que había en aquel cuarto, si esos dos no se hubieran marchado, en ese momento los tendría a ellos junto con Potter y su bandada de idiotas bajo custodia y no como amenaza. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y suspiró, aunque sonreía satisfecha. Esas dos desapariciones no eran más que un pequeño tropiezo sin importancia, ya aparecerían y cuando lo hicieran, no tendrían la mas mínima idea de lo que había pasado, así que caerían en una emboscada perfectamente planeada.

- ¡Eleanor! –llamo suavemente.

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato mientras la joven Hufflepuff entraba en aquella sala. Pansy tenía esa magia, no importaba el volumen, aquellos que habían pactado con ella, podían escuchar su llamado y se apresuraban a reunírsele.

- ¿Si? –pregunto luego de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Y Zabinni? –cuestionó la pelinegra dándose la vuelta para mirar a la niña… porque si, aún era una niña.

- Arrepintiéndose en un calabozo –sonrió tétricamente la niña… bueno, tal vez no tan niña- desde ayer que lo trajeron aquí casi muerto no ha dejado de murmurar pidiendo explicaciones.

- Eres la encargada, mantenlo con vida, aún nos puede ser de utilidad…

- Con todo respeto –se atrevió la niña a intervenir- Ya no nos sirve de nada, todos creen que murió a manos de Voldemort y nadie le busca, ¿Por qué no simplemente le asesinamos?

- Porque… mi querida Eleanor… él tiene información de la mansión de Draco que me interesa obtener.

Su voz era dulce, dulce y horriblemente cargada de veneno… Eleanor estuvo a punto de retroceder lamentando el momento en que se le ocurrió preguntar. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza y retirarse.

Pansy la observo salir de la habitación y se giro de nuevo a la ventana, el día era hermoso, como los que le seguirían a partir de entonces, el verano ya estaba llegando a Inglaterra y era su época favorita del año.

Mientras tanto, Eleanor por su parte, caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, a pesar del horrible ruido que había reinado en el lugar las últimas dos horas, en ese momento había una calma irracional en los pasillos.

Sus pasos resonaban y formaban un eco escalofriante que chocaba contra las paredes, pasó frente a la enfermería, ahí seguía su marioneta, recostada, como si estuviera en coma… sonrió de lado con desdén, Blaise había sido tan fácil de engañar y manipular, que lo hacía inmerecedor de ella. No, ella merecía mucho más que un simple achichincle manipulable… Pansy había tenido razón siempre.

Bajo dos pisos y entro por un tapiz a una habitación secreta, estaba vacía, pero al final había tres puertas que, solo entro ella en la estancia, cambiaron de lugar frente a sus ojos. Las tres puertas eran de madera clara con un hermoso picaporte de plata, las tres perfectamente iguales. Eleanor avanzo hacia la de la derecha con total seguridad y la abrió, entro a un largo pasillo, en el que del lado derecho todo a lo largo, había varias puertas oscuras y desgastadas, abrió la cuarta, entro y la cerro con su varita.

El huésped de la celda levanto los ojos oscuros a la visita, la chica se sentó en un banquillo cruzando la pierna, no traía puesta la túnica del colegio, de hecho, traía un vestido negro, de la clase de los que una niña de 10 años usaría en un funeral, totalmente recto, con el cuello cerrado de marinero, y unas lindas e infantiles mangas de globo, el largo del vestido era hasta la rodilla, y traía unos zapatitos muy infantiles negros con calcetines blancos.

- ¿Te gusta tu dormitorio? Sé que no es el sitio adecuado para un rey… oh, espera no eres un rey, simplemente eres un príncipe -sonrió mirando al chico que estaba frente a ella.

Él le aguantó la mirada unos momentos y la bajó de nuevo, la escasa luz alcanzo a iluminar su moreno rostro chocolate, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sucias, aún tenías rastros de su propia sangre…

- Fui un idiota ¿No es así? –Preguntó él escupiendo algo de sangre- yo pensando que nunca volverías a despertar y mira nada más que sorpresa –comenzó a reír de manera incontrolable y neurótica.

Eleanor le miro alzando una ceja incrédula, sonrío de lado examinándolo… y comenzó a tararear una canción muggle… a ella no le interesaban los problemas de odio a muggles ni sangres sucias, de hecho el mundo de esas miserables cucarachas le parecía bastante interesante.

Blaise Zabinni la examinaba, el chico estaba atado de tobillos y muñecas, bueno, más bien tenía grilletes en estos, no se había podido mover en un día completo, y la inocente chica que estaba frente a él le había dado una tremenda paliza… digna del más cruel Mortífago del Señor Tenebroso… aunque sabía que Draco le había hecho casi todo el trabajo a Eleanor.

- Ahora entiendo porque me gustabas -comenzó a hablar de nuevo el chico- eres cruel, no muestras tus sentimientos, aunque ambos sabemos que los tienes -agrego sonriendo de lado, sus blancos dientes brillaron unos momentos en la oscuridad de la celda.

La chica alzo las cejas incrédula, si ese sujeto creía que tenía sentimientos, entonces ella se había pasado con las torturas, por que el tipo se estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de sentimientos Blaise? –decidió seguirle el juego.

- Se que todo el mundo los tiene, aunque lo dudes, puedo ver más allá de lo que la gente quiere mostrar, se que en estos momentos, estas suprimiendo tus emociones porque son un estorbo… se que tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta que cometiste un error al asesinarme, y sé también que ya me habrías asesinado de no ser porque Pansy te ordeno que no lo hicieras… Dime ¿Potter ya se dio cuenta del buen partido que eres? ¿O ni siquiera con un imperius te hizo caso?

El moreno era un hijo de perra cuando quería, y en ese momento, le apetecía serlo. Había escuchado a Eleanor gritarle quien sabe que cosas a Potter, lo que lo informo que el chico estaba cerca… también había escuchado al sujeto gritarle que dejara a la pelirroja Weasley en paz, de hecho, se preguntaba si la chica seguía con vida o no… él, como buen Slytherin, amplió su sonrisa al imaginar a la pelirroja muerta y el drama que Potter habría hecho por eso.

Pero claro, que a ninguna chica le gusta que se mofen de ella, y menos en ese tema, así que como premio ante su inteligente comentario, recibió un crucio… él creyó que era uno de los mejores de la niñaza esa, pues no pudo suprimir el grito de dolor que broto desde lo más profundo de su ser.

15 minutos después, Eleanor salía de la celda furiosa con él, y con ella misma, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejar a Potter tan cerca de Blaise sabiendo lo que el último sentía por ella? Había sido una estúpida, y en ese momento, lo estaba pagando.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando una ligera lluvia cayó sobre su cuello… miro alrededor, por la posición del sol, -osea, estaba desaparecido,- supo que era tarde, se estiro mientras miraba alrededor. Draco seguía dormido en el césped, al parecer la ligera lluvia no lo había despertado, se levantó y se sacudió el uniforme, dio un par de vueltas en el claro poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, no le apetecía volver al castillo.

- Me mareas Granger –escucho a Draco arrastrando las palabras detrás suyo.

Se giro y el chico estaba aun tirado en el césped aunque apoyado en un brazo mirándola, se sonroso ligeramente al mirar como él la veía, se sintió rara, aunque decidió no prestar atención a como se sentía.

- Es tarde –le dijo seriamente, pero era más para que el chico cambiara su mirada que comenzaba a ponerla incomoda.

- En ese caso, deberíamos volver –pero no hizo ningún movimiento, no tenía ganas de volver.

- Deberíamos –asiente ella, pero no se movió… de hecho, se sentó junto a Draco y ambos se pusieron a conversar de otras cosas, de sus planes a futuro; Draco trataba de convencerla de que regresara pronto a Inglaterra… sin que se notase que él estaba interesado particularmente en eso claro está.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí mi queja... ¿Como ven que resulta (según esta amiga que estudia letras modernas conmigo) que los escritores de los últimos 80 años y de los próximos 100 son una mediocridad y son y serán incapaces de innovar? Que las Artes son hoy en día una pérdida de tiempo porque todo lo creado en estos ámbitos ya esta creado y todo lo demás son copias...<em>

_Jamás he tenido tantas ganas de aventar a alguien a las vías del metro ¬¬._

_Así que dejen su opinión con respecto a este tema y mienten madres a mi lado =D... osea, dejen Rev xD_


	34. Cap 34 Lavender

_HOLA! Mil y un disculpas por la tardanza, he estado muriendo con la escuela, el trabajo y mi vida de este lado de la computadora xD, pero bueno, les traigo hoy dos capítulos, que espero les gusten y los disfruten... les juro que si por mi fuera pondría cada semana, pero el tiempo no me aguanta tanto u.u._

_De todos modos, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y lectores, y espero sigan por aqui hasta el final xD... que ya no falta mucho para eso, jajaja.  
>Gracias por leer.<em>

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes y castillo de JK, lo demás, mío de mí de mi pertenenecia xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXIV.- "Lavender" <strong>

- ¿Harry? –Ron se acerco a su mejor amigo, ambos estaban en una celda, aislados de todos los demás, el pelirrojo estaba tratando de ser el fuerte, no le gustaba, la encargada de eso siempre había sido Hermione, o Harry NUNCA él.

Puso su mano en el hombro del oji-verde, No sabía que había sucedido, solo sabía que al llegar al castillo, el caos había reinado por todo lados, habían tratado de ayudar a un grupo de segundo que corría a los terrenos, pero todos habían caído en una emboscada, ellos dos, Ginny, Luna y Neville… todos estaban separados, poco a poco los habían separado.

Cuando Harry volvió luego de la última vez en la que se lo habían llevado junto con Ginny, el chico parecía totalmente desmoronado, no quedaba nada del Harry Potter que había luchado contra Voldemort el día anterior, no había ni la sombra de ese Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? –le había preguntado, pero nunca le había respondido… de hecho, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado.

Ron estaba preocupado, sí que lo estaba, por su amigo, pero sobre todo por Ginny… ¡Y Harry no le decía nada!

- Harry, hombre, es en serio ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

El pelirrojo oficialmente estaba descontrolado, bueno, más bien preocupado, no sabía que había sido de su hermana, ni del resto de sus amigos, no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido en la escuela, no sabía dónde estaban los profesores… y una parte de él, estaba preocupada por Hermione.

Nadie, además de ellos, la había visto la noche anterior… pero él estaba seguro de que ella había asistido, ella junto con Malfoy. Ellos los habían ayudado, habían conseguido que Harry cumpliera su destino, ellos los habían ocultado a salvo de los Mortifagos, ellos les habían salvado la vida… ¿Sería posible que fueran ellos los que los tuvieran ahí encerrados?

Ahuyento ese pensamiento de su mente de inmediato, Hermione había cambiado mucho, pero nunca los traicionaría de esa forma… temía que fuera ella, temía que Malfoy la hubiera cambiado desde que estaban juntos… y una diminuta parte de él, temía que ella estuviera en una celda encerrada y sin ayuda de nadie…

- Tenemos que salir… -murmuro de pronto Harry, su voz, no se escuchaba como la suya, era opaca, y parecía sin vida.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no la trajeron de regreso? –comenzó a bombardearlo Ron… se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada ahí encerrado y el estar sin información le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Ella… ella se la llevo, la estaba torturando la muy maldita, y ahora se la llevo, no sé donde está, no pude hacer nada –comenzó a sobarse las muñecas y Ron noto por primera vez que el chico tenía sangre en las muñecas: Había luchado por liberarse.

Peeero como no nos interesa la triste historia de las Comadrejas ni del Cara Rajada, vamos a volver con los protagonistas, que son los reyes de esta historia.

Hermione se levanto del césped ya entrada la noche, llevaban más de tres horas discutiendo sus planes a futuro, a donde iba a ir, por cuanto tiempo y como se iba a mantener a salvo sola… estaba harta de tratar de cambiar la conversación que Draco insistía en mantener.

- Es tarde –dijo secamente al levantarse- y no le veo el caso a seguir con esta discusión.

- Se madura y contesta Granger, deja de huir por una vez en tu vida.

La chica le miro penetrantemente y sonrío de lado, al estilo Malfoy.

- Solo los cobardes huyen, los inteligentes, retroceden y planean bien el contra ataque –dijo fríamente- ahora muévete que es tarde y no planeo que me castiguen por andar rondando en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

- Ni siquiera es tan tarde –debatió, pero se levanto dividido entre sentirse orgulloso de esa sonrisa, o exasperado por esa chica.

- Mejor movilízate, que es tarde y pasado mañana comienzan los exámenes.

Draco se levantó a regañadientes y se posicionó al lado de la chica, tomo su escoba y cuando la chica hizo lo mismo con la propia, comenzaron a andar tomados de la mano rumbo al castillo. Cualquiera que los mirase, vería a una pareja estable… menos un par de ojos que observaban los terrenos desde una torre con inusual ansiedad.

Pansy peinaba los terrenos de forma detallada y controladora, tenía patrullas de Slytherin´s por todo el colegio y en puntos estratégicos, ellos a su vez, tenían instrucciones de atraparlos con o sin vida… bueno, podían asesinar a la Sangre Sucia, pero Malfoy debía de seguir con vida.

Draco se detuvo de golpe al borde del bosque, antes de salir a terreno descubierto. Cuando Hermione le interrogo con la mirada, el chico le hizo una seña para que cerrase la boca. Algo no estaba bien, y él lo sabía porque había demasiadas luces en movimiento en los pasillos del castillo y ninguna en las torres de dormitorios… el estar con los Mortifagos y haber sido entrenado por Bellatrix, le había dado ese sentido de peligro.

- Algo anda mal… la luz del despacho de la dirección está apagada –comento bajo y retrocedió unos pasos, jalando con él a Hermione.

- Exageras, la Profesora McGonagall se duerme temprano –debatió la chica, pero sabía que no era cierto- es mas, quien sabe si quiera si está en su despacho.

- McGonagall SIEMPRE está a esta hora en su despacho, es la hora en la que conversa con el retrato de Dumbledore… -cuando la chica lo observo curiosa ´rl se encogió de hombros- todo el colegio lo sabe… es un secreto a gritos, no es como si me la viviera espiando gente Granger.

- Yo si la espiaba –se levanto de hombros la chica- necesitaba saber donde estaba a cada momento… no es una persona que yo quisiera que me atrapara haciendo todo lo que hemos estado haciendo.

Draco la miro alzando las cejas, pero regreso su atención a castillo… al notar que algo no estaba realmente bien, decidió que los más sabio, era alejarse de ahí, así que arrastro a la castaña hasta los limites exteriores del bosque prohibido.

Cuando llegaron ahí, la chica trato de romper los encantamientos con los hechizos que había utilizado la noche anterior… ninguno funciono, las barreras habían sido reforzadas por magia oscura ¿Cómo había sucedido? Bueno, la castaña no lo entendía.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? McGonagall jamás protegería el castillo con magia negra, y se supone que Voldemort murió ayer… ¡El hombre no puede seguir con vida!

Exclamó asustada, porque si estaba con vida, seguramente estaría buscando a Harry, si no es que ya lo tenía en sus manos, porque los chicos iban a regresar ese día al castillo a ser vanagloriados como los héroes del mundo mágico, ese era el itinerario…

- ¿Hermione? –una voz susurro su nombre.

Ambos chicos se giraron en dirección a la voz, algo no estaba bien ¿Quien era? Se acercaron con cuidado, temiendo que fuera una trampa; se sorprendieron de ver a Lavender entre los arbustos, con las ropas desgarradas y muy herida… la examinaron con la mirada antes de terminar de acercarse.

Pero el corazón Gryffindor de la chica pudo más que la sangre fría que se la había congelado, y corrió los últimos cuatro pasos en ayuda de la rata que ella había tratado de destruir.

- ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó asustada al mirarla en ese estado- No se suponía que estuvieras así, y menos aquí… ¿Cómo atravesaste todo el bosque?

- Eres tú –se sorprendió la chica al mirara bien a Hermione.- Apenas escapé, han tomado el control del castillo… todos caímos en su miserable trampa… Maldita –dijo eso en un susurro para ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -trató de sacarle algo más o menos coherente a la muchacha.

- Ya te dije, fue una trampa, todos fuimos utilizados… pero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Se suponía que los atraparían esta mañana, mientras se regodeaban de cómo nos destruían la vida.

Draco suspiro aburrido, no le gustaban las imágenes patéticas, y la que en ese momento estaba montando la leona, sí que lo era.

Lavender apenas fue consciente de la presencia del rubio en aquel sitio, de pronto, se escucho que una hoja se quebraba del otro lado de la barrera, Hermione y Draco alzaron las varitas listos para el ataque, o en su defecto la defensa, cuando miraron aparecer frente a ellos a Minerva McGonagall.

Draco se lanzo taparle la boca a la castaña que estaba punto de gritar el nombre de la directora del castillo.

- No seas estúpida Granger, no puede escucharnos –susurro en su oído cuando ella trato de liberarse- si gritas… si alguna de las dos grita –se giro a matar a la herida con la mirada- ella no nos escuchara, pero darán el punto exacto de nuestra localización.

Advertidas ambas, soltó a Hermione y ayudo a la otra chica a sentarse apoyándola en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

- Muy bien Brown, es tu oportunidad de hacer algo bueno –la encaró- quiero respuestas, ¿Qué sucede en el castillo? Y ¿Por qué estas tan lastimada?

- Draco –le regaño Hermione.

- Tu silencio –se giro a la castaña- esta chica tiene que hablar, porque será la única forma de saber qué demonios sucede y por qué estamos atrapados entre el castillo que estoy seguro, ha sido tomado y una barrera de magia negra que no podremos romper sin llamara la atención de medio mundo.

Hermione comprendió que no debía de entrometerse, era importante, bueno, mas bien, era una ventaja que alguien aun tuviese la sangre fría y no entrara en pánico como ella estaba comenzando a hacer. Atinó a asentir con la cabeza y a mirar hacia otro lado… sabía que Draco era capaz de meterse a la cabeza de Lavender si la chica no hablaba, y como no lo iba a evitar, prefería mejor no mirar.

- ¿Y bien? –interrogo a la herida con una desagradable mueca.

- No sé lo que paso –se derrumbo la chica- estábamos en el castillo, Cormac y yo, ocultándonos de todos aquellos que al parecer querían hacernos algo malo gracias a su cartelito –si, como buena mujer, no puedo evitar el reproche, pero lo hizo corto, por la mirada exasperada que el rubio le lanzo- ejem –tragó saliva- cuando estábamos desesperados… bueno, yo lo estaba, a Cormac parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y entro Blaise… bueno, más bien cayo Blaise dentro de la habitación, estaba muy herido, golpeado y casi inconsciente.

Se detuvo, pues cerró los ojos cuando un escalofrío la recorrió, pero se armo de valor y continúo con su narración.

- No alcancé a ver mucho, El cuerpo de Blaise cayendo a nuestros pies, en un principio creí que serían ustedes, hasta que vi a esa miserable liliputiense entrar sonriendo y brincando como niña pequeña… la muy perra uso a Blaise de alfombra para entrar a la habitación. Yo me aterre, porque ella se suponía que no volvería en si nunca, así que me oculte detrás de Cormac… al segundo Cormac se desvaneció, y Eleanor me dijo que acababa de ser destruido dentro de su propia mente –de nuevo, otro escalofrío, pero esta vez fue por parte de los tres… ese no era su plan- Eleanor comenzó a reír, y yo salí corriendo. Estábamos en la torre, así que tuve que bajar muchos pisos para salir del castillo, temía que alguien me mirara y tratara de detenerme, pero conforme iba bajando, las cosas se ponían peor, alumnos gritando y corriendo tratando de salvarse de otros chicos del colegio… los atacantes eran de todas las casa, incluso Gryffindors… cuando alcance el vestíbulo, un par de maldiciones y conjuros me habían alcanzado, por lo que casi no lo logré. Por suerte, alcancé a salir segundos antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

- ¿Y Potter? –pregunto Draco después de unos segundos… así que el ataque había llegado desde adentro… eso en definitiva no era nada bueno, porque si trataran con Mortifagos, ellos tendrían la ventaja de conocer el terreno, así, estaban en igualdad de posiciones.- ¿Y los profesores?

- Luego del desayuno, nadie supo de ellos, de por si, en el desayuno solo estaba Sinistra y Flitwick, McGonagall no estaba, todos creímos que llegaría con Harry y los demás, pero cuando ellos llegaron, los últimos dos profesores estaban saliendo, por un aviso urgente de la directora… No hay nadie de autoridad en este momento en el colegio… salvo ella.

- ¿Eleanor? –pregunto Draco confundido, la chica no tenía cara de psicópata Genocida.

Como respuesta, Lavender soltó una carcajada oscura, que no tenía absolutamente nada de felicidad en ella, era más bien amarga.

- Tu novia –le corrigió sonriendo de lado.- Pansy Parkinson está dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra para encontrar a todos los desertores. Se han organizado varias pandillas que vagan por el bosque… una de ellas me atrapo y apenas conseguí escapar.

- Hemos estado todo el día en el bosque –interrumpió Hermione- ¿Cómo es que no escuchamos nada de esas patrullas?

- Por qué no se están anunciando y evitan los campos libres –le explico Draco secamente- además, de que el claro en el que estábamos, está protegido contra ojos y oídos indiscretos.

Hermione se coloreo un poco, se sintió estúpida, pero no se podía culpar, ella nunca había estado en una situación así, generalmente solo se lanzaba a la batalla, no había planes, ni esquemas ni nada, ella peleaba al modo de Harry Potter (N/A: yo digo que se encomendaban a Merlín antes de cada final de los libros, jajaja): Solo se lanzaban a la batalla y esperaban lo mejor.

- ¿Y Potter? –repitió el rubio su pregunta.

- Debe ser prisionero ya, igual que todos los demás, alcance a mirar a Ginny siendo arrastrada hacia las mazmorras antes de salir corriendo.

- En buenas te metes Brown –se rio el rubio con una diversión siniestra en su tono- Primero te metes con los magos más poderosos e inteligentes del colegio, y ahora eres buscada por una pandilla de idiotas que en cuanto te miren te van a asesinar… nosotros no planeábamos hacerte nada así, si te sirve de consuelo.

Se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a caminar distraídamente.

No podían salir volando de ahí, y dudaba de poder encontrar un ejército de topos que les abrieran un túnel por debajo… además, su estilo no era huir, era atacar por la espalda… así que la huida no era una opción para él. Sin embargo, allá afuera, alguien debía de enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, de cómo estaban las cosas en el castillo… Así que se puso a resumir sus opciones. La mejor de ellas, era sacar a Lavender de ese sitio para que avisara a alguien por fuera, pero en su estado ese sería un problema, la segunda era salir ellos y buscar ayuda, pero nadie le creería a él, y bueno, seguro solo lo vieran lo meterían a Azkaban por el desmadrito en su mansión. Estaba Hermione, ella aún tenía su reputación intacta, pero no podía sacarla sin saber él nada de ella… no lo resistiría.

- Necesitamos una distracción que te saque de aquí Lavender- dijo de pronto la voz mandona de Hermione.

La castaña se había acercado a Lavender y en ese momento terminaba de sanar sus heridas por medio de la magia. Lavender hacía en veces algún gesto, el sanar las heridas con magia no era agradable, pero era necesario. El dolor era importante para que luego ya no hubiera, y a la chica le sorprendía la mano suave que Hermione tenía en ese sentido.

- Una vez fuera, iras a conseguir ayuda, no importa si nos atrapan a nosotros o no, te necesitamos fuera a ti. –ordeno.

- ¿Y ustedes qué? No me atrevería a dejarlos aquí… son los que me están ayudando…

- Si claro, nos escapamos todos ¿y luego qué?... no, tenemos que separarnos, dos flancos, si tu sales, avisas afuera, si te atrapan, aun estamos nosotros para avisar –la leona estaba comenzando a pensar con el cerebro y no con las emociones.- Busca a McGonagall y dile todo lo que nos has dicho, responde sus preguntas con la verdad… y solo para asegurarme.

Nadie lo miro venir, pero Hermione alzo la varita y volvió a utilizar un Imperius, por segunda vez en su vida. Lavender quedo de inmediato bajo su control, el imperius se rompería si Hermione moría… así que debía de mantenerse con vida… una buena motivación para hacerlo.

- A veces me asustas ¿Lo sabías? –le cuestiono Draco al mirar a la castaña terminando de darle las instrucciones a su nuevo títere- Ya me estaba preguntando yo como le harías para que no saliera corriendo a ocultarse bajo una piedra.

- A acciones desesperadas, medidas drásticas –respondió la castaña orgullosa de lo que había hecho- ahora, hay que romper esta protección cuando menos por unos momentos.

- Si Pansy está liderando esto… entonces no podemos permitir que te atrapen ¿Lo sabes?

- No me van a atrapar Draco –le dedicó una esplendida sonrisa- y no lo harán, porque antes muerta que permitir que me atrapen.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa.-sonrío el chico a medias- nos tendremos que separar, así que prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

La chica rodo los ojos, claro que se iba a cuidar, no era ninguna imbécil para dejar que la mataran y vamos, de ellos dos, ella tenía más instinto de supervivencia… tal vez no más armas, pero si mas instinto.

Se pusieron a ambos lados de Lavender, y cada uno alzo su varita lista para el ataque, no necesitaron ni siquiera contar, cuando ambos las levantaron y comenzaron a susurrar encantamientos y hechizos para romper aquel campo.

Fue difícil, Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar todos los hechizos de magia oscura que conocía, y Hermione tuvo que hacer su esfuerzo en recordar las instrucciones de los libros del movimiento exacto de la varita para cada uno de aquellos hechizos que jamás había utilizado.

El resultado fue una gran explosión enceguecedora, una fracturita en el campo que duro apenas unos 25 segundo en los cuales Lavender tuvo que recuperarse del impacto, recuperar la vista, pues la luz de la explosión los había dejado enceguecidos, y salir corriendo… apenas lo consiguió por un fragmento de segundo cuando el campo volvió a cerrarse dejando todo a su alrededor en completa paz y armonía.

Los dos valientes –o tontos, según el lado desde el que lo vean- intercambiaron una mirada de alivio cuando vieron a la chica salir corriendo hacía la dirección por la que la directora se había alejado.

- Buena suerte Malfoy –se levanto de hombros Hermione, ya no se tenían que hablar, ya no lo necesitaban, porque ambos sabían perfectamente lo que iba a suceder.

Ambos se separarían para tener una mayor probabilidad. No tenían un plan, tal vez solo sobrevivir hasta la llegada de los refuerzos… tal vez entrar y derrotar a Pansy, tal vez entrar y rescatar gente. Cada uno tomaría sus propias decisiones una vez separados. Pero eso sí, ninguno se iba a quedar a esperar su muerte en ese bosque donde las patrulla no eran el único peligro, sino que también había criaturas que podrían comérselos de un solo bocado… o arrancarles partes de su piel ellos aun estando con vida.

Y en un giro desesperado, llámenlo presentimiento o no, Draco Malfoy, de repente, deseo los labios de la chica que en ese momento, le sonreían como despidiéndose… No, el no quería que la despedida fuera de esa forma. Así que lucharía por qué no fuera así.

* * *

><p><em>No traigo datos, solo un peuqeño: Sabían ustedes que... Hermione es el nombre de la Hija de Menelao y Helena de troya, quien intentó matar a una esclava porque la esclava quedó embarazada de su esposo, y ella era Esteril?<em>  
><em>Ah, y he considerado que Helena no solo era la mujer más hermosa de Grecia, también era una cualquiera que se fugaba con quien se dejaba xD.<em>

_Gracias por leer y dejen un Rev, son gratis y no cuestan (lo sé, fue un pleonasmo)._


	35. Cap 35 Prisiones

_Y he aquí el segundo capítulo prometido hoy =D_

_disfrutenlooooooooos, y espero esto me reivindique un poco ante sus ojos u.u_

**DISCLAIMER: personajes de JK, el castillo, el bosque y las arañas... también de ella, yo solo me divierto con todo esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXV.- "Prisiones" <strong>

Deseó, con toda su alma, tener la fuerza para dar esos tres pasos que los separaban, atraerla de la cintura con delicadeza pero decisión y besar sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana, regándole con ese beso un digno adiós y una promesa, que por ese beso, ella se cuidara, que por ese beso, ella se quedara…

Pero no lo hizo, no acortó la distancia, no dio esos tres pasos, no le pidió que se quedara con él.

- Tienes que cuidarte Granger, aún hay algo que TENGO que darte –le dijo secamente.

- Lo que sea que me quieras dar, créeme, no es suficiente chantaje para que me cuide, me cuidaré por mi –agrego ante la horrible mirada que el chico le dirigió.

- Como sea, estas advertida.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles. Hermione hizo lo mismo en la dirección contraria, a veces no comprendía a Malfoy, cuando lo miro ahí de pie, frente a ella, estaba segura que él se acercaría a besarla, "Yo no lo habría rechazado" se sorprendió pensando y se coloreo ligeramente al recordar su único beso en el vagón… A veces, cuando estaba rara, osea, que no sabía lo que tenía, se ponía a rememorar ese beso…

"¡Concéntrate Hermione!" Se reprendió internamente, no podía darse el lujo de andar distraída, si lo hacía seguramente algo malo pasaría, así que tomando su varita con fuerza siguió adelante entre la espesura de los árboles.

Tenía los sentidos completamente alerta, escuchaba cada tronar de una hoja, como el viento susurraba al pasar por los arboles… y terminó siendo consciente de la dirección a la que se estaba dirigiendo… bueno, de hecho, se dio cuenta, cuando comenzó a haber decenas y luego centenas de diminutas arañas caminando a su alrededor en la misma dirección que ella…

Recordó entonces cuando Ron y Harry le habían contado como era el nido de Aragorn… se estaba encaminando hacía el.

Decidió que en definitiva, no deseaba morir de esa forma, y trato de retroceder… pero le fue imposible cuando se dio cuenta que un montón de luces la estaban siguiendo… alrededor de 10 varitas brillaban detrás de ella, no sabía si la habían visto o no, pero no le apetecía demasiado averiguarlo… no, en definitiva no le apetecía. Así que poniéndolo en balance, decidió que las arañas eran una mejor opción que esos magos desconocidos.

Se interno entre los arboles por los que las arañas transitaban cada vez más y más ahora no solo en el suelo, también sobre los arboles, deslizándose desde las altas copas al suelo en sus delgadas telas… a la chica le dio un leve escalofrío, no recordaba haber visto nunca una araña gigante, pero estaba segura de que no era la experiencia más agradable ni deseable del mundo, y menos una por la que ella hubiese pagado por ver.

También sabía que debía de andarse con cuidado, las arañas ya no respetaban a los humanos desde hacía algún tiempo, así que no era conveniente que la miraran sola… aunque un grupo grande de humanos, seguro que acarrearía más la atención de esos seres hambrientos que una sola.

La idea llego a ella con un flash de luz… podría deshacerse de una patrulla completa sin mover más que una sola vez la varita… nadie sabría lo que les habría pasado y a ella, una bola de gente que atacaba con ventaja a chicos menores e indefensos, no era su clase de gente favorita.

Todo aquello razonado y debatido en menos de un segundo en la cabeza de la chica, dio como resultado un encantamiento desarmador de su parte a esos sujetos, solo para llamar su atención, seguramente la creerían estúpida al atacarlos sola… y esa era su ventaja.

Si todo funcionaba, irían corriendo a buscarla, y ella no tendría más que encantar a una araña para que se pareciera a ella, y mandarla a su nido. Si no la subestimaban tanto, irían con más cuidado y seguramente la atraparían a ella en lugar de la araña,… pero quien no arriesga no gana, así que al mirar que todos se iban de golpe por ella sonrió de lado por su idiotez y hechizo una araña.

Con lo que ella no contaba, era que tal vez a las arañas no les gustaba ser hechizadas, y que algunas no eran tan sencillas de hechizar… y por desgracia, eligió a una de estas.

La araña se levanto sobre sus patas rabiosa y de pronto, emitió un susurro apenas audible para la chica, pero que supuso era un llamado, porque de pronto, de las copas de los arboles, comenzaron a bajar arañas cada vez más y más grandes.

Hermione alcanzo a controlarse para no salir corriendo. Ahora corría dos riesgos simultáneos, que las arañas la vieran o que los magos… cualquiera de las dos opciones tendrían un final triste para ella. Por suerte, las arañas miraron primero al grupo de magos con las varitas en alto, y se lanzaron a ellos.

La chica se encanto a ella misma para parecer una piedra, una grande pero un piedra, el sentir a centenas de diminutas arañas caminar sobre su piel, no era algo agradable, pero en definitiva, era mejor a estar entre el grupo de Magos que en ese momento gritaban encantamientos a diestra y siniestra… Defenderse de las arañas gigantes del Bosque Prohibido no era un hechizo que se enseñara en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Hagrid ni muerto lo enseñaría en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… así que ese grupo de zoquetes, estaban a punto de morir en las pinzas de un montón de arañas gigantes.

Aquello pudo haber sido un impedimento para que Hermione siguiera con su camino, de no ser el hecho de que si alguien le preguntaba, que prefería entre salvar a un montón de magos traidores o salvarse ella… en definitiva, prefería salvarse ella. Además, a Ron no le habría gustado mucho ir por sus restos a donde Aragorn había vivido.

Perdió alrededor de media hora en lo que los ánimos entre las arañas se calmaron un poco y ella pudo salir de su escondite, para su alivio la enorme cena que parecía haberles llegado hizo que las arañas mas grandes se fueran directamente al nido, así que ella volvió sobre sus pasos contra la corriente de arañas diminutas y no tan diminutas.

A partir de entonces, la sensación de ser recorrida por diminutas patas de arácnidos, sería un recuerdo muy desagradable, y si bien, no le crearía una fobia como la de Ron, cuando menos aceptaba que no le gustaría ver arañas de cerca en mucho tiempo…

Sintió un gran alivio, cuando dejo de mirar arañas a su alrededor, casi pudo haber comenzado a gritar y saltar de alegría, de no ser porque tuvo que ocultarse de nuevo cuando una docena o mas de Centauros paso a su lado sin mirarla.

Curiosa, los siguió hasta un claro, ella recordaba que los Centauros no gustaban de los Magos desde hacía un tiempo, así que debía de andarse con cuidado, porque un solo golpe de sus patas, la dejaría fuera de combate antes de haberlo iniciado si quiera. Así que se aplico un hechizo desvanecedor como precaución.

- ¿Qué han sabido de los invasores? –pregunto uno grande, fornido y Negro… "Bane" recordó la chica…. Aquel centauro seguía asustándola.

- Nada, las arañas tiene a uno de los grupos más numerosos, cayeron en la trampa de una bruja –dijo uno casi blanco… "Demonios, saben de mi"

- ¿Y la bruja?

- Aún en el bosque, hay mas patrullas que la buscan, a ella y a otro brujo, pero el otro brujo, ya no está aquí, se encuentra en el castillo –informó el mismo centauro.

A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón. Draco ya estaba a salvo, relativamente, en el castillo, lo que la dejaba sola a merced de todas las patrullas… se había entretenido demasiado con las arañas, y se maldijo por haberlo hecho.

- ¡Quiero a esa bruja! –Exclamo Bane furioso- No tiene autorización de estar en el bosque, y aquel que rompe nuestras reglas se atiene a ellas… ¿Y el traidor Fierenze? ¿Volvió al bosque cuando SUS magos lo traicionaron a él? –había jubilo cruel en esa pregunta.

- No, lo mantienen capturado dentro de ese palacio –respondió el mismo.

A la chica se le hizo curioso, que de 15 centauros, solo dos estuvieran hablando, pero comprendió de inmediato que era por jerarquía. Miro entre ellos a varias hembras, eran majestuosas y hermosas, pero tenían un semblante serio y cruel, ni de ellas podría esperar compasión si la llegaban a atrapar.

Se dio cuenta que el bosque no era un sitio tan seguro como Draco o ella misma habían creído, no, debía de salir de este lo más pronto posible, si los centauros sabían que estaba en el bosque, quien sabe que otras criaturas lo sabrían, y no era como si se fuera a encontrar a un Unicornio que la ayudara… No se sabía con tanta suerte.

Así que comenzó a alejarse lentamente, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, para su fortuna, en ese momento Bane comenzó a gritar instrucciones a diestra y siniestra, así que nadie escuchó su partida.

Se encontró de nuevo en el bosque sola, agarraba su varita con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos ya estaban blancos, tenía todos los sentidos realmente despiertos y aun no se sacaba el encantamiento desilusionador, era la forma más segura de andar por el bosque y los terrenos, e incluso el castillo.

Eso fue lo que la salvó de ser descubierta por un par de patrullas mas que se topo en el bosque. Intentó ver los rostros de quienes eran parte de esa traición, pero no alcanzaba a mirar nada, lo que sí, es que se dio cuenta que las patrullas no solían pasar de 4 miembros, lo que significaba, que ella había dejado un rastro que más de una habían seguido…

Cuando llego al límite del bosque, se dio cuenta que había un alboroto dentro del castillo, más que nada porque no había guardias ni vigilantes en terreno abierto, un error bastante grande, según su opinión, y aprovechándose de este, se puso a andar al castillo con cautela pero a paso veloz… el último tramo, lo corrió, porque se sintió vigilada.

Terminó entrando por un pasadizo a un lado de los invernaderos que solo Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella conocían… Entro al castillo por las mazmorras, el segundo piso de estas, lo que la colocaba bastante lejos del resto del castillo.

El frió ahí congelaba los huesos, y la humedad no ayudaba en absolutamente nada. Cuando menos en el castillo, ella se sentía más segura que en el Bosque, ella conocía el castillo mucho mejor que la mayoría de los estudiantes, y de hecho, era de las mejores andando por él a ciegas… habilidad desarrollada gracias a las rondas nocturnas que hacía ya un par de años llevaba a cabo.

Lo primero que hizo, fue poner un encantamiento de silencio a sus pies, en las mazmorras, el eco podía ser su delator, así que debía de solucionar ese problema primero que el resto. Una vez hecho eso, comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a las escaleras… si había algún prisionero, estos debían de estar en esa zona, era la más alejada de todo el castillo, por lo que también era la más segura para encerrar a alguien ¡ella muy bien lo sabía!

Entro en cada puerta que se encontró, cruzo cada pasaje que conocía, y no encontró nada hasta que estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Intento abrir una puerta que se sorprendió estuviese sellada… esa ya era una buena señal. Rompió el encantamiento, uno bastante malo por cierto, y entró al lugar.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para no soltar un grito. Frente a ella, llacía inconsciente la menor de los Weasley la que había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente. Se adelanto de inmediato a ayudarla luego de quitarse su encantamiento desilusionador.

- Ginny, Ginny –la llamo bajo para que reaccionara- Enervate -aplico y la pelirroja abrió sus ojos.

Hermione tuvo que taparle la boca por que la chica ya iba a soltar un grito.

- Escucha Ginebra, te puedo sacar de aquí, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte –le ordeno secamente, la preocupación fue rápidamente disimulada. Cuando la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza Hermione la soltó- Tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Pueden volver en cualquier momento.

Ginny estaba sorprendida de mirar a Hermione frente a ella, la verdad, la había dado por traidora o ya la hacía tirada en otra celda similar a la suya. Pero se miraba completa, y tranquila… y recordó que esa era una de las grandes virtudes de la castaña, la razón por la que la necesitaban tanto a su lado, ella era el calmante de todos, la que se mantenía fría, la que podía pensar sin dejarse llevar.

Se puso de pie con ayuda de Hermione y ambas salieron de la prisión, Hermione la guió al pasadizo y entraron en el. No era muy grande, pero les daba espacio para maniobrar en secreto.

Una vez a salvo, Ginny se arrojo a los brazos de la castaña y comenzó a llorar en ellos, Hermione no creí que tuvieran tiempo para eso, pero no tuvo el corazón para sacársela de encima. Al contrario la abrazo por los hombros dejándola desahogarse completamente.

Ninguna supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, lo que sí, es que a Hermione comenzaba a invadirla la ansiedad por los demás, Ginny había dicho en sus debrayes y llantos, que los tenían en unas mazmorras continuas, del primer piso de las mazmorras, con quien sabe cuántos encantamientos encima y trampas. Que a ella la habían separado y torturado… de nuevo, dio el nombre de Eleanor y Pansy.

Hermione cada momento estaba más segura de que a Pansy algo se le había subido, ¡La noche anterior los había ayudado! No podía haberlos ayudado solo para deshacerse de Voldemort y tener el paso libre… ¿o sí? La respuesta fue bastante obvia para ella en ese momento. Pansy era una serpiente, y una serpiente SIEMPRE sería una serpiente.

- No entiendo que pasó… nosotros ya habíamos terminado con el mal… No comprendo… -llevaba ya un rato balbuceando la pelirroja, Hermione se desesperó bastante pronto.

- Quédate aquí, iré a buscar a Harry y a Ron –dije secamente separando a la chica de ella.

- ¡No puedes ir! Te atraparan, hay órdenes de matarte al momento, ¡No les sirves de nada Hermione!

- ¿Y? –alzo ambas cejas interrogándola fríamente- tu tampoco, de hecho, tarde o temprano te iban a asesinar, el único que les es de utilidad aquí es Harry, a todos los demás, nos van a matar… No voy a esperarme a que los asesinen a todos.

Era cierto, ambas lo sabían, de ellos, el único que permanecería vivo hasta el final sería Harry y Ginny sabía que de no ser por Hermione, ella habría sido la primera en morir.

- Voy contigo –dijo preparándose para seguirla, pero trastabillo en el primer paso.

Hermione soltó una carcajada cruel al mirar su patético intento de seguirla ¡Como si estuviese en condiciones! Ignoro por completo la mirada furiosa que la pelirroja la lanzó por esa burla, y en su lugar levanto su varita y la hechizo.

- Desmauis –dijo ya sin ganas y la pelirroja cayó al suelo. No hacía falta un hechizo demasiado fuerte para desmayar a la chica, estaba tan débil que la castaña sabía que no habría podido dar más de dos pasos. Con otro hechizo, hizo desaparecer su cuerpo mandándola a donde la sabia mayor se encontraba.

Salió de la estatua de nuevo con el encantamiento desilusionador, lista a atacar al primer ser humano que se encontrara. En un par de ocasiones tuvo que ocultarse de un patronus, un bello patronus de una mariposa vigilaba las escaleras al primer piso de las mazmorras, así que Hermione tuvo que crear un encantamiento espejo para que no la notara al subirlas.

Nunca había creído que tantos encantamientos enseñados por Draco le fueran a ser de alguna utilidad algún día… aunque el encantamiento espejo se lo habían enseñado Lavender y Parvati en cuarto año… par de chicas vanidosas…

En esas mazmorras había muchísima más actividad que abajo, de hecho, abajo solo se llegaba por algunos pasadizos ocultos en el primer piso, y que seguramente solo los Slytherin y algunos otros alumnos conocían. Chicos mayores de las serpientes andaban de un lugar a otro, en busca de alumnos ocultos, lo que la convertía a ella en un blanco muy sencillo si se descuidaba.

Caminó tranquilamente entre los alumnos, pegándose a la pared lo más que podía para que nadie chocara con ella, y alejándose de las antorchas y velas que alumbraban el lugar y que podían delatarla a pesar de que su hechizo desilusionador era realmente bueno.

Miro a Eleanor salir de un pasadizo… la chica sonreía confiadamente, como si fuera la dueña del mundo, eso no le gusto nada, así que espero a que saliera y se alejara para entrar al pasadizo.

Tenía un presentimiento sobre lo que ahí había, y no se equivocó, pues al entrar de inmediato escucho los gemidos de alguien. Se encamino al origen de aquellos sonidos. Hermione conocía ese pasadizo a la perfección, llevaba a una amplia sala de estar, pero detrás de un cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, había un pasadizo a mazmorras de alta seguridad… no eran las más seguras de todo el castillo, pero estaban bien ocultas para los que no sabían que estaban ahí.

La chica entro al recinto. Estaba embrujado para avisar con una alarma cuando algún extraño entrara, pero Hermione, al ser Premio Anual, tenía básicamente libre entrada a todas las salas del castillo, y sobre todo a esa, pues ya había estado ahí un par de veces con Draco, por lo que no era una extraña.

Saludo con un gesto respetuoso al retrato del fundaros, y dijo la contraseña para que se moviera. Draco la había preparado muy bien en todo lo que a su venganza se refería, y habían ido a ver esas mazmorras para encerrar a alguno de sus compañeros en ellas… no había sido necesario, pero ahora ella tenía libre acceso.

Entró con paso tranquilo, y se encaminó al sonido. En una celda, estaba Neville con las ropas desgarradas rodeado de muchos insectos que parecían haberse dado un festín con sus ropas y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Hermione negó tristemente y abrió la celda.

Neville volteo de inmediato, en sus ojos se podía leer el miedo y la confusión al no mirar a nadie frente a él. La chica no reparo en eso, en su lugar desapareció a esas criaturas dañinas y aplico encantamientos analgésicos a las heridas del chico… Eleanor no era una buena persona.

El regordete león, luego de la impresión, comenzó a temer más… Esas cosas podrían estar en cualquier lado, no sabía quien estaba en la celda con él, no sabía si era bueno o no que hubiesen desaparecido, ni siquiera estaba seguro que el sentir el dolor disminuir fuera a ser algo bueno para él.

- ¡Qui… ien? –tartamudeo asustado.

- Cállate Neville -espeto la castaña fríamente, no necesitaba ruidos tan cerca del elegido.

El chico cerro la boca, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Hermione estaba frente a él, y lo ayudaría como los había ayudado el día anterior, no sabía cómo, pero ella se había salvado de esa emboscada, ella estaba a salvo ella estaba en ese momento de su lado. Una parte de él supo que la vieja Hermione estaba regresando… otra sabía que nunca volvería del todo.

Cerró los ojos más tranquilo, así que no se dio cuenta cuando se desvaneció, y reapareció en una habitación bastante grande pero cómoda. Miro alrededor al sentir algo suave bajo él. Y al abrir los ojos, miro a Ginny y a una chica de Ravenclaw sentadas en una mesa tomando té… Ginny no lucía bien y supo que el tampoco cuando ambas se giraron y abrieron mucho los ojos.

Segundos después, Luna apareció a su lado, no estaba tan lastimada como él, pero estaba inconsciente. Quiso moverse para ayudarla, para hacer que despertara, pero fue inútil, la chica no reaccionó antes de que él cayera inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>De verdad, deben dejar Revs, estos me hacen Feliz! TTnTT<em>


	36. Cap 36 El sustituto de Eleanor

_HOLA GENTECILLA VALIENTEEE!_

_Antes que nada, sean lindas personas y agrégenme en Pottermore: soy WillowErised122_

_Después de nada. ¿Qué creen? pues que nos quedan solo dos capítulos más para concluir este fic... si, ya hice el recuento y son solo dos capítulos. Así que esto haré: Les subiré los siguientes dos capítulos de Navidad (Sí, mi madre tendrá que perdonarme que me escape el 24 en la noche para publicar xD) y el 31 les daré el epílogo... ahora que si se acaba antes el mundo, espero me disculpen y no hablen mal de mi al juez de cualquier otro mundo al que vayamos una vez muertos xD._

_Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo =D, y disculpen la tardanza, fin de semestre U.U._

_**Discalimer: Personajes de JK... bueno, más o menos xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXVI.- "El sustituto de Eleanor" <strong>

Hermione salió de la celda de Luna y volvió a vagar por los pasillos del colegio… había un silencio pesado a su alrededor, y la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas no ayudaba mucho. Pensó en ir a la torre de Gryffindor a ver quienes estaban ahí, y si había algún lugar a salvo… Lavender había dicho que había Leones entre los atacantes… "No, no creo que sea buena idea ir".

Así que se encamino a la enfermería, se suponía que Eleanor había estado en coma, si no era cierto, quería saber qué clase de encantamiento era el que tenía la persona o cosa que había tomado su lugar… y además, aún estaba su propio hechizo sobre la niña… Sonrío confiada, estaba orgullosa de ella misma.

Llegó a la enfermería sorteando varías guardias sin importancia, y noqueando a algunos vigilantes que le estorbaban en el camino… la mayoría era Slytherins, y para su tranquilidad no se topo con ningún Gryffindor… aquello se le hizo muy raro, Lavender no mentía muy a menudo… y no la creía capaz de mentirle en aquel momento. Aunque sabía que habría dicho lo que fuera para que no le hicieran daño, no habría mentido una vez que le aseguraron que no la dañarían… ¿O sí?… a ella solo le quedaba confiar en que no lo hiciera porque era la única que estaba afuera y que podría ayudarles.

Lavender… era patético que sus esperanzas de ayuda las hubiesen puesto en una muchacha que les había hecho tanto daño, pero en esos momentos, no les habían quedado muchas opciones… era ella, o nadie.

Al llegar a la enfermería, noto que el cuerpo de Eleanor estaba aun sobre la cama… le disgusto el truco, ¡la niña que estaba ahí no podía ser Eleanor, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera una niña!

Decidió que lo mejor sería bloquear la puerta de la enfermería, no sabía que era precisamente lo que se iba a encontrar ahí adentro, pero algo le decía que era mejor enfrentarlo a puerta cerrada que con la espalda descubierta. Así que bloqueando la Puerta con varios encantamientos, no precisamente legales, se quito el encantamiento desilusionador y se dispuso a enfrentar a la criatura.

Se arremangó la túnica con calma mientras pensaba en los distintos encantamientos que podría utilizar en la Eleonor que descansaba sobre la cama de la enfermería… Curiosamente, a su cabeza llegaron más encantamientos aprendidos de Malfoy que aprendidos en la escuela. "Los encantamientos ilegales son más interesantes" pensó sonriendo al notar su inclinación al recordar.

Pero terminó decidiéndose por un encantamiento bastante sencillo utilizado en animales y cosas y no en Personas… siguió una corazonada y cuando al apuntarle a esa cosa se produjo la luz plateada adecuada, sonrío con suficiencia, y solo espero con la varita en alto por si resultaba ser una animal peligroso que saliera de su letargo atacando gente… ella habría puesto un animal así para sustituirla. Además, claro está, de que el Animal despertaría en el momento en que el hechizo de ilusión se rompiera.

Pero Eleanor no había sido tan lista para planear algo así, y Hermione lo noto al mirar que en la cama lo que descansaba con una suave y acompasada respiración era un hermoso espécimen de Dragón Plateado. Los dragones plateado, según recordaba, eran la especie más inofensiva de dragones que había sobre la tierra, era muy difícil verlos y corría el rumor de que tenía el poder de transformar su cuerpo para parecer humanos… si Hagrid pudiese verlo, estaría realmente embelesado, más de lo que ella se encontraba.

En realidad, Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo para no acercarse a tocarlo… pero fallo estratosféricamente así que deslizo sus dedos por el hocico del animal embrujada por esa criatura… como casi cualquier chica se sentiría al tener un ser tan hermoso como ese frente a ellas.

"Dragones Plateados… Seres de infinita sabiduría, han sido clasificados como Dragones buenos, son los únicos seres mágicos capaces de tomar forma humana, han existido algunos de ellos vivieron toda una existencia con esta forma. Son los dragones más Pacíficos de todos. Si pueden, evitan toda guerra. Son nobles y benévolos. Si pueden evitarlo, nunca matan, ya que eso no les gusta, pero cuando no les queda otra opción, y no pueden evitar un enfrentamiento, pueden llegar a ser realmente agresivos." Recordó cada una de las palabras que había leído, sonriendo ante su brillante mente, que incluso en esos momentos demostraba su poderío.

No lo había aprendido en el Colegio como tal, de hecho, había sido parte de sus conversaciones con Hagrid cuando en tercero ella le estaba ayudando con la defensa de Buckbeak. Había aprendido muchos datos totalmente inútiles en esos días cuando el semi-gigante necesitaba hablar con alguien

Le observó curiosa, le gustaban esa clase de animales… bueno, de hecho antes no le gustaban, le desagradaban de sobremanera, pero desde que estaba con Malfoy, había aprendido a ver el lado más majestuoso, y no solo el monstruoso, de algunas criaturas. Draco le había contado que su mansión era custodiada por algunos dragones en pasajes secretos. Dragones que solo obedecían a los integrantes de la familia Malfoy.

De inmediato notó que no era muy grande, no era como si los Dragones Plateados fueran una de las especies más grandes, pero lo que ella tenía enfrente sería una cría de unas cuantos meses de nacido… a la chica le cruzo un escalofrío al pensar en lo que haría la madre si la llegaba a descubrir ahí.

Se sentó a su lado sobre la cama mientras seguía sintiendo las escamas de su cuello bajo sus dedos… estaba preocupada porque además, no sabía qué clase de cría sería, o si se había prestado a ese juego con humanos, después de todo, los Dragones no solían involucrarse en los asuntos de los humanos, no les interesaban en absoluto sus disputas ni guerras.

Temió que aquel dragón fuese más una amenaza que otra cosa... le asustaba tener que despertarlo y que este la atacara, ella no era buena con las criaturas Mágicas, a ella no le gustaban y todo el mundo decía que las criaturas, Mágicas o no, sentían cuando uno no les quería.

"Por eso la Magia de la Señora Pomfrey no funciono, esa era magia para Magos, y eso era una Dragón… una cría de Dragón, pero el final de cuentas un Dragón, y la magia normal no les surtía efecto… eso significaba también que la ilusión de ser Eleanor, no era del Dragón, era de Eleanor…"

Le dio un poco de Esperanza que así fuese. Porque eso significaba que la cría o no podía o no quería tomar esa forma. En el primer caso, le cría no tendría suficiente poder para transformarse aun, en el segundo, la cría no había sido participe voluntaria de todo eso.

Claro que también habían riesgos, si la cría no podía tomar esa forma entonces, pero era participe de todo eso, la destazaría sin misericordia, porque aun tenía dientes y garras… y en el segundo caso, la cría le atacaría también al sentirse torpe y darse cuenta que había sido secuestrada… ninguna de las dos opciones era se favorita.

Ahora, también había una complicación más. Ella no se atrevía a dejar a una cría, de lo que fuera, inconsciente donde cualquiera podría mirarla, pero no podría mandarla con los otros porque podría despertar y lastimarles, ninguno estaba armado con su varita.

Pero, si la despertaba y si se producía un enfrentamiento entre ella y la criatura… harían suficiente ruido para alertar al resto del castillo y decirles su paradero y ella no creía poder crear un encantamiento silenciador tan poderoso alrededor de la enfermería, porque necesitaría esa energía para luchar más adelante.

Tomó la decisión luego de meditarlo unos minutos más, con un encantamiento, hizo desaparecer los cristales y las cortinas de las ventanas dejando que el aire entrara a la habitación y así ofreciéndole una vía de escape segura a la criatura. Se aseguro de quitar los encantamientos a la puerta por si necesitaba salir corriendo de ahí –cosa muy segura-.

"No puedes enfrentarte contra un dragón sola Hermione, pero cuando menos siendo este una cría tal vez puedas manejarlo."

Pero… como el miedo no anda en burro, decidió que lo más inteligente que podría hacer sería atar a la criatura para inmovilizarla un poco… solo por si esta decidía atacarle. Le apunto con su varita y despertó a la criatura con un encantamiento especial que Draco le había enseñado en un momento de ociosidad del chico.

La criatura abrió lentamente los ojos, Hermione pudo ver que eran de un azul metálico realmente hermoso, sintió aquel par de zafiros clavarse en ella unos momentos, trataban de leerle el alma y la chica no estaba muy segura de que al dragón le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Sin embargo, le mantuvo la mirada.

Hermione ya se había olvidado que estaba en un lugar sitiado por magos oscuros –estudiantes, pero magos oscuros- que nadie la quería ahí, y que siendo ella una Sangre Sucia traidora no sería del todo bien recibida por la gran mayoría. En ese momento, olvido todo eso solo centrándose en el Dragón que estaba frente a ella.

Al mismo tiempo que sentía como la criatura la examinaba el alma, ella misma comenzó a examinarse… Se iría porque así lo había decidido, no porque en ese momento le dieran muchas ganas de irse. No quería aceptar que deseaba quedarse con Malfoy, no quería aceptar que había aprendido a apreciar al chico con todo y sus defectos, que estos, ya no eran tantos como ella creía en un principio, y que la mayoría estaban bien justificados por cómo le había tocado vivir al chico.

No deseaba aceptar que aquel rubio egoísta y altanero ahora era una parte importante de su vida, el chico la había entendido mejor de lo que Harry o Ron podrían entenderla alguna vez… tal vez no Ginny, por que la pelirroja parecía entenderla muy bien, pero sí mejor que los que se suponía eran sus mejores amigos.

Y evidentemente, no quería aceptar que ella había comenzado a querer a Malfoy… ¡Hermione Granger queriendo a Draco Malfoy! Ni en los sueños más bizarros de Luna Lovewood era esa idea posible si quiera de concebir… y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de ella. No le gustaban, no le gustaba que ahora que ya no sentía lo mismo por sus amigos, lo sintiera por el que antes era su peor enemigo, ¿Acaso no podía estarse sin querer a alguien? Maldito corazón de azúcar que tenía.

Miro con atención ese par de hermosos ojos, y se avergonzó de haberle creído una amenaza, en ellos solo se veía la confusión y el miedo de estar en un sitio desconocido con un ser mágico apuntándole con una varita… de inmediato la chica bajo su arma avergonzada.

"¡Usar a una criatura de este modo es una de las cosas más viles y bajas que esas tipas pudieron haber hecho!" reprocho en la mente, porque sí, efectivamente, el dragón que estaba frente a ello no era más que una cría. Era listo, porque las propiedades mágicas de la criatura impedirían que la magia normal les hiciera despertar, pero habían confiado demasiado en su plan si no habían medido las consecuencias de separar a una cría del nido de su madre.

Apenas comenzó a imaginar lo que la madre haría al encontrar a su cría, le recorrió un escalofrío… aquello seguramente no sería para nada agradable. Además, Hogwarts no necesitaba pasar por el ataque de un Dragón, ya era suficiente con esas dos princesitas que se querían coronar como reinas.

Hermione se acerco de nuevo a la criatura lentamente, guardando su varita en la bolsa de su capa.

- Tranquilo… le susurro bajo, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por el miedo. Tener a un Dragón frente a ti, que se va poniendo a la defensiva con cada paso que te acercas, no es la cosa más tranquilizadora de este mundo- No te hare daño.

La criatura como que le entendía, como que no, porque comenzó a removerse tratando de liberarse inútilmente. Hermione, tenía uno de los mejores encantamientos "incarcero" del colegio.

Le dio su mano a oler para que la cría se acostumbrase a ella y no estuviese tan a la defensiva, cuando sintió que el dragón acariciaba su hocico contra su mano, se dio cuenta de la emoción que le embargaba en ese momento, le acarició suavemente el hocico luego de que la criatura la animara a hacerlo con un leve movimiento de este.

- Ahora, te voy a soltar –le dijo suavemente en susurros- las ventanas están abiertas –y las indico con un movimiento lento de su otra mano- así que puedes irte, pero debes de tener cuidado, hay una protección afuera del castillo, trata de romperla, si no puedes, regresa aquí, yo sellare la puerta para que nadie más pueda entrar.

La mirada inteligente de la criatura le hizo saber a Hermione que le había comprendido perfectamente y la chica se aguanto las ganas de acercarse y besar el hocico del animal, en lugar de eso, se levanto y sacando de nuevo su varita, desato al dragón.

Solo las cuerdas hubieron desaparecido, el dragón se alejo de ella de un salto aterrizando unos 3 metros hacia atrás. Extendió sus alas y le mostro sus dientes como defensa. La chica se perdió unos momentos en las alas, la envergadura era de unos 3 metros de punta a punta y el cartílago de estas brillaba como plata blanca… Estaba encantada al mirar la forma en que las escamas reflejaban la luz de la noche, parecía que había una luna en cada una de ellas.

"Para ser una cría, es bastante intimidatoria" pensó la castaña mientras se alejaba lentamente hacía la puerta, no le apetecía enfrentarse a la criatura. Al llegar a la puerta inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y salió por esta. Lo primero que hizo, fue ponerse de nuevo el encantamiento desilusionador y luego, sellar la enfermería… nadie podría entrar mientras el dragón siguiese en los terrenos del castillo… salvo ella.

Una vez segura de que nadie podría entrar, continuó con su camino, vagando mientras pensaba en algún sitio en el que Harry y Ron estuviesen atrapados… decidió ir cerca de la sala de las águilas, tal vez Eleanor hubiese buscado un sitio por ahí para tenerlos atrapados, porque en las mazmorras ya no había nadie, ella se había asegurado de eso.

Mientras caminaba, disfrutaba con el pensamiento de estar arrebatándoles las victimas a esas dos arpías… ahora, cuando fueran a buscar a Ginny o a Luna, o a Neville, no los encontrarían… pero ella debía encontrar a sus dos amigos antes de que notaran la ausencia de los demás, si no lo hacía podrían desquitarse con ellos, y serían puestos bajo una más estrecha vigilancia.

En el segundo piso, poco antes de las escaleras, tuvo que pegarse a la pared de forma inesperada cuando un grupo grande de alumnos pasó a su lado. No sabía si se sentía sorprendida de mirar a gran cantidad de ellos, después de todo, había varios que eran ex alumnos del colegio. Aunque le sirvió de consuelo el hecho de que no miro a ningún Gryffindor… de nuevo, se pregunto si Lavender los habría engañado.

- Pansy quiere vernos, ha llamado a todas las guardias –escucho que un chico le decía a otro que se miraba mas grande.  
>- ¿No sabes para qué?<br>- si, al parecer…

Pero ya no alcanzo a escuchar el resto de la conversación, por que el grupo desapareció bajando por las escaleras.

"¡Demonios!" pensó furiosa "Ya saben que estoy aquí… ¿habrán capturado a Draco?... No, seguro que no, seguro que solo los llaman para cazarnos a nosotros… Será mejor que los siga, seguro después pudo seguir a Eleanor o Pansy y ellas me guiarán a Harry"

Apenas estaba terminando de pensar aquello cuando ya seguía al grupo con discreción y a una distancia prudente.

Los siguió hasta el gran comedor, en el que entró después de ellos. Se colocó justo debajo de los grandes relojes que contaban los puntos de las casas, desde ahí podía mirar a todos los presentes, y con algo de aprensión, notó que cada vez llegaban más y más… miró algunos uniformes de los Leones, pero no reconoció a ninguno.

Los observó a todos con atención, al mismo tiempo que miraba las salidas al irse cerrando una por una… si la descubrían ahí, la chica iba a valer para nada y para exactamente lo mismo. Se quedo completamente quieta, evitando los ángulos de las velas que podrían delatarla y agradecida de la presencia de los grandes relojes que llamarían la atención de cualquiera antes que una leve sombra por ahí.

Observo como todo el grupo estaba siendo dominado por murmullos excitados, al parecer todos ahí se sentían muy satisfechos de lo que habían hecho, ¡Se habían apoderado de Hogwarts con una facilidad asombrosa! ¿Quién no estaría satisfecho de si mismo luego de eso?

Pronto, el silencio comenzó a reinar, y cuando Hermione se preguntó la razón, miró que tras la mesa de los profesores habían aparecido 3 alumnos. Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al notar que conocía al tercero… ¡Y no era un Slytherin!

No había notado que había entrado, pero miro que se habían escurrido por la puerta por la que Harry había desaparecido en cuarto grado… Sintió un escalofrío al notar que quien estaba frente a ella era Justin Finch-Fletchley.

No entendía qué demonios hacía ese chico al lado derecho de Pansy Parkinson… sintió unos enormes deseos de atacarle y lastimarle. ¡Él había pertenecido al Ejército de Dumbledore! ¡Era un maldito y sucio traidor!

Al otro lado de Pansy, estaba Eleanor, vestida con un coqueto vestido de niña negro, sonrió sarcástica… Eleanor era toda una mosquita muerta, nadie habría imaginado que traicionaría a aquellos con los que había estado todo ese tiempo tramando en su contra. Se notaba que aún era una niña, su estatura y su descuido al erguirse de pie, así como la manera impaciente en la que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un píe a otro lo demostraban.

Hermione solo podía percibir sus espaldas, y como no podía permitirse eso, se adelantó unos pasos pegada a la pared tratando de hacerlo en silencio aprovechando los cuchicheos de su alrededor. Pero tuvo que quedarse quieta cuando el silencio cesó a un movimiento de la mano de Pansy.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno gente, ahora, espero les haya gustado, y por otro lado, aquí les va mi dato curioso del capítulo:<em>

_¿Sabían ustedes que... Cuando las tortugas bebes entran al mar luego de salir del nido, entran en un frenesí de energía para poder alcanzar el agua, y las que lo logran luego de sumergirse sacan su cabeza del agua durante alrededor de 50 o 60 minutos, se cree que lo hacen para ubicarse geográficamente por medio de los astros!_

_Ahora, dejen Rev o harán llorar a una tortuga bebe ¬¬_


	37. Cap 37 Draco Capturado

_Hola gentecilla valiente!_

_bueno, antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD! Espero que la hayan celebrado del buen modo quemando el arbol en honor al gran dios thor, o de menos con una danza loca y sin sentido alrededor del árbol invocando a las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Yo se los pido, porque la mía fue una clásica Navidad común y corriente... bueno y como las de toda mi familia que terminó con un pequeño desastre con aceite hirviendo xD. Siempre lo he dicho si algo no se rompe, quema, o llora en las navidades de mi casa, no es Navidad._

_En fin, como les había prometido, les traigo los dus capítulos, y el 31 o 1ero el epilogo junto con un nuevo fic =D. Espero que disfruten la historia._

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling, problemas de personalidad, de mi propia autoría.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXVII.- "Draco Capturado" <strong>

La castaña miraba como hechizada mientras comenzaba a hablar Parkinson. La pelinegra comenzó con un gran discurso sobre el excelente trabajo que todos ahí habían hecho en el asalto al castillo, les felicito porque casi ningún estudiante había conseguido salvarse… pero se interrumpió en esa parte y lanzo una mirada asesina a todos.

- …Pero –continuo con aquella mirada sombría- no importa que solo se hayan escapado tres estudiantes… porque esos tres están haciendo más daño del que deberían… ¿Quiénes eran los encargados de vigilar a Brown? -exigió saber, y Eleanor señalo a tres chicas de Sexto de Slytherin… no fue necesario mas, Pansy les lanzo un Avada Kedavra a cada una- El buen trabajo, es recompensado –siguió con su discurso-, la incompetencia, es eliminada. –Hizo una leve pausa de desprecio y continuó firmemente- aquellos que capturaron a Potter y a sus amigos hicieron un excelente trabajo, por desgracia, los que estaban al pendiente de su vigilancia fallaron…

Hermione sintió una tensión general… ¿significaba que Harry y Ron ya habían conseguido libarse de todo eso? Si así era, ella sabía que cualquier sitio en el que estuvieran, si conseguían mantenerse a salvo en él el tiempo suficiente, podrían salir bien librados de todo eso… o bueno, mejor librados de lo que podría esperarse al principio.

- Ahora, Brown escapo, en este momento, informa a los profesores lo que ocurre, y en este momento McGonagall está preparando una ofensiva… ¡Claro que ellos no podrían haber hecho nada de no recibir ayuda interna! Y no me preocuparía esa ayuda interna, si confiara en todos y cada uno de los que están aquí… Pero resulta, que alguien ha estado liberando prisioneros –otra mirada intimidatoria y Hermione se alegro de que la Slytherin no supiera que ella estaba ahí- Resulta, que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy están en este momento vagando a sus anchas por el castillo que hemos conquistado… Resulta que esos dos miserables han liberado a todos mis prisioneros incluido Potter, y además, resulta que ayudaron a salir de la barrera protectora a Brown para que esta vez ella les salvara el trasero –sonrió con burla, una burla cruel y marchita.

"Pero… también resulta que están solos y separados convirtiéndose en las mejores víctimas de una fuerza oscura… Ellos, son SUS víctimas… hagan lo que les plazca cuando los encuentren… pero encuéntrenlos.

Un silencio asfixiante siguió a esas palabras… Hermione tembló en su lugar, ella sabía que no tardarían en entrar al castillo, pero le comenzó a preocupar que no llegaran a tiempo. Porque ahora, ella estaba rodeada de todos aquellos magos o aspirantes a magos oscuros completamente sola con su varita… y aunque Harry o sus amigos llegaran a rescatarla, seguramente estarían tan heridos que no serían más que un estorbo… soltó lentamente la respiración que había comenzado a retener sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

Un murmullo general se fue alzando paulatinamente, esperaban que Pansy dijera algo mas, pero no sabían cuanto esperar, era evidente que todos en aquel recinto le temían, pero Hermione no podía imaginarse que tanto…

Conforme el murmullo aumento de intensidad, la chica pensó que pronto los dejaría ir a que la buscaran, y ella no supo que prefería, si tenerlos a todos ahí sabiendo que Draco estaba en algún lugar afuera a salvo, o que salieran en su búsqueda… Pero Pansy hablo de nuevo.

- En realidad –siguió como si nunca se hubiese callado y volvía a sonreír de una forma algo macabra; la chica sabía hacer uso de una buena pausa dramática- no necesitan atrapara a Draco… él ha caído solo en una trampa demasiado obscena para mencionarla –con un movimiento de su varita, el rubio apareció colgado frente a todos de tobillos y muñecas, estaba inconsciente- Es una vergüenza para un Rey Slytherin, haber caído en los brazos de una Sangre Sucia.

La castaña sintió que se clavaba en el piso, y no podía desviar la mirada del rubio que en ese momento era exhibido frente a todas esas sabandijas… apartó la vista con dolor… el chico parecía haber sufrido mucho, pero dos segundos después volvió a alzarla de nuevo, estaba furiosa y Merlín es grande porque no hizo una estupidez en ese momento,

El chico colgado frente a ellos, y por desgracias, frente a ella también, estaba herido, sus ropas algo ajadas y su cara golpeada, un cardenal ya se miraba en uno de sus pómulos… la chica sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al mirarle así ¡Draco no podía haber caído en una trampa!

Pero todo parecía indicar que eso era lo que había sucedido, y la chica se sentía mareada, con nauseas y furiosa.

La risa cruel y fría de Pansy la hizo volver a la realidad… a esa horrible realidad en la que miraba al que había sido su amigo y compañero, herido, lastimado y exhibido como su fuese un maldito trofeo.

- ¡Así es! El grandioso Draco Malfoy cayó en una trampa al creer que la Sangre Sucia estaba en peligro –le lanzo una mirada de despecho al chico y una de orgullo a Justin- Mas Slytherins deberían de ser como Justin aquí a mi lado… ¡Es increíble que una idea tan malvada haya surgido de la mente de un Hufflepuff –Hermione deseo asesinar al tejón ahí mismo y borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro- Es patético como nuestro Rey fue atrapado en las sucias garras de una Impura… Es tu turno de hablar Draco ¡Explica la razón de tu traición a aquellos que te siguieron fielmente durante todos estos años! –y lo despertó con un encantamiento repitiendo la pregunta.

La castaña miro el rostro del rubio… "¿Por qué sonríes Draco?" Se pregunto, o bueno, le pregunto a él cuando sus miradas se cruzaron… el chico amplio aun más la sonrisa al divisar a la castaña con un encantamiento desilusionador sobre ella. "Eres valiente Granger" Pensó en su fuero interno y no pudo evitar ampliar aun mas su sonrisa.

"Pansy a veces es demasiado tonta, acaba de darnos todo lo que necesitábamos, y lo único que tuve que hacer, fue dejarme capturar luego de salvarle el trasero a Potter y a la comadreja." Pensó el chico alegremente.

- Ustedes me traicionaron Parkinson –respondió obligándose a mirar a aquella chica cruel directo a la cara- Ustedes fueron los que traicionaron a su Rey al creerlo tan idiota como para enamorarse de una Sangre Sucia.

Ahora Hermione no sabía a quien quería lastimar más: a Pansy, a Justin, a Eleanor o a Draco.

- Eres bastante astuta –siguió Draco con la voz débil pero al mismo tiempo fuerte- manipulaste a 4 personas a tu antojo, asesinaste a dos de ellas, traicionaste a los de tu propia casa por tu propio beneficio personal… ¿Ya les dijiste acaso que tú ayudaste a que Potter llegara a un lado del Señor Oscuro y lo venciera?

Un murmullo general de irritación siguió a aquellas palabras. En el ambiente se podía notar que los que estaban escuchando eso, lo desconocían… o cuando menos en su mayoría.

- Veo que no… Eres poderosa, pudiste hacerte de la fortaleza que el Señor Oscuro nunca pudo flaquear, pero lo conseguiste porque aprovechaste los puntos débiles de esta, no porque tuvieras el poder necesario. Pronto entraran al castillo, te detendrán y con suerte para ti, te enviaran a Azakaban… en cambio yo, seré visto como un héroe y por fin la gente que me debe respeto me lo dará.

El murmullo era casi ensordecedor, pero no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo a Pansy quien observaba a su rehén con tranquila y burlona sonrisa, dejo que el murmullo aumentara y que los que estaban ahí se sintieran traicionados, no le interesaba la alianza de esos pubertos y adolescentes, ella tenía sus propios planes.

- Para tu desgracia Draco, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni a ti, ni a nadie –se interrumpió unos segundos para lanzar una Avada Kedavra a una chica que había levantado la varita para atacarla- todos aquí saben que soy la mejor líder que pudieron haber encontrado… ¿Voldemort? El ya no aceptaba carne nueva más que como carne de cañón, la mayoría de los jóvenes que se le unieron han terminado muertos o aprisionados descubriendo que en realidad eran solo peones… solo puede haber una Rey y una Reina… Pero Voldemort quería serlo todo. Ese fue su error –se burlo ella- solo tenía peones.

"Por el contrario de mi, que mis peones no saben que lo son, en eso radica mi fuerza Draco, tú mismo fuiste un peón al igual que tu noviecita para que los consejos no se fijaran en lo que yo hacía… Ustedes dos fueron la cortina de humo perfecta para desviar la atención de mis verdaderos planes. ¡Y pensar que fueron tan sencillos de engañar y engatusar!

Hermione descubrió en ese momento a quien quería lastimar más: a Pansy.

Draco no esperaba esa respuesta, y al parecer ninguno de los de abajo, pues todos enmudecieron… ¡Ella había usado a su propio Rey de Peón! Aquellos que pertenecían a la casa de las serpientes sonrieron con orgullo, aquellos que no, se sintieron intimidados.

- Podría matarte en este momento de no saber que me serás de mayor utilidad para cuando encuentre a tu noviecita. La única razón por la que continúo aquí, es porque ella tiene cierta información que al parecer tú suprimiste de tú cabeza. –el chico sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo que ella había hecho para tratar de conseguir su información. Mientras ella le miro con los ojos brillantes y malévolos, paso su lengua sobre sus labios en gesto depredador- Pero no te preocupes, a ella si la matare cuando consiga lo que quiero…

Draco enrojeció de ira, pero no dijo nada, la idea de que Hermione muriese por su causa no le gustaba en absoluto, pero por el momento, no podía hacer gran cosa… estaba atrapado ahí y había demasiadas varitas dispuestas a destruirle si intentaba hacer algo… más.

- Así que será mejor que todos ustedes –se volvió de nuevo a los participantes de su juego- se pongan en este momento a buscarla, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¡Y dudo que quieran enfrentarse a sus antiguos profesores!

Tras esa clara amenaza, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y las patrullas salieron del Gran comedor dispuestas a encontrar a la castaña y llevarla con Pansy viva o semimuerta… Ella había dado la autorización después de todo.

El lugar quedó vacío en tiempo record, en dos minutos, los únicos que seguían en el comedor, eran los tres y Draco. Con un movimiento de su varita, Eleanor soltó las ataduras de Draco y lo dejo caer desde los 4 metros a los que había estado suspendido sobre la cabeza de sus compañeros.

Hermione vio como el rubio se levanto con cuidado luego de ahogar un gemido… esa caída seguro le había roto algo que no debía de haber sido roto. Levanto la vista a las tres varitas que le apuntaban con saña mientras ella deseaba con todo su ser que los refuerzos se apresuraran en llegar.

La chica observaba todo sin poder moverse, estaba congelada, sabía que si salía de aquel lugar sería una presa fácil, al parecer todas las guardias estaban única y exclusivamente dedicadas a su búsqueda, y ella no podía darse el lujo de dejarse atrapar… Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Draco recibió tres Crucios distintos, no soportaba verlo ni oírlo.

No sabía cómo intervenir sin que llegaran los refuerzos, pero sabía que no podría quedarse a ver como herían a Draco de aquella manera, no podía dejarlo ahí luego de que él hubiese liberado a Harry y a Ron. Estaba dividida entre sus deseos de huir y sus deseos de quedarse y ayudar al rubio… los segundos ganaron, así que se quedo armándose de paciencia y esperando el momento indicado de atacar.

El momento llego luego de 10 minutos de torturas cuando el rubio quedo inconsciente en el suelo. La castaña se había tenido que mantener al margen de todo eso.

- Justin, tú te quedarás –ordeno Pansy mientras caminaban a la salida- ahora, Malfoy es tu responsabilidad, y más te vale no dejarle escapar.

- Como digas Parkinson –sonrió de lado el tejón con superioridad- dejare que Eleanor se gane tu favor de nuevo al capturar a Hermione.

La pequeña le lanzo una mirada… que si estas mataran, el chico habría caído muerto al momento, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- Ella ha hecho más de lo que crees para ganarse mi favor –respondió fríamente la pelinegro- pero de todos modos, sería bueno que ella la encontrara, ya que descuido las guardias de Potter y Weasley.

La pequeña se removió en su sitio incomoda y molesta, asintió con la cabeza y salió del gran comedor, se miraba decidida a todo… lo que más furiosa le ponía, era la pérdida de Potter, pero al que encontrara, pagaría.

- Ahora… si Draco te causa problemas, asesínalo, ya no me sirve de nada –siguió Pansy una vez que el águila hubo salido- estaré en la Sala de los Menesteres, lista para irnos cuando encuentren a Hermione. Llévenla ahí no me importa dejar al resto de estos perdedores aquí, que se las ingenien como puedan.

Cuando Justin asintió seriamente, la chica salió con paso elegante y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Has sido muy descuidad al venir y colarte aquí Granger –dijo de pronto Justin mirando justo a donde la chica estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero REEEEVS!<em>

_Ah y mil gracias por los que me han dejado, prometo darme el tiempo esta semana de responder los que me han quedado pendientes desde hace meses xD... así que gente ¡Temeeeeeeed! *truenos retumbando en la oscuridad de la noche*_


	38. Cap 38 El fin de la Batalla

_ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULOOOO!_

_Este es el fin del fin xD. Y bueno, el epílogo, pero que sepan que originalmente aqui terminaba el fic xD._

_Muchas gracias a todas y todos por haberme acompañado hasta aqui, por dejarme revs y pasarse, espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto o más de lo que yo disfruté escribiendola, y que nos sigamos mirando en mi nuevo fic._

Disclaimer: Personajes JK,

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXVIII.- "El Fin de la Batalla"<strong>

Hermione se quedo helada en su sitio al notar que los ojos miel del tejón se clavaban en los suyos… metió a mano en su capa en busca de su varita y noto con ansiedad que esta había desaparecido.

Siguió a Justin con la mirada mientras el chico sellaba la puerta del gran comedor y la lateral de la que él había salido con las otras dos… Luego, se giro de nuevo a ella con una sonrisa ladeada que jamás le había visto.

- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de cuando hu**y**es? –Cuestiono sin mirarla- el problema, es que siempre vas a ser atrapado, no importa cuánto huyas o cuanto te escondas, aquel que te está buscando, nunca va a darse por vencido si eres una presa que valga la pena… y para tu desgracia Granger, tú lo eres.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, tratar de salir corriendo era inútil en ese momento, atacarle físicamente por su varita… imposible, el chico sabía dónde estaba y no le permitiría dar más de un paso para acercarse a él. ¿Buscar la varita de Draco confiando en que se la hubieran dejado? ¡Ni siquiera Pansy era tan idiota para olvidar algo así!

Comenzó a comprender que el chico la había dejado sin salidas…. Sin embargo, no estaba muy dispuesta a entregarse sin tratar de escapar. ¡No era el espíritu de un León, así que se preparo para saltarle encima al chico cuando este se despistase.

- Ahora, el problema de ser una leona como tú, es que los leones no aceptan la derrota, no aceptan que simple y sencillamente perdieron ante un ser superior, siempre pelean hasta el final… son patéticamente valientes –siguió el tejón mirando en dirección a la castaña-. Tomemos un ejemplo ahora mismo, sabes que tengo tu varita, sabes que no la vas a recuperar y sin embargo, apostaría mi puesto en el comité a que te estás preparando para intentar un ataque físico basándote en tus teóricos conocimientos de defensa.

La chica se sintió frustrada, no era posible que el tejón frente a ella supiera tantas cosas, no era posible que el chico le adivinara sus actos con tanta facilidad, ¡No era posible que alguien la conociera tanto!... bueno, que la conociera así, porque aun no se mostraba que él la conociera demasiado, él la estaba subestimando, y ella se aprovecharía de ello.

- Si te asesinara en estos momentos, mis problemas se solucionarían, yo sé lo que Pansy necesita saber, no puedes esconderle a mucha gente un sitio secreto en este castillo -sonrío con suficiencia a la chica- así como no puedes compartir con alguien tanto tiempo sin esperar a que ese alguien sepa mas de ti de lo que te gustaría… ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que no te delaté en el momento en que te mire debajo de los relojes?

Ella tembló… ¿Cómo la había visto desde ese momento?

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunto al fin, no quería hablar con él, pero la curiosidad al parecer era más fuerte que ella.  
>- ¿Por que qué? –le cuestiono el chico y con un movimiento de su propia varita, el encantamiento que Hermione traía encima se extinguió.<br>- ¿Por qué no me has delatado? ¿Por qué no me has entregado? ¿Qué te ha detenido para hacerlo? –dio unos pasos hacia adelante tratando de entender.  
>- Porque simple y sencillamente, estamos del mismo lado.<p>

La chica retrocedió sin entender ni media palabra ¡Ellos dos no estaban del mismo lado! Y se lo hizo saber tratando de mantener la calma y no lanzarse sobre el chico para agarrarlo a golpes.

- Si lo estamos Granger… ¿Quién si no te salvaría a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos de la mordida de una serpiente que otra serpiente?

Alzo ambas cejas y torció la boca en un gesto muy característico de Draco Malfoy… Hermione se lanzo y le abrazo al reconocerlo. No sabía cómo, pero el chico que estaba frente a ella era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Desvió la mirada al otro que estaba en el suelo sin entender lo que sucedía.

Dio un par de pasos acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente del rubio.

- El problema con tender trampas a Magos con un intelecto superior, es que la trampa puede ser usada en tu contra –se levanto de hombros el chico cuando ella le interrogo con la mirada- Eso que tienes ahí, es el pequeño tejón traidor que ha estado ayudando a Pansy y metiendo disputas en el concilio para que no llegaran a una solución… él idiota creía que me habías cambiado lo suficiente para creer que podría salvarte una vez que calleras en una de sus trampas… el imbécil no pensó que yo sabría que Pansy te habría asesinado no usado de carnada.

La chica ahora si comenzaba a comprender… Draco había capturado a Justin en la trampa que era para él, y después había tomado su lugar y de alguna forma, consiguió que el chico creyera que era Draco Malfoy… seguro un encantamiento imperio.

- Debemos detener a Parkinson y a Eleanor –dijo de pronto la castaña- han hecho mucho daño para que las dejemos ir.

¡Mentira! La chica quería enfrentarse a ambas y derrotarlas para demostrarles que con ella no debían de meterse… Draco ya había tenido su revancha con Justin, ella quería una esas dos arpías.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, Pansy ya se fue, y Eleanor también –se alzo de hombros el chico- debían de irse o las atraparían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
>- ¿Cómo sabes?<br>- Sencillo, yo ya me habría ido –sonrío con suficiencia- decidieron que Justin no era tan necesario, por eso le dejaron cuidándome, mientras, ellas están escapando… Pansy me sorprende –se sentó en una de las mesas pensativo, de hecho, la de los leones- fue muy lista al pensar en todo esto… pero su error fue subestimar el honor, siempre confió en que nos traicionaríamos el uno al otro… No puede comprender algo que ella no tiene. –Sonrío con suficiencia ante eso.  
>- ¿Y tu si? –se sentó a su lado.<br>- Si, te di mi palabra de que seríamos socios hasta que saliéramos del colegio, y aun la mantengo, para un caballero, empeñar su palabra, es como empeñar su vida, por eso no la empeñamos a cualquiera ni por cualquier causa.

La chica sonrió divertida. Sabía que ahora ellos no podrían salir de ahí, quien los mirase les asesinaría, así que se quedaron encerrados en el Gran Comedor mientras llegaban los refuerzos.

El silencio les rodeo por un largo rato, ninguno hablaba, no era necesario. Pronto, afuera se escuchaban gritos y encantamientos, cruzaron una mirada y cada uno volvió a sus propios pensamientos, pronto, Justin volvió a ser él, y Draco recobro su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises, solo en ese momento, le entrego su varita a la castaña.

Hermione sabía que el final había llegado, pero aun así sabía que no era el final de todo, ella aun exigía su venganza y le pareció adecuado irse en busca de esas dos cuando terminara por completo el colegio

Se le ocurrió, que así podía alejarse con un propósito: Viajar le daría algo de tranquilidad y podría aprender muchas cosas durante su viaje. Además, aún necesitaba alejarse de todo eso, no soportaba aún la idea de vivir tan cerca de sus antiguos amigos, y menos luego de lo que había hecho por ellos.

Por fin, sus siguientes pasos se vieron claros: Las encontraría, las vencería, las atraparía y las haría pagar por el infierno que habían hecho de su último año en el colegio.

Le parecía asombroso que Draco y ella fueran ahora lo que eran…

- ¿Qué somos? –le pregunto al chico unos días después, ella se lo había estado preguntando toda la semana varias veces luego de que Pansy y Eleanor escaparan.

Estaban en la biblioteca y era el último día del colegio. La directora les había dado a ambos un premio por servicios a la escuela –Hermione ya tenía dos- y habían capturado a la mayoría de los implicados. El ministerio buscaba a Pansy y a Eleanor, pero nadie sabía su paradero y la chica estaba segura de que ni siquiera tenían una pista.

La Sabia y los demás, habían sido devueltos a esa realidad y explicaron lo que cada uno sabía… claro, ella guardando los secretos que su puesto le exigía guardar, y los otros chicos fueron llevados a San Mungo con una guardia especial que los mantuviese a salvo de cualquier peligro. Hermione no había ido a verles, ni planeaba ir.

Cuando todo se hubo tranquilizado, la chica fue a la enfermería, el pequeño Dragón ya no estaba, lo que la tranquilizo, sabía que su magia al escapar había debilitado lo suficiente la barrera para que los de afuera pudieran pasar… La profesora McGonagall se lo había confesado aquella misma noche.

Mientras que Justin… bueno, el fue juzgado por el ministerio y condenado a Azkaban, se le daría el beso al mismo tiempo que a las otras dos, pero mientras llegaba ese momento, sufriera al recordar las cosas que había hecho mal. Su única esperanza de vida, era que nunca las encontraran… aunque luego de algunos meses, seguramente preferiría la muerte.

- Seremos novios hasta esta noche –aseguro el rubio- luego de eso… no lo sé, supongo que conocidos –se alzo de hombros indiferente… aunque indiferencia era lo que menos sentía- Las vas a buscar –aseguro, el chico rara vez preguntaba algo.  
>- Las voy a encontrar –dijo ella firmemente- ellas dos fueron las responsables de arruinarme mi último año y…<br>- ¿En serio lo arruinaron?

La chica le volteo a ver a la cara como si aquello fuese obvio… pero detuvo todo lo que quería decirla al notar los ojos brillantes y la mirada perdida del rubio. No supo que contestar.

Si, en un principio lo habían arruinado, ella se había quedado sola, nadie le hablaba y todos la despreciaban… pero luego llego la alianza con Malfoy, el chico le enseño muchas cosas –unas no demasiado legales- y la escucho y entendió mejor de lo que sus amigos habían hecho alguna vez, bueno, más de lo que ellos lo habían intentado en esos 6 años… el rubio se intereso en lo que le pasaba aun cuando aparentaba que no era así… Así que no sabía si esas dos lo habían arruinado, ya no estaba segura de ello.

- Promete que nos iremos a tomar una cerveza de Mantequilla cuando te hayas desquitado –continuo el rubio al notar que ella no respondería.  
>- Lo prometo –no le costaba nada prometerlo.<br>- Y promete que iras a verme aun antes de ir con Potter o las comadrejas.- Esta vez, el chico la miro de modo penetrante- incluso antes de que vayas a ver a Sandler.

Ella simplemente le sonrío, no le prometería algo así, aunque el adivino con esa sonrisa que ella no podría evitarlo. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaban y se asomaron a una ventana. El sol del Verano brillaba con fuerza y la mayoría, si no era que todos los alumnos estaban afuera en los terrenos disfrutando de él y se su próxima partida a casa.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy a punto de hacer algo que todo novio debería de hacer mínimo una vez al día, y que en nuestro noviazgo no ha pasado más que una sola vez –dijo de pronto Draco  
>- ¿Vas a ir a casa de mis padres? –bromeo la chica riendo, no se imaginaba a que se refería Malfoy con eso.- Porque eso ha pasado una sola vez… aunque la próxima, deberías procurar que ellos estuviesen.<br>- También, cuando llegue el momento… pero ahora, solo voy a besarte –respondió el chico y volteo a mirarla.

Hermione se sonrojo ante aquella cínica declaración, no, ella no se iba a dejar besar por él, no se iba a… demasiado tarde, porque en ese momento, una mano del chico la atrajo por la cintura y otra por la barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"¡Eso no…!" pero ella dejo de pensar y cerrando los ojos correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos tras el cuello del rubio, recordando ese primer beso, y perdiéndose en esos labios. Se besaron por un largo rato, se besaron por todo lo que no se habían besado en ese tiempo, se besaron para decirse todo lo que no se atrevían a decirse en palabras, se besaron hasta hartarse y más aún.

Al día siguiente, en el andén, ambos se separaron como si nada hubiese sucedido, de hecho, solo se lanzaron una mirada, una promesa y la chica salió por la entrada de Muggles del Andén. Afuera, tuvo que escapar de Anne y Daniel que la estaban buscando. Así nadie supo a donde había ido… nadie, salvo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Dejen Revs!1 aunque sea el casi.último capítulo, es Navidad ¿es que acaso no tienen alma? T_T<em>


	39. Epílogo

_Bueno gente bonita._

_¡Por fin! les traigo el epílogo, mil disculpas por el retraso, han sido días dificiles en los que me quede sin saber como escribirlo... de hecho, lo reescribi 2 veces y cuando ya casi lo tenía, mi computadora decidió descomponerse y me quede sin ella. Total que me dijeron que en dos días la tenía y ya va una semana, así que he tenido que volver a hacerlo... y tengo la impresión de que no tiene mucho del otro xD._

_Bueno, sin más, les dejo con el texto, espero que lo disfruten =D_

_**DISCLAIMER: Personajes de HP, de JK, Eleanor, Sandler, Anne, y otros son míos xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

La nieve se acumulaba en l ventana de aquella vieja habitación, adentro apenas y comenzaba a sentirse el calor de la chimenea hacía poco encendida, se notaba a leguas que la posada no solía recibir muchos huéspedes muy a menudo, y mucho menos en esa época, pero ella sabía que si iba a volver a Reino Unido, no podría pasar la noche en ningún otro lugar que en ese, puesto que ahí fue donde había comploteado con su grupo de amigos por primera vez.

La cama era matrimonial y con sábanas y cobertores recién cambiados, frente a la chimenea había un par de sillones y una mesita y en la esquina un escritorio. Junto a la cama había una pequeña mochila que parecía apenas suficiente para un par de cambios y un libro, pero que ella había utilizado por más de 5 años mientras recorría Asía y Europa.

La puerta de acceso a la habitación se abrió, y entró un hombre rubio, alto de alrededor de 22 años. Miro alrededor buscando a una persona, y fue cuando noto que había luz debajo de una puerta junto al escritorio, sonrió de lado y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, hizo aparecer unos bocadillos en la mesa y comenzó a comer uno, tenía hambre y aquella lechuza lo había sacado de la cena de fin de año de su madre así que tenía hambre… sobre todo porque agarraba la costumbre de no comer en dos días para poder atascarse ese día de lo que fuera que hubiera.

Se quedó mirando al fuego mientras ella salía de lo que él pensaba era el baño… estaba nervioso de volver a verla, no sabía que tanto habría cambiado después de todo lo que había vivido y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saberlo. La apreciaba mucho, demasiado como par descubrir que había cambiado… aunque su consuelo era que si un año de soledad y de convivencia con él no la había cambiado, todo ese tiempo de seguir a esas dos no lo habría conseguido… ¿o si?

Por su parte el sí que había cambiado, digo, había pasado por demasiadas cosas en su patria: desde las acusaciones del ministerio contra su familia, en las que Potter le había salvado el trasero, las explicaciones de lo sucedido dentro del castillo, hasta lo que él y Hermione habían hecho con los atacantes, osea nada en realidad, y un terrible interrogatorio sobre lo que las dos adolescentes planeaban en el castillo… información que por cierto, él desconocía por completo. Él solo sabía que buscaban la tumba de Merlín, y eso les comunicó… estúpidamente, porque la tumba de Merlín era solo un mito…

Escuchó ruidos provenientes del baño y se quedó en su posición, no sabía si ella lo esperaba tan pronto, o si había esperado que acudiese de inmediato a su llamada, de pronto, sintió que no sabía nada de ella, que la persona con la que iba a hablar no era nada de él, que era un completa desconocida que le hablaría con cordialidad pero únicamente con cordialidad.

Él aún recordaba lo que sentía por ella, y con el tiempo había aprendido a comprenderlo y aceptarlo. Ahora sabía que sus sentimientos habían sido muy fuertes y que no sabía porque demonios la había dejado ir sola a quien sabe dónde siguiendo a una persona como Pansy sin saber a dónde se estaba metiendo. No podía entender qué demonios había tenido en la cabeza. Y Sandler se lo había hecho saber muy bien. Sandler le había dicho que había sido un idiota por dejar que ella se fuera sola, que comprendía que solo fueran socios y que al parecer él no había desarrollado ningún cariño hacía la castaña, pero que en nombre de su antigua amistad, sociedad o lo que fuera que tuvieran, él debió evitar que se fuera.

Sí, el Muggle ese le había hecho sentir terrible, y lo peor es que él sabía que se lo merecía, él sabía que nunca debió dejarla ir sola, pero también la había comprendido y sabía que si la hubiese tratado de frenar, habría terminado inmovilizado en el tren mientras ella se iba de todos modos… tal vez debió de haber quedado inmovilizado en el tren por el simple hecho de cumplir con detenerla de hacer alguna estupidez que se malinterpretaba con valentía… como solían hacerlo los leones.

¡Ah! viejos prejuicios de la infancia, sonrió divertido al darse cuenta que había caído en uno, viejas costumbres que no se olvidan nunca y que sabe nunca se olvidarán.

Así le confiese sus sentimientos, así sean correspondidos o no, así decidan iniciar algo juntos o no, eran cosas que ninguno iba a dejar de lado, o de menos él no; para él Hermione Granger siempre sería una leona imprudente ratón de biblioteca y sabelotodo.

- El hurón botador se metió en la habitación de una dama –dijo alguien a su espalda y se giro sin poder evitar una sonrisa ladeada.

Ahí estaba Hermione Granger… o la mujer que sería ahora Hermione Granger, pues casi no la reconoce. Había seguido creciendo y su rostro por fin había terminado de perder esos rasgos infantiles que antes la caracterizaban y que la verdad él creyó que nunca perdería. No respondió de inmediato a tan terrible acusación, la verdad es que primero se dedicó a observarla de arriba abajo con cierto cinismo en su mirada.

- Y yo buscaba a una dama y me he topado con un ratón de biblioteca –respondió sagazmente mientras ella se coloreaba ligeramente de rojo.  
>- No tienes remedio –dijo chasqueando la lengua- ahora date la vuelta que me quiero cambiar y no doy espectáculos.<p>

Draco se dio la vuelta riendo bajo y clavo su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea mientras tomaba otro bocadillo.

- Fue muy descortés de tu parte Granger llegar en año nuevo, nos has fastidiado la cena a muchas personas, desde a tus amigos aurores con el cuerpo de Pansy y Eleanor en el ministerio hasta mi, que nada tengo que ver con ellas… ¿no pudiste haber elegido otro día?  
>- Si voy a hacer una entrada después de un largo tiempo de ausencia, la voy a hacer en grande –le respondió mientras se cambiaba, se puso una pijama holgada y cómoda, pues planeaba dormir tranquilamente esa noche.- ¿O no fue eso lo que me enseñaste? Una persona cuando llega a un lugar al que la esperan, debe hacer una gran entrada o no acudir.<p>

Draco soltó la carcajada con eso, sí le había dicho eso en más de una ocasión, pero no esperaba que lo recordara y bueno, no era algo que se utilizara en esa clase de situaciones, él más bien la había estado preparando para el momento en que ella entrara a la sociedad mágica luego de terminar el séptimo año del colegio con los más altos honores que brindaba Hogwarts.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón junto al del muchacho sonriendo divertida, había echado demasiado de menos la risa espontanea del muchacho, aunque claro esta que había cambiado, ella la recordaba en otro tono, pero no le disgustaba el cambio, de hecho, Draco había cambiado mucho físicamente, la última vez que lo había visto era un muchacho con las deformidades comunes de la adolescencia: brazos demasiado largos, cuello demasiado largo, pies demasiado grandes… esas deformidades que solo causa el crecimiento anormal durante la adolescencia, pero ahora que había dejado de crecer de esa forma era el hombre apuesto que todos sabían terminaría siendo.

Mientras el reía, ella se dedicó a observarle cuidadosamente, ese aire de superioridad que lo había caracterizado había disminuido bastante, pero el rasgo aristocrático en sus movimientos seguía presenta, su sonrisa seguía siendo perfecta y su cabello seguía engomado hacía atrás para impedir que le callera sobre los ojos. Algo que ella siempre había considerado ridículo, pero que él decía que era parte de su imagen y que no cambiaría y que efectivamente no había cambiado.

Esperó a que se le calmara la risa mientras ella tomaba un bocadillo, el hombre a su lado no era el único hambriento en aquella habitación.

- Eres única Hermione –dijo el hombre cuando se hubo calmado- de verdad que lo eres. Con una sola frase has conseguido hacerme reír, y tú sabes muy bien lo complicado que es hacerme reír – le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.  
>- Ya lo sé –le sonrió divertida- pero es mentira, eres un simplón de los peores, siempre te la pasabas riendo conmigo, tu fachada de amargado funcionaba con todos, pero no conmigo.<br>- Si, lo admito, básicamente eres de las pocas personas que consiguen hacerme reír francamente.

En sus labios había una sonrisa floja que la risa había dejado como huella de su paso, y la observaba a ella directo a los ojos, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, que quería preguntarle, tantas cosas de las que quería hablar con ella sobre lo que había hecho, pensado, deseado… y evidentemente quería saber por dónde había estado ella, qué había hecho, cómo había conseguido atrapar por fin a Pansy y a Eleanor…

Hermione lo miraba de vuelta, esa mirada la incomodaba ligeramente, pero no de un modo desagradable, simple y sencillamente podía leer demasiado bien en esos ojos grises.

Draco no era el único que había tenido tiempo para reorganizarse interiormente, ella había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar lo que quería hacer, con quién quería ir, y sobre todo, para ordenar qué era o qué realmente sentía por toda la gente que conocía, tanto magos como muggles.

Había perdonado a Ron, Harry y Ginny, y ahora comprendía porque Neville y Luna se habían puesto del lado del niño que vivió. Ahora podía volver a verlos a la cara sin rencores de su parte, no necesitaba ya una disculpa, ni los quería ver suplicando su perdón como cucarachas suplicando por su vida, ahora se sentía satisfecha con haberse vengado de las personas que le habían dañado tanto.

También se había obligado a aceptar sus sentimientos por Draco Malfoy, a comprender que esos meses que convivieron como pareja habían sido los mejores de su vida, y darse cuenta que los pocos besos que habían compartido habían por mucho superado y borrado de su mente cualquier otro beso que hubiese compartido. Draco Malfoy le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho, pero le asustaba volver y encontrarse con que ya había una señora Malfoy casada con él.

Así que ahora no sabía que ocurriría con el rubio sentado frente a ella. Algo l decía que él compartía sus sentimientos con ella, pero la verdad era que no deseaba darse esperanzas por algo que probablemente no sucediera, no quería hacerse a la idea que al verse correrían el uno al otro a abrazarse y besarse en cámara lenta como suelen hacer los personajes en las películas románticas muggles de Hollywood, y que bueno que no lo había pensado, porque ella sabía que Draco Malfoy no haría jamás un papelón de ese tipo. De pronto sonrió con la idea de verlo hacer semejante ridículo.

- Bueno Granger, estoy esperando que me cuentes dónde te has metido todos estos años. –reinició la conversación el rubio luego de notar que ella no iniciaría nada.  
>- Bueno Malfoy, me alegra que esté cómodo, porque yo también tengo muchas preguntas que esperan una pronta respuesta de tu finísima persona –le sonrío de vuelta, estaba dispuesta a conseguir toda la información sobre que había cambiado en Reino Unido desde su partida, y la conseguiría… aunque Draco se tardara toda la noche explicándole los cambios.<br>- ¿Y qué quieres saber? Nada ha cambiado, entre los magos las cosas no cambian con mucha rapidez, al contrario del mundo muggle, nosotros parecemos atascados en el siglo pasado. Mejor deberías decirme tú, qué les hiciste a esas dos.

Hermione le observó unos momentos y un suspiro llegó a sus labios. Decidió clavar la mirada en el fuego unos segundos mientras reordenaba sus ideas, no deseaba entrar mucho en detalles de lo que les había hecho, pero si no lo dejaba satisfecho con la información, sabía que él insistiría hasta conseguir que ella le dijera todo.

- La primera vez que las encontré, estaban en Francia…

Y continuó su relato:

Había sido algo relativamente sencillo encontrarlas, ellas no creían que alguien las siguiera al momento, creyeron que primero Potter y Weasley debían de organizarse con los aurores, puesto que los aurores los tendrían totalmente en cuenta siendo ello dos… bueno, más bien siendo Potter quien era.

Así que todo se habría terminado en poco menos de un mes de no sr porque a esos dos se les ocurrió poner anuncios de desaparecida por todos lados, primero en Reino Unido y al poco tiempo por toda Europa… lo que las puso sobre aviso y pudieron escapar de una trampa que la castaña les había tendido… no con pocas dificultades, pero habían escapado.

Hermione había tratado de ser lo más discreta posible, pero siempre había alguien que la miraba y daba aviso y siempre había aurores o civiles que la buscaban a dónde sea que ella fuere, siempre… hasta que ella puso un alto a sus dos amigos luego de dos años.

Les mando un digno bociferador a cada uno valiéndole un reverendo gusarajo que lo escucharan todos en la oficina, amenazándoles de que si no paraban con esa maldita cacería en su contra ella volvería a asegurarse que la detuvieran, que si pusieran los mismos recursos en encontrar a Pansy y a Eleanor ellas ya estarían en Azkaban, que era terrible que utilizaran de esa manera el dinero de los contribuyentes para sus propios fines, y total que los dejo totalmente avergonzados, pero consiguió que la campaña se detuviera

Después de un tiempo de relativa paz en el que las pudo seguir con calma, consiguió arrinconarlas en más de una ocasión, aunque subestimándolas en todas ellas, pues consiguieron escaparse todas esas veces, hasta la Navidad anterior, en la que ambas se confiaron demasiado y ella fue lo suficientemente precavida para que no se le escaparan de nuevo. Ambas chicas habían acudido a una fiesta de Navidad dada por un Vampiro en Bulgaria, ambas se habían estado relacionando mucho con esta clase de seres inmortales, pues seguían en la búsqueda de la tumba de Merlín y del libro de hechizos con el que se decía que el mago había sido enterrado.

Hermione se infiltró en aquella fiesta y consiguió desmayarlas y sacarlas de ahí sin que notaran su ausencia hasta que había sido demasiado tarde para ambas. Algo que la castaña nunca olvidaría, sería la forma en la que Pansy Parkinson utilizó el cuerpo de su socia como escudo para tratar de salvar su propio pellejo a pesar de las tantas veces que le había dicho a esta que era indispensable para sus fines.

Ese acto de total cobardía fue lo que impulsó a la Gryffindor a atrapar a aquella serpiente traidora, aún más que la acumulación de todo lo que le había hecho vivir en todos los años del colegio incluido el último.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer con ambas, había pensado únicamente en atraparlas y entregarlas, pero conforme habían pasado los meses, había decidido que no podía simple y sencillamente atraparlas, eran demasiadas molestias para dedicarse únicamente a entregarlas y que otros se encargasen del castigo. Sabía muy bien que no era adecuado tomar justicia por su propia mano, no era digno de una buena persona y menos de una Leona, pero no podía simplemente entregarlas, y miren que lo intentó.

Así que al atraparlas, las había llevado a un sitio olvidado del hombre en el bosque negro de la frontera Alemana, y las había torturado por el simple placer de verlas sufrir. Esa era la mujer en la que se había transformado con el paso de los años. Se dio cuenta que si ellas no se sentían culpables por lo que habían hecho, los Dementores no les harían nada, así que se dedicó a crearles recuerdos, confundir sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, y que perdieran su identidad como brujas y personas. En resumen, les robo lo que ambas eran poniéndolas una contra la otra… Y en ese estado fue en el que las dejó en el Ministerio de Magia Británico para que fuesen juzgadas en base a sus actos.

- Ahora explícame ¿por qué estaba Pansy tan convencida de que tu sabes dónde esta la tumba de Merlín? –preguntó al hombre frente a él.  
>- Bueno, en sí, porque entre las familias antiguas de magos se cree que los Malfoy fueron los que enterraron a dicho mago y fuimos sus guardianes secretos… pero es solo un rumor – aclaró al ver como la codicia del conocimiento llegaba a los ojos de la castaña- y un rumor sin fundamento.<p>

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, la verdad era que no esperaba eso, de hecho esperaba que los Malfoy lo fueran y que Draco le confiara esa información, aunque de cierto modo, sabía que eso nunca sucedería, pero había tenido esa esperanza.

- Bueno, es tu turno de contarme que hay pasado aquí en mi ausencia.  
>- Ya te dije que nada, pero si lo que quieres saber es que ha sido de tus amigos, aquí te va el reporte –le guiñó un ojo bromeando.- Potter y Ginny Weasley se casaron y la suegra ya les esta exigiendo nietos, la tienda de los Weasley va muy bien a pesar de los cambios políticos que hemos tenido, el pobretón tiene una relación que podría calificarse de estable con una bruja española, bruja que por cierto le encanta a la mamá de él, porque al parecer cocina muy bien y siempre retaca a todo el mundo de comida. Longbotton es profesor de herbología en Hogwarts, y Lovegood está en estos momentos en algún bosque oscuro buscando animalejos raros, se ha asociado con el nieto del escritos de nuestro libro escolar de: "Criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas", se rumorea que ya están casados en alguna clase de ritual extraño, pero no hay nada confirmado. En cuanto a mi… bueno, luego de que mi novia me dejara buscando desesperadamente a mi exnovia, me quede a limpiar mi nombre ante la sociedad, para que cuando ella regresara y reanudáramos nuestra relación, pudiera decir que tiene un novio digno de ella y no un hurón botador –le sonrió a con lo último mientras la miraba fijamente, sin saber como, ya estaba reclinado hacía ella y había tomado sus manos, y lo extraño, es que ella también estaba reclinada hacía él. Podía leer la duda en sus ojos, ella no sabía si hablaba o no en serio, así que debía mostrarle que no bromeaba.<p>

Se acercó lentamente y al notar que no se alejaba, unió sus labios con los de la chica.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a sentir la suavidad de estos contra lo suyos que temía abrir los ojos y descubrir que ella no estaba ahí y que ese era solo un sueño más en su haber. Pero cuando su beso fue correspondido y las manos de ella se liberaron para atrapar su cuello en un abrazo y atraerlo hacía su cuerpo, él se abandonó a ese beso.

Para él fue como volver a respirar luego de mucho tiempo de no haberlo hecho o de haberlo hecho a medias, el perfume de ella embotó sus sentidos principales, dejando el tacto y el gusto como únicos receptores de información en su cuerpo. Había soñado ya tantas veces con eso, que no se creía que realmente estuviese sucediendo, entonces lo que ella había hecho contra Pansy y Eleanor pasó a un segundo término, dónde había estados esos años dejo de ser importante, lo realmente importante era que ella estaba de nuevo a su lado y que no la dejaría volver a alejarse.

Cuando sintió los labios de él contra los suyo, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza… de las que no pudo recordar ninguna en específico, de hecho ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó a corresponderle ni cuando le abrazó por el cuello profundizando así el beso y menos cuando él la tomo de la cintura y la levantó con demasiada facilidad…

Apenas y fue consiente de cuando él recostó su cuerpo en la cama encaramándose ligeramente sobre el suyo, ella solo quería besarlo, sentirlo cerca y llenarse lo más posible de aquel hombre al que había echado tanto de menos durante esos años que paso sola.

Poco a poco la ropa fue dejada de lado, ambos deseaban fundirse con la persona con la que compartían ese momento y ambos se aferraron al otro en cuerpo y alma hasta que estuvieron seguros de que el otro no se escaparía… y aún así no se soltaron.

Hermione abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, estaba cansada y le dolían las piernas, y de hecho la había despertado algo que acariciaba su brazo, volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando percibió el aroma de Draco a su lado, se giró y esos ojos grises la estaba observando con una enorme sonrisa que ella devolvió sin pensarlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué Malfoy?  
>- Supongo que te vistes y vamos a visitar a Sandler, de ahí iremos a cenar con Potter y Weasley para que tu conozcas a sus hijos y te rías conmigo de lo ridículo de sus nombre y al final, iremos a casa de tus padres, dónde te quedarás unos días a explicarles por qué no habías escrito y yo ire a verte en una semana, entonces decidiremos cómo haremos público lo nuestro… de nuevo –le guiñó un ojo riendo.<br>- A que bueno que lo tengas todo planeado… pero hay un problema con tus planes –le dijo ella seriamente. Y cuando él la interrogó con una mirada ella respondió:- Que no planeo salir de esta cama en dos días… y no planeo que tu salgas tampoco –y volvió a besarle.

Claro que ella romeaba y para la comida ya estaban tocando a casa de Dan. Todo sucedió exactamente como Draco había dicho que sucedería y a la semana, ya estaban hablando en la sala de sus padres sobre si debían celebrar aquello como el regreso de un rompimiento, la pausa o un nuevo comienzo.

***FIN***

* * *

><p><em>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado =D<em>

_Si dejaron Rev en el último capítulo, pasen a los agradecimientos xD... por cierto, en ellos hay spoiler del siguiente Fic en colgarse... que estará con nosotros cuando recupere mi compu xD_


	40. Agradecimientos y Spoiler xD

Bueno gentecilla valiente, la verdad es que les agradezco mucho por haber estado aquí todo este tiempo, por su infinita paciencia cuando me retrasaba (como con el epílogo), y por todas aquellas porras que me han dado a lo largo de este fic.

La verdad es que desgraciadamente me estaba esperando a que me devolvieron mi computadora para poder pegar el epílogo que ya tenía hecho, pero como llevan ya una semana con ella en el taller y aún no dan señales de devolvérmela, he tenido que reescribirlo y espero que no se me haya olvidado nada xD.

Les voy a agradecer a las personas que han estado por aquí desde hace tiempo, y les prometo que en cuanto tenga de vuelta a mi nena, les pondré el primer capítulo del nuevo fic, que lo tengo en un disco duro externo, pero la computadora en la que estoy simple y sencillamente no desea leerlo ¬¬, lo peor es que es a ratos!

Bueno, el orden de las personas no significa más que el orden en que aparecieron en los Revs del último capítulo, así que nada de tomarlo personal xD:

**Perse B.J  
><strong>No nena, no me dieron los calzones, de hecho, no me dieron más que dulces y calcetines (lo cual fue genial, porque yo cual Dumbledore los adoro =D, mientras más colores chillonas y dibujos extraños tengan, son mejores xD). Muchas gracias por estar aquí dándome ánimos desde el principio… y haciéndome reír con eso de los calzones de relleno xD.

**Miredraco  
><strong>Me temo que solo es un capítulo xD. Digamos que les dejaré a ustedes creer si terminan juntos o no, digo no soy nadie para limitar la imaginación ajena =D.

**Leroa Malfoy Hang**  
>Muy bien señorita, he tenido que copiar pegar tu nombre para no escribirlo mal xD.<p>

Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, digo, es que ese es el Draco del que todas nos enamoramos, no el mandilón que luego encuentro en cada Fic! xD En fin, gracias por tus bellas palabras y espero leerte en el siguiente Fic =D

**Caroone**  
>¡No te enojes! Te saldrán arrugas xD.<br>Bueno de hecho el fic si terminaba así, el epílogo lo he escrito únicamente para Fanfiction, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado =D. Muchas gracias por acompañarme desde siempre en el Fic, espero seguirte leyendo en Los Dos Dragones =D… ups, ya di Spoiler!

**Yukimenoneko**  
>Hola señorita =D. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, espero leerte de nuevo por aquí… o bueno, en el nuevo fic xD. Saludos!<p>

**hekate ama**  
>Hola pequeña =D. Bueno, solo faltaba el epílogo, que como mencioné a Caroone, es algo únicamente para fanfiction, el otro sitio donde había publicado no tiene epílogo… y aun así me seguían leyendo xD. Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo, espero leerte por allá del otro fic xD.<p>

**Serena Princesita Hale**  
>Jajaja, bueno, de hecho nadie daría ni medio Knut por ellos xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final de los tiempos xD… bueno, solo del fic, jajaja. Espero leerte pronto en mi nuevo fic =D…en cuanto tenga de vuelta mi computadora ¬¬ . En fin, de nuevo, muchas gracias =D.<p>

**Yaza**  
>… es que Helena era una Z***a xD. Gracias por haberme dejado ese Rev, y espero que te haya gustado la historia hasta el final.<p>

**Salesia**  
>Wow, ese fue un Rev laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaargo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirlo =D.<br>Bueno, no hay una motivación como tal, salvo la búsqueda del poder, creo que con eso es suficiente para casi cualquier persona. En cuanto a esos dos… en realidad fueron dos besos xD, el primero en el tren y el segundo al final… bueno, hasta la llegada del epílogo xD.  
>Ahora, no me culpen a mí de matrimonios rotos xD… Nah, solo bromeo, es para mí un honor saber que algo que escribí puede causar que alguien se trasnoche como yo lo he hecho con otros autores, realmente me hacen sentir grandiosa con sus palabras =D.<br>En fin espero que te gusté el final, y poderte leer en mi nuevo Fic. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**Lunática**  
>Ha sido mi honor que ustedes la hayan leído y les haya gustado. Gracias por tu Rev =D<p>

**Jazmine21**  
>Bueno, el lado positivo de no leer un fic por un tiempo… es que luego una tiene mucho por leer xD<p>

**sailor mercuri o neptune**  
>No tienes por qué disculparte… digo, yo suelo tardarme más xD, para muestra falta solo mirar a qué hora ando publicando el epílogo que prometí el primero u.u. En fin. Muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo hasta el último momento de este fic, espero que el siguiente fic logre cautivar tu atención. Saludos =D.<p>

**La Mancha**.  
>Bueno, No se puede decir que termina hasta que canta la gorda así que…. Imagina a una gorda cantando xD.<br>Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te haya gustado mucho este fic, y que te interese el siguiente.

**Montserrat.**  
>Bueno, pues bienvenida aunque fuera al final xD, espero que el epílogo te haya aclarado tu duda =D, y si no, bueno, mándame un PM, con confianza, jeje. Espero leerte por ahí de mi nuevo fic =D.<p>

**EscarlataHoz**  
>Seguí… después de siglos, conseguí seguir xD.<p>

_**En fin, muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado PM´s, y a los que me han agregado en autor favorito, historia favorita y alarmas, son cosas que de verdad no tienen precio =D.**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER:<strong>

Ya tenía la intro del nuevo fic, pero está en mi compu, así que solo me limitaré a invitarlas a leerlo, pero la cosa va más o menos así:

_¿Qué sucedería si aquello que leyeras se hace realidad? ¿Qué pasaría se descubres que un personaje de ficción tiene tu propia vida? ¿Te asustarías? ¿Te enojarías?... Pues esto es lo que pasa; cuando tu vida forma parte de una vieja leyenda. "**Los Dos Dragones**"._

Digamos que deben leer para comprender xD. ¡Espero verlas por allá!


End file.
